Dawn of Thunder
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: A vicious twist of fate cast him aside from the path. A desperate effort made by a mage gave him a new one. Raised by the mightiest of all Dragons, what does the world of Fairy Tail have in store for Naruto? crossover Romance angst fluff NarutoxMiraxCana
1. Prologue: Son of Darkness

In a small clearing, three men and one woman stood.

The first, was a splendid looking man with fair hair and green eyes, clad in a heavy suit of armor that shone like the sun, but not nearly so much as the radiant coat of arms emblazoned upon the shield tied at his back and the smile that adorned his face. The second, who wore a robe of the purest garnet, nervously clutched a small dagger thrust into his belt. His eyes, narrowed and a pale mud brown, constantly drifted across the small encampment. The third, a man with wispy silver hair wrapped himself in a smoky black cloak that bore several tears and holes in its fabrics. Unlike his companion's the visage of this man betrayed no emotion. Sickly yellow eyes drifted across the congregation, though with a more of a predatory lasp than that of his fellows.

"Zeref, darling, behave yourself."

And finally, the woman, garbed herself in an azure blue kimono, oddly befitting the crimson hair that spilled down the opening at the back. She spoke now, her soft blue eyes tinged with amusement as the three men each turned to face her in kind. Clutched in her arms, she held a small newborn, wrapped tight in a coccoon of blankets and sheets. He stirred now, ever so slightly, yawning slowly.

"You'll wake your son." The woman sighed softly.

The man in black smiled warmly and extended his arms for the child.

"Allow me to see my boy one last time, Kushina. I haven't much time."

At once, the woman stepped forward, offering the babe to the individual known as Zeref.

The arrow shot forward over his shoulder and into her stomach.

Her eyes widened as blood began to spill from her soft lips. The man was so shocked he couldn't bring himself to move. He could only stare as another bolt exploded from the trees and rammed itself into the soft flehs flesh of his friend. She stood there for a moment, eyes wide, disbelieving, and filled with so much confusion. leaving her to fall to the ground in a helpless and bloody heap.

"Well now," an oily voice of called out from over the third's shoulder. "We can't have you going all softie on us. Can we, little one?"

The mouth of the second man worked silently, unable to form the words.

The third man remained transfixed, staring blankly at the corpse of his beloved.

_The first screamed._

"Rhaaagh!" The golden man didn't think, he just _moved_, slashing at the ground with such force that the soil itself split from both the blow, flinging huge chunks of building into the air. As such, faced with such an attack, the man in black rapidly proppelled himself backward, launching his body into the nearest tree, then the nearest roof, as the sapling crumbled under the weight of the barrage. He did not wait to see whether his attack had been effective or not, but he'd seen that flash of of indigo from within the trees. With a snarl, he raced into the forest, shouting commands to his companion.

"Retreat, my lords'! Take the boy and-

The explosion cut off whatever he had meant to say.

"Zeref!"

The man in garnet, finally, finding his voice, whipped his head around as he dove away from the blast, seeking to catch the woman, but the his fellow wizard had already passed them both. He now launched himself into the air, where a massive magic seal broiled overhead. Cradling the boy in one arm, and raising the other high, he intoned a deep and solemn chant that abruptly forced the seal to triple in size. It crackled and surged with the raw power of all four elements, before bringing that wrath down upon the entirety of the isle. His companion had only an instant to leap away.

**"ABYSS...BREAK!"**

"Zeref! Are you mad! Using magic like that here will-

-attract attention?" The oily voice inquired from somewhere behind them once again. Whirling about, the two men found themselves face to face with an individual who did not appear to be even remotely threatening. If one would judge by appearances, that is. He was a slim fellow, clad in a white cloak, with shaved head, pale, gaunt skin hanging from his bones. What was most disturbing about him, however, were the tattoo's. They were wild, tribal markings, and they adorned every inch of his body, leaving only the eyes of his face untouched."I believe it's far too late for that...

...or your woman."

"You...

"Ah." The bald man wagged a crooked finger, glancing briefly at the destroyed island before speaking again. "You aren't going to speak my _name _by any chance, are you? You know what happened to your comrade...

"..." The man in garnet bit down on his tongue to stifle a rebuke.

"The dark wizard Zeref, and his trusted servant, Galen. "Clicking softly, the man regarded the duo with something akin to amusement. "You two are quite the slippery pair, aren't you? All these years, all those decades of trying to track you down, and here you were, right under my nose the entire time!" Abruptly, the bald man cackled, a wild screeching sound. "Truly I am blessed by the gods! For they have led me to you on this, a most fortuitous of days!" Suddenly, he was calm once again, now extending his hand. "Now, the boy, if you please. I would like to avoid any other unpleasantness."

"Go to hell."

"As you wish."

"Blade magic." The man declared cheerfully, summoning a grey magic circle into which he placed the entirety of his sword into the seal. _"Extend."_

"Galen, MOVE!"

The _wakizashi _stretched dramatically, the blade that was but two feet long a moment ago lengthening itself to stab at Galen from across the sky. The spear-like sword shot forth at lightning-quick speed, silencing Galen's cry of rage as the edge pierced his throat and removed his skull thereafter. Dripping with gore, the blade retracted, allowing the dying body to plummet toward the burning ground below. Scarce had it done so, then it lashed out again, its target now the dark mage whom it had meant to kill. Zeref leapt to the right and sped back toward the earth, rolling behind the cover of some debris as the long blade retracted back towards its twisted hilt. A look of complete and utter despair was etched into his features as he watched his friend, who had taken the blow for him...

_'Forgive me, my friend.'_

With nary a sound, he began to trace runes into the ashen soil at his feet. The process would require a great deal of time, but he was certain that the man wouldn't try to kill him just yet. Whatever strange fascination this man had with Zeref's son, it would keep him alive for the time being. And as he traced the last letter into the earth, he was satisfied with his work. Following his silent command, the letters of red and purple crawled across his skin, creating a strange mismatch of myriad tattoo's and intricate symbols. Content at last, Zeref readied himself for the man's approach.

He had not long to wait, as the sound of footsteps approached.

The man's smile only broadened as one of the greatest mages ever to be born hid like the child he was.

"Oh my," he called out into the empty air. "The greatd dark wizard Zeref is usually far braver than this. I wonder what he could be…" The dark sorceror appeared behind him in a flash of shadow_, _causing the assailant to whirl around and block. His smile widened as he looked down into the young man's rage filled eyes. Dark power raged around him, uncontrollable and vicious in his fury.

"…Plannin' to do?"

Zeref thrust his hand forward, causing the man to leap backwards, rebound of the wall, and launch himself forward. The dark wizard slapped his palms together, and a massive something swatted his attacker aside. When the blacknees had cleared, the mage held a staff that looked as though it had been carved from bronze and silver. He lifted his weapon high into the air, tightly gripping the long pole with both fists as the black light curled about its gem facets. Flowing up the talismans that adorned it, and into the glittering ruby at its tip. A tip that now tipped toward the bald man.

_"Perish."_

The black void swung forward as it released the red-tinged crescent blast. Ishida had only just fallen out of the way when the attack reached its target. The man brought up his blade to block, but the _magic _proved far too powerful; his opponent had been too close when the attack was released and the momentum was pushing against him greatly. He swung his blade with gusto, splitting the opaque blast in two. The force of the mage's attack still took its toll on him, however— he was physically unharmed, but the force of the blow had sent him backwards and out into the night sky.

"Oho? Using dark magic, are we?"

"I haven't much choice against an opponent like you." The sound of a _voice _above him caused his head to snap up. Zeref had appeared a few feet above him, flying backwards to keep pace with him, his staff crackling and spitting with barely restrained magic."If it means your death, and if it should avenge my comrades and my wife, then I will use this soul corrupting magic to defeat you. That..."

For the first time in the fight, the stranger's face lost its pleasant smile.

**_"Soul...extinction." _**The world vanished into darkness the moment he'd cleared the opening. As it was, the tail slapped him with such force that he thought he'd broken his back when his body careened into the ground. But no, he didn't have any broken bones, just punctured pride at being slammed down to the stone in such a humiliating matter. He could taste the blood in his mouth.

"Ow." He muttered, dusting himself off. "That hurt."

Zeref appeared before him once again, leaving little more than a charred ruin in his wake. Wherever he walked, plants decayed and died, the air became stale and lifeless, and what few streams remained intact from the original blast, now boiled away to nothingness when exposed to his power.

**_"..."_**

Zeref extended a hand, and his staff flew to him, shearing up the street as it went, leaving a large furrow in its wake. With an audible pop, it landed back in his palm, creating concussion force that shattered a nearby tree into a thousands fragments. Jamming the sparking pole into the crumbling wall, what was left of the debris dissolved.

The stranger's grin faded as the Zeref loomed over him menacingly, souless eyes speaking volumes of the malice residing within the wizard's anguished soul. Still lhe oomed over her, this creature that radiated power, power that now hissed and spit at the air around them.

Finally he found his voice. "Not bady, pretty scary face you have there." The moment lost, Zeref clenched his hands into a fist and glared. He shook himself, tossing the mane of dark energy wildly, deafening to all those present. "But even with this...you won't be able to beat me."

Zeref frowned then, lips parting to speak.

Too late.

The man raised a finger and muttered something, bidning him in place.

All in an eyeblink.

"There...let's see you get out of...**this."**

Zeref's face remained unseen in the shadow's, even though the man's insult rang true. Despite his injuries, the man began to rise as one final drop of blood fell from his flesh. The sphere of blood froze in its drop before it began to swirl around in the air, the red droplet becoming a hoop as more and more of the man's energy was forced upon it. Soon the ring of energy turned a crimson color as it lost its circular purity, jagged bars of energy jutting out from the deadly ball of power.

**"_Void magic. Oblivion's Bind."_**

The massive blast shot forth at Zeref, completely obliterating the back wall of the room as the violet red _flame _of the wizard through the night air. The bald man stood stone still, his shirt ripped open from Zeref's previous attacks, his scarred chest pumping as he attempted to regain his breath. Alas, as the wind began to blow through the opened wall and the dust from the explosion cleared, he saw the still silhouette of Zeref waiting for him. But the cords of golden chain wrapped around his body suggested that the magic's true purpose had yet to be revealed.

"Excellent. You survived."

The dark mage stood in front of the massive hole that the attack had created. His right hand was blistered and bleeding from the blast, his eyes widening in anger as he glanced at his wounded appendage. His normally bemused gaze was cast upon the sniffling child that he cradled protectively in his good arm. By the grace of god, he'd managed to shield the boy from the blast. There was little he could do however, as the four walls rose around him. The chains that bound all but his right arm and the child, suddenly began to draw tight about him. Locks and trappings clamped down.

"_Sealing," _he said as he slowly flexed his injured hand, his thin fingers curling into a fist. "I see. If that's the case...

With the last of his magic, as the last lock slammed shut on his prison, Zeref _pushed_, willing his offspring away to the farthest corner's of the earth. To a trusted friendof his own, one who would surely raise the child until the appointed time. A fain crackle rewarded his efforts, producing a small opening in the barrier. The streak of sunlight that was his only son, shot out to the north, guided by his last willAnd so, even as the final cord wrapped about his neck, the dark wizard smiled, laughing over the dismayed shriek his opponent gave, as his prize was denied to him at the very last second.

"NO! Where did you send the boy! Tell me at once!"

"He is lost to you."

"NO!"

Zeref smiled coldly at his captor as the magic swept his mind away. The last sight he saw, was that of his child vanishing into the portal he'd torn in the air. That abyss would lead him to a safe place, where he could take shelter for many a year. And when the time came for him to leave that place, surely he would find another. He would find friend's there. He would find family. He would find...

Exhaling softly, Zeref threw his head back and watched as the last glimmer of sunlight was sealed away from him. In the darkness of his prison, a silent tear rolled down his cheek. He could already hear the protests of the his captor fading away into the distance. Soon, there was only deafening silence, and that black, twisted power that rushed to claim his sanity. The time had come, at last.

"Naruto...become strong. Become strong, my son...**and kill me."**

**xxxx**

Tobias was sound asleep when something landed on his head, and rolled off seconds later. He thought nothing of it. T'was merely a leaf or some other harmless object. Nothing to fret over. Wait, did a leaf make _that _much noise? No matter, it would be gone soon enough. Nothing in this world was foolish enough to disturb him. When the noise grew louder, and persitent, a low snarl of irritation escaped his jaws, followed by a plume of smoke. With a muffle snort, he raised his scaly head, wondering what had the audacity to disturb him from his slumber. The golden scales of his skin sparkled as he left the shade and the sun struck them, casting a myriad of saffron gold across the stones of his nest. Tobias contented himself to bask in the warmth of the sun for a moment, before he heard it.

"What have we here?"

Much to his surprise, it was a human. Not just any human, but a human infant, wrapped tight in a thin blanket, with only its head and mouth exposed. It was wailing loudly, the source of its distress evident, as it was alone, its parent nowhere to be seen. At once, it noticed him, the great and _angry _dragon that loomed over it. Immediately, it quieted. Tobias could not help but be amused by this.

"Where did you come from, little one?"

Of course, the child did not reply. He did not yet know the art of speech. Hooking the boy in one claw, Tobias freed the boy's arms, and gazed down at him intently. The boy, hardly a year old, gazed back at him, Curiosity brimming over in its sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly, it reached out to him with both of its tiny little arms. Indignant, Tobias reared back on his hind legs, and gave a gentle push with his massive wings. Not enough to blow the babe away, but just enough to startle it. Far from being terrified, the boy squealed in delight at the gentle breeze. Tobias frowned at the sight of this.

"You're Zeref's boy, aren't you? That one didn't know any fear, either. Did that crazy kid send you to me, little one?"

The boy squealed once more and clapped his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tobias snorted to himself, his scaly eyes briefly sliding shut as he exhaled. What _was it _with these humans? Igneel and Metallicana had their own student's, and rumor had it that Gridayane had one as well. Why they took interest in the human race had made no sense to him before, but now, looking down at this child before him, this boy, who knew neither right from wrong, who possessed no sense of fear, he felt a twinge of sympathy for it. Just a twinge. Perhaps he could teach him...just a bit. At least until he could fend for himself. Then he was _so _out the door.

_'Ah, who am I kidding.'_

The mighty dragon yawned, his eyelids drooping suddenly. It was too early in the morning to decide such consequential matter's. Curling himself around the boy, Tobias contented himself to sleep on the matter for now. He glanced once more at the boy, just to be sure, and was again amused, to find that the child had already fallen fast asleep, snuggled against the warm scales of his tail.

"Zeref...you _owe _me for this."

**A/N: Well...there you have it. TWENTY FIVE STORIES HAVE NOW BEEN ADOPTED, so, as promised, I published a fairy tail story that someone asked me to write awhile back. Naruto's obviously going to end up with some girl in fairy tail, but the problem is I don't know WHO? Oh, and f.y.i yes, he was shot forward in time by zeref, and he'll be landing at the time point when Cana, Gray, Mirajanne, etc, were kids. As to whether this is the dragon of LIGHT or LIGHTNING, meh, I'll wait for your opinion on it. Hope I spelled everything right!**


	2. Of Demons and Dragons

_(14.5 years later)_

**Of Demons and Dragons**

In a small clearing, the boy stood. He had become quite a man during the past decade. Long, golden hair spilled down his bare back, a sharp contrast to the blue slacks he wore. Tapped to his arms were rough bandages, over which he wore a pair of thin, steel bracers. His musculature was the well defined body of one who had been subjected to rigorous training, and come out the stronger for it.

Now, he turned tear filled eyes toward the sky, knowing that he would not find _him _there, but desperate to do so all the same. Empty, cloudless skies greeted his gaze, the harsh sunlight of the afternoon beating against those azure orbs with such force that he was forced to close them and look away, thus accidentally shedding the tears he had kept pent up since this morning.

"Tobias...where did you go?"

An empty gust of chilly mountain wind answered him. Tobias was not here. He had awoken this morning to find that Master Tobias, the mighty dragon of the North, his companion and master of the past fourteen years, had simply vanished into thin air. He hadn't even left a note, though that wouldn't have made the situation any better for his now wayward apprentice. The feelings of despair and loneliness threatened to overwhelm him for the second time that day.

"Well, nothing happens until something moves." Naruto shrugged, shouldering the pack that contained his few belongings. However, he found that his feet were still rooted in place, unwilling to take that fatal step forward. Finally, he moved one leg. Then the other. With stiff and jerky steps, he forced himself toward the edge of the cliff. Jagged stone spires awaited any foolish enough to make the leap. Miles away from the precipice, a large, open field greeted him, warm and inviting, if only he could clear the deadly spikes that lay in wait below. The solution to this conundrum was obvious.

Naruto grinned, and took several, long strides backward. He didn't stop until his back brushed against the bark, and when it did, the blond immediately smirked. Gripping a handful of branch in each hand, he began to pull, drawing the ancient wood back with his body. It was pliable at first, and easily gave way. As he continued to pull, so too, did it stretch. Finally, it would give no more.

Inhaling sharply, the blond spat, and at the same time, released the branch. As a result, he was wildly flung into the air, clearing the stone spikes with several miles to spare. His landing however, was not nearly so graceful, and he ended up landing head first in the field, and skidding to a stop by using his face as a brake. A charred trail of ash was left in his wake, but the boy didn't seem to mind it.

With a wild laugh, Naruto rolled over onto his back. His smile was warm, as bright as the shining sun was stiff and sore, and his every limb ached from the force fo the leap, but at the same time, he was overcome with wild satisfaction. Unfurling his pack, he pulled out a worn and dried document, which, when unfurled, was revealed to be a very old map of the area, bordering on ancient.

"Haha, I made it! Now, I guess there's only one place for me to go from here..."

**xxxx**

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Naruto stared up at the banner borne by the spacious building his map had led him to, a wide mansion like abode with several floors, and supposedly the the only guild in all of Magnolia. Muttering under his breath, the blond bolted up the stairs , sweeping the bolt open with a mighty crash, just before it had been about to close. Dozen's of unfamilair faces stared at him, startled by the sudden entry of this menacing figure as he stalked into the guild...

And slammed right into an unaware passerby. With a loud 'OOF!' he toppled backward, his attacker falling with him in a heap of curses and tangled bodies. With a small groan, Naruto forced his eyes open, and was promptly slapped across the face for it, but not before he received a good long look at the girl who had fallen atop him. Shaking his head, he snorted as flap of paper landed on his face.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think you're doing! A punk like you doesn't deserve that job, it's mine!" someone screamed at him. "And...GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFFA ME!" Startled, Naruto released his grip on the girl, spund to his feet, and whirled around, all in an instant. He found himself face to face with a fuming girl around his own age. A very_ pissed off _girl around his own age, that is.

"_White hair, blue eyes, goth clothing...eh..._what are you, some emo punk?" inquired Naruto.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you jerk?" she said poking her finger into his chest.

"It means what it means." Naruto wisely refrained from poking the girl, but he shrugged her hand away all the same, much to her apparent irritation. "Look, I came to this guild because Tobias-sama told me this was a good place to look for work. So where the hell's the master of this place, neh?"

The girl wasn't listening.

"Tobias? Who the fuck is that?"

"A dragon, if you must know." Naruto replied with a deadpanned expression. "He's the one who raised me and told me all about this place."

"A dragon? HA!" The girl gave Naruto an abrupt shove, which caused the blond to stagger back a step. "That's bullshit and so are you."

Naruto felt his eye begin to twitch.

"Oi, you got something against blonde's, missy?"

"Only the stupid one's." The girl retorted wryly. "And all that bull crap about living with a dragon? That sound's pretty damn _stupid _to me."

"Say that again." Naruto muttered softly, taking a small step forward as he did so. _"I dare you."_

"Nani?" The white haired girl blinked, eyes widening marginally for a moment. Then she sneered, and folded both arms across her chest. "What should I say then? That you're a stupid idiot who's lying out his ass? Dragon's aren't real? Take your pick buddy, I got plenty of em."

The temperature in the room dropped abruptly.

"Oh boy...someone exclaimed.

"I think the kid's pissed." Macao interjected.

"Well, Mirajanne started it... Wakaba shrugged helplessly.

"Oho," Naruto snarled, his head down with his bangs dripping in front of his eyes, revealing jagged fangs as he spoke. "Now you've gone and done it. You just had to say it didn't you? I was trying to be nice and civil like Tobias-sama taught me, but you're just...so...damn...**ANNOYING!"**

No sooner had he spoken, then the sparks _erupted _into existence around him. The floorboards creaked in protest as the electricity tore them from their foundation and sprayed wildly about. Naruto glared at the girl, his hair standing on end from the static, lending him a wild and primal appearance as he clenched both hands into fists. The room went silent at the all too familair sight.

"Oi...

"That's the same magic as...

Mirajanne scoffed, unfazed by the display.

"So, you're a lightning mage, big deal."

"Urusai. Lightning isn't my only element. I-

_**"Devil's right hand!" **_Her right hand suddenly transformed into a devil like feature, freaking out many people whom were new to the sight. Grinning darkly, Mirajanne punched straight through the table between her and Naruto and proceeded to rush towards the boy. Naruto never had the chance to finish, as he was blindsided by a punch to the face that sent him flying into the bar, bringing a section of it down around him. Mirajanne scoffed and glared into the pile of rubble that was now the blonde's final resting place. He simply stepped out of it, his body reforming from lightning.

"Is that it?" Naruto laughed, tilting his head to the side, a slightly unnerving gesture, considering the wild grin plastered there. "I've had insect bites that did more damage than that! Just get out of my way and let me see the Master! I don't have time to play around with weaklings like you!"

_"Weak...?"_

Mirajanne, visibly trembling with rage, uttered two words.

**_"Satan...SOUL!"_**

A black magic circle erupted over her head, enveloping her in black light. As the aura faded, it revealed Mira in a form that most could easily recognize as her "Devil' mode. Wings, a tail and a scar on her right eye showing off her demonic look. Naruto frowned at the strange sight, but held his ground as the black miasma faded away into nothingness. Naruto frowned ...hadn't been expected.

"What in the hell...is that?"

A young man with white hair and tan skin swallowed nervously.

"Oh boy. Sis is getting pissed...

"Take over." Mirajanne grinned fearlessly in reply. "Y'know, demon's skin is second only to a dragon's scales. So let's see if you've been lying, _blondie!"_

Naruto threw up and arm to shield his face, and amazingly, held his ground as her tail crashed into his neck. His body began to spark and vibrate, before he dissolved into light and swept over Mirajanne, the element acting as connecting rods to bind the girl in place. "Told you girly. My elements are lighting and light." The brawl continued to detiorate further, with the two teens angrily grappling at one another, while at the same time, using their magic. Naruto, for all his training, held up well against the berserk Mirajanne, who was, of course, equally powerful in her own right.

With a sharp crack, Naruto slammed a closed fist into Mirajanne's face. The demon girl took the blow without flinching. With a smirk of her own, she placed both hands, palms open, against Naruto's unprotected chest. A powerful current flowed up her palms and into his torso, but instead of screaming as she'd expected him to, Naruto only grinned and tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Not bad!" Mirajanne grunted, tossing the blond over her shoulder and into a table with a blast of Evil Spark. Unfazed, the blond greedily inhaled the bolt, then swallowed it whole, much to the dimsay of all the onlookers. When next he spoke, sparks flowed out of his mouth, almost as though he were drooling. Noticing this at once, Naruto slurped up the extra discharge and smiled all the wider.

"What a jolt." Naruto chuckled to himself, the lightning crackling loudly about his form. "Thanks for the meal. I'm getting all charged up!"

"Y-You have gotta be kidding me!" Mirajanne paled at the sight of it. He'd eaten it! He'd actually eaten it! Was this guy really a dragon slayer like Natsu? But he ate lightning, not fire, and, now that she got a good look at his shirtless bod, he was actually kinda, maybe...sorta...

_**"Rakurai! (Thunderbolt)"**_ Naruto exclaimed, shooting multiple branches of lighting toward the unprepared Mirajanne. With a sharp cry of surprise, she leapt up and away, only for Naruto to tackle her in midair, and return the fight to the ground. "You're pretty good yourself!" Naruto retorted, as they returned to grappling. "I haven't had good time like this in a long while!"

"O-OI!" This elicited a sputter blush from the demonic girl. "When you say it out loud like that it sounds nasty!"

"Well...you're a nasty person!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"Alright what's all the ruckus!" a booming voice roared. Naruto and Mirajanne turned in fear to face a towering dark and demonic figure that was several times larger than them both.

_'He's humongous!'_thought Naruto, wincing as Mirajanne abruptly released him.

"Oi!" yelled Naruto causing the huge figure to step forward.

He then turned his eyes to the blond.

"Mu? A new comer?" he asked.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "You the guild master or something?"

"But of course. Now, would you mind letting go off Mirajanne-chan? The two of you are getting awfully riled up, considering that you just met one another." Naruto looked upon him in shock as he suddenly grunted while shrinking down to a much smaller size and revealing himself.

_'What kind of magic is that..._

"I'm master Makarov. Nice to meet you!" He waved at Naruto before jumping up towards to sealing, he hit his head before landing on the rail of the second floor. As he scrambled to his feet he pulled out a thick stack of papers and waved it at them.

"Well then, if you wanna join Fairy Tail...Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and concentration for that. I mean, pouring all your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the higher ups cracking down on you your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do what you think is right! This is the way of Fairy Tail Mages!"

"Sounds good." Naruto nodded once. "So where do I get my mark? I'm a bit anxious to get started."

Makarov laughed boisterously.

"Oh, you'll get it, Naruto-boy. After...

"After?"

"AFTER WE PARTY AND YOU MEET EVERYONE OF COURSE!" From thin air, Makarov produced a barrel of ale. "HOP TO IT ALL YOU FAIRIES! GET THE DRINKS OUT! WE'RE HAVING A CELEBRATION FOR OUR NEWEST MEMBER!"

The whole guild broke out into laughter and smiles at his proclamation.

And so began Naruto's first day in Fairy Tail.

**A/N: Haha, I hope you all enjoyed that little fight scene. I wanted it to be genuine, but so nasty as those two trying to kill each other...yet.**


	3. Wine and Woman

**LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! YES, THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG AND THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! REVIEW THIS EXCELLENT WORK AT YOUR OWN PERIL, LEST YOU BE UNABLE TO FIND THE WORDS TO EXPRESS YOURSELF AND EXPLODE FROM FRUSTRATION. INSERT NOTED FAIRY TAIL MUSIC WHERE ACCEPTABLE! LOLZ Also, since I found a decent japanese translator, I'm going to make use of it in this chapter XD**

**Wine and Women**

**(INSERT MUSIC Fairy Tail OST - 8. A busy street)**

In the course of a few hours, Naruto learned what Makarov described as 'The essence of Fairy Tail' In short, what that boiled down to, was party, drink, and laugh your ass off until you cried. He also learned of the request board, a 'job' and the various ranks and requirments preceding the latter. Apparently, certain quests were on a second floor, and that floor was reserved for S-class mages only.

Those S-Class Mages were Fairy Tail's strongest, Makarov explained. There was no limit to how many S-class mages one guild could have, but at the same time, there were also certain exams and tests one hand to pass in order to be considered as S-class. Feeling a twinge of nostalgia and without even knowing why, Naruto soon enough found himself asking around about the illustrious mages.

Makarov was only too happy to oblige.

His own grandson, Laxus, was one such mage, as was someone called Gildartz, and still and another, known only as Mystogun. What intrigued Naruto the most however, was that of all the mages in Fairy Tail, only one was an S-class and female. Erza Scarlet, Makarovhad explained to him. She was apparently very good friends with Natsu and Grey, the former of whom Naruto yet to meet. Any further attempt to extract information on _her _was only met with the occasional shudder from the latter, and a warning to stay on her good side. Asking Mirajanne only earned him an angry growl.

"Don't ask me, dumbass" The white haired teen had warned, exposing her fangs in a warning hiss. "If you wanna know about Scarlet so badly, You can just ask her yourself whenever she gets back from that damn S-class job of hers. Assuming she doesn't cut you to pieces like she does all those other pretty fan-boys. Bastard."

_"Fanboy?" _Narutoleaned back in his seat, with a look of complete and utter innonence plastered across his face. "How can I be a fan of someone I've never even met, let alone heard of-

"J-Just forget I said anything, okay!" Her face burning, young Mirajanne abruptly shoved Naruto's now full mug back toward him and stalked away before it could even land. "Enjoy your damn drink!"

Elfman and Lisaana weakly apologized for their sister's behavior once again then hurried after Mirajanne, leaving Naruto to scratch his head in confusion as the Takeover siblings departed to take another peek at the request board. It seemed that everyone was either bery afraid of this Erza character, or they at least had a healthy respect for her abilities. In a way, it was all starting to make sense, to Naruto, that is. This Erzapersonhad to be strong, really, _really _strong if she had so many missions to go on. And if someone like Mirajanne hated her that much...he _so _had to meet this girl!

"You're really good at making enemies, you know that?"

"You think so?" Naruto folded one arm behind his head, adopting a dejected expression as he turned to face the speaker. Much to his surprise, it was _another _girl. "I was just asking around about this Erzaperson...no one seems to like her very much, though. But I've noticed something else in the course of my investigation. Why is it that only the women of this guild seem to talk with me, while I get the feeling that the men, decent fellows though they may be, would rather carve out my heart than so much as look in my direction? And if you think I'm, exaggerating, then by all means, tell me."

"Nope," The girl, a plain little brunette decked out inaa checkered dress with her hair tied back into a ponytail, shook her head and giggled at Naruto's discerning remark, not so much as she seemed to find it funny, but rather, because she seemed to agree. "You're dead on there, new guy. It must be either your devilish good looks, or the fact that you've _already _punched a hole in our guild."

"Already?" Naruto allowed a small smile at that. "I suppose that's high praise, coming from you?"

"Actually it is." The brunette smiled, batting her eyelashes at the blond seductively while she twirled one braid around her finger. "Most of us don't cause that kind of destruction until our first week, but it looks like you and Erza-chan were the exception to that golden rule. Y'know, most days I would charge for a compliment of that calibre, but today, I'm giving them away, free of charge to any and all noobs at our guild. There's just one tiny little catch...

A loud laugh interrupted them.

**(INSERT MUSIC: Fairy Tail OST vol. 2 - 06 Happy's Theme)**

"Nah, Cana. He's a newbie." replied Macao from across the room as he took another sip of his ale. "Don't bother with him."

"A total noob!" declared Gray gleefully.

"Gray!" Cana shrieked angrily. "Your pants!"

"DWOH!"

"Aye, the n00biest of n00bs, because real men use their fists and he doesn't!" added Elfman with much laughter as Gray scrambled for his clothes.

_"Hey! _I've only been here for half a day!" screamed an indignant Naruto. "Ignore them, I'm a new member. Name's Naruto." he said before bowing to the girl after his introduction.

"Told you he was a noob." chided Wakaba.

"Aye. The n00b king is what he is." added a grinning Mirajanne.

"At one point he was a nude newb." commented Reedus.

"STOP THAT!" shrieked Naruto, sparks flying out of his eyes, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey I only called you a newb, they called you a noob and a n00b." defended Cana innocently, leaning forward on her elbows. "But hey, I've never seen any newbie make Mirajanne blush like that, let alone force her into using her **Satan Soul Takeover **right off the bat. Which is why, for you; there's only a small catch for that compliment. First, you have to ask me my name. The second is-"

"Ah." Naruto interrupted, calming himself as the laughter subsided. "Simple enough. What's your name then? I'm sure I just heard a moment ago-

"Cana." The girl winked, having swung herself up onto a stool at some point during the arguementand brought herself face to face with Naruto. "Cana Alberona. And now that you know my name, you're obligated to share a drink with me. Oh, and if you don't,"-Abruptly her tone darkened-"I'll have to ask you why you never wear a shirt, just like Gray. Out loud. And. In. Front. Of. Everyone."

"Say, aren't you a bit _young _to be drinking?" An unfazed Narutocountered with a deadpanned expression. "The legal age for drinking is fifteen, isn't it? I think you're just a wee bit under it, Cana-san."

The girl sputtered in disbelief, a heated blush adjourning her features.

_"Me?_ I-I don't care why you never wear a shirt! And -A-Aren't you the one who's underage? If you are, that's corruption of a minor there, buddy!"

"Didn't you know?" Naruto glanced at Cana, then took a long swig of his glass for good measure. "Alchohol's just as good for a dragon's soul as it is for his stomach. 'Sides, Tobias-sama taught me how to drink when I was _seven_. Nope, ya can't get much more corrupted than that, Cana-san." At a loss for words, Cana stared blankly at Narutofor a moment, eyes wide, mouth agape, and twitching.

A low hush silenced the room.

**(INSER MUSIC: Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 03 Invoke Magic)**

Everyone began looking towards the bar and then back to others sharing their tables, whispering conspiratorially to each other:

"Did the new guy actually challenge Cana-chan to a _drinking contest?"_

"He's crazy!"

"Well, I know who to bet on!"

"I dunno...I think I'm gonna bet on the new guy."

"Ha! I'll enjoy taking your money, then!"

"Oho?" Makarov landed on the counter-top between the two, his eyes clouded over for a second before they refocused on the young blond in front of him. "You've got the look of a warrior on now, Naruto-boy. That's not a gaze I should be seeing on someone as young as you. Just what makes you think you can take on our Cana-chan in a drinking contest and emerge victorious, neh?"

"Experience." Naruto answered swiftly, sparks flying between his eyes and Cana's. "I've drunk the strongest whiskey for the past seven years of my life, and every drop of it was, brewed by the king of dragons himself! That makes me a _veteran _when compared to this rookie, who's only ever drank _human _ale. It's an easy win, if anything. So dont' even bother calling it a contest, you hear?"

"Reh!" Cana slammed her glass down upon the table in challenge! "I bet I can drink ten times as much as you can, blondie! And to make it even more interesting, we'll raise the stakes! Loser has to...has to..." At length, her gaze settled upon a sullen Mirajanne, who was nursing her temper in the corner with a cold glass of water."AH! LOSER HAS TO TAKE ON A SOLO MISSION WITH MIRAJANNE!"

"WHAT!" Mira abruptly spat out her drink amidst a wild roar of laughter from everyone in the guild. "Wait a second! I REFUSE!"

The declaration did her little good, the whispers already ran amok, far worse than before.

"A solo mission? _With Mirajanne? _Cana-chan's gotta be drunk to be suggestin' something like that!"

"I never knew she swung that way."

_"I DON'T!"_Cana screamed indignantly at the unknown speaker. "AND STOP SAYING THAT I DO!"

"Hey," Naruto offered, "We can bet on money or food, if this makes you uncomfortable...

"NO!" Cana shook her head fiercely, which of course, only made the situation worse. "It's a matter of principle! So, it's gotta be that! It has to be something so humiliating, so _embarrassing_, so outright juicy and deliciously degrading, that everyone will be gossiping about it for the next year, if not longer!"

"So...this is about gossip, then?" Naruto frowned, the whiskers marks of his face making the expression oddly fox-like."That doesn't sound very interesting to me."

"Naruto no baka!" Exasperated, Cana slapped one hand to her forehead, only to pull out a small pen from her purse, which she used to hastily sketch a diagram on the tabletop, a circling with lines, information, spread out to another circle. "It's not gossip that makes the punishment important, but the fact that people will be talking, a.k.a GOSSIPING about the punishment themselves! Get it?"

"Whoo, it sounds even worse than _that."_

"D-Don't mention _that_! Do you want to make Erza angry again!"

"So this is about punishment, then." Naruto rested his chin upon one hand to contemplate this, but soon favored his left hand, instead of the right. "But why do we need any sort of punishment in the first place? This is a guild, after all, not a government. If we're a guild, we should be able to solve our problems through peaceful outlets if possible, and avoid unnecessary cruelty by all means. If we just mete out whatever judgement we please, and don't speak our minds, we're no better than any other dark guild out there. Doesn't that make better sense?"

"Maybe...well...UGH!" At a loss, Cana threw up her arms, dispelling the doodle as she did so. "Do you _have _to be such an idiot about this? I swear, boy's have no imagination!"

"I'm not an idiot." Naruto yawned as he scratched at his ear, risking a glance at the now shrieking Mirajanne as he did so. "I just don't find this topic particularly interesting."

Now, from what Naruto understood thus far, Mirajannealso known by those who feared her as 'Demon Girl' only ever took jobs' with Elfman and Lisanna, her younger brother and sister. One the one occasion that she had actually been forced to accept a job without them, her partner, a 'NatsuDragneel' had been brought home wrapped in bandages and beaten half to death. None had dared to take up a job with the demon mage again, save her two siblings. Now, while he _did _acknowledge her ability to beat the crap out of him, Narutohad no desire to take a job with someone who was as likely to stab him, as save him. No, he was going to win this little contest, Cana was a girl, she understood the mind of a female far better than he could ever hope to. Or _want _to, for that matter.

Yes, let Cana handle it.

Less work for him to worry about, and more ale for him to drink!

"You're not dropping out of this, are you?"

"This," Naruto shook his head at Cana'sexpression. "I don't mind. I'm only worried if something as simple as being forced to go on a mission with a particular person, could ever become a harsher penalty, such as...hmmm...I don't know...outright expulsion from the guild?" Glancing up at Cana, Narutolaughed at her frozen expression and reached across the table to clank his glass with her.

"Relax, I think too much. Something like that will never happen. Not in our lifetime, am I right?"

"Y-Yeah." Cana nodded, though not without some hesitation.

_'Is every woman in the guild like this?'_

Inwardly, Uzumaki Naruto could only shake his head. Since coming to this guild, since joining it, he'd been attacked, mobbed, threatened, and now, even blackmailed, by women. He had plenty of confidence in his ability to drink, but quite frankly, this girl was making him nervous. In his experience, women were oftentimes sore losers. But he was not about to let his pride be insulted by one. Now, however, he'd gone and accidentally upset said girl, without the intention to do so. Having no knowledge of his wrongdoing, Naruto had no idea how to make this situation right again.

_'Well, I guess I better say something..._

"Is that so?" Naruto's grin was downright feral as he produced a massive barrel from somewhere behind the bar. "Well, let's have at it then. Because I didn't just learn dragon magic from Tobias-sama, you know. I learned how to drink like a dragon! So, you really think you can out-drink a dragon slayer trained in the art of drink, Cana-san? I hope you and Mira-sanare really friendly with each other!"

"I said it's not like that!"

"I never said it was." Naruto shrugged, knowing it would bait her. "Your implications are your own."

"N-No, its really not about-Oh. I see what you're trying to do here! Nice try!" Cana angrily mimicked the blonde's actions and summoned a large tankard of her own. "I'm not letting you psyche me out!"

"There's no point in it, like I said. You're going to lose."

"AM NOT! You're the one who's going down, buddy!"

"SO IT IS!" Makarov simply threw his head back, laughing like a lunatic. Several surprised yet happy cries of 'Master!' echoed throughout the room. "Alright you crazy people! Fairy Tail's newest member had made his decision! It's time for a contest, so someone get us some more booze! Laxus!" Makarov now shouted up to the very rafters. "You'll be our judge, so hurry up and get yerself down here!"

**(INSERT MUSIC:Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 17 Fairy Law)**

A low rumble of thunder was the answer.

Naruto watched the boy known as Gray, stiffen in the corner of his eye.

"W-When did _he _come back?"

Naruto's gaze slid to the right.

"Please stay put, Cana-san."

A bolt of lighting, answered young Gray a moment later. Narutolowered his hand and observed the scorch mark he'd earned there with a small wince. Frowning, he twisted the captured charge in his grip, and cast the thunderbolt back into the rafters from whence it came. It disappeared into the darkness and was lost, as its owner apparently chose to reclaim the wayward spell.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" He called into the darkness. "If I hadn't gotten in the way, you could have seriously hurt him just now. So what's the deal? I'm hoping that you can explain yourself, Mr. S-class mage. Or should I just call you Laxus-teme? No wait- Narutoheld a hand, as though he were actually speaking to someone in front of him-we'll go with the second. It suits you."

"Laxus...Makarov sighed sadly. "You really need to exercise more control over your own magic...

"Control? You mean to tell me this guy attack his nakama on a regular basis?" Naruto regarded Makarov witha look of disbelief, and when the guild master refused to speak, he turned his eyes to the back to the shadows of the second floor with disgust. "Oi, Scum! Get down here so I can give you the ass kicking you deserve, you jacked up son of a-

"It's alright." A badly shaken Gray staggered to his feet, though not with some difficulty. "He never...hits anyone with his magic. He just likes to show off sometimes...I guess."

Arrogant laughter echoed somewhere above them.

"Jeez, you guys are noisy...and you, Gray. Are you _still _squabbling with Natsu? _Grow a pair, _for Kami's sake, and stop your bitching. Be glad my aim was off today."

_"Urusai, sparky!" _Naruto barked loudly, almost as if he knew the display would draw attention to himself. "You're giving me a headache up there, going on _and on_ about how noisy people are, how irritating they can be, and you don't even realize that you're making more noise than all of them put together to begin with! So stop talking, _stop _giving me a headache, cuz that's something I won't be needing when I go drinking, and just shut the hell up and get down here! It'll be much easier for me to kick your ass that way!"

"Who's this guy?" The voice asked, to no one in particular. "He wasn't here a week ago. And he's even louder than Natsu."

"This here, is Naruto." Makarov craned his neck up toward the second floor, hoping to find him there, and failing to do so, as the owner of the voice did not emerge. "Now why don't you come on down and introduce yourself to him, Laxus? There's no need for you to be so shy around your fellow guildmates, especially when one's so anxious to meet you. Hurry, Hurry, before the whiskey gets warm!"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just don't start preaching again."

Slowly, someone began to descend the steps.

A slender youthof eighteen with spiky blond hair, Laxus Dreyar wore a faded yellow shirt and dull green khaki's. He had been leaning against the guardrail of the second floor for quite some time now, but had said nothing the entire time. He had watched silently as the argument between Naruto and Cana escalated. Now, he removed the headphones' that always covered his ears slinging them over his shoulder in a nonchalant and carefree manner. As he descended the steps to the main hall, his expression was dark and stormy, as though he was, or had been, brooding over something.

Momentarily, Naruto's visage tightened.

_'So this is Laxus...an S-class mage. Wow, his magic feels...different.'_

"So what do you need me for this time, gramps...

He'd just about left the very last step when he found himself blocked. At some point, Naruto had crossed the room, though when he'd done so remained a mystery. Now, he stood before Laxus, his hands tightened into a pair of trembling fists as he held his ground. Laxus, to his credit, did not give an inch either, though his expression as a good deal more reserved than that of his counterpart.

**(INSERT MUSIC:Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 16 Laxus Runaway)**

Both blondes refused to budge.

"Was it something I said?" Laxus inquired politely, and Narutobarely registered that his breath reeked of cigarette smoke. It would only take the most minute of efforts to remind Laxus of his place in this guild, and that would be to turn toward Makarov. Naruto did not do so. Instead, he memorized every aspect of his potential opponent, as he had been taught. Stance, muscle build, body position...

It would be a close fight, should they actually come to blows.

"Well?" Laxusasked gently withthat sickeningly velvety soft voice, and with it, another wave of smoke to assail Naruto'slungs. "Is there something I can do for you, man? An autograph, perhaps, or maybe you'd just like to get a picture taken with yours truly." Naruto did not answer, the sheer shock of what he had found in the eyes of this man prevented him from doing so. He didn't care. This guy didn't care that he'd nearly killed a fellow guild member in cold blood, and had the nerve to call it a near miss. He could hear voices, names, calling to him, but they were fuzzy, dull, toneless, and slow.

Naruto saw only Laxus Dreyar's cruel face, arrogant smirk through the red haze that now covered his eyes. This cruel and selfish man who, though he wielded magic of the sky, had the darkest of hearts. Everything about him was posion to the elements Narutoallied himself with, and he could feel his body's urge to retreat, to flee from this man who oozed ambition and charisma as if they were pheremones. With all his might, Naruto resisted the desire to withdraw from the being that was the polar opposite to all that he stood for. That desired continued to build. And build, and build, and...

_Build._

"You make me _sick."_Naruto spat, the last word ending in a thick wad of saliva that splattered itself across Laxus's face and drew a gasp up from the entire guild. If Dreyar had been expecting that one, then he was certainly a master of concealing his emotions, or he simply was too shocked to form an expression or reply. The headbutt to the face didn't earn much of a reaction from Laxus, either.

"He...He challenged Laxus!"

"Does this guy have a death wish or something?"

Naruto did not press the attack and allow himself to be baited. Instead, he allowed Laxus to sway back, stagger for a few seconds, which allowed him to make it toward the sink. Quietly, he began to was his face, much to the outright disbeliefof his guild. Once he had finished, he draped his coat across a nearby chair, and all but stalked back toward Naruto, who hadn't moved from the stairway.

"Any particular reason why you did that?"

"I'm sure it's a better reason than you had for attacking a defenseless child, huh!"

"Oi!" Gray protested from behind a pillar in the far distance. "I am _not _defenseless!"

"You are if you're standing all the way over there!"

"You...You said you're name was Naruto, right?"

"What of it?" Naruto glared at Laxus again.

"Well, Naruto, I thought just thought you should duly informed of the...situation. You're actually the first one who had the balls to do _that _and succeed." Laxusadmitted all of this softly, his words giving no hint to the storm that raged behind his eyes. With a derisive scowl, he wiped the blood away from his collar, leaving himself pristine and perfect once more. "You're also going to be the _last."_

"I know that." Naruto countered, a stray spark crackling in the air between the two of them. "Because after today, you're never going to pull a stunt like that, _ever again."_

"Oh, and I take it you're the one who's going to bring an end to my supposed 'reign of terror' is that right?" Laxus clicked his tongue softly. "Save the speeches kid, I'm a man of action. You either put up or shut up, and then _maybe _I'll try to find an opening in my schedule for you. If you wanna take a swing at me though, by all means. I'll have a justifiable excuse when I show everyone your corpse."

"Someone needs to shove a cork in that sewage pipe you call a mouth."

"Care to give it a try?" Laxus spread his arm, a flicker of electricity coursing through his hand, into his open palm. "I'll even give you a handicap, just this once. I won't use my right arm for the first ten seconds, _and _I wont move from this sport for thirty. Does that sound fair enough to you, newbie?"

Hushed appreciation could be heard amongst some of the mages.

"That's Laxus for you, the guy really isn't afraid of anything...

"I'm not sure...you don't think he's being overconfident?"

"He's an S-class mage! He has every right to be!"

"Well, that's just dandy." Naruto snapped his fingers, and in contrast to Laxus's subtle display of power, a raging lightning storm howled into existence around him, the sharp flashes of light serving thhighlight some of his more draconic features. "Ten seconds will be more than enough for me to kick your ass, whether you use both arms or not. But by all means, stand still for me. I'll enjoy it more."

"Piss and moan all you want, it won't change anything." Laxus cocked his neck to the right, producing a small crack. "Are you gonna come at me or not?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Without further adue, Naruto's fist crashed forward like a steam powered piston, right into the waiting palm of a slightly startled Laxus. A small crater erupted beneath their feet, the floorboards groaning in protestation as they were sundered further. Sparks, flew, literally and metaphorically as everyone looked on amidst an inexplicable peal of thunder. And neither mage said a word.

They only smiled.

"Not bad." Laxus supplied. "I didn't think that I'd have to catch that one."

"I should say the same." Naruto scowled. "I meant to knock you out with that blow."

"Enough, Laxus!"

**(MUSIC ENDS)**

Makarov shouted once more, and inexplicably, the blonde's released Naruto, sliding away from his fellow blond in the same instant. A carefree smile replaced the smoldering scowl, his eyes sliding shut. A small sigh as he gazed over the assembled mages and patrons, all of whom were eager for the contest to get underway. Scratching the back of his head, he actually appeared to _embarrassed_.

_'What in the hell...?'_

"Relax, gramps. We were just clownin'. I'll referee, Don't come running to me when half the guild gets destroyed again, though."

"Of course, of course." Makarov nodded vigorously, nearly falling off his seat in the process. "Do whatever you want, as long as it keeps everyone under control."

Now, the suggestive whispering in the guild dissolved into tearful weeping.

"Laxus is the judge, _again!"_

"Kami preserve us, we're all doomed!"

"Damnit, I wanted to see those two go at it!"

"BWAHAHA!" Makarov remained blissfully, drunkenly, ignorant, his laughter, peering over the edge of his glass like the fountain from which he drank, was more than enough proof of that. "Fairy Tail has such lively mages, doesn't it! So be fair now, Laxus! We wouldn't want to see any sexism here now, would we?" Somehow, it sounded as if Makarov had become quite _sober _for that last comment.

"Y-Yeah, sure thing, gramps." Laxus produced a small whistle and a checkered flag from his left coat pocket, in addition to having seemingly a bright yellow cap with the a black symbol of Fairy Tail stitched into the front, from thin air. As he slid on the cap, a large scoreboard slid down from an opening ceiling, descending amongst a chorus of fearful groveling and excited cheering.

Not surprising, the right side, wreathed in flowers of all color and variety, bore a giant, yet miraculously perfect, image of Cana's smiling face, displayed via some elaborate form of magic, no doubt. The other half of the board remained blank, woefully undecorated, to the dismay of few and the outrage of none. It was all too clear that Cana was the crowd favorite amongst her fellow mages, and underdog to no one. Narutocouldn't help but laugh as a spotlight shone down on each of them, with Cana's light, of course, considerably brighter than his own. He didn't even have a single fan.

"Sore no tame ni iku, _Naruto-kun!"_

**!**

**(INSERT MUSIC: Fairy Tail - #26 Salamander)**

"EH?" On the sidelines, Elfman gaped up at Lisanna. His younger sister, who was waving at Narutofromaprecarious perch on her brother's shoulders, waved brightly towards an equall confused, if not slightly amused, Naruto. Still, Elfman gaped. If he hadn't taken those extra japanese lessons to improve his ears, then he wouldn't believe them now. When Lisanna repeated the line a second time, Mirajanne tilted her head in confusion toward them, just as confused, though in a different sense. Unable to understand her sister, Mira shrugged, and returned to booing Naruto all her might.

"Sis, what're you-

"Sh!" Lisanna pressed one finger to her lips, angrily shushing Elfman with the other. "I'm cheering in Japanese, so Mira-nee won't kill me, Aniki!"

_'Huh. That's actually a good idea. Maybe I should try it...later. Yes, much much later. When sis isn't so angry.'_

Glancing from Naruto to Cana, and back again, Laxus raised his hand.

"Sate, o ni-nin junbi ga dekite iru?"

"NANI?" Naruto and Cana spoke as one, both confused and irritated at the same time.

_"Shit." _Laxus groaned and glared around in vain, much to the amusement of the audience, for the perpetrator who had dared to jumble up his words. "Damnit, wrong language. Lemme try again...

"Alright you bozo's, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Naruto did his best to offer a cheerful smile, which in turn, caused Laxus to hastily glance away from his fellow blond. Perplexed as to why he had done this, Naruto looked from Makarov to Laxus and back, an eyebrow arched upward, but said nothing. Even if he had chosen to, he wouldn't have had the chance, for at that very moment, Cana tipped a large barrel of alcohol back, her intent obvious.

"Enough talkin'! Let's get this shindig started already! I've a bet ta win!"

"Big talk," Naruto taunted, drawing one hand across the counter in a way that suggested he was very bored, but wasn't. "For someone who hasn't consumed so much as a _drop _of alcohol yet."

"DAMARE!" Cana snapped angrily, slapping her hands on the counter. "Naruto!"

"I was merely stating the obvious."

"You haven't touched _your _beer either!"

"That's because we have yet to begin." Naruto answered sagely, earning some laughs from Makarovand a few of the more seasoned wizards."You really put your foot in your mouth with that one, Cana-san." Canaopened her mouthto fire off a comeback of her own, and alas, finding none, she burned with shame and humilaition, her cheeks flushing the deepest and darkest of scarlet.

"You're going down! You're so going down!"

"More bluster?" Naruto sighed quietly as hustle and bustle of the preparations continued around them. "I've had quite enough of that already. If you really want impress me Cana-san, then do so with your actions, _not _your words. Still, I'm looking forward to a good time today, aren't you?"

"EH!" Cana squeaked, alarmed by both the sudden change of topic and how warm her face felt when it was mentioned."A g-good time? W-What are you saying? Th-That wasn't part of the bet you know, Na-Naruto. But...um...if you wanted to change the stakes then...I guess...

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in a way that seemed just a little bit too innocent and confused, or so Cana told herself. _"What_are you talking about Cana-san? I just said I'm looking forward to a good time withyou today, that's all. You know, to having a good match with you. I think we should keep the stakes the way the are, it's more fun that way, don't you think so?"

A series of low whistles rose from the crowd at that.

Laxus began to twitch.

"Omae-ra...

With a sudden crack, his hand slammed down upon the bar, eliciting a solid _crrrrrrack _as the wood split under the force of the blow. Seconds later, it split, clear down the middle, leaving all the mages to gape as the severed halves toppled to the floor, still smoking from the solid strike. The attack had a similar effect on Naruto and Cana, both of whom had fallen miraculously silent all of a sudden.

_"Listen," _Laxus began quietly, still in the menacing position he had adopted. "I didn't want to be the judge for this stupid little contest, and I _still _don't want to. But every year, for the past ten years, Grampshas asked me to make sure any and all festivities go off without a single hitch. And all of them have, with the exception of you two, who decided on this little fiasco! So you listen, you listen damn good, you good for nothing rookies. I'll be _damned _before I let an overconfident _newbie _and a loudmouth _drunk _ruin my perfect record! Now, both of you, sit up, take a deep breath, and...

Straightening up, Laxusinhaled sharply, straightened his jacket, and placed the whistle to his mouth.

"BEGIN!"

**(INSERT MUSIC:Fairy Tail OST vol. 2 - 01 Tetsuryuu -Kurogane-)**

As one, Naruto and Cana each seized a barrel and slammed it back, headfirst.

Not a second later, did they slam those very same down, for they no longer contained ale. Makarov hollered for more ale, and not a second later, two more empty barrels rolled across the floor to join the first. Grinning, Naruto and Cana exchanged a glance, one full of wild delight and fiendish devilry, as alchohole has sometimes been known. It soon became apparent that no matter how quickly they summoned one barrel to replace what had been drunk in another, they were always ten or more so behind it. By the time the _sixth_hour had passed, everyone in Fairy tail had dissolved into a mindless degenerate, hooting and hollering support for their chosen competitor, and in some cases, their likely/unlikely meal ticket to fame and fortune. Of course, it came as no surprise that Cana'ssupporters stood in the majority at the moment. She was nearly dead even with Naruto, who, appeared to be moments away from losing that slim lead he'd gained after downing his Ninety-Ninth barrel.

"Atta girl Cana!" Macao cupped both hands over his mouth in a futile effort to make himself heard over the incessant din the guild was creating. "You got 'em on the ropes! Just a little more!"

"WOOO! Naruto! You got her kid, you got her! Wanmoabareru! _Wanmoabareru!"_

"EH! So you're cheering for my enemy then, Wakaba!"

"They're nearly dead even now! 'Course I am! 'Sides, he reminds me of...well, me!"

"A'course he does." Macao laughed, clanking his glass against Wakaba's as the count somehow managed to pass one hundred and sixty two barrels'. "But does he remind you of before or _after _you got married, eh, Wakaba?"

"You're one to talk, divorcee! If you don't take a good job soon, you won't be able to afford your single's apartment! SINGLE, I SAY!"

"Bastard! That's low! I'll have you know that I'm getting _custody _of my son the day after he's born! CUSTODY!"

"Go, Naruto-kun!" Lisanna clapped loudly, though the sound was nearly lost in the excitement along with her voice. "You can do it!"

Nearly...

_But not quite._

"Lisanna...Slowly she turned, knowing that she would find a fuming Mirajanned standing behind her, and at the same time, praying that she wouldn't. And in the end, all her prayers were worthless, for Mirjanne loomed over her now, a demon of hell fresh out of hell, come to drag her down there."Tell me, why are you cheering for that bastard? You don't want to encourage him, now do you, Lisanna?"

"Well, I wanted him to win for morale, but at the same time, I really want him to lose so-

"AHA! I KNEW IT! TRAITOR!"

"Oops, sorry Mira-nee, I forgot to use Japanese this time!"

"SO _THAT _WAS WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE!"

"Chū!"

"AH! O nēsan! What are you doing to Lisanna!"

"TAKING MY REVENGE!"

Makarov and Laxus observed all of this with a practiced aloofness.

"So...who are you pulling for, Laxus?"

"I'll tell _you _if you tell _me_, gramps."

"Who would _you _choose?" Makarov grinned back at Laxus, enjoying the look of confusion his grandson wore. "They're both seasoned drinkers, and a bunch of my Fairys' have money riding on this little game of ours. Not to say that I'm not betting on the outcome myself...

"You're killing me." Laxus muttered, folding his arms to sulk. "How about we count to three and shout it at the same time?"

"If we can even hear each other."

"Urusai." Laxus sighed, but it was a half-hearted one.

"One...

"Two...

"Three...!"

"Cana/Naruto!" As promised, both Makarov and Laxus declared their choice at exact the same time, though it did them little good. In the end, they too, ended up angrily staring one another down, shouting all the while that their pick was superior to the other's. Improved tolerance to alchohol or not, the number on the scoreboard continued to skyrocket for both sides, climbing ever higher.

"Gettin' tipsy yet?" Naruto gasped out around a lungful of ale. "Cana-san?"

"Never!" Cana answered, but her eyes had begun to droop. "I can do this all...night! Wha...Whaddabout you?"

_"I have never felt better."_Naruto gestured back in sign language as he used one hand to simultaneously pour two barrels' worth of alchohol down his throat. _"Why do you ask?"_He repeated the process twice more, paused for breath and to throw the tankards' aside, then resumed the previous technique again. Much to Cana's dismay, of course, he somehow managed to swallow it all.

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

_"No, it is not."_

"STOP USING SIGN LANGUAGE!"

_"You are falling behind, Cana-san."_

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME WITH THAT DAMN SIGN LANGUAGE!"

"Oi, Cana!" Macao bellowed from the stands. "Don't let him psyche you out!"

"Wanmoabareru!" Wakaba cackled triumphantly, to Cana and Macao's disbelief.

Gray could only gape as the count swiftly rose to five hundred, only to reach _six hundred_ moments later.

"N-No way. How can they...how can _anyone _drink this much...

"Now now, Laxus," Makarov shook his head, disputing some previous arguement of his grandson as the chaos swirled around them. "You should be nice to the winner- erm, I mean, Naruto-boy. He's a lightning mage too, after all, and a dragon slayer at that. Take him under your wing and teach him well, neh?"

"Go to hell, gramps!" Laxus spat viciously, jerking his head around menacingly to glare at Naruto's back. "There's no way that I'm gonna associate myself with this piece of trash, let alone root for him! Dragon Slayer or not, I refuse to do so! Just you wait! I'm gonna take his Dragon lovin' ass and-

**(INSERT MUSIC:Fairy Tail OST vol. 1 - 13 Natsu's Theme)**

"REALLY!"

A loud shout drew the attention of everyone, bringing the festivities to a screeching halt. The perpetrators' stood motionlessly. A breathless boy with pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck and vest, was standing just to the right of them, his eyes wide and disbelieving as he struggled to catch his breath. Beside, him, an equally peculiar sight hung motionless in mid air. With blue flur, ears, paws and a tail, it could not be mistaken as anything other than a cat. A cat with wings, for that was how it stayed aloft beside the boy, burgeoned by a pair of white, feathery wings.

After a moment, recognizing the look their comrade wore, Cana and the others seemed to relax somewhat.

Lisanna smiled cheerily and waved.

"Ah, Okaeri, Natsu-kun...

"Hi, Lisanna! Bye, Lisana!"

The pink haired boy darted around his childhood friend without so much as another word. Skidding a halt in front of Naruto, the youth stared up at him intently, ignoring the Fairy Tail Mark in the center of his chest, instead glaring pointedly into the eyes of his fellow mage. Naruto didn't bother to engage the hyperactive mage in a staring contest, he simply wanted to finish his drink and take a nice long nap in the sun. Sadly, the likelihood of that was about to drop significantly. Natsuremained rooted in place, nearly trembling with excitement as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"Oi, Oi! Are you...are you really a _dragon slayer?"_

Naruto glanced from a nearly fuming Cana, to a just as, if not more-so, eager Natsu.

"If I say no, will you let us finish our match, kid? We're kinda in the middle of something here...

_"KID!"_Natsu exclaimed loudly. "You're not that much older than I am!"

"Aye!" The cat chorused. "Natsu isn't a kid!"

"Holy shit!" Naruto nearly fell clear out of his own seat when he heard _that_. "Holy freaking SHIT! Kami, protect and preserve us! It speaks! _The cat speaks! _I mean, I thought it was a little strange that you were flying around like that and all, but there is no _way _in _hell _that a cat should be able to speak! So how are you talking to me! You shouldn't be able to do that, and trust me, I KNOW!"

"Of _course _I can talk! I'm a cat! All cat's can talk!" The blue cat folded both its paws and pouted as Naruto loudly shouted and protested that no cat _he _had ever met was ever able to speak or fly, nor should this creature, no, _certainly __not _this strange creature floating in front of him, be able to do so! "Natsu, this guy's bein' mean to me...

"Don't be insultin' Happy!" The pink haired boy raised a fist, obviously intending to frighten Naruto withthe flames that blazed around it, but it had little effect. Having recovered from the initial shock of learning that a cat could both fly _and _speak, the blond now picked himself up and sat down at the bar once again. Nonplussed, he raised his hand, in a vaguely similar gesture to what Natsu was doing.

"Flames, huh?"

**(INSER MUSIC: Fairy Tail [Original Soundtrack vol.1] - #22 Ghost)**

Silently, Naruto touched the back of his fistto Natsu's."Look's like you got lucky, kid. Flame is one of the most powerful elements out there, y'know." The rosy haired lad flinched suddenly, as a powerful tingle jolted down his wrist, his arms, and right into his legs."Of course, _my _element isn't anything to sneeze at, either." Wobbling, no longer able to maintain his balance, Natsu abruptly slumped to one knee as Naruto withdrew his hand, extending the other for the fire mage to take. Natsu only glared at Naruto, refusing to speak as he labored for air through his lightly stunned lungs.

"Your friend will be fine in about five minutes." Narutolanguidly waved his right hand, silencing Gray's unspoken accusation. "I only used about ten percent of my power on him. So," Without wasting another breath, Naruto reached down, gripped the scaly scarf Natsu always wore, and used it to haul the boy to his feet. "So say something already, kid. Playing dead isn't going to do you any good."

Abruptly, Natsu coughed.

"See?" Naruto smiled, wiping away the dark expression he had worn only moments before. "What did I tell you? He's fine-?"

"I'm...not a kid." Natsu had gripped Naruto by the forearm, causing his fellow guild member to pause in mid speech as Natsu slowly found his footing. "You...what _are you?_ Your magic, it smells...awful."

"Me?" Naruto scratched at his cheek, unsure as to what he was being asked. "Well if you want to know who _I _am, my name is Narutoand I've been a Fairy Tail guild member for all of...half a day now, I guess? As for the smell, well, I've been in a drinking contest with Cana-san for most of the day, so that's probably the scent you're picking up. Any more questions, or do you still want me to hold you?"

Something in Natsu's expression suggested he didn't believe Naruto for a second.

And for some incredible reason, this made Naruto very, _very _angry.

"Look, you're the one asking me all these strange questions." Naruto announced sternly, a glimmer of irritation breaking through the charming smile he always wore. "You, also barged in here like quite the fool earlier, making such a ruckus, disturbing our game like that, and all without any consideration for anyone other than yourself and such. Therefore, and as I said before, _Natsu_, such behavior makes you little more than a child in my eyes. And as for you, _neko_- And here Happy froze as Narutobrought his wrath to bear upon all ten pounds of the flying feline- that makes you, a mere _kitten."_

And just like that, he released Natsu. Perhaps not so much as released, for it wasn't quite the right word. The moment Naruto released him, Natsu took three steps back, as though to distance himself from the mage. Not only that, he shivered. Natsu Dragneel, who had never before felt the bitter chill of winter, not once experienced cold touch of a frigid breeze, _shivered_, as though he were _cold_.

_'His energy...it's kinda like...Mira's Satan Soul...but a lot colder...weird.'_

"I'm so glad we have an understanding of one another." Naruto smiled and drifted back toward the bar as though unaware of the heated stare boring into his back. "Now, what was the score before we were interrupted? I'd just hate to be disqualified because of a technicality, after all."

Everyone in the guild, even Makarov, sweatdropped.

_'He's still focused on _that?'

A small burst of Killer Intent from the Bar's sole occupant answered them.

_"Natsu," _Cana purred sweetly, her hand suddenly leaving the handle of her mug and sliding into her purse, everyones' attention shiftting to her. "You're interrupting the adults. Now, be a good boy and skedaddle, quickly too, unless you want me to tell Erza what a mess you made of her room and show you what a _bad _fortune you're going to have today, savvy?"

"H-Hai!"

"Wait a moment, Cana-san." Naruto'spolite request made both Natsu and Canaface palm, with the former performing a sudden, albeit wary, about face. "Before we get back to our game, I think I owe Natsu-san an honest answer. I'm just not the kind guy who likes to leave life's questions unanswered, y'know?"

"Hai?" Natsu scratched his head, unable to understand anything of what Naruto was saying, eager only to have the answer to his question. "Oi, why are you walking away from me like that?"

"You'll see."

Naruto didn't bother to pose as any other mage might have chosen to do. He simply did not feel the need to do so. Nay, as the sun pierced through the clouds of what had once been a cloudy afternoon, as it shone through the open window, he turned to face Natsu. He _basked _in the sun's radiance, the warmth of Fiore's brightest orb surging through his very veins.

Finally, he gave a mighty shrug, sagging, as though a heavy burden had fallen from his shoulders.

...Alright, then."

When at last Narutospoke, his voice, once strong, proud, and confident, became little more than a tired, beaten whisper, as though he'd repeated the tale to man another audience many a time before this one. Regardless however, Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Cana, even _Laxus and Mirajanne,_ all listened with bated breath, scarcely daring to _breathe_, for fear of ruining the tale about to be told.

"For those of you who are aware, and those of you who aren't aware, let me make it clear to you. I _am _a dragon slayer. I was raised by Master Tobias, Dragon of the Heavens, lord over light and lightning, and brother to the dragon of the moon, Lady Tsukiyomi, for as long as I can remember. That parentage lasted until about year ago, when he vanished, leaving me to fend for myself. In case any of you guess, no, I do not know who my parents are. I know next nothing about them. I do not know who they were, what they lookedlike, what their favorite foods were, or even where they came from. All I have to even remember them by, is this- And here he delicatetly touched a hand to the onyx chain that dangled about his neck. Upon closer inspection, for he raised it hight now, for all to see, it was no mere chain. It was a locket, bound by the chain, in which a series of elaborate runes had been inscribed, its only other noticeable featuring being an empty keyhole.

"As you can see, it's missing a key. Any attempt to open it without said key, magical or otherwise, has resulted in failure. Believe me when I say that I have made _many _attempts to do so. Save for this locket, I have nothing. I entertain no hope, fantasy, nor any ridiculous illusion, of ever seeing them again. Heh, but what's another pity story?" Naruto smiled, and it was a blatantly forced one at that.

"You wanted me to answer your question, didn't you, Natsu? Here I am, dragging on _and on_about my sodding dung pile of a life, and you're itching for answers. For that, I apologize, and give them to you freely. Judging by that scarf you have, I take it you're one too, Natsu? A dragon slayer? I'd even go so far as to guess that you're Igneel's kid, am I right? No, wait, don't bother. _I know_ that I am."

Everyone's jaw, save Makarov's, fell to the floor.

"Temē wa nitsuite okotte iru!" Natsu shrieked, the unshed tears abruptly disappearing from his eyes as he flew into a rage. "How do _you _know about Igneel! That wasn't even my question! I only wanted to know if you were a dragon slayer or not! GWAAAAAH now you've made me even more confused!"

"Is it really all that confusing?" Naruto shrugged when he noticed everyone was still staring at him, whilst Natsu continued to pitch his fit. "Tobias-sama told me a bit about 'that bastard Igneel and all those impertinent fools that dare to oppose me and my sister's peaceful solution' so what? I mean, I have to know _something _about his rivals' if I'm going to find them all some day and create an everlasting peace, right?" When the only answer was silence, Naruto shook his head and turned his attention back to the griping Natsu, ignoring the all too obvious thought he had given everyone...

_'He thinks that way about them..._

"So, Natsu was it?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder, and frowned when he saw that Natsu had started to tremble again. _Smoke _was leaking from the boy's mouth, and his hands had begun to spit and spark with the first embers of what would surely become a roaring flame, given enough time. Noticing this, Elfman and the other mages began to back away. Realizing what was about to occur, Makarov leapt from his seat, cast his hand out...

Too late.

Without warning, Natsu _launched _himself at Naruto.

_"Karyū no Kenkaku!"_

**(INSERT MUSIC: FAIRY TAIL OST Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto)**

To say that Naruto was launched would be an understatment to the utmost degree as Natsu connected, launching the blond into the back and the guild and _through _the recently repaired aft wall. As the unlucky few to be near the stairs dove for cover, a chorus of dismayed gasps and groans rose from those that were uninjured. Natsu's attack, or rather, the collision of which, had opened a huge hole in the stone, and apparently, Narutowas buried somewhere beneath the pile of rubble. Leaping free from the smoke, Natsucupped both hands before his face, just as Naruto began to emerge.

He wasn't done.

_"Karyu no...HOKO!"_

The geyser of flame roared over the stone and its captive for only a moment, but that was more than enough to blacken and scorch the wall with such force that the rest of it cracked and came tumbling down around the inert form of Naruto Uzumaki, burying him alive in a veritable pile of charcoal. Grinning, Natsuleaned back and folded both arms behind his head, satisfied that justice had been meted out for the sake of Igneel. And if this guy was a little sore for it...then so what?

"He had that coming, didn't he, Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy delcared proudly. "You're the greatest, Natsu!"

Cana, despite not having known Naruto all that well, winced. Natsu looked as though he were about to pass out from using too much magical power, but everyone's primary concern was on that of their newest guild member, who, at the moment, had yet to emerge from the heap of debris. If he was hiding somewhere in the smoke, he had yet to make an appearance for some reason.

"Hey, shouldn't someone dig him out? He's gonna suffocate if we don't do something."

Mirajane smirked and waved flippantly toward the small mountain of stone.

"Leave him. The bastard deserved what he got."

"Mira-nee!" Lisannacovered her mouth with both hands, dismayed by the cruelty her sister had just displayed. "You can't seriously mean that!"

Inwardly, Mirajanne chuckled and resisted the urge to rub her hands together in outright glee.

_'Yes! If this keeps up, no one will remember that bet! Wait but if he lost then that means...AAAGH! Why am I thinking that!'_

"Oiiiiii," Gray sighed. "Why does Natsu have to do this every time someone mentions his dad?"

Mirajane, on the other hand, didn't say anything, but eventually recovered and settled for glaring daggers at the pile of rubble instead.

_'Idiot! If he's dead I'll bring him back from hell just to kill him myself! And why...am I thinking that again? I mean, I know why but- DAMNIT! STOP IT!'_

"Natsu," Makarov frowned sternly, his gaze still fixed upon the as of yet billowing smoke. "You've gone and done it this time."

"Eh? Whaddya mean, Gramps?"

"He means...you've gone and pissed me off..._again."_

"M-Masaka!" Natsu stepped back and threw his hands up in disbelief as a familiar silhouette appeared within the smoke. "I mean, I wasn't trying to kill you or anything, BUT STILL!"

"Yo." Narutoyawned, covering his mouth with one hand as the cloud cover finally lifted and the sun stabbed into the smoke. Indeed, Naruto stood in the cloud of smoke, entirely unharmed. Or rather, his upper torso was. Sparks flew across the air, reforming into his legs, and then the rest of his normal state. Aside from a slight burn mark on his cheek, the dragon slayer of light and lightning was utterly unfazed. Oh and he was _smiling_. It was the kind of smile Natsu wore when he was fired up, but this grin was far more menacing, borderline sadistic, speaking volumes of the one wearing it.

"That's a nice roar you have there, Natsu." Naruto made a show of dusting himself and stretching, while Natsu stood there in disbelief. "It made me fell all warm and tingly, which is pretty good, for someone your age. So, as my thanks to you, I'll show you how to do a dragon's roar _properly. _Watch closely now, you'll only get to see it once and you might miss it if you're not..._careful."_

Casting his head back, Naruto inhaled sharply, shattering every Lacrymalamp and light in the guild building with a single gasp, thereby drawing their power, light, to him. As he did this, a large, golden magic seal appeared above him, slowly spinning, hovering now, as the mage drew in the necessary amount of air. His chest swelled exponentially as he lowered his gaze, regarding a dazed Natsu withsmug and confident satisfaction. Opening his mouth, Narutorevealed a small pinprick of golden light shining in the very back of his throat. And it was growing larger with every second that passed by.

Suddenly, it swelled in size, dwarfing its master as it shot forth.

_"Rairyū no Hōkō."_

Instead of a massive jet of flame, Naruto's roar was a wide pillar of light that consumed everything before it and moved a great deal faster than Natsu's flames. Terrified, Natsuthrew up both hands to ward away the blast, only for it to suddenly veer back _around_, and shoot through the massive hole he'd created in the guild. Narutostood in the shadow of his own attack, sighing as it sped away into the distance and was lost from sight. For a handful of heartbeats, he just stood there, soaking it all in. The awe and disbelief he'd given birthto with but a single usage of one of his _weakest _attacks.

It was fast enough that only Makarov and Laxus had a decent chance of actually seeing it, other than Natsu. Everyone else, well, they'd obviously seen something, but it was clear that most of them weren't entirely sure _what _they had seen, other than a huge burst of magic energy, followed by a massive flash of white light. By the time everyone in the guild had finally realized what had just happened, Naruto was already sitting down beside Cana, his mug knocking against her's.

**(Music Ends INSERT HAPPY'S THEME AGAIN)**

"Now, how about we finish that drink, Cana-san?"

"Zan'nen!" Cana shook her head slowly. Far too slowly for Naruto's liking. As was that smile she was wearing. "You see, there was a small...situplation for the banquet! The food and ale, all of it _had _be eaten before midnight or it would have been donated to some worthless charity." Feverishly, Naruto searched himself now for a watch, a clock, any device that allowed him ascertain the current time.

"Don't bother. It's been over for five minutes now."

"Desho?"

"Behold!" Cana indicated the mountain of barrels' that had formed behind her, as opposed to Naruto's smaller pile."During that little squabble of yours, I paced myself in order to catch up. You were taking too ong. And when you gave that little speech, I kicked it into overdrive and came out with the win! There's not a single drop of alchohol left in all of Fairy Tail now, which puts the final score at...

Anxious eyes turned toward the scoreboard.

One thousand/Nine Hundred.

"You lose, Naruto! Look'slike you're gonna be stuck with Mira-chan after all!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" The latter protested loudly.

"Like what!" Naruto spat back. "I never said anything to begin with!"

"DIDN'T YOU!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"NOOOOO!" A distraught Makarov fell to his hands and knees and began to weep. "All of that money...GONE!"

"HAHA! Laughed Natsu. "I have no idea what's going on here, but if we're talking about Mira-san, then count me in! She's gonna get beat this time!"

"What was that about getting beat...NATSU!"

"DWOH! I-I-I didn't mean anything by it Mira-san! R-Really, I didn't- BWAAAGH!"

"I'll show you the meaning of a beating!"

"Cana, Gramps, Happy! Anybody! Somebody! Help me! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Natsu," Happy chimed in. "You shouldn't make Mirajanne angry...

Naruto and Cana suddenly yawned, furthing adding to the incessant din.

"Oi...I don't...feel so good."

"You too? Is that why the room is so...tilting?"

"Seems like it."

"Shit."

"Fuckin' shit."

"I'm... takin' a nap."

"Aye, I'll... second ya on that one, Cana-san."

Hammered as they were, Naruto and Cana, _both of them_, somehow managed to fall off their seats and land atop each other in a rather...interesting fashion. Of course, they had already passed out before hitting the floor, so they didn't notice it, and neither, did the guild, the entirety of which had already been consumed in Natsu's frantic brawl against the enraged Mirajanne.

And so, they slept, as chaos reigned over all once again.

**A/N: (Okay, this may be long) LOLZat the Jack Sparrow reference with Cana! 0_0 BTW, i DO NOT own the noob segment in this fic nor did I make it, there a friend of mine DragonMasterFlex allowed me to borrow it. And yes, there was a one year timeskip between the point where Tobias left Naruto, and when he came to Fairy Tail. Of course, that will be explained in detail duuring another chapter. But for now... Haha, I hope you all enjoyed the amusing chapter I've put out for you all. If Naruto is a little more serious in this story than his usual goofball self, ask yourself this. If you'd been raised be a dragon, (said dragon having a vice for alchohol) since birth, with NO knowledge of your ancestry, then what would YOU be like? Considering that I'm doped up on painkillers from the surgery, I wanted it to be EXTRA genuine, and Cana/Mirajanearetheabsolute best when it comes to giving me ideas like that. Another note, after a FLOOD of PM'S the pairing may most likely be NarutoxMirajanne, NarutoxCana, OR NarutoxMirajannexCana. The third option is obviously the most likely, given their personality, but dont worry, I wont be making any of them TOO OOC lol.**

**Next time: The Job From Hell!**

**Omake! Not Quite the Morning After!**

**Makarov:...Oh dear.**

**Macao: Hey, why is everyone standing around the bar? I thought we were all out of booze?**

**Wakaba: (points) See for yourself.**

**Macao: What's the big-HOLY SHIT! When did THIS happen?**

**Fried: During that drunken squabble all of you particpated in, I suppose.**

**Macao: F-Fried! When did you return?**

**Fried: An hour ago. However, that is irrelevant at the moment. What are we going to do about _this_, master Makarov? They seem to be quite...attached to each other at the moment.**

**Marakov: Good question. Fortunately...I'm stumped.**

**Wakaba: That's _unfortunate_! UN!**

**Macao: Couldn't we just carry them back to their room's?**

**Makarov: By all means. I must warn you however, Laxus-kun already tried to do that already. He's nursing his wounds in the infirmary now.**

**Macao: N-No way...N-Nevermind, then.**

**Fried: I have a solution.**

**EVERYONE: You do?**

**Fried: Indeed. If they refuse to be seperated from one another and moved to the dormitory, then we cannot risk separating them from one another. Doing so would likely rouse them from their stupor and inflict heavy casualties on more than one of us. Thankfully, I'm well acquainted with situations such as answer, therefore, is as plain as day.**

**(Everyone listens)**

**Fried: For the safety of the guild and the sake of our own well being...we must put them in the same room together!**

**Everyone: EH?**

**Translations: **

_"Omae-ra...= you guys!_

_"DAMARE!"= Shut up!_

_"Sate, o ni-nin junbi ga dekite iru?"= Alright are you two ready to go?_

_Sore no tame ni iku= (More or less) you can do it!_

_Chū=Eeep!_

_Wanmoabareru=(What it sounds like) One more barrel (LOLZ FUNNY HUH?)_

_Temē wa nitsuite okotte iru= What the hell are you going on about!_

_Masaka=No way!_

_Nani=What?_

_Desho=Huh?_

_Zan'nen!= too bad!_


	4. The Job From Hell Part I

**I has a sad. No more than four days ago, I pumped out possibly my longest chapter _ever_, not only for this story, but my _longest_, most _detailed_, complex plot, jam packed with emotion, drama, fluff, and more humor than you can shake an Exceed at! (Not that I'm suggesting you do such a thing, mind you.) I slaved over eleven thousand words for you guys and girls, and what do I get in return for my dedicaton? ZILCH. Only my most dedicated reader/friends have reviewed it. So you'll have to forgive my sudden lack of motivation and the amazingly life like angst I poured into this chapter, since I found a decent Japanese translator, I'm going to make use of it in most of my chapter's henceforth. Sorry if I'm coming across as rude, its just that I worked SO hard on this waiting to see what ya'll would think, and well, that didnt happen. Your reviews keep me writing and when I only get FOUR for the cream of the crop, it makes me feel like I didn't do a good job, and as a result, I feel like shit. And when I feel like shit, I lose creativity. **

**Reviews=creativity=chapters!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Reviews improve my writing process!**

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / The Job Straight From Hell's kitchen! Exterminate the Dark Guild! (Part I)\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Uzumaki Naruto consulted the request board, while trying to remain upright at the same time. All of last night was little more than a blur to him. A jumbled collection of fuzzy pictures and distorted sounds. He clearly remembered morning, afternoon, and evening, right up that pivotal moment when he'd sat down with Cana to begin their drinking contest. He knew that there had been a wager of some kind, and that they had been served beer. Lots and lots of beer, all of which, had inexplicably vanished into thin air when he'd asked for it this morning. Everyone he'd asked had only laughed.

There was a reason, for all of this, _he knew it, _but after that, things became...hazy.

Naruto's current condition, you might ask?

Naruto suffered a _massive _hangover, piecing together why, or rather, _how _he had woken up to a snoring Cana this morning, and was altogether horribly confused. Not to mention the fact that he'd lost everything but his gauntlet's in his hurry to escape, forcing him him to walk around the guild in his skivvies. If Reedus hadn't offered Naruto a freshly painted outfit in exchange for posing for a portrait...no, those five minutes of shame and humiliation in the Men's dorm were something he never wanted to witness, let alone experience ever again. Thankfully, they'd forgotten all about it the moment Naruto reminded them of his dragon slayer status. And when Uzumaki Naruto 'reminded' someone of something, that someone usually spent the rest of his life drinking out of a straw.

For the last hour, Naruto had paraded around the guild, gauging everyone's reaction to the 'new guy'. His newly polished boots created a rhythmic thud as they carried him across the floor. In place of the ragged jeans he had worn, he'd been given an older, more traditional, hakama. He'd begged the painter to give him something more stylish, and had been rewarded with a slightly more elaborate design, a spattering of gold, swirling clouds, sown/painted into the legs of the durable fabric. The final upgrade had been to his gauntlets. now sheltering his shoulders in a full sheath on both arms.

Last, but certainly not least, his freshly sown and one hundred percent silk cape, the one item _not _made for him by Reedus. Billowing out from his belted chest to fall behind him like a golden curtain, it remained tethered to his shoulders by a fine, yet garnet cord. Lisana had ambushed him when he'd not so subtly retrieved his baggage from Cana's room (Curse the idiot that dumped it there!)

He smiled softly at the memory of how she'd silently offered him the gift, with only a shy smile and a promise to keep quiet about it.

Well, a guild like Fairy Tail had to have at least _one _normal person.

Another band of fabric, this one a simple line of black cotton, wrapped its way around the blonde's forehead, sheltering Naruto's face from his unruly bangs, and exposing his a pair of shockingly blue eyes. bordering on azure, but at the same time, not quite sapphire. Despite the wardrobe malfunction, Naruto had still opted to remain shirtless, leaving his Fairy Tail mark exposed for all to see.

Now, fighting another wave of naseau, Naruto ran his hand across the guild roster. When his eyes refused to focus, his gaze instead slid to the lower half of the board, which was littered with various requests. Some were as menial as retrieving a neighbor's wayward cat, other's, (some of which were stamped with S) ranged from search and rescuing missing persons, to combating Dark Guilds.

"Dark Guilds?" Naruto murmurred, his curiousity piqued. "Erzengel, Löwenmähne and...Shākutēru? Where do they come up with these weird names?"

"Those are all dark guilds, wizards that refused to listen to the Magic Council. They accepted bribes, took on assassination requests and kidnappings, all kinds of illegal stuff. They were all ordered to disband at one point, but unfortunately, most of them didn't. So, every once and awhile, some of the guilds get together with us to weed a few of them out, but I tell ya, for every one we take down-

"Chikushō!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, realizing who the speaker was she moved to stand beside him. "I-I swear I didn't do anything, Cana! I don't even know how I got there in the first place!"

"Do what?" He didn't dare turn around yet, but she sounded...confused.

_'Oh, right.' _The realization washed over him like a cold splash of water._'She was still sleeping when I snuck away. I might be able to get ouf of this alive..._

"S-So...Naruto forced a nervous smile as he turned to face a beaming Cana, who didn't show so much as the slightest sign of a hangover. "Y-You're looking well today, Cana-san?"

His false enthusiasm was immediately met with a very genuine laugh.

"You forgot." A slow, satisfied smile crept across her face. "Didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

"D-Did not!" Naruto protested but it was clear that he didn't know what he'd forgotten in the first place. "Wait...what did I forget?"

"I knew it." Cana giggled, shaking her head as she reached for one of the request papers. "Dragon Slayer or not, you can't hold your liquor! But...it just wouldn't be any fun for me if I told you what you forgot, would it?" Before Naruto had the chance to answer, Cana peered at the job offer she had chosen, eyes growing wide a second later. "Oh, this is a good job, and a nice reward to boot! Nice, now, I have to hurry up and earn more beer money before-er...I mean I need to hurry up and earn my rent before it's too late! MY RENT!"

"I definitely heard you say 'beer money'." Now it was Naruto's turn to grin as he felt the conversation shift away from the topic of last night. "It looks like you have a few vices of your own, Cana-san."

"N-No! You didn't hear me say that, and I do NOT have a vice!" A scarlet Cana waved frantically waved Naruto away. "Look, I gotta get going!" She had already bolted towards the door before she'd even finished that sentence, pausing now only to wave. "See you later, Naruto-kun! And don't forget, you lost the bet!"

"...But what did we bet on?" Naruto shouted back. "I don't remember!"

"You'll remember eventually!" Cana laughed without looking back. "Just make sure to come back alive, okay?"

"Wha...HEY!"

Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Naruto started moving towards the exit on his way to do his first job. He only made it about halfway there, however, when someone stepped out in front of him. It was the elder sister with white hair, Mirajanne, and she was looking at him with a frown on her face. As Naruto looked down, he saw that she was holding out her hand expectantly.

"Uhm... what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't tell me, you forgot about it, right? Whatever. We'll need a good one so I can mark it off in the guild registry. Don't give me that face you idiot. Didn't master tell you? No? Of course not. Look, when I mark it off in the book, other guilds who may have gotten the mission request will know that someone, that someone being ME in this case, has already taken it. It will disappear from other job boards. Did you get all that, newbie? Too bad if you didn't. I don't feel like repeating myself today. Now, stop staring at me before I rip your fucking face off! We're-

_"Zettai ni!"_ Naruto shouted from the opposite end of the room, his arms crossed and humorous buzz echoing in the background. This threw everyone on the first floor into a fit of hysteria as Mirajane jerked around to glare at the cloud of dust where he had been, and back again. "Why would I want to go on a mission with YOU? I don't remember agreeing to anything like that! No way in hell!"

"What's wrong, blondie?" Mirajane's face was full of derisive scorn as she placed one hand upon her hip. "Ya scared?

"It's Naruto! And why the hell would I be afraid of you!"

"Look's like a lover's spat to me." Gray snickered, just before Naruto's thunderbolt electrocuted him into silence.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Wakaba chorused, only to meet Gray's fate, this time, at the hands of Mirajane.

"DAMARE, WAKABA!"

"Look, they work so well together, too!" Macao cackled, the veteran mage choosing to take cover behind an overturned table as his chair predictably exploded. "Waagh! Take it easy you two! It just was a joke! A joke! Somebody stop them before the burn the guild down!"

"What's all the ruckus?" For the first time in his life, Makarov chose the wrong moment to make an entrance, for he was the next victim of their rampage. Everyone froze as his favorite hat turned to ash upon his head, with his most cherished staff following suit seconds later. Too late, the pair realized their mistake, only as a furious Makarov towered over them, fire blazing from his eyes.

"Enough, the both of you! Choose a job and skedaddle before I give you _that!"_

Suddenly, Mirajane had grown very pale.

"M-Master! You're kidding...right? I mean...it was an accident!"

"You should consider it an accident that I haven't already given _that _to you!"

"Oi, what's that?" Naruto asked, being new to Fairy Tail, and having no chance of fathoming the terror of _that._ "It sounds bad."

"IT IS!" Mirajane hissed. "So we have to go! NOW!"

Everyone laughed as a protesting Naruto was unceremoniously hauled back to the board by a livid Mirajanne. Even with his reinforced skin, the girl's grip on his hand was downright bone crushing, and it only tightened as they neared the calendar. When Naruto was finally released, he did not step away without some small amount of relief on his part. As much as he loathed the idea...

"Let's see...that one...nah, the reward's puny. Maybe... oh hell no, that's too fucking easy! Aha! T_his one!" _Mirajanne swiftly pointed to the middle of the board, silently demanding that Naruto take it down for her, as she couldn't quite seem to reach it. Resisting the urge to smrik at the small- ah, what the hell, any triumph over Mirajanne was a win in his book-victory He took it down from board.

**_B Class Job, has potential to escalate into an A rank or Higher. _**

_Master's note: Whoever takes this job has ta have a partner with em!_

_Threat levels - Unknown._

_Location: Oak Town._

_Pay - 50,000 J  
_

_Task-Requesting the assistance of any mage (Preferably from Fairy Tail) to investigate suspicious activity in the northern mountains. My client would prefer to remain anonymous, but know that he is more than willing to fund and and every expense you may require for the expedition. Payment will be rendered upon successful completion of the terms, assessed threat level, and time in which the service is completed._

_Do not look for me upon your arrival, __I will find _you.

Naruto frowned.

"Okaaaaay, that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give it here! Hurry up!"

Blinking for a moment, Naruto quickly handed the request slips over to the agitated girl. Mumbling unpleasant words, she simply snorted and stalked off towards the bar counter, huffing as she opened a large book that was resting on top of it. It didn't take long for Mirajanne to close the book and walk back over to Naruto. She stood in front of him for several seconds, holding the job request sheet in between both of her hands while looking down towards the ground. At first Naruto was waiting for her to hand it back to him, but when it didn't seem like she was going to do that, he sighed softly.

"For the love of...why are you standing there?"

Mirajanne jumped slightly, looking up at Naruto with wide, startled eyes.

"What?" Naruto angrily waved her on. "What the hell do you want now?"

"So...what do you want it to be called?"

"Desho?" Naruto blinked, startled out of his anger by how quiet his unwilling comrade had become. "Who's calling what now?"

"Baka yarō!" Mirajanne shrieked, loud enough for the entire guild to hear! "OUR TEAM! If we're working together for a job then that makes us a _team_, and Master said every team must have a _name! _I'm asking you what you think that name should be, and you didn't even know! Baka o kuso! You should even exist, that's how fucking dumb you are, stupid dumbass!"

"I'm just no good when it come's to naming stuff." Naruto shrugged lamely, offering no resistance. "You do it."

"OI!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "If Naruto's going on a mission then count me in!"

"Natsu," Lisana shook her head. "Didn't Mira-nee already tell you that you _weren't _allowed to come?"

"Not really." Natsu shook his head and grinned cheerfully. "She just beat me up and said that I'd ruin everything."

"Aye!" Happy declared, drifting down to land on Natsu's shoulder. "Because Mira-san's actually in-

"Here have some fish, Happy!" Mirajane suddenly shoved several pounds word of fresh tuna into Happy's mouth, turning the rest of his sentence into senseless gibberish. "There's plenty more where these came from, too!" To her dismay, the Exceed simply swallowed them whole, with a blank expression. Everyone stared at Mirajane expectantly, only for her to blush and stalk away from them.

"Natsu, is this what human's call a 'bribe'?" Happy belched. "It's really tasty."

"Damnit!" Mirajane hissed to herself. "I should have buried that idiot alive instead of tying him up!"

"Team...Beast?" Elfman offered lamely, only to be silenced by his sister's glare.

"I know!" Happy raised a paw suddenly. "You guys will be called Team...Fish!"

"BAKA NEKO! You're not getting any more fish for that one!"

"Natsu! Mira-nee's being mean to me again!"

"Don't be calling Happy stupid!"

"Natsu, stop being so loud!"

"You wanna go, Gray!"

"Bring it!"

"Fuck it!" Mirajane spat and threw her arms up in exasperation as the situation continued to deteriorate. "Why did kami have to make you guys so fucking annoying!"

_"Team Underworld!" _Naruto supplied abruptly, a small light bulb flashing over his head as he smacked one hand into a fist. "How does that one sound?"

"Team...Underworld, huh?" Mirajanne blinked, surprised by the sudden contribution, as was the entire guild, judging by the silence. "Huh." Mirajane chuckled darkly, making her siblings Lisanna and Elfman back away from her with comedic fright. "I actually...like that one. Look's like you're actually good for something after all, Naruto."

"Wow!" Naruto countered with a dangerous grin. "I was beginning to think that my name was just plain 'ol dumbass!"

"Keep it up and you're not gonna have one!"

"I'll take yours before you take mine!"

"They're being scary again." Lisana mumbled as Naruto summoned his lightning, whilst Mirajane called upon her **Satan Soul**. Elfman sighed as Mira continued to butt heads with the blond, who of course, pushed right back. What on earth was going here? His sister had always been ill tempered at best, but ever since yesterday, the day she'd met Naruto, Mira-nee had been outright antagonistic toward the dragon slayer, moresoe than anyone else. Now, Elfman did not claim do understand women, but he did know his sister, and what he'd been told. A girl only acted like this when she was in-

"AW!" Natsu groaned as Mirajane, having refused to show a furious Makarov their chosen request, suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm and began pulling him toward the exit. "Why can't I go!"

"It's for the best." Lisana watched her sister leave and felt something very close to dread. "You guys...You _do _know where they're going, right?"

"Nope." Natsu and Happy answered with a fishy grin. "We don't have a clue."

Lisana continued to stare at the now vacant doorway.

"Oak Town...Naruto might not know it, but I'm almost certain that Mira-nee does. It's probably the reason why she didn't show Master the Flyer, either."

"Huh?"

"Oak Town...That's where **Phantom Lord** is."

"This'll be fun..." Mirajane whispered to herself as she continued to pull Naruto down the road. "This is going to be so much fucking fun...


	5. The Job From Hell Part II

_**A/N: Remember, this fic is rated T for Teen, it does have some blood foul language, etc. Also, I apologize for any OOC but I'm going off instinct here, and utilizing Mirajane's abrasive personality to the fullest. The bits of genuine sincerity scattered in this chapter are only natural, given what the elaborate concotion I've created. Please Review! The more revies I get, the fast this wonderful story is updated! I also have another members of the Naruto cast, along with techniques and variations of them, will be appearing in this fic, hencefoth! This is a CROSSOVER, remember? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like where all of this is going, at least, I hope you do. And Pleaaaase, don't forget to review and/or comment!**_

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / The Job Straight From Hell's kitchen! Exterminate the Dark Guild! (Part 2 Ghosts of Tomorrow)**_**\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

_"What a shitty dump."_

Naruto glanced at the map again and felt himself agreeing with Mirajane's assessment. While this _was _the client's location the house was nearly destroyed, and certainly looked worse for wear. Both windows on the front were completely smudged up and had cracks all over them. The yard - if it could be called that - had completely overgrown and many of the plants close to the house looked like they were dying. The roof of the hut was made of straw, and some of it looked like it had been blackened. The path leading the house was also in ruin, the stone cobblestones upturned and tossed.

Oddly enough, _light _shone from one of the windows, provided by a stubby candle, which appeared to have been buring for a very long time. How it continued to flicker in the wind, and still remain alight, was nothing short of supernatural, meaning that it must be magic. The sole sign of a human prescence in the otherwise untamed bog was a small comfort after what they had experienced.

"Well," Naruto shrugged, rolling up the map and sticking it in his bag. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Tell that to those guys." Mirajane snickered, jerking a thumb over her shoulder, indicating the mound of starstruck critters that had made the mistake of considering them an easy meal.

Seconds later, as if aware of their prescence, the light defiantly flickered once again, and died, taking the pleasant atmosphere with it as their surroundings plunged into darkness..

"Creepy." They both muttered, shivering as a sudden gust of icy wind tore through them. After fighting off the occasional hungry swamp gator and giant mosquito, suddenly, entering the abandoned hut seemed a great deal more menacing. The strange sounds emanating from the trees did little to assauge their fears, and they could swear that more than one set of eyes were sizing them up.

"Y-You know what they say, ladies first." Naruto beckoned, grinning and stuttering only slightly at the sight of Mirajane's discomforting visage."You _did _say you had first dibs, right?"

"Fucker." The demon mage hissed, glancing nervously toward the door as she did so, doing her best to keep her voice down. "What kind of gentleman lets a lady walk into danger by herself!"

_'I wouldn't say you qualify as a lady.' _Naruto sighed inwardly, but he knew well enough to keep this to himself. Stomping through muck, he approached the door, and noticed the doormat, bearing the faded words WELCOME. Smiling at the irony, he rapped upon the door with his fist and waited for some measure of a response. When none was immediately forthcoming, he knocked on the door once again, this time with a bit more force than he had used before. At the third knock, the wood inexplicably gave way to him, leaving Naruto's arm to plunge through rotten wood with a loud _craaaack._

"Damnit!" Naruto spat, flushing with embarassment as Mirajane burst out into laughter behind him. "Sorry about the door, but its coming down if you don't answer!" When only emptiness answered him, Naruto decided enough was enough. Removing his arm from the moldy timber, he seized the weather worn frame with both hands, gave a small grunt, and tore the rotten door clear off from its rusted hinges. It was surprisingly pliable, and came free with little effort. Tossing it aside, the Dragon Slayer beckoned once again toward the looming darkness, now for Mirajne to enter ahead of him.

"There. It's open,_ your highness."_

"And its dark." Mirajane argued, glancing fretfully into the blackness, then back toward the dim silhouette that she assumed to be Naruto. "How am I supposed to see anything in there?"

"Do I have to do _everything?" _A loud, exasperated groan echoed from somewhere to her right. _"I_ read the map, _I _got us here, _I _paid for the supplies, _I _unlocked the door, and now _I _have to be the light because the great and mighty Mirajane says so? Screw you! You haven't done a damn thing since you dragged me on this cockamamie job! You do it! I quit! Do you hear me, Mira no Baka? I Q-U-I-T!"

"What! No! That's not fair!" Mirajane hollered as his footsteps began to recede. "I _can't _use light magic, you know that! Just this once! I'm begging you!"

"...Damnit." Naruto's voice relented at last. "I forgot about that." Slowly, the sound of his footfalls returned. "Fine. One jumbo-sized light, coming up. Don't hold your breath."

"Get moving!" Mirajane barked, rubbing at her arms as a cloud of steam escaped her chattering teeth. "I'm freezing!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist...

"Wanna say that again?"

She couldn't see him, but Mirajane noticed with a not so small smile that Naruto's voice had trembled, ever so slightly.

"Say what?"

"I thought so."

"Quiet. I need to concentrate."

_"Fine."_

"Uuurgh!" Naruto grunted, and snapped his fingers, igniting a series of small sparks, only for the darkness to swallow them. Just as Mirajane was about to declare Naruto a failure, the soft, chirping sound reached her ears. It rose into the air, reminiscient of birds, crying to one another. Slowly, another source of illumination, stronger than the last, began to fill the swamp, forcing Mirajane to shut her eyes against the glare. When she dared to open them again, a myriad of blue and gold greeted her eyes, blanketing their warm shades over her and driving away the chill of winter. Suddenly she realized what kind of magic Naruto had crafted. The Dragon Slayer had created a series of small spheres, numbering in the upwards of hundreds, each barely the size of a firefly, and none the same.

"Is this good enough?"

"Check it out." Mirajane smirked. "A dragon slayer that doubles as a lamp."

"Funny." Naruto scowled. "Very funny."

Without another word, he stepped off the porch and walked into the house.

"Chotto matte!" Dreading the thought of being alone in the dark, Mirajane hurried after Naruto and his rapidly fading glow. He must have rounded a corner, for no sooner had she crossed the threshold, than the light vanished altogether, leaving Mirajane hanging in the blackness. The ground was surprisingly pliable after a few steps, she could feel it sloshing and slipping under her feet, threatening to trip her up at any moment. Intrigued, she performed a small hop, and the goop turned it into a small bounce that lasted for several seconds. A rare giggle escaped her lips as she struggled to stand upright, only to slip and fall on her butt rather laughably. After a bit of trial and error, she finally managed to find and keep her balance, having become adjusted to the odd floor.

"Cool." Mirajane grinned, genuinely amused by her little mishap. "Whatever this stuff is, I'll get Reedus to make some for me when I get back to the guild." Expecting a witty retort, Mirajane was rather put off when she received none whatsoever. Standing up, she cupped one hand over her mouth. "Now, just where the hell did Naruto go? Oi! Bastard! Why the hell did you go on without me, huh?"

_"Giiiiiiiiiiii!"_

A loud scream tore through the air, followed by a spattering and immediately pursued by a slurping sound that did little to settle her stomach. Swallowing nervously, Mirajane felt her way along the walls, rounding what she believed to be the same corner Naruto had taken. Instead, she smacked into a wall, which prompted her to dart toward a dim glow that just now rounded the east hall.

"N-Nice try, dumbass." Mirajane forced the flicker of fear away as she chased after what had to be Naruto. "But I don't scare that easily."

_"NYAHAHAHAHA!"_

Hideous laughter right behind her soon proved otherwise, and sent her scurrying down another random hallway.

"Naruto! This isn't funny anymore! Come on, knock it off!"

Something wet slurped across Mira's back, but try as she might, she could not outrun this, either.

"NARUTO!"

"Don't piss yourself." Amazingly, an irated Naruto _answered her_, just as dozens upon dozens of fireflies flared into existence around Mirajane, staining the darkness with their light, banishing the relenteless prescence that had been haunting her so. "I'm right here, and you almost ran into me! Do you _want _to scare our client to death? Because you're doing a wonderful job of that, so far!"

"Where are you?" Mirajane glanced around frantically, batting at the insects that continued to harrass and tickle her nose. "I can't see anything! All I _can _see are these damn bugs!"

_"Bugs?"_An offended snort reached her ears. "Okay Mirajane, now you're just being...oh." There was an abrupt pause, one that carried on far too long for Mirajane's liking. "Oops." All of the fireflies declared suddenly, Naruto's voice echoing and emanating from each and every one of them at the same time. "I forgot to change back again, didn't I? Damnit, not again! Just a moment, Mirajane..."

With a flash so bright that it nearly blinded her, the fireflies fused into a larger mass of light, which then exploded to reveal a smiling, and very much alive, Naruto Uzumaki. He had abandoned his precious glow-light, and for good reason. Light emanated from every pore of his body, brightening the hall and several of the adjacent rooms that lay beyond it. Simply put, _Naruto was glowing_.

"Hmm..." The blond quickly patted himself down, as if he were searching for something. "Well, everything seems to be in the proper place...

"Naruto?" Mirajane rubbed at her eyes as they began to clear. "Is that...really you?"

"In the flesh." He grinned, extending a hand to her. "Need a hand?"

Reluctantly, Mirajane accepted his palm and allowed Naruto to help her up, but had to shield her eyes for a moment as a result.

"Whoa! Turn it down, will ya! How the fuck are you doing that?"

"It's quite simple, actually." Naruto replied, dimming the light to more of a soft glow."I broke my body down into individual light molecules and distributed my conciousness amongst them. Its actually very handy when you need to travel long distances quickly without having to worry about food or water. I could teach it to you, if you'd like. But re-materializing is the kicker, as you'll soon find out."

Mirajane promptly whacked Naruto on the top of his head with her fist.

"Ow!"

"That's not what I was talking about!"

"Oh." Naruto gave a small shrug, completely unaware of his self imposed rant. "So then, what _did _you want to talk about?"

"Anything but you!"

"That sounds acceptable." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Now, would you care to explain why you were running around like an idiot?"

"D-Didn't you hear all those weird sounds too?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto gave Mirajane a once over as if she were crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"W-What? Stop staring."

Unable to withstand the scrutiny, she shied away and began to nervously fist both hands through her hair.

_'Again! What the hell's happening to me...Damnit!'_

"If by weird sounds you mean _your screaming_, then yes, I heard them." Naruto answered with a deadpanned expression. "Mirajane, you _do _know that this place is nothing but an illusion, right? I could hear the owner playing all sorts of practical jokes on someone, from the other room, but I thought you were just trying to scare me by pretending that you were scared, or some other kind of joke."

Mirajane wasn't speechless for long. With a shriek, she lashed out at Naruto, only for his body to break apartagain, and reform behind her. Her second attempt was met with similair results, and she felt her hands go numb as it passed through the Dragon Slayer's now vacant chest cavity. His grin dissolved with the rest of him when she struck at his face, then he was in front of her again.

"Did I mention this technique is really useful when you want to avoid combat?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Wow." Naruto blinked, tapping Mirajane on the back from behind, knocking her off balance. "You really _didn't _know about the illusion, did you?"

"BAKA!"

"Itai!" Naruto yelped, rubbing at his head for the second time as Mirajane's transformed hand scored a direct hit and crashed into his skull. "OKAY, OKAY! I should have told you about it! Now will you pleasestop trying to strangle me? Its bad for my health!" She struck out at empty air again, as Naruto swirled around her, the residual charge leaving her hair standing on end as he swept past.

"C'mon, knock it off!"

"Oh, I'll knock something, you-**!**

Mirajane paused in mid-strike, her eyes widening.

"Why'd you-"

"Shh!" Mirajane gave him a glare, and Naruto quickly shut his mouth, chagrined. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear any-

"Kon'nichiwa, kon'nichiwa, honored guests!"

"BWAH!" Naruto and Mirajane _both _leapt back in surprise as a sinister voice emerged from the shadows behind them. While the voice had initially sounded imposing, its owner was anything but. Naruto and Mirajane found themselves face to face with a rather frail looking man who appeared to be in his late eighties. Nearly bald and garbed in all black, he walked with a hunch, leaning heavily on a rather crooked cane for support. Peering up at the two mages through a pair of bushy brows, the old man coughed, hacked once, and coughed yet again before, straightening up ever so slightly.

"Oho, did I startle you?" The figure tittered softly at their stunned faces, followed by a wheezing cough that ended with another wheeze. "M' deepest apologies, youngins'. Its been a long while since a've had a visitor. That being said, how did you like m' haunted house? That magic didn't come cheap, I'll have you know!" Chuckling, he rapped his cane against the floor, and the darkness faded.

"So it was you!" Mirajane scowled, but made no effort to attack when their surroundings suddenly began to shift. When the room had stopped spinning, revealing their true location, they stood in a homely little kitchen, from which the rich aroma of various boiling tea leaves arose. "You cocky little...It's a good thing you've already got one foot in the grave, old man, or I'd do the deed myself!"

"Haunted houses aside, you're the one who made the surveillance request?" Naruto asked, giving the man a precursory glance. "I mean, you seem to be the only person here. _That I'm able to detect."_

"No need to worry about being deceived, m'boy." The old man laughed, only to be seized by a brief coughing fit, from which it took several seconds for him to emerge."Ahem. Let me tell you upfront, I mean the two of you no harm. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, and I was the one who requested your assistance. But tell me, from which guild do you hail? M' sight's not quite as good as it used to be."

Naruto proudly jerked a thumb towards the white mark on his chest, while Mirajane hoisted up her ridiculously short skirt to reveal her own stamp.

"Ah." Sarutobi had sniffled for several long moments before Naruto and Mirajane realized he was crying. _"Fairy Tail_. I'm so glad. I was afraid a Phantom was going to accept my request before I could find a Fairy willing to help," With a trembling finger, Sarutobi indicated the doorway, which had miraculously been fully repaired, despite the damage that had been done to it. "But as you can see, I have my ways of keeping those hoodlums out. None but a true Fairy, those pure of heart, firm in will and purpose, will be able to see through the shroud I have placed upon my home, as you have."

"Th-The door!" Mirajane exclaimed, eyes wider than saucers. "When did you-

"It's Lost Magic." Naruto explained, to Mirajane's gobsmacked expression. "Its old, even older than my Dragon Slayer magic, _ancient_, even. I don't know all that much about it, but I've heard that it has the power to rewind time and cast powerful illusions." Ignoring his partner's stupification, he directed a piercing glare towards Sarutobi, who smiled in reply. "You're a wizard, aren't you, old man?"

"Hai, Hai." Saurtobi nodded slowly. "You pick up a few things when you get to be my age. Nonetheless, I'm surprised you recognized my magic so easily, m'boy. Now, could you peek into m' study and reach that book for me over there? It's the red one lad, you'll need the blue ladder to reach it, I think. I'd go and get it m'self but m' afraid these old bones of mine just cant make the trip these days."

"Sure thing." Naruto darted into the indicated room and came back with a dusty looking book, one that looked like it hadn't seen much use in a very long time. "Is this the one you wanted, _jijī?"_

"Hoho," Sarutobi laughed as he received the text and gave his thanks to Naruto. "It's been such a long time since anyone's threatened my life _or _called me gramps, and now, both have occurred in a single night and from such a young couple at that." A slow smile creeping across his face, Sarutobi nodded in respect towards a rather bashful Naruto."I must say, this is a fine wife you have, m'boy."

_"W-Wife?" _Mirajane squeaked, grateful for the dim lighting because it now hid her blush. "Get your head on straight, _jijī!"_

"Ah, such _fire!" _Sarutobi smiled wistfully, his eyes appearing to mist over as he flipped through the book, almost as though he were searching for something. "You remind me of my wife. I could go on for hours about her, but I wouldn't want to keep the two of you waiting any longer than I already have-Ah! Here more maps for you to follow," A trembling hand proffered another worn looking piece of paper to Naruto, and another to Mirajane. "The last time I was up in them mountains, a bunch of youngsters, nothing like the two of you of course, they were practicing some pretty fishy stuff there."

"Such as?" Naruto inquired warily. "I'd prefer to know what we'll be going up against."

"Black Magic." Sarutobi shuddered as he said it. "Voodoo, dancing under the moon, all sorts of nasty stuff. In fact, I saw a whole bunch of `em head up to the mountains just last month. I sent m' pupil up there to investigate about a week ago, but I haven't heard from him since. He's no pushover, that's fer sure, but this task might have been a bit too much for him to handle."I hope he's alright..."

"Great." Mirajane groaned, the sound echoing through the rafters. "Now he's going to ask us to babysit some kid. You better be paying us extra for this, _jijī._"

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that, Mira-chan." With a deft movement that should not have been possible for a man of his age and stature, Sarutobi flicked a thick envelope towards Mirajane. With fumbling fingers she caught it, and immediately frowned at just how heavy the parcel had become. Upon opening it, her eyes shone brighter than a thousands stars, sparkling like the sun itself.

"This is...This is double the reward! Wait, there's something else in here..."

"Plus another ten thousand for when you find my student." Sarutobi smiled approvingly as they peered at it. "I'd like you to tell him its high time he moved on without me. He's a strong lad, if a tad misguided in some of his views. Give him that scroll, and he'll understand. He's the last of my three proteges to leave, and m' sure he won't be happy about it, but all things must come to an end, yes?"

"You just gave us our payday, _jijī_." Naruto retorted with a knowing smile. "Who's to say that we won't just take your money and run?"

"You're Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Sarutobi's expression did not change. "You'll see this thing through to the bitter end, I know you will."

"We don't even know what your student looks like." Mirajane insisted. "How are we going to find some snot nosed punk in these parts?"

"Oho," Sarutobi's grin grew wider. "If this were a mere boy, then I wouldn't have sent him out alone now, would I? My pupil is as wise as he is cunning, and just as strong as one of your...whaddya call em nowadays? S-class mages, I think the term was. If anyone could go into those mountains and survive for thirty days, it would have to be him. You'll just have to trust m' judgement, youngin'. "

"You speak of your apprentice with great confidence." Naruto frowned, a thread of suspicion weaving into his voice. "Just who _is _this guy?"

"Orochimaru." Sarutobi's voice dropped several degrees, a cold chill upon them. "Make no mistake, he is not an wicked man, though you may think otherwise, should you encounter him. You will known him by his pale skin and long hair, though he may choose to disguise himself when you approach. Offer him your assistance, and he will surely accept it. But do not trust him as you would each other."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Mirajane had performed an about face on her stance, and now grinned maniacally. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Well, I've never heard of him." Naruto replied blankly. "But I'll take your warning into consideration, gramps."

"You don't remember, do you, Naruto-boy." Sarutobi's laughter rolled off his lips like water would a duck, becoming a cold scowl as Mirajane looked on. "You _were _trained by one of my students after all, and in this very swamp, to boot. Yet, Orochimaru wasn't mentioned, not even once?" He shrugged, but the foreboding visage didn't fade. "Well, I suppose we all forget with age, do we not? Even she-

**!**

"Ecchi!"

Mirajane cried out in protest, pushing her skirt back down as a sudden rush of air pulled it up. She peered into the smoke, created by the explosion. Naruto hadn't given her any warning, he'd simply _struck_, likely shattering the already fragile Sarutobi with that single blow to the face. Nothing could stand against that kind of strength, and yet to her amazement, the old geezer emerged unharmed.

Mirajane whistled as Naruto.

"Damn."

Holding Naruto's fist back with but a single finger, Sarutobi smiled warmly.

"Hoho, that was quite a punch, Naruto-boy. You have been taught well."

"Just who the fuck are you, _Sarutobi Hiruzen?" _Naruto stiffened, eyes narrowing, hands clenching, the air leaving his lungs in a sudden gasp as he found himself blocked. "No one, not even some crotchety old geezer like you, should know about any of that."Everything about him was tense, and everything about him said that Sarutobi was going to die, should he ever finish his sentence.

"I am an old man who simply knows more than he was ever meant to." Sarutobi tittered at his own joke. "But that's another story for another day."

"It's one I'd like to hear now." Naruto hissed, all his charm and pleasantries falling to the wayside in the wake of this sudden revelation. "Your 'request' can wait."

"As can your friend, I take it?"

"Dumbass! Stop trying to kill him and lets...

Naruto risked a glance over his shoulder, and immediately regretted it.

The instant he turned away, Sarutobi rapped the cane across his face with all the force of a pinprick. A blow like that shouldn't have even made Naruto sneeze, but he was blown off his feet all the same, as was the table he crashed into. Stunned, he lay there amongst the shattered pottery and timber, trying to process what had just happened.

Mirajane stood less than a foot away from them, one hand raised to point at him, whilst the other was holding down her skirt. Her lips had parted for the continuation of her furious tirade, as if she were about to spit another litany of foul words, but did not, even when Naruto waved a hand before her face. Frozen in place, she did not move, though Naruto could still clearly sense her pulse.

"What is this?"

Everything had faded. It was as though the world had become a black and white photograph, with the two of them being the only objects that possessed any color. There was not a sound to be heard, and not a single scent in the air, which was thick and difficult to breathe. Even his vision must have been affected, for as he turned back toward Sarutobi, another man stood in his place.

This man was old, but still young, at the same time. Garbed in a black jumpsuit, this man wore armor from head to toe, expsoing only his wrinkled face, a face Naruto found distinctly, impossibly, unmistakably, familair. Strapped to his back, a massive staff completed the man's many armaments, which consisted of a katana, a few kunai tied into his belt, and a small cross bow at his hip.

"This is what some call _void magic."_ The man explained, the picture of calm. "We are safe here, for the moment."

"Void magic? Don't bullshit me." Naruto quipped, extracting himself from the rubble. "This is more of _your _magic at work. Another illusion, I'd wager."

"No." The armored man folded both arms and shook his head, his voice no longer possessing even the slightest slur or stutter. "No more illusions. I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stand before you in my true form, merely as a sign of respect. I have drawn you into this seperate space so we can speak privately, and without interruption. For there is much for us to discuss, and very little time in which to do it."

"The walls have ears, huh?" Naruto bitterly quoted the familair verse. "All these years of hiding out in the swamp have made you paranoid, old man."

"It is what you call _paranoia_, that has kept me alive for the past century." Sarutobi frowned, immune to the boy's sarcasm. "Naruto, listen well. The request I made of you still stands, but I was not entirely forthcoming when I issued it to the guilds. More than Dark Guild awaits you in these mountains, a far more sinister creature lurks here. I cannot describe it to you, suffice to say it is beyond anything you have faced thus far. I sent Orochimaru to destroy or pacify this presence, but I fear that he has been consumed by it. If he has not succumbed to its power already, I fear he soon will."

"A description of this big bad monster would be nice." Naruto scowled. "That is, _if _I believed your story."

"I do not have the time for your childish games." Sarutobi scowled suddenly, and rapped his staff against the floor, earning a smalll wince from the blond. "I ask only that you listen to my words and take them into careful consideration once I have finished. Is that too much to ask of you, Naruto? Will you not allow this old man's his humble request? Your ear is all that I ask for, nothing more."

Naruto reluctantly shook his head, but it was Sarutobi who replied.

"Very good." Unbuckling the clasp that held one of his many weapons, he slid it off his shoulder. "In the interest of conserving time, I shal lend you my staff." Naruto's hand shot out at the exact instant the weapon was thrown, resulting in a satisfying smack as it landed in his palm. "The bulk of your magic energy, as well as a host of other spells, can be stored within this weapon, and though I know you prefer to use your own hands in battle, I would ask that you take good care of it regardless. May it bring you many a bloodless victory when you confront these mountains and their obstacles."

"As if such a thing could happen." Naruto answered dubiously, as he slid the holster onto his right shoulder. "Victorious are seldom bloodless, _jijī."_

"So true." Sarutobi was either oblivious to Naruto's sarcasm or he was just ignoring it. "You will likely encounter a number of young men and women with such a mindset. Had I not witnessed the last great war of the mages, I too, would be inclined to think the same as you do now. There are also those who will argue my views, however, and they are just as right to do so as you are to yours."

"Hmph." Naruto folded his arms, determined not to let his frustration show. "You're starting to make sense. That annoys me, y'know?"

"Heed my words and cast aside that ignorant scowl." Sarutobi intoned, his voice crashing with the thunder. "Though you may choose to hide your pain andd sorrow behind the farce of a charming trickster, you cannot fool those of the Dark. They know who you are, and have seen what your training has given you the potential to become. They would conspire to control you for it, to twist and distort your purpose, all for the sake of their own twisted ends. You will not suspect them, for you will know them, and though they have already laid their plans, you must not allow them to succeed."

"Are you done?" Naruto growled, his last glimmer of patience slipping away before the sage's eyes. "Because I've heard all I needed to hear, and then some. Me, be controlled? Bullshit? You have three seconds to let Mirajane go, old man, then your head rolls."

"Please, hear me out." Sarutobi raised his hands pleadingly. "Do not let your legacy control you, as it has so many others."

"Control _this."_ Naruto raised a crackling hand in reply. "If you can."

"I warn you, if you attack me, I will defend myself-

"Rakurai!"

Sarutobi burst through the rain soaked roof, whipping his arm around to catch the fist of a reappearing Naruto in an open palm. Startled, The Dragon Slayer could only roar in disbelief as he was cast down, heaved back into the house, slamming through three seperate floors and a kitchen table, ploughing through the floorboards and leaving a trough of destruction in his wake before he finally skidded to a halt. Peering through the hole he had made, Sarutobi suddenly found himself face to face with the very boy he'd just defeated, the second hole in the roof indicating that the Dragon Slayer's defeat hadn't been quite that permanent. Grinning, Naruto rammed his fist into the now unprotected abdomen of his opponent and was rewarded with a sickening crunch as he struck bone.

"Uurgh!"

"Its called pain." Naruto explained, revealing his blood soaked fist to the doubled over warrior. "Been awhile since you've felt that, hasn't it?"

"Indeed." Sarutobi coughed up a bloody wad of phlegm and forced himself to smile. "I commend you for reminding me of my connection to this world, young dragon. However, it changes nothing! Now!" Naruto performed a double take, mere seconds before he noticed Sarutobi's hand around his wrist, and the mud beneath his feet, the apparent excess of which he hadn't noticed until it was too late.

A dirt brown seal appeared beneath their feet,its light highlighting Naruto's furious expression, and Sarutobi's triumphant smile.

"Shit!"

**"Earth Magic: Sinkhole!"**

For the third time, Naruto crashed into the ground, cushioning the impact with his face. Slapping both palms upon the grime covered floor, The Dragon Slayer jerked his gazed toward the now approaching Sarutobi, and spat.

"I will _never _be controlled!" Naruto rounded on Sarutobi with a defiant shout, driving the elder into the nearest wall. He was not at all surprised to find that they were more than equally matched with one another, so maddened was he by sheer fury. _"I_ do the controlling. Me. No one else. I don't know what you are old man, or what it is that you want from me, but you'd better clear the dust out of your ears and listen to me. I control my own destiny. The path I follow, will be the one I make with these fists, and with my light. Spare me your speeches, and I'll spare you my wrath! Now, MOVE!"

"Bold words, little dragon!" Sarutobi scoffed, and Naruto suddenly found that the room had turned itself upside down as he was thrown into the counter. "The very words spoken to me by Orochimaru, and similair to the mantra of your teacher, if I recall. Do you truly wish to share their fate? I tell you this so you can save yourself, as I should have done! Abandon this foolish path, and save yourself!"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Naruto _screamed_, shattering ever window on the first floor as his element raged, unchecked, with his temper. "What do you know of me, _jijī_! I spent most of my life being raised by a dragon, the only thing I ever considered to be a parent! Any chance I had of living a normal life was stolen away the day Tobias left me to fend for myself! For six months, I had to eke out a hellish existence, alone, in the wilds! But then she found me! S_he _gave me a home, _she _gave me strength, _she _put me back on my feet when I didn't even want to stand! It is because of _her _that I'm still standing, and it is because of _her _that I will continue to stand! And you, you have the nerve to discredit her, to compare _me, _to some madman that you failed to train! You're off your fucking rocker!"

"My boy," Sarutobi sighed against the storm, his gaze falling upon Naruto's heaving chest, and the black necklace he cherished so. "You _are _a great deal like Orochimaru, in more ways than you could possibly imagine." He stepped forward, pressing an hand to Naruto's face, forcing his eyes to close, driving him down, into the floorboards. "Both of you came from nothing, and if it is not stopped, you will bring about nothing. Though it has yet to manifest itself, your taint will always be a part of you, no matter where you may roam. There is only one way to overcome it and survive, but that path cannot be traveled until the very end. Remember my words well, little dragon of the light. When you next open your eyes, you will be outside my home, and your friend will be none the wiser for it."

"Damnit, you!" Naruto gripped Sarutobi's wrist and continued to pour lightning into it as he struggled. "Let me up! We're not done!"

"I truly enjoyed our battle, Naruto." Sarutobi smiled, and though Naruto could not see it, a lone tear rolled down his wrinked face. "Thank you for granting an old man his last wish. I entrust my legacy to you, that of my pupils, should you meet them. Live long, love deeply, laugh loudly, and harbor no regrets when you fold your wings for the last time." A dry, amused chuckle worked its way past Sarutobi's now crumbling lips. "It truly is as you said, o brash and foolish dragon of the light. We each make our own destiny. May yours carve a strong path through the skies for you and your kind to-

**"Open your eyes."**

Naruto gasped, his eyes shooting open to find himself staring into the trees. Drenched in cold sweat, he whirled around, and found Mirajane, safe and sound, waving in the opposite direction. He felt the weight of the staff against his back, and nearly threw it to the ground in disgust. He wanted to tear the words out of his head, and never hear them again, because he knew they were the truth.

"D-

"See ya, gramps!" Mirajane called to someone, jerking Naruto out of his self loathing. "We'll be back soon!"

"Take care, Mira-chan!" Another voice answered, arousing his curiosity further. "Take care, Naruto-boy!"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look, yet somehow he did.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, no longer an almighty warrior of the earth, but a frail, and withered old man, waved farewell.

"You too-**!**

**(Insert Fairy Tail slow theme)**

Naruto had glanced over his shoulder to wave goodbye one last time, and now he _froze_. Sarutobi had only come as far as the front step to send them on their way. While this did not strike him as being very odd, everything else about it did. He saw _through _the old man, as though he were a thin sheet of paper, one that ended just above where his legs should have been. His mouth worked to form the words, but Sarutobi shook his head placed one finger to his pale lips and gestured for silence. Unbidden, hot, stining tears sprang to Naruto's eyes as he watched the old sage slowly fade off.

He had fought a ghost!

Naruto suddenly had the strongest suspicion that if he entered the hut and checked the kitchen, he'd find Sarutobi's body inside crushed by the collapsed roof.

"Don't go gettin' yourself and that pretty wife a' yers killed!" Sarutobi cackled gleefully, his voice reverberating inside Naruto's skull, changing briefly into the stern, crips voice of a warrior's. "Though I wouldn't mind the company, this is where we must part aways. I will be watching over you from the Other Side, Naruto-boy, Mira-chan. Take care and pray that you never live to be my age! Hohoho...

Hey, what the hell just happened?" Mirajane re-shouldered her pack and gazed up at Naruto, oblivious to what the Dragon Slayer had been through. "You look like you've seen a ghost. And did you always have that staff? No, wait, don't tell me. I get the feeling I don't want to know. Oh, It felt like we were only inside for a few minutes, but look, its already morning! I must be seeing things."

_"You have no idea."_

"S-Stupid good for nothing _jijī_." Naruto sniffled and stiffled a sob as Sarutobi bid farewell and vanished into the heavens above. "Saying sappy crap like that and dissappearing on me...Chikushō!"

"O-Oi! Crying!" Mirajane spluttered wildly. "Why the hell are you crying!"

"Shut up!" Naruto bawled loudly, rubbing at his eyes in a vain attempt to staunch the tears. "Real men don't need a reason to cry!"

"Now you sound like Elfman!"

_**A/N: BAM! You didn't think I'd simply kick out every technique, character and concept from the Narutoverse, did you? NO SIR! Various Character's from Naruto will make the occaisonal appearance and cameo, though, as you've obviously seen with Killer Bee, their abilities are going to be a bit modded, considering that this is MAGIC we're talking about, and not jutsu. Don't think for a single second that any of them won't have any significance. I don't want to say anything definite just yet, as I'm still in the planning stages. Be prepared for an epic yarn, my friends! **_

_Next time: First Job Finale! Into the mountains to confront the villain!_


	6. The Job From Hell Part III

_**A/N: Remember, this fic is rated T for Teen, it does have some blood foul language, etc. Also, I apologize for any OOC but I'm going off instinct here, and utilizing Mirajane's abrasive personality to the fullest. The bits of genuine sincerity scattered in this chapter are only natural, given what the elaborate concotion I've created. Please Review! The more revies I get, the fast this wonderful story is updated! I also have another members of the Naruto cast, along with techniques and variations of them, will be appearing in this fic, hencefoth! This is a CROSSOVER, remember? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like where all of this is going, at least, I hope you do. And Pleaaaase, don't forget to review and/or comment! Now, let me introduce...**_

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / The Job Straight From Hell's kitchen! Exterminate the Dark Guild! (Part 3 MOST ANNOYING MISSION EVER!)**_**\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ **

"Nothing." Naruto glanced at the magical wristwatch he wore, which did little to assauges his worries. "After walking for only...Eight hours. Are you _sure _this is the right way?"

"Absolutely." Their guide nodded for the fifth time, a small smile working its way across his face. "Look, its just up ahead." Handing Naruto a pair of binoculars, he showed Naruto the first signs of habitation, a few small farms leading up to what looked like a large gray blob, which was in fact, a large town or a small city, depending on your point of view. They'd likely reach it in a few minutes.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned and shot a triumphant glare over his shoulder. "What did I tell you, Mirajane-san? He's harmless. And here you thought he was a-

A sudden rush of wind alerted him to an attack from behind. An instant before she could strike, Naruto raised his arm, and a slender fist crashed into the gauntlet, instead of his skull. In a loud litany of unpleasant words, Mirajane, her right hand throbbing violently, stormed past Naruto and began to walk ahead of him. Silently, she kicked a nearby pebble into the grass, content to remain silent.

It was not to be.

"Say, is there a _reason _for your daily attempts on my life, Mirajane?" Naruto inquired softly, resuming his constant vigil for any suspicious activity as they approached the gates. "You got a fetish?"

"I wouldn't be _attempting _anything if you'd just hold still!"

"So you _do _have a violence fetish." Naruto declared triumphantly. "I knew it."

"I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH!"

"Denial is the first sign, Mira-chan." Their guide nodded sagely, twisting his head to avoid a blow directed at him. "For shame, for shame!"

"You're worse than he is, _kono hentai!"_

" Aye! Tis' a fact that I remain proud of to this day." Their guide stated solemnly. "Oho, that's a good one! I'll be sure to use that line in my new series!"

"Definitely." Naruto nodded in reply. "I know I would. What's this book of yours about?"

"Well, it was going to be a filthy novel called Icha Icha, but I'm beginning to remember frustrating women can be, for one. So fussy!"

"I hear ya!"

_"Aargh!"_

"Was it something we said?"

_"I fucking hate you guys!"_

Traversing the mountains, which had seemed simple enough at the time, were proving to be a bit more...complicated than either of them had anticipated. Once Naruto finally stopped sulking about whatever it was that had gotten him so upset, Mirajane had discovered that the map they had been following, given to them by old man Sarutobi, was in fact, a map that led not to the fringes of Oak Town as they had been led to believe, but to Clover Town! IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION! After viciously beating Naruto over the head for not noticing this _three hours earlier_, Mirajane and her sullen companion had been forced to aimlessly wander the vast countryside in search of someplace to spend the tnight, until a passing journeyman by the name of **Jiraiya **had taken pity on them and offered to be their guide. Not an hour later, they found the homely little village known as Tanzaku Town, and after taking the time to restock themselves with the appropriate gear, had set out once again. Claiming that he too, was headed North, Naruto, though vaguely suspicious of Jiraiya's 'research', had allowed him to accompany them. And apparently, Mirajane had decided to give them hell over it.

_(Brief Flashback)_

_"He's either a pervert, or he's just plain creepy. Just look at him!" Mirajane argued, one eye on Naruto, another on their supposed 'guide', who was doing exactly as she had said, muttering to himself and jotting a few lines down on a small sketchpad. "See! Anyone who giggles mysteriously and scribbles stuff down on a notepad shouldn't be tolerated, let alone trusted! And you think we should travel with him! No way!"_

_"If we hadn't run into him, you'd be catching frogs for breakfast, not me." Naruto remained firm and shook his head in answer. "We owe him. Both for the meal, AND for the gear. Look, if he tries anything, I'll give him a few thousand volts. Sound good?"_

_"If he so much as twitches, crisp him, ya get me?" Mirajane stuck her hand out imposingly, jabbing Naruto's chest. "He makes one wrong move, bzzzzap! Bye-Bye perv! No if, ands, or buts about it. Just ZAP!"_

_"O-Okay." Naruto gulped, slightly disturbed by Mirajane's wicked expression. "We'll shake on it, then?"_

_"If I find out that you're league with him, you're next."_

_"N-Noted." Naruto stammered nervously as they shook. "He won't be a problem."_

_(End Brief Flashback)_

Which is why we now find our unlikely duo approaching the bustling resort known as Konoha. A towering spire, as they drew closer, they realized it was actually a clock tower, not a tower, rose from the center of the city, projecting a giant magic circle that likely provided power to the entire city. Innovations such as these have become increasingly popular these days, and are highly respected.

Little is known of this fabled city, save that few are allowed to enter, and even fewer speak of it. Rumored to have once been the home of many powerful mages, it has never been the home of another guild since a terrible disaster befell it and all ther mages mysteriously dissapeared...

Naruto frowned as the sweet aroma of magic and the ripe scent of hundred upon hundreds of different spells, each layered atop one another with seamless perfection, enticed his sensitive nostrils.

_'As I thought. There's so much magic here that its making my eyes water. But that would mean a guild. Didn't Konoha disband theirs?'_

"Careful, kid."

Naruto blinked with wide eyes.

He'd been so lost in thought that he'd been ignoring everyone again. Jiraiya was looking at him with a puzzled expression, while Mirajane continued to walk ahead of them, stealing the occasional glance back, then blushing and turning around whenever she was caught in the act. While Naruto found this both wierd and annoying, he said nothing. To him, a quiet Mirajane was a good Mirajane.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You're likely to lose a hand."

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head a second time to clear the cobwebs, suddenly aware of the slow smile creeping across Jiraiya's face. "Careful? You wouldn't what? What would I lose a hand for?"

"..." Jiraiya's silence spoke volumes as one eye slid to Mirajane, and then back to Naruto.

Somewhere in his mind, the wires crossed.

_"N-No!" _Naruto barked loudly, clamping one hand over his mouth when Mirajane glanced at him. "It isn't like that! I hardly know her, Um...Look, its not what you think." Naruto blushed and shook his head when he noticed Jiraiya's amused expression. "I'm not used to big cities, that's all." Yet his cheeks continued to burn under the afternoon sun as they walked in silence, with only the sounds of the chirping birds and the smell of burning incence from the far off city to interrupt them. At length, when he was certain he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Naruto raised his head and stood straight.

"Ah, so you _were _raised in the country, then." Jiraiya predicted with an up and down motion of the head, his unusually long hair bobbing from the motion. "What about your parents?"

"W-What about them?" Naruto scowled, wary of this line of questioning. "I'm a part of Fairy Tail. _They're _my family."

"I was only asking if your folks were from the countryside or the city-

"There's nothing to know." Naruto snapped, perhaps a bit too sharply. "Please drop the subject, okay?"

"They're dead, aren't they?" The lack of curiosity in the Jiraiya's voice burned like acid in an open wound to Naruto, but the Dragon Slayer somehow managed to contain the initial impulse of rearranging the man's face. Instead, he jammed both hands into his pockets and continued to walk, though not without giving away the sudden stifness in his posture. Jiraiya must have noticed this, for he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Tch." Naruto sullenly clicked his tongue and refused to answer,but of course, that did not last very long. "It's like I said, there's nothing to know." He risked a glance at Jiraiya, and, finding nothing but genuine empathy there, decided to continue. "I had-_have _a father, but I don't know where he is now. He disappeared one day, and its been nearly a year since then. I'm not sure if he's even alive."

"Do you remember his name, perchance? Maybe I've heard of him." Jiraiya inquired, chuckling when Naruto said such a thing was highly unlikely. "Hey, cut an old man some slack! I have been around these parts, so there's a genuine possibility I've heard it somewhere. Now, don't give me that look, I'm offering my services free of charge, just this once. You won't have to pay me a single yen, I sw-

"Tobias." Naruto whispered suddenly, biting his lip seconds later and berating himself for the momentary slip-up. _'Idiot!' _He was a fool to hope that someone could have seen Tobias! _Tobias_, who could lay himself down to sleep in broad daylight, leaving you to search for hours and hours, and still find nothing! He was a fool to cling to hope and bigger fool to think that such a thing could ever happen!

"Tobias?" Jiraiya repeated slowly, and Naruto realized he might have said to much. "That's a rather... unusual name, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-You might say that." Nervous and badly shaken, Naruto shied away from further questioning. "L-Look, we're almost to the city, and I appreciate the help, but-

"You thought of your old man that fondly, huh." Jiraiya tousled Naruto's hair, and the words died on the boy's lips before he could form them. "Don't sweat it. You'll find your old man whether he wants to be found or not. If he raised you for fourteen years, then he must have had a damn good reason for leaving you, dont'cha think? When you do find him though, give him a kick in the pants for me."

Naruto wiped away the tears that had started to form and laughed. The notion of kicing Tobias so absurd that he couldn't help himself. Dragon Slayer or not, he'd be the one complaining if

"Oh, I should do that. It'd probably make him laugh."

"Huh?" Jiraiya couldn't understand the logic behind it, but it was evident from Naruto's mirthful tears that he'd just made the kid's day. "You have a strange way of looking at things, y'know?

"Oi, ecchi!" Mirajane called, demanding their attention as she pointed towards the now looming gate. "We're here, so beat it."

"That's cold." Naruto and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

"Actually," Jiraiya coughed into his fist, "They won't let you in without a password. Its called 'The Sacred Leaf City' for a reason, remember?"

"Then give us the damn password, and _then _buzz off." Mirajane repeated. "You and Naruto no baka may be all buddy buddy, but I'm sick of looking at that ugly mug of yours."

"Mira!" Naruto frowned. "What the hell was that for!"

"Don't say those words to me, traitor!"

"Traitor!" Naruto slammed his head against Mirajane's, sparks flying between them once again. "_You're _the one acting suspicious!"

"Th-That's none of your business!"

"It is if you're calling me a traitor!"

As they bickered, Jiraiya walked past them, placed one hand upon the leaf symbol in the gate, and declared loudly:

"The Flames of the Leaf will always Burn Bright."

Inexplicably, the iron gate snapped into the air and was held taut.

"Hey, it worked." Mira blinked once, before scowling. "Now leave."

"Mirajane!" Naruto protested. "What the hell is with you!"

"Why would I leave?" Jiraiya grinned, spreading his arms proudly as the sound of footsteps reached their ears. "I happen to live here."

A legion of men ushered them inside abruptly and without warning, the gate slamming shut behind them seconds later.

"Welcome home." A rather sickly looking fellow garbed in black slacks and a buttoned vest rose inexplicably appeared from the ground. Bowing before the three travelers, he straightened himself and addressed one of them in particular. "Master Jiraiya. Will you be requiring a room tonight for yourself and these two? I have prepared a bedroom in the Master Suite that I believe will be to your liking."

"Eh?" Mirajane tilted her head. "The Master's Suite? _For this guy?_ You're kidding, right? Someone like _him _is allowed to come here? I thought this place was sacred, being named after one of the best guilds, and whatnot. You're telling me _he's _one of your clientelle?"

"Certainly, Demon Mirajane." The man named Mira's known title, to which she blinked in reply. As she basked in the glory of recognition, the man turned his gaze upon Naruto. "But who is this young man, Master Jiraiya? Your new protoge, perhaps? He must be, to have that staff. Short of graverobbing, I see no other way he could have come to own it. Still, I'm afraid I don't quite recognize him...

"Staff?" Naruto muttered, running one hand along his given weapon. "You mean _this?_ You know who this belonged to?"

"But of course." Hayate coughed, a look of pride filling his features even as he did so. "The weapon you hold in your hands belonged to Konoha's third guild master. His name was Saru-

"Sh!" Jiraiya waved his hands rapidly, earning a confused stare from Naruto and Mirajane. "Th-There's no need to bore these two with your stories, Hayate! These two need a good nights rest and proper equiptment for their journey. That's all. They'll be gone by morning, and with luck, they won't destroy anything. Let's not fill their impressionable little heads with unneccesary facts, shall we?"

"But Master Jiraiya thought you said this boy would be your-

_"Sh!"_Jiraiya glared, cutting the man off with a strained smile. "Hayate, you're boring them. Now, we're in a bit of a hurry, so if you don't mind?"

"Hey, wait!"

"Come along now!" Jiraiya swiftly ushered them around the corner and out of the entrance. "I'll give you the grand tour, but first, there's something I want to show you."

That something, five minutes later, turned out to be a spacious hotel room with a single bed, red carpeting, red wallpaper...everything was colored entirely red! Naruto wasn't surprised to find an elaborately stet table set out in the middle of the room, with a...you guessed it, red tablecloth. Thankfully, the silverware was, true to its name, still silver, and not red, unlike the room.

"Sorry, but it was on such short notice." Jiraiya answered the unspoken question as he ushered them inside. "This used to be the Honeymoon suite."

"Well, that's a little odd. Why is it called the honeymoon...suite?" Naruto shrugged and rised a glance toward Mirajane, only to realize she was blushing again, hence the reason for the abrupt trailing off of his words. She seemed to find the carpet intensely fascinating this time, the shadows hiding her eyes, Now under Naruto's scrutiny, Mirajane flushed an even deeper, darker hue of red crimson.

"Hey are you o-_uurgh!"_

"She packs quite the wallop, doesn't she?" Jiraiya laughed as Naruto lay belly up on the floor, massaging the pulsating hand print on his face. "That's what you get for being oblivious."

Oblivious.

The word triggered a spark in the back of Naruto's mind.

_'Wait a fucking second.'_

Just a few miles south of the Oak Mountains, this was as good a pit stop as any before setting out on a journey, or so Jiraiya claimed. Passing through the city gates, Naruto would have agreed, had he not been mulling over a peculiar little discussion he'd overhead, back in Tanzaku. Supposedly, Orochimaru, -Naruto had a strong suspicion that this was the same one he sought, for few others could claim such name- had wiped out an entire platoon of Rune Soldiers, the Magic Council's personal troops, only yesterday, _the day before they'd arrived_. Further investigation only turned up more questions than answers, and ultimately, let him to yet another dead end. Many claimed that Orochimaru, or 'Orochimaru-sama' as a good many had called him, was a god in human form, the kindest person you could ever meet. Only a handful of inquirees had spat and cursed the name, calling him the devil reincarnated, and other such titles. Naruto did not know which to believe, but did it matter?

Suspicion of a different sort, now wormed through his mind. _Fourteen years._How on earth had Jiraiya known that? Naruto hadn't mentioned the length of time at all, and the thought hadn't occurred to him until just now. If Jiraiya knew he was a Dragon Slayer, then why not say it outright? Who was he, to be privvy to such information? Naruto had limited contact with people in his first fourteen years best, and those had trained him were sworn to silence shortly either beforehand, or afterward. If Jiraiya knew, if he knew about Dragons and the Dragon Slayers, that narrowed it down significantly.

"You mentioned...being oblivious." Naruto muttered suddenly, staring at Jiraiya as all these thoughts raced through his head. "Why did you say that?"

"Why?" Jiraiya shrugged as he stepped into the room. "Why not? You're not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. It's no secret, kiddo, even to someone like me."

"Again with the secrets." Naruto frowned, the beginings of a realization building up inside his mind. "I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything."

"Eh?" A bead of sweat rolled down Jiraiya's face. "C-C'mon, you've been out in the sun too long...

"You _are _hiding something!" Naruto shouted loudly, eyes flying wide as Jiraiya stiffened before them. "I knew it! You're not some wandering sage, are you?" Naruto fixed Jiraiya with a keen glare. "No, I may be dense, but I'm _not _stupid. You started acting wierd when saw this staff, and now you're just plain ol' jittery. By the looks of it, I'd say you're someone important. Very important, even. Like a-

_"Guild Master." _Mirajane, who had not spoken the entire time since entering the city, suddenly _laughed, _though her expression was anything but pleasant. "Konoha's fourth Guild Master, Jiraiya, also known as Toad Sage Jiraiya. I knew there was something I didn't like about you, but I couldn't put my finger on it, so I thought I was actually being paranoid. But I wasn't! See Naruto!" Mirajane jerked her finger toward Jiraiya, demaning the Dragon Slayer's attention. "I told you guys like him could never be trusted! And he can't! He probably planned to murder us tonight in our sleep, the bastard!"

"No way." Naruto shook his head. "You mean...

"Konoha's still active after all, _that's _what I mean." Mirajane answered coldly. "They've _been _active for the past fourteen years, Naruto. Against the Council's wishes. That makes them a Dark Guild."

"Is that true?" Naruto turned toward a silent Jiraiya, his confidence gone, stripped away by the sudden revelation. "I thought you were hiding something about me, but n-no. There must be a mistake...she's wrong, isn't she? Isn't she? You said so yourself, this is just a resort for the rich and famous mages! Not an illegal guild! She has to be lying! Tell me she's lying, Jiraiya-san!"

"Am I?" Mirajane pressed. "Tell the truth, bastard!"

"Damnit." Jiraiya sighed and fell back into a chair. "I wanted to explain this to you in a more controlled setting. Show you the sights, let you meet some of the mages, you know, ease you into it. Now, you've gone and put me at a loss for words. Fine." He shrugged, and placed both hands on a desk that, much like Hayate before, simply rose out of the floor, allowing him to lay hands upon it. "Ask."

"Explain!" Naruto shouted back. "Now!"

Jiraiya bade them to sit, which they reluctantly did.

"I have to ask that you hear me out before making your decision."

"Why should we?" Mirajane scoffed. "In fact, I should report you to Master Makarov right now."

"You don't want to do that." Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm begging you, _don't _do that."

"Huh?"

"If you have to report us, wait until I'm far, far away. _Please."_

"Again, why should I bother?" Mirajane remained unmoved. "It will take less than a second to inform them, and you _know _how quick they are. "What could you possibly do in that time?" The look Jiraiya gave her was bonechilling. It was as if all emotion had been wiped clean, leaving the haggard shell to stare at her without remorse or empathy. He snapped his fingers, and the door locked istelf.

"If you refuse to listen to me, Mirajane, if you insist on reporting me to the Magic Council for no other reason but your own misguided pride and spite, then, as temporary guild master of Konoha, I have no choice. I will be tasked with the disposal of two potential threats to _my _guild. The both of you. You won't feel a thing, I can assure you of that, but I'd prefer to avoid ending your lives, if possible."

"WHAT!" Returned to his normal self, Naruto nearly exploded from his chair. "Like I'd let you-**!**

And suddenly, it was gone, leaving Jiraiya to stare at them imploringly.

"Don't even ask if it'll take less a second." He hung his head shamefully and folded his hands. "I don't want to give a demonstration."

"J-Just sit down, Naruto." Mirajane whispered, all of the fight leaving her body with those words. "We'll listen to what he has to say."

"Mirajane...

"Sit _down!" _She snapped, slamming Naruto back onto the stool, and turning to face Jiraiya. "Alright you bas-erm, I mean...oh fuck it! Talk already!"

"We were ordered to disband fourteen years ago." Jiraiya began."As you can see, we refused, but _before _you go berserk, let me explain! I brought the two of you here for a reason, as ridiculous as it may seem now. Konoha was-_is _one of a kind, the first and last, of what was going to be a new generation. Not only did we have our own guild, but we would allow members from seperate guilds join, while maintaining their ties and old alliances. Such a thing would be impossible today, but you have to understand, we were neutral. We only united against Dark Guilds, that was all. Fourteen years ago, all of that changed. A member of Fairy Tail, your guild, betrayed us, and gave crucial information to the council. We banished him of course, but the damage was already done, and not a single mage, Fairy, Phantom Lord, Blue Pegasus or any other, has passed through our walls since that day. The two of you are the first to do so in nearly a decade. Do you understand the severity of that?"

"Sarutobi-sensei did." Jiraiya reminded them, looking on stoically."That's probably why the old geezer finally coughed his weapon up."

"No." Naruto answered coldly, obviously stung by the sudden blackmailing. "So your saying that he took pity on my weary existence and decided to enlighten me?"

"In a way, yes." Jiraiya nodded, his eye falling upon Naruto's staff. "Though I'm still trying to absorb the shock of his death, you seem to have coped with it remarkably well."

"He was strong." Naruto supplied. "Stronger than anything I've ever fought. In the end, I was no match for him. Still, I wish I could fight him again."

"You're only human." Jiraiya prodded at Naruto with his words, hoping to gain more information. "We all make mistakes, and you have yet to make some of yours."

"True enough." Naruto unshouldered the staff and peered at it. "I got a brief look at his memories before he took me out. I won't make the same choices he made."

"That's good to hear." Jiraiya nodded. "You take good care of that staff, understand?"

"Touching." Mirajanedshook her head, but without the acid tone, her words just didn't carry the same weight anymore. "But there's two flaws in your little sob story. First, while I can understand the theory behind neutrality, there's just no way you could have maintained that without making your fair share of enemies. Second, there has only ever been one traitor in the history of Fairy Tail."

"Ivan Dreyar." Jiraiya spat the words as though it were poison. "Does the name ring a bell?"

"Not really?" Naruto shrugged helplessly. "I've never heard of him."

Mirajane was pale, white as a sheet. Her eyes were wider than they'd ever been, and she had begun to shiver noticeably, as though she'd been doused in cold water. Naruto waved a hand before her face, and at once, she snapped out of it, blinking rapidly and glancing around, as though she'd forgotten where they were. The expression faded, and her eyes became frozen pools of ice once again.

"Master Makarov's son." She whispered. "Ivan Dreyar."

"The very same." Jiraiya replied sternly. "That man ruined my guild and nearly destroyed yours, from what I've garnered thus far."

Mirajane nodded mutely, and in abscence of her authority, Konoha's leader continued:

"We're more of a mediator, really." Jiraiya insisted."The Magic Council would never admit it, but we used to settle hundreds of disputes in the past. Peacefully, I might add, as opposed to their tried and true, heavy handed, "obey or be eliminated" method. Whenever there was a dispute amongst the guilds, no matter how trivial or minor, they looked to _Konoha _for judgement, not that damned bunch of blowhards and politicians you have today. We meted out judgement fairly. There was even talk of a new council, with Konoha as its home. But that made the council look bad, so they stuck a few of our members in powerless governments offices, and ordered us to disband. No one was happy about it, but in the end, everyone on the outside convinced themselves that it was the right thing to do."

"That settles it." Naruto nodded suddenly, reaching across the table to clasp Jiraiya's hand. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

"NO! We can't do this!" Mirajane bolted out of her chair and angrily smashed it under her heel. "If we do this, if we associate ourselves with a Dark Guild, then that makes us criminals! We will have no place in Fairy Tail if word gets out! Our own friends and family will be ordered to hunt us down and slaughter us like dogs! Can you do that, Naruto? Can you slaughter all the friends you've just made, will you be able to kill my brother, and my sister! Of course you could!You've only been there a day! Fairy Tail is my life! I will not! And if you're even _thinking _about listening to him, then I'll...I'll..."

She did nothing.

With a wordless moan, Mirajane sank to her knees, covered her face, and began to cry. Now, Naruto knew next to nothing when it came to women, Naruto staggered under the sudden, weight, unsure of what to say, what to do, he wasn't even sure he could breathe, let alone , Naruto weakly patted her back, and that seemed to calm Mirajane down, somewhat, barely, not at all, actually.

"No...she dissolved into her mindless sobbing again. "No...no...no...Lisana...Elfman...no...Oh God...no...

**"Erzengel." **Jiraiya spoke up suddenly. "That's the name of a Dark Guild, isn't it?"

"What of it." Naruto looked as though he might cry himself, but he also looked like he was ready to ram his boot up Jiraiya's posterior. "Mirajane hasn't made her decision yet."

"She no longer has to, and neither do you."Jiraiya supplied swiftly. "What would you say, if I helped the two of you wipe out one of the most dangerous guilds known to Fiore?

"EH?" Naruto and Mirajane gaped, speaking as one. "You'd do _what?"_

"Why, we'll help you eliminate a dark guild, in exchange for pleading our case to the council." Jiraiya answered calmly. "Intel, support, supplies, you need it, we'll give it to you. In exchange, you start spreading the truth about the innocence of our guild."

"I have a better idea." Naruto suggsted. "Form another guild_. A legal one."_

"We _could _just disband and join other guilds, but that would break up our family." Jiraiya one that's endured nearly two decades of hardship to get here. Konoha has kept us united thus far, and I fear what its removal might do to them."

Naruto released Mirajane who _reluctantly _removed her head from his shoulder.

"Is it just me, or do we always wind up in situations like this?"

Mirajane snifled once more, but the weak, vulnerable little girl was already gone, replaced by a hardened warrior.

"Shitty luck comes from shitty people."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Naruto feigned a wounded expression. "Tch. Fine, blame me again...

"Well?" Jiraiya smiled softly. "How do you like our little compromise? If your caught, you two can just disavow any and all knowledge of my organization. Don't worry about us, we know how to dissappear when the situation demands it, we've been doing it for fourteen years, remember? Should you succeed the Magic Council will know that the two of you had help. Even so, they won't risk provoking two of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. They might not be happy about it, but they're not stupid. Even so, watch your backs, you two. They're a bunch of vengeful bastards, the lot of them.

"So we're actually considering this." Mirajane shook her head in disbelief. "Aiding and abbetting a Dark Guild."

"For the last time, Konoha is not, nor has it ever been or ever will be, a Dark Guild." Jiraiya steepled his hands and leaned forward. "We do _not _take illegal requests, we do _not _move against the other 'Legal' guilds, and we _haven't _made a peep towards the Magic Council, for now. Actually, we've mostly kept to ourselves, taking on the occasional rescue or protection detail to keep ourselves going."

"So we're doing this all the work." Naruto deadpanned. "While you just sit here, safe and warm in your guild. That doesn't sound like a very fair trade."

"Actually, Konoha doesn't have all that many mages." Jiraiya held up a list of names, most of which, were crossed out in red and black ink. "But what we lack in numbers however, we more than make up for in...unique talents."Including myself, there's only about fifty of us, and most of that number are our children, surprisingly. Of those fifty, nearl half have one or more magical abilities that I've never even seen, let alone thought of. If those assholes on the Council _do _attack us, they'll be expecting us to roll over and play dead. What they don't know is that we still have plenty of _teeth." _

"Take your pick." Jiraiya tossed the ledger toward Naruto, who caught it with fumbling hands. "Excluding myself, you can pick anyone you like, within moderation, of course. I'll see to the necessary arrangements, and you should meet them shortly, but I would ask that you not take half of my guild with you."The ghost of a smile flickered across Jiraiya's face. "That, would attract attention, Naruto."

"Huh." Naruto assented, twitching slightly at the statistics. Suddenly the name of Orochimaru, crossed out with the words, ROGUE and SS-CLASS, appeared, though ther was no picture to identify his features, unlike the other Konoha mages. "These guys seem...pretty powerful." So now, they were hunting down a rogue, SS-Class guild member, who just might be insane, all at the behest of a dead man, and for what? Absolutely nothing. A dead man's last request, and what did they have to show for it? A measly amount of money that Makarov was going to confiscate. Bloody freaking lovely.

"I thought you might say that." Jiraiya smiled. "They're the cream of the crop."

"So what does this mean?" Mirajane fiddled with the silverware as she spoke. "You've suddenly decided to trust us?"

"It means, we're reaching out to Fairy Tail." Jiraiya relented. "To the world even, if you want to be figurative. Whether Makarov knows it or not, Fairy Tail is on the Council's hit list, and if things continue as they are...you'll end up like us, trust me, on this. To tell you the truth though, we _were _hoping for one of your S-class mages, to take this request. Someone like Laxus, Mystogan, or maybe even-

A loud _thunk _interrupted him.

**!**

A knife jutted mere centimeters from Jiraiya's groin, wedged into the chair.

"Finish that sentence and your guild is going to need a new guild master and _you'll _need a new pair!" Mirajane hissed, anothe rkitchen knife in hand. "I'm ten, no, a _hundred _times better than that Titania bitch is! And Naruto's a Dragon Slayer! That's way above a basic mage, you dickless piece of shit! You think the two of us aren't enough to handle this? We'll come back with Erzengel's head!"

"You'll help us then?" Jiraiya blinked owlishly. "There's still the risk of expulsion, you know."

"I know that, dumbass." Mirajane replied snarkily. "But now you've insulted my pride_. Fairy Tail's pride. _That's means you've insulted every member of my family, and they're more dear to me than anything else in this world. Send as many as of your precious little A and B class mages as you want. Give us S-class, the best you have, and nothing less. And when we finish, you OWE us. Kay?"

Jiraiya reached into a drawer pulled out another ledger, this one with significantly fewer names on it, and circled a few names in ink. Before he could hand it to Naruto however, he paused, glanced toward the windowsill, and abruptly turned towards the door, which had opened, ever so slightly. "Sakura-chan," Jiraiya glared at the door menacingly. "You aren't spying on me again, _are you?"_

"N-No, sir!" A muffled voice answered clearly as the door swung open, revealing a young girl with long, pink hair, and green eyes, with a rather average body. "Not at all!" Her skirt was an uglu dull green, her top, a bright, insatiable red. She fidgeted under his stare, meeting his eyes every few seconds, only to blush and look away, as Mirajane had. She entered only when Jiraiya beckoned.

"Who's this?" Naruto frowned at the new arrival. "Another one of your students?"

"Naruto, Mirajane. This is Sakura Haruno. SS-Class, one of the few we have left after the war."

"P-Please to meet you!" She bowed stiffly before Naruto, who only scratched his head and muttered a lukewarm welcome.

"Ahem." Jiraiya coughed. "You've actually come at a good time, Sakura. Could you give Naruto a demonstration?"

_"Me?" _The pinkette blinked, her face flushing red as she glanced toward Naruto, then narrowing when she spotted Mirajane. "Well...alright."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as Sakura raised her fist.

"Do we really have the time for this?"

"It'll only take a second." Jiraiya insisted. "Sakura-chan, could you try to break Naruto's arm?"

"Alright...

"Why would she want to break my arm-**HOLY!"** Naruto yelped in surprise, his hand shooting out to catch Sakura's fist before it could crash into his face. He was forced to duplicate the effect a second time when Sakura struck out again. And again, and again, as Sakura jabbed at him, forcing the Dragon Slayer to catch a series of incredibly fast punches, and wriggle away from her grip when he could not. Finally, Naruto retaliated, gripping the Konoha mage by the wrists instead of her fists. Sakura squeaked in surprise. With a massive surge of effort, Naruto forced the smaller mage backwards and into the wall. He pinned her there, panting from the effort it had taken him to do so. Seconds later, he realized that Sakura was just as exhausted, her face a great deal more heated then his own.

Mirajane seethed at them both.

"Well?" Jiraiya laughed, enjoying the easily misinterpreted scene. "I'd say she's the perfect match for you, Naruto-boy. Stamina, speed, and a nice body to match, eh?"

"Fucker." Naruto gasped. "What the hell is she taking? Steroids? I've never seen anything like that."

"My Magic is an older style." Sakura explained, revealing a series of pinke circles encircling either arm, which were in fact, magic seals. It accelerates every cell in my body and-

"Anybody else?" Mirajane angrily interrupted Sakura, snatching the ledger away from Naruto. "Someone who would specialize in illusion or long range magic? Preferrably someone _who isn't a bimbo!"_

"Bimbo?" Sakura tilted her head, a question mark appearing over it. "Who is she talking about?"

"Ino Yamanaka would be your best bet." Jiraiya ticked the numbers off one hand. "But I'm not quite sure she'd suited for this kind of thing. Shino Aburame should be able to do it, if you give him enough time to set up."

"Anymore hard hitters?" Naruto inquired, swiping the list from Mirajane. "If you have someone else at Sakura's level, that would probably be for the best."

"Rock Lee." Jiraiya immediately slid the file toward Naruto's awaiting hand. "Kid's a damn genius when it comes to hand to hand combat."

"Men." Mirajane snorted, slapping Naruto on the wrist. "When you will you learn? It's not about how big your muscles are, but how you get the job done. We need a specialist."

"Erm...and here, Jiraiya was at a loss. "Define..._special."_

"Water, fire, come on you stupid pervert, give me something here!" Mirajane slapped her hands down on the table. "I need a mage familair with the basics of elemental magic, or at least someone capable of requiping multiple weapons!"

"You already have Naruto's lightning." Jiraiya humbly pointed out. " I really can't spare anyone else."

"The hell you can't!" Mirajane grabbed another knife. "Give me someone, damnit!"

"Ten-Ten, then." Jiraiya threw his arms up in exasperation. "Kami, you're bleeding me dry!"

"As if."Naruto had begun to smile again. "I bet you had all this planned, didn't you? In fact, I think I'm actually starting to agree with the nickname Mira gave you." Releasing Sakura, Naruto flexed his hand, making sure he had full movement in both of his arms before speaking again. "I say, deal. We'll play General in your little war game. I hope you're ready, becuase if this goes south, it'll be your shit to clean up, Ero Sennin."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Naruto grinned, and this time, it was a genuine. "I think it fits quite nicely, don't you?"

"Kids." Jiraiya snorted, closing his eyes with a small sigh. "Alright then, skedaddle! There's work to be done!"

_(The next morning, port town of Hargeon/Dark Guild's last known location)_

"So...why are we still here?" Naruto yawned once more, laid out on his back, staring up at a cloud filled sky. "I mean, we haven't heard anything since that bus boy gave us your so called 'lead'." A rather smug comment, considering the constant attention he'd received from the ladies in said. bar Their rooftop perch provided decent enough cover, overlooking the town square. Provided no one had the sudden urge to glance toward the clock tower, they would remain undetected. In theory. By theory, that meant that there was a fifty percent chance of their cover, and by default themselves, getting blow clear out of the sky.

But Naruto simply lazed about, returning to his watch.

"Hey, that was a decent tip!"

"Suuuuure." Naruto sighed. "And that 'Wow! You're hot, baby!' comment of his had absolutely nothing to do with it." Naruto ducked under Mirajane's leaping kick seconds later, having grown used to her attack patterns on the road. She hadn't made any change to her fighting style since then, so it was only natural that he continued to frustrate Mira. Funny, how you remembered stuff like that.

"Tch." Naruto yawned again and rolled onto his stomach. "You only listened to him because he called you beautiful."

"A-And what is that supposed to mean!" Mirajane was secretly grateful that it was Naruto's turn to keep watch, she was more than willing to kill him if he saw her blush. "It came from a reliable source, regardless of the fact that he had good taste!"

"Does _that _qualify as not suspicious activity?" Naruto inquired, at some point during their surveillance. "Er...scratch that. I think this qualifies as 'Dark Guild Activity'

"Now what is it?" Mirajane reached for the magic lens they'd been using to monitor comings and goings in the town. "It better not be another false alarm."

"See for yourself." Naruto handed Mirajane the lens. "Do you see it?"

"I see people." Mirajane answered, taking a brief look through it. "So what?"

"Give me that!" Naruto hissed, snatching the object back from Mirajane. "You only glanced!"

A group of robed men, and other, less savory looking characters, had occupied the once bustling village square. Surrounded by them, a large crowd, apparently the townsfolk, had been herded toward a large stone slab, upon a small awning had been rather hastily erected by some men. Though there appeared to be no distinction between the two at first, several of those men had a familiar symbol engraved into an arm here and there, similar to that of an angel's outline, with wings flaring out on either side. Naruto vaguely recognized the mark as the same one he'd see on the Request Board.

**"Erzengel." **Naruto breathed, recalling the dark guild's name from Jiraiya. "Holy shit, we actually found them. The Dark Guild!"

"WHAT!" Mirajane hissed, spinning around and stealing the magic lens back in the same moment. "Let me see those!"

Armed to the teeth, the guild members milled about restlessly, as though they were waiting for something. The robed men appeared to be content with standing, however, as none of them had moved from their original position since Naruto's last glance. The townspeople sat apart in two separate groups, the men in one, and women and in another with no other order to be seen in between them.

All of them stared straight ahead from wherever it was they sat, listening with rapt attention to a lavishly robed bald man who was gesticulating wildly with one hand, and holding a book in another. Mirajane couldn't make what he was saying, but everyone appeared to be focused on this speech, which was probably the only reason no one had discovered them yet. A stroke of luck on their part.

"So, is it them?"

"Not quite." Mira shook her head and handed the glasses back to Naruto, who continued to peer through them. "If it _is _Erzengel, then its only a few hundred of them for this job. I don't see Griswald, the guy who's their guild master, anywhere. And there's no way the entire guild would just up and come here without him, even though that damn spitfire just loves all the attention. That's too many."

"Too bad." Naruto sighed. "I guess we have to wait."

"In five minutes, Sakura and the others should be in position. If we take them head on, there's a good chance that-

"Shit." Naruto spat suddenly. "We might... have a problem."

**?**

Silently, he handed the glasses to a confused Mirajane and allowed her to see.

The bald man had thrust his hand forward, possibly indicating someone in the audience. Two of the Erzengelmembers were wading through the throng of villagers, searching. A pang of sorrow gnawed at her heart when they selected a young girl, around their age, from the congregation, and bade her to rise. Silently and without protest, she allowed herself to be led toward the slab. Another man, this one robed in red, was hurriedly preparing some sort of structure there, while similarly garbed men performed a strange chant and continued to dance around him and his eerily precise workings.

_"It's a sacrifice." _Naruto having already come to the same conclusion, had sat up and was beginning to put on his armor when Mirajane finally tore her gaze away. "They're going to sacrifice that girl, damn those bastards!" Mirajane didn't have to say it, Naruto's expression spoke volumes for him, of his intent, and what he would do. His magical power was already rising in preparation for the event.

"Stay put, dumbass. It's none of our business, so don't think for a fucking second about involving yourself." Mirajane shook her head swiftly and swatted the notion of interference away. "Look, I know it sucks and all, but we were sent here to _investigate _and uncover the activities of a dark guild, not destroy half the town searching for them. As much as I hate it, we can't afford an offensive, not yet."

"And what if the _whole town _is associated with Erzengel?" Naruto pressed, his back no longer to her as he slipped on the gauntlets. "We'd have standing orders to wipe those guys out, then. We can't afford to wait for the others, they'll just have to adapt! What's five minutes either way?"

"That girl _isn't _in chains!" Mirajane argued. "Did you ever stop to think that this so called sacrifice might actually be just a _voluntary ritual?"_

"No way in hell is this voluntary!" Naruto pushed Mirajane forward, placed the lens over he right eye, and jabbed a finger toward the square, where the dark haired girl had apparently decided to put up a struggle. Albeit a futile one, as she was relentlessly dragged toward the slab's small protrusion, what had to be an altar, as it was covered in a thick, dark substance that, to Naruto's nose, smelled a lot like fresh blood. "I don't know whether everybody down there wants her to die, or if they're too scared, but she's _going to die _if we just leave here there! That's all the reason I need!"

"We've already decided on this!" Mirajane thrust the envelope detailing their marching orders at Naruto,only for him to slap it aside. "Does something so stupid really matter that much!"

"It does when someone's about to die!"

"We're in enough trouble already!" Mirajane losing patience, her voice doubled in pitch, retaliated by throwing Naruto back toward the stairs. "And now you want to raise hell in a town that, need I remind you, is right next door to **Phantom Lord**, who just so happens to be our worst fucking enemy! Just listen to yourself, dumbass! Do you really want to add _that we started a guild war _to the list!"

"What if that was Lisana down there!" Naruto hollered, his burning passion struggling against Mirajane's cold logic. "Would you still be standing here if that girl was your sister, about to die in front of you! No! And don't fucking say you would just to spite me! It doesn't matter whether she's family or not, she's about to be killed in front of us! Godmanit Mirajane, stopping being such a _coward!"_

"I'll fucking kill you," Mirajane hissed, already half transformed, and using her demonic voice. "If you say that again."

"Say what?" Naruto snarled, revealing his fangs in response, a crackle of lightning splitting the air around him. "That you're a heartless coward? Or that you don't give a rat's ass about your own sister? No, that's not even it! You're just a cold, unfeeling bitch! I can't believe I was actually looking forward to this job when I heard about it! But not anymore! You don't care about anyone else!"

"Don't pull that righteous bullshit with me." Miajane's voice had softened to a deadly, silken purr."If you won't listen to reason, then I'll have to stop you myself. I won't risk being expelled."

"You can't stop me." Naruto hissed, surging forward, lightning in motion. Unprepared for the sudden assault, Mirajane could only choke in surprise as one hand closed around her shoulder and slammed her to the wall, his fist crashing into it, with only a centimeter to spare from her head. His knee slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs, and silencing her protests.

"You're scum." Naruto regarded her as though she were a piece of filth under his boot. "That's what you are. If anyone else were here with me, I know they wouldn't hesitate, not even for a second. I am going down there, and you can't stop me. So what if I'm accused of working with a Dark Guild? At least I'm doing what I know is right, unlike you so. So listen, and listen to me well, Mirajane."

Mirajane was left stunned and speechless.

"Those who break the rules _are _scum." Naruto continued, glaring into her wide eyes. "But those who abandon innocents to die are _worse _than scum. That's the way I was raised, and I ain't about to change it now, certainly not for someone like you! So go! Do what you want!" Naruto suddenly removed his fist from the wall, his voice full of venom. "But I'm _not _going to let this happen."Without so much as a glance, he began to walk away, leaving Mirajane to stew in her own thoughts. "Stay there, Mirajane. Good or bad, I'll take all the blame for this one, so don't worry your pretty little head!"

And Mirajane did stay there, trembling.

She watched silently, as Naruto stalked away, scaled a nearby building, and was lost from sight, as was magical presence altogether. Not a second later, she felt the first tremor of the somewhat distant roar claimed her attention and she turned just in time to see several of their previous enemies go flying through the air as they let out cries of pain. Mirajane swore she saw something glowing a whitish-gold through the other bodies between her and whatever was causing the commotion, but she couldn't be sure. Another earthquake, and this time, she unmistakably heard laughter.

The clouds burst then, hiding her tears amongst the raindrops. When the next explosion hit, she found herself closing her eyes against it.

"Damnit...

zzzz

_(With Naruto)_

Naruto stood stone still, dripping wet bangs hiding his face. Soaked to the bone by the thunderstorm his element had given birth to, wrapped in Lisanna's cloak for wamrth, the dragon slayer, he watched, and waited, frowning at the sights and sounds that greeted him below. It was not the most pleasant of circumstances by any means, but it would have to do, given the current situation.

The storm had indeed slowed the ritual's initial preparations, however, they were far from being canceled. The girl had been brought into the pavilion when he'd last seen her, and now, she returned, clothed in a white kimono, a hood covering her face. Escorted by two armed guards, her arms and legs bound, she still had the audacity to stumble and fall when they continued to drag her toward the pedestal. Her dark skinned captors wasted no time in dragging her to her feet, only for her to watch her fall yet again the instant her bare feet touched the pavement. As strange as it was, Naruto was thankful for this. With her feet bound that way, their little procession would be slowed to a crawl, and that was all the reasaon he needed to begin. As a bolt of lightning snarled overhead, he threw himself off the roof and into the courtyard, laughing at the top of his lungs as he made his grand entrance in the town square. And by 'grand entrance' Naruto slammed feet first into street amidst much angry shouting and swearing, blinding everyone with a light brighter than the sun itself. His gaze swept over the crowd, paused on the girl, and finally, locked on the men who had bound her in chains.

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa." Everyone flinched as the surprisingly quiet voice filled the air. To them it looked as if Kami himself had come down from the heavens, so intense was the light. "I truly I am sorry to interrupt your ritual, but I have come here to put an end to the festivities. If you would surrender, please?" Once it had faded to reveal Naruto, their amazement was just as quick to fade away.

"Who the fuck are you?" The foremost of the Erzengel wizards demanded angrily, only to be silenced by a mouthful of lightning.

The murmur of laughter was as soft as it was menacing. Naruto rose, his once blue eyes now little more than vicious vermillion slits. Clasping the staff at his back, Naruto drew the weapon and began to twirl it madly about, promising a painful fate to any soul foolish enough to approach. Upon clearing a space for himself, Naruto slammed it down, strapped to his back again, and grinned wildly.

"Who am I?" Naruto swept his cape around, and grinned."Ha!" It was the kind of grin Natsu got when he was ready to cut loose, and it held the townsfolk in awe. "I am the Lord of Light!" Naruto laughed, enjoying the looks of amazement that swept across them. "The God of Thunder! The Shadow of Lightning! But if you wish to address me by my proper name, then you may call me..."

"He's Fairy Tail!" One of the wizards thrust a finger outward, only for his fireball to fizzle. "Cut him down!"

"Rakurai!" Naruto declared sharply, waving a clawed hand toward the guards. Foolishly, they stood stock still when lighting began to emanate from Naruto'sbody, surging forth toward them with pure destructive power. Proving the devastating effect of their element, the torrent of thunderbolts swatted men aside as though they were flies. With a laugh, Naruto cast his lightning forward yet again, scattering dozens of mages as though they were but specks of dust in the wind. Wrapping the energies tighter about his body, the blond continued his path of destruction, startled shouts and random blasts of weak magic bouncing off of him as he landed right in the middle of a group. As one, they drew back, frightened by this untouchable adversary who had set upon them so swiftly and suddenly.

"Concentrate, you fools! Concentrate! It's only one boy, focus and we'll tire him out!"

"Sir! Groups Three and Seven are reporting heavy resistance in the northern district! Someone's tearing us apart out there! I-It's a girl! And she's crazy freaking strong! We need backup! Damnit, not another one! Suppresive fire! SUPPRESSIVE-URK!"

"D-Damnit! Take this guy out already! We need to get over there!"

"Boss! Group One, Nine, and Thirteen just went dark! We can't make contact any! There's just these...bugs...nrgh."

"Damnit, what the hell am I paying you idiots for! They're kids, for crying out loud!"

"All the other Groups have...sir, they've come under attack by a giant frog! There's a man riding on it and he looks like-

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"Kaminari no ame!" Naruto clapped his hands, and the heavens erupted once again, showering everyone with a deluge of a different sort. Screaming in agony, five more Erzengel soldiers crumpled to the street, screaming in pain as the current swept through their bodies. Naruto remained unperturbed by the sight, lashing out with another wave, wincing as the magic drained him. Several dozen more lunged over their comrades, apparently hoping to stick him with a series of swords and spears. The instant any weapon touched Naruto, its owner received a vicious shock for their failed efforts.

The rain of lightning descended yet again, flinging the mages into the air as though they were dolls and holding them there. Below, Naruto funneled the elements into his palmfor a second time, only to fire them back into the sky what appeared to be a random pattern. Crisscrossing against the sky and earth, they aligned themselves into a rudimentary path, one that would lead into the heart of the enemy swarm. Setting down upon the first of many, Naruto immediately arced into the second, and then the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, until he had crisscrossed _thirteen different points_, forming a symbol.

A spiraling path that lead into the clouds above and forever trapped those held within its light.

"Tengoku no kaidan." **(Heaven's Stairway) **Naruto declared, the cage of light exploding as he began his descent, evading or deflecting the occasional spell that floated toward him. As he drifted amongst the fireworks, he rained down with impunity, scattering them to the winds.

"What's wrong?" Naruto folded his arms and grinned as he completed his freefall, crashing feet first into the earth with enough force to stun many a mage, whilst the remainder of the Dark Guild's forces shrank back in fear at the sight of their deceased comrades and the almighty being that had so easily dispatched them. "Is this all the power a Dark Guild possesses? I'm very disappointed."

"What is he!"

"Someone that can be killed, just like any other man! ATTACK! ATTA-_NGYAAAAAH!"_

An eerily precise lightning strike silenced the voice forever, and many others with it.

"Yes, by all means, _attack." _Naruto smiled and spread his arms wide, as though he were embracing a long lost friend, not preparing to take on an entire Dark Guild by himself. "Reminding unworthy insects of their place is hardly my favorite pasttime, but it does allow me to blow off steam. So, come. One, two, three at a time, it doesn't matter. _I could kill all of you at once, if you'd prefer."_

"R-Reinforcements will be here soon! For Griswald-sama! ATTACK!"

Naruto did not reply with useless banter, instead surging forward, a black wave, bent on nothing but death.

It went on like that for some time. Naruto would hurl more and more of his Dragon magic at them, but for every ten Erzengel he cut down, twenty more took their place. There had to be more than a hundred in the square, for there was red and black as far as his eye could see, but Me hadn't the time to count their numbers. Exhaustion began to set in, and still, bolt after bolt, he tore them apart and _still_, they came back for more. The storm poured forth its wrath again and again, sometimes striking the occasional mage, but more often then not, it was sent flying wide and harmlessly into the far off distance. An arrow found his shoulder, burying itself until it became wedged in his collarbone. He ripped it out and fought back. A sword tore a bloody gouge down his chest. He ignored the pain.

Finally, _finally_, as he poured out the last of his magical power into their ranks, they drew back. Wary now, Naruto took a small step backward, only to realize that at some point, he had been surrounded by the rest of the army. Hemmed in from all sides, the dragon slayer glanced left, right, and back again, turning in place, trying to determine where the next attack would come from.

_He ached everywhere. _The streets were piled with bodies, both living and dead, to close to distinguish between. The townsfolk, _the audience_, Naruto realized, with a pang of regret, gazed upon him with faces filled with both with rapt attention and scorn. They were waiting for him to die, he realized, with disbelief. Stunned by this, he somehow found the gaze of the girl, who's hood had been removed.

Somehow, though there were thousands of bodies to separate them, she stared back and _saw him_. Her wide, lavender eyes filled with sadness, fear and just the smallest glimmer of hope, lips parting to say something, but he could not hear her over the storm. Or maybe he was delusional, and she looked just as spiteful as the rest of them, was cursing his existence, as was the rest of the crowd.

Imagination or no, it would have to be enough.

"Come on!" Naruto gasped out, the rain stealing his words and swallowing them whole. "Come and get me! COWARDS! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" A chorus of amused laughter snaked its way around him, as did a voice with whom he was vaguely familiar. He could not tell from whence it had come, but some small part of his mind, numb though it was, took strength away from it. _Don't give up._

_'Damnit. You say that, but at this rate I'm going to..._

_Do NOT. _The voice repeated, small, but insistent. _Give up. FIGHT._

_'Fine.' _Naruto straightened, ignoring the spears that drove deeper into his back as a result. _'Why not? I'm probably just talking to myself, anyhow.'_

A slow and dangerous smile worked its way across the Dragon Slayer's blood soaked face, followed by a soft, demented chuckle. He'd had only a handful of tricks up his nonexistent sleeves to begin with, but now, Naruto found that he had exhausted all but one. Thrusting a hand into the air, Naruto forced the very last of his energy upon it, creating a small sphere an inch or so above his palm.

"Enough." Naruto contented himself to a small sigh, and raised his hand higher, from which a large mass of wind, now vaguely similar to that of a giant shuriken, spun. He held it high, reveling in the look of fear that filled the eyes of his enemies. It tore at the air, hissing and spitting as it swelled. For the sake of dramatic effect, he allowed it to grow twice larger, before finally deciding to release it.

"Rasen-**!**

_Ba-dump._

Before Naruto could finish, something _changed_. A soundless hum filled the air, causing everyone, Naruto included, to flinch under the strain it put upon their ears. This prescence could only be described as an intense _presssure_, for everyone felt it, a terrible aura that felt as though it were sucking the very life from them. As some of the black mages turned to face this unknown threat, they all _screamed._

Narutoturned, eyes shooting wide at the sight, technique fading away as he lost his concentration.

**!**

Soaked from head to toe, it stalked towards them. Eyes gleaming red, golden gauntlets clenched, burning with the black fire of hell itself, a demon approached. Its tail snapped angrily against the street, swatting aside particularly heavyset mage into his bretheren, crushing them as though he weighed little more than a piece of wood. With a vicious crack, it struck again, sundering two yet another wizard, before heaving his screaming body into that of his fellows. Her expression was one of the purest hate, and none dared to retaliate against her, nor did they dare to bar her path.

Narutocouldonly find one word to express the sudden explosion of relief that welled up inside his chest at the sight of this creature.

_"Mirajane."_

Wading through the crowd, she paused, eyes shooting wideatthename, then narrowing as they fell upon the speaker. Anger, sorrow, confusion and disbelief, a myriad of conflicting emotions danced across her face, before she eventually settled on a terrifying grin that did not bode well for those on the receiving. Naruto stiffened, suddenly remembering that he hadn't left Mirajane under the best of circumstances. Her stride lengthened suddenly, breaking out into a runner's sprint as she closed the distance. Utterly fearless, she raced toward Naruto, who inhaled sharply at the sight of her approach, and lurched back. Realizing this, some of the dark mages seemed to regain a bit of their morale, and they pressed in again, heedless of the powerful blasts that surged around them.

It would prove to be their undoing.

For at the very last moment, just before she would have speared her tail through Naruto's stomach, Mirajane _swerved, _skidding to a halt before Naruto, revealing her hands and what they had been hiding the entire time. Naruto could only gasp in surprise as she pressed them against his chest, the faintest of the whitish blue sparks already starting to form as she channeled her magical energy.

_"Evil Spark." _

Naruto threw his head back and _screamed_, a sound that was not quite human mind you, as raw, unfiltered lightning coursed into his body, filling every pore with power and energizing him to the very core of his being. Scales formed over his brow and forearms, gaining distinction from the rest of his body as he struggled to contain the intensity of it all. The ground beneath him was torn asunder as the light continued to pour out of his mouth and eyes, before being absorbed and bolstered into the blonde's reserves. This was not the naturally pure lightning to which he had become accustomed, and though the dark properties of it were proving exceedingly difficult to digest, they served the added benefit of healing the Dragon Slayer's wounds, leaving him fully powered up, _and _fully healed.

"What a jolt." Naruto lowered his gaze to grin, sparks of blue and gold dancing across his tongue and teeth as he absorbed the last of Mirajane's magic. "Thanks for charging me up, Mirajane."

"You'd better thank me." She scoffed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You idiot, what would you have done if I hadn't come along just now!"

"Died, I suppose." Naruto scratched the back of his head nonchalantly, earning an angry blow to the head as a result.

"DON'T ACT SO CALM ABOUT IT!"

"You're the one hitting me!" Naruto hollered and rubbed at the large welt she'd given him. "_You _calm down!"

"Honestly, you're absolutely ridiculous!" Mirajane sighed and blew a strand of damp hair away from her eyes. "I mean, just look at themess you made! You're just like Natsu! How are we going to explain this to Master! He's going to give _that _to use ten times over if we don't come up with a way to fix this, and soon! "

"Wiping out the rest of these guys might do the trick." Naruto peered around her, toward the stunned mages of Erzengel. "That should be enough to calm _everyone down_, right?"

"We'll I'll be damned. I guess lightning _can _strike twice." Mirajane'sfacebroke out into a wild grin as she spun around towards the recovering troops. "That's the _second _time you've actually made sense to me in the last twenty four hours. You goin' soft of me, dumbass? Or are you actually hiding a _brain_ under that ugly excuse of a blond mop that you call hair?"

"A little bith of both, I guess." Naruto grinned back, smacking one fist into an open palm. "Doesn't matter. For _Team Underworld_, this'll be a piece of cake."

"So we're a team now?" Mirajane couldn't hold back a laugh as she placed both hands together, creating her magic circle underfoot. "When the fuck did _that _become official?"

"As of today." Naruto answered, his own golden seal appearing beneath their feet, overlapping Mirajane's own in a mismatching hue of dark and saffron. "I _did _come up with the name, remember? That makes me de facto Team Leader."

"Just this once." Mirajane warned, the ghost of a smile pulling at her lips. "Naruto."

"She's with him!" A loud cry went up from the whole of Erzengel, who appeared to have found their second wind. "Attack! Attack before they can regroup!"

"It's a bit late for that." Naruto snarled, exposing his sharpened teeth as the cobblestones began to rise from the street. "We found our resolve long ago. Didn't we, Mira-chan?"

_'Chan! Holy shit! He actually said 'Chan'!'_

"Spare me the cliches." Mirajane snorted aloud, cradling a large orb of darkness in her now open palms. An evil, wicked light danced within those fingertirps, enveloping her arms as her grip slackened upon its swaying form, leaving it to hover before her right hand. "Let's just take out the trash and be done with this shit." Silently, she offered him her hand, making her intention blatantly obvious.

Naruto did not hesitate, his fingers interwtining with Mirajane's own the instant she offered them. Sparks flew from the unison of two polar opposites, two entities that were never meant to tolerate with one another, let alone join forces. It was enough to tear a hole in the clouds and open the afternoon sky. A thin ray of sunight shone through the tear, laying its warmth upon them, _only them._

**"Soul...**

"_Rairyū no..._

The ruptured ground could no longer withstand the combined energies that tore at it, and wide fissures began to spread across the street. Those few who did not have the presence of mind to back away, were swiftly trapped in the ever growing chasm, plummeting to their doom outright. Light and Dark, the magic swirled about the two Fairy Tail Mages, contorting into something both holy and unholy as it more and more energy was forced upon the conflicting elements, as two became one. So intense was this ancient magic, that none could approach them, paralyzed through sheer terror.

"U-Unison Raid!" The demoralizing cry destroyed what little morale the mages had remaining. "Th-This can't be!"

As one, Naruto and Mirajane exhaled, ushering the magic to its ultimate climax.

**...EXTINCTION!"**

..._Hōkō!"_

Letting out a massive _scream_, Naruto spat, just as Mirajane's orb shattered, revealing itself to be a massive beam of dark energy, energy that merged with the column of golden light roaring out of the Slayer's mouth and toward the unaware mages. Some had only an instant to utter a curse, and others did not, as the combined blast plowed into the horrified horde, leaving a trough in the ground as it swept past, destroying an entire block and rocketing into the distance before finally dissipating altogether. Once the dust had settled, most of the mages were lying on the ground, yelling something unintelligible and smacking at themselves, something about pain and burning and and making all of it stop. Still, others were not so fortunate, and their charred remains would certainly attest to that.

"Holy...

...Shit." Mirajane finished for Naruto, a thin veneer of sweat covering her body as the **Takeover **slipped away from her, as they fell, resting against each other for support. "So that's the Unison Raid Master mentioned, huh? Damn, he wasn't kidding when he said it was powerful. It really is...

"Incredible!" Naruto laughed, only to wince seconds later as his draconic features receded. "Incredibly painful, that is."

Mirajane laughed, the first genuine laugh she'd had in a long time.

"Well, _I _was going to say exhausting, but I like yours better-_shit."_

With a small gasp, she clutched at her side.

"Easy there." Naruto reached forward to steady Mirajane, one arm looping around her waist to hold her upright. "You okay?"

_'Eep!'_

"Orokana...L-Let go of me." Mirajane sputtered, but her protest lacked its usual venom. "I just used too much magic, that's all! I'm a-alright and I d-don't need your help..."

_'W-What...What the hell's going on here?'_

"You are _not _alright," Naruto replied sternly, throwing another arm around Miarajane's waist when she began to struggle. "And I'm not letting go of you until I know you can stand on your own."

_'Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit..._

"I-I mean it!" Mirajane could feel the blush returning, en masse, as Naruto tightened his grip. "I'm going to hit you again if you don't let me go!"

_'What the hell am I doing! Why the hell am I thinking this! Damnit Mirajane! You barely even know him!'_

"Then I'd better hold on tight." Naruto chastised reprovingly, blissfully unaware of the consequences to his actions, and the precarious puzzle they had landed him in. "Lisana and Elfman will never let me hear the end of it if something happens to you, partner."

_'Ah...I can't take it anymore!'_

With a small gasp, Mirajane went slack.

Startled, Naruto lost his hold on her, just for a moment, thinking that she must have fainted.

"Oi, Mira!"

She whirled, taking full advantage of her momentary freedom. Instead of kicking him in the groin, as she was often wont to do, Mirajane _pounced_. With a defiant shout, she crashed into Naruto, tackling him, the collision sending both mages into a downward spiral of limbs and curses. They tumbled amongst the wounded and deceased, and finally came to a stop tangled up in one another.

"What the hell, Mirajane!" Naruto glared up at her, confused and angry. "Why'd you do that!"

Mirajane mumbled something and buried her head into Naruto's chest.

"Nani?"

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Despite the brief burst of courage, Mirajane _still _couldn't bring herself to look Naruto in the eye. Instead, she traced circles into the supple skin of his chest with one finger, hoping that by doing so, she would somehow be able to keep her head. She knew, she fucking _knew _what was going to happen if she found herself trapped in those bright, sapphire eyes.

"You're not making any sense." She felt Naruto shake his head. "How am I a 'fucking idiot' this time?"

"You just are!" Mirajane snapped, jerking herself upright so she was sitting on his stomach. "So stop...it."

They froze.

_'Damnit.' _Mirajane mentally face palmed herself as their eyes met_. 'I just had to look.'_

"Hey."

**?**

Opening her eyes, Mirajane suddenly realized that Naruto was regarding her with a look of curiosity.

"You look... _nice. _Er_... _with your hair down, I mean."

"Really?" Only now did Mirajane realize that she'd lost her bow during the battle. She'd always prefferred it to be long, but it always got in the way unless she tied it down. Now, lacking the bow to hold it in place, it had spilled down her back, and yet somehow still managed to perfectly frame her somewhat dazed face. "I never thought about it. Do you...like girls with long hair, dumb-er, Naruto?"

"Watashi?"**(Me?)**Naruto indicated himself with a finger. "I've never really thought about, but, yeah, I guess so."

"YOU!"

Mirajane jerked back as if she had been _burned_.

"Who the fuck-

"You!" One of the corpses gasped again, coughing smoke as he lurched to his feet. "I recognize you, girl! Your Fairy Tail's Demon girl, _Mirajane!_And you...boy...y-you're a D-Dragon Slayer, but y-you're not Fairy Tail's Salamander! What are two high class mages like you doing here! How did you get wind of our plans! Tell me! Tell me this instant!"

"Still alive?" Mirajane snarled in annoyance. "Tough little bastard."

"Well that's good thing, isn't it?" Naruto exchanged a somewhat hesitant glance with his partner. "Now you have someone to interrogate."

"Yes, yes I do." Mirajane crackled her knuckles, a devious grin spreading across her face as she stalked toward the one who had dared to interrupt them. "I think I'll have a word with him."

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to get what I came here for."

"Still hung up on that girl?" Mirajane folded her arms, her tone suggesting Naruto had best think carefully before he answered. "Are you?"

"I-I'm not!" Naruto threw his arms up defensively. "Stop saying wierd stuff like that!"

"Whatever!" Mirajane threw her hands up in disgust. "Go be the hero, or whatever it is that gets you high! I'm going to go find a nice, quiet place to torture-erm, I mean, _interrogate _this guy."

Naruto watched a pair of wing sprout from Mira's back, and then she and her unwilling captive were gone, leaving him to stew in his thoughts. Were all girls this odd? He certainly hoped not. Shrugging it off for now, the Dragon Slayer turned back to the altar, and the task at hand. The spectators had long since fled, and there was only the frail looking priest or two to hold her captive, and they would be simple enough to dispatch.

Of course, it was rarely so simple.

A massive fist crashed down into the dirt behind him, kicking up a cloud of dirt and debris.

"Not a step further, Fairy Tail!"

Naruto did as he was told, pausing with one foot upon the slab, the other in the street. The dust settled slowly, revealing a large man standing in the middle of the slab. Behind him, two men, both robed from head to toe in robs of garnet and crimson, supported the girl by either arm. Even without his suprerior senses, Naruto could tell something was off. Her feet dragged across the floor, limp and unmoving, her head hung low with no resistance, the white kimono in which she was wrapped, red in places, likely because she was bleeding. Either she had passed out from the trauma, or...

"We know why you are here." The giant's thunderous snarl broke Naruto out his reverie. "You came to steal _that_, didn't you?"

"If by _that_," Naruto turned so he was facing the brute. "You mean the girl over there, then yes."

_"Girl?"_ The man guffawed. "Do not let your eyes fool you, Fairy Tail! Your dainty little flower over there is no _girl_, let me assure you of that. Nay, tis' a _demon!"_

"A... demon." Naruto repeated, obviously unimpressed by the man's statement. "You'll forgive me if I don't take you at your word. My friend is a demon, and this girl doesn't look a damn thing like one."

"Do what you will, Fairy Tail." Though the giant wore a mask like the other cultists, Naruto had a strong suspicion he was smiling under the hood. "But we cannot allow you to take her from us just yet."

"And why might that be?" Naruto inquired innocently. "I hope its not for anything unscrupulous."

"As if we would be so _mundane_!" The giant snorted contemptuously. "But, since you are about to die, I suppose there is no harm in telling you, little Fairy Tail. You see, This girl, _she _is the key to the resurrection of Lord Zeref! Her life blood will bring us one step closer to his revival! Once we spill the glorious crimson fountain upon the altar of this town, we will have obtained a key to his return!"

"So you _do _plan to kill her then, just so we're clear?" Naruto queried, looking away, toward the girl, oblivious to the fervent cries of the cultist. "I just want to make sure we understand one another."

"Yes yes, she is going to die." The giant waved a large hand vigorously, his irritation evident. "What did you think this was, some flowery tree hugging ritual or something?"

"You'd be surprised." Naruto answered with a nonchalant shrug. "Even _I _wasn't entirely sure until you said so yourself."

"And now that I have," The man made as if to reach for the axe behind his back. "This is the end for you, little Fairy Tai-_Nrgh!"_

Faster than one could expect from someone his age, Naruto bolted forward, clearing the stone step that separated him from his target. Startled by this unorthodox tactic, the hardened veteran paused, just for a moment, and in that moment, something hot and jagged tore pierced his throat. With a surprised gurgle, he clutched at his windpipe and gasped for air, attempting to dislodge the kunai knife that was wedged in his Adam's apple. Narutofroze, eyes wide and filled with surprise as the cultist abruptly crashed to the street, gasping for air as he desperately clung to life.

A sudden momvement to the east caught Naruto's eye, causing him to turn. In the far off distance, a young man stood, watching the scene calmly, but the distance was too great, and he couldn't discern the rest. The last glimpse he had, was that of the man slinking into a back alley, before he disappeared altogether. Naruto's first instinct was to give chase, but as he began to do so, a sharp, pungent odor burned at his nostrils, demanding his attention. It emanated from the dead man, rising from his weapon. Intrigued, Narutocastawarning glance at the remaining priests, and bent down to inspect it, only to jerk sharply upright seconds later. Poison! Had he touched the blade, he would have suffered a slow, and painful death. That someone, whoever they were, had just saved his life.

_'But why would anyone want to do that?'_

"This...is not over!" A thick, raspy wheeze drew his attention back to the altar. Amazingly, the man was still alive, though he certainly wasn't going to make it to sundown.

"You...have not won...Fairy Tail." Ripping off the mask, he revealed a hideous face that contorted even further when it grinned. "We still have... _that..._even...without it...Zeref-sama will...be...reborn...

"Zeref?" Naruto frowned, recognizing the name at last. "You mean _the _Zeref? The Dark Wizard who almost destroyed the world and was sealed away centuries ago? _That's _the one who you're trying to resurrect?"

"The...very same." The giant grinned, and to Naruto's disgust, his teeth were little more than blackened nubs. "You cannot stop us. The...Balam Alliance...the Balam Alliance...will...we will succeed! This world...will be plunged into glorious darkness!"

"Oi!" Naruto seized the man by the shoulders and began to shake him earnestly. "What's this Balam Alliance! What are you guys planning and what does it have to do with Zeref! Answer me! NOW!"

"Y-You!" A low rattle rose from the back of the cultist's throat, his eyes bulging with the strain that it was taking him just to speak. "Th-This cannot be! You are...You are...He has been... searching for you! To think... that you... were _here_...all this time...my...deepest apologies...Dark Prince..."

"Dark Prince?" A wave of nausea rose up inside of Naruto. "Who the fuck do you think I am and the who fuck has been looking for me!" Enraged and desperate for answers, he yanked the kunai out of the man's throat, and was immediately greeted by a spatter of gore across his face. The cultist wheezed piteously, and clamped both hands down upon the wound in an effort to stem the crimson tide, but to no avail. His gasping grew softer and softer, as his life blood stained the slab crimson. Within seconds, he was gone, and could be questioned no further. There was nothing more to be gained.

"Damnit." Releasing the cultist, Naruto staggered to his feet, badly shaken by the man's last words. "What the...What the hell just happened? The Dark Wizard Zeref, the Balam Alliance, and the Dark Guilds... and me? _A Prince_? How does all of this fit together?" His head swam wildly against the considerations. So lost was he in thought, that he _jumped _when a cold hand touched his warm shoulder.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied, a bit too gruffly. "You can let go now, Mirajane."

"Oh," Mirajane placed a hand on her hip. "So its just my imagination that you look like shit? C'mon, out with it. what's eating you?"

"Just drop it." Naruto muttered.

"Well excuse me for caring."

"You're excused."

Dismissing the thought for now, the dragon slayer stepped over the corpse and stalked toward the altar. The priests cried out and in a strange and wordless tongue as he approached, waving their hands in vehement protest, but Naruto had only to glare at them to earn their silence. The priest clicked once, and without another word, they dropped the girl, and hurriedly fled the scene.

With a swift stride, Naruto knelt down before the girl, and swept her up into his arms. The dark haired girl settled limply in Naruto's arms, her body sagging immediately. She was light as a feather, and smelled like lavender. Naruto stared at her for a moment, considered checking her for injuries, then decided against it, while Mirajane was lurking over his shoulder and within earshot.

He wasn't _that _stupid.

"Oi!" Mirajane's voice dragged him back to the present. "Whatever you're thinking, think about it somewhere else!. Someone's bound to show up after that last blast. And it looks like Sakura and the others have done their work as well. i'm counting about fifty dead so far, and over a thousand defeated. The Rune Soldiers are already making their rounds now. If they see us here..."

"We'll be long gone before that." With a small sigh, Naruto stood, cradling the girl in both arms. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here." Mirajane spread the wings on her back. "I'll see you soon. I'm going to go check up on some of that intel."

"Be sade.." Naruto shook his head. "If you run into the enemy, don't engage them."

"You too, dumbass." Mirajane grinned back. "I'll see you on the other side."

_(Three hours later, in an abandoned hotel...)_

Frowning, Naruto gave the girl a light shake, injecting a small charge of his own magic as he did so. Moments later, she came to, evident by the small squeak of surprise and heated blush that now adjourned her features. She stared up at him with rapt attention, the lavender orbs that served as her eyes, wide with shock and fear.

"Wow. That was pretty close, huh?" Naruto put on his most winning smile as the would-be sacrifice stared up at him. "Just who _are_ you anyway?"

"..." And still, she just _stared_, making absolutely no effort to reciprocate or return the gesture whatsoever. Slightly stung, and even a little put off by this, the blonde's smile drooped slightly, but what he said next proved that he simply would not be deterred, either by her stunned silence, or anything, for that matter. "Hey, um...aren't you going to say anything? I'm one of the good guys, y'know."

"..."

"Looks like you've scared the spunk right out of her." Mirajane snorted. "I haven't seen a face like that since I told Lisana she'd end up marrying Natsu."

"Hello?" Naruto pressed. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm the one who took you away from those guys back there..."He trailed off slowly, evidently waiting for the girl to explain herself, _and _why she was practically clinging to him the way she was. Was he holding her too tightly? He had one hand on her back, and the other under legs, so that couldn't be it. There had to be another reason.

"We could always drop her off a cliff?" Mirajane once again injected her two cents. "Wouldn't that wake her up?"

"Mira!"

"Take it easy! I was only joking. Keep talking to her. I'm sure your 'princess' will answer... _eventually."_

"Ano...who are you?"

_'Damnit.'_

"Oh! My bad! My name's Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." He continued cheerily, his tone lacking the overall meekness possessed by the other. "Uzumaki Naruto." Smiling, he exuded an aura of friendliness, hoping to make clear to the the girl that the was not a threat. "So, are you alright, miss? It's really nice to meet you." Naruto waited for the girl to say something else. He waited for all of ten seconds.

"Hinata." The girl replied finally, meekly, her eyes still wide with surprise and confusion. "Wh-Why did you...

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged, the action unintentionally bringing her head against his chest as he set her down. "I couldn't just leave you there to die."

"Speak for yourself." Mirajane muttered, though it was clear that she was in agreement with him, albeit reluctantly. "I was the one who wanted to stay out of it."

"You should have." Hinata shook her head slowly. "I'll only be a burden to the two of you."

"Oi," Mirajane hissed, pulling at the girl's collar. "You heard the dumbass. We just saved your _life_, missy. Some gratitude would be appreciated!"

"I-Im sorry...

"Don't be sorry! Be glad that you're alive!"

"But I shouldn't be!" Hinata protested, raising her hands to ward off another temper tantrum. "As long as I'm alive, the two of you are in great danger!"

"Huh?" Mirajane squinted down at her. "Why would we be in danger?"

Both Naruto and Mirajane exchanged a glance.

_"Down." _

"Wha-

_"GET DOWN!" _Naruto hollered, dragging Mirajane and Hinata down to the street, a heartbeat before the room was consumed in an explosion.

"Urusei!" Mirajane tossed a rock in the direction of the voice, and was rewarded with a startled yelp as their attacker bounded out of the shadows, frantically rubbing at his head.

_"Itai!_ _I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me!"_

He was dark-skinned, possessing a more muscle bound build than Naruto, as well as pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he bore a tattoo that stood for "iron" and another on his left cheek, that of a bull's horn. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wore a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder and a rather humorously colored purple vest that had golden music notes woven into the silks, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven swords on his back.

"You got a problem-Mirajanne began, only for Naruto to wave her off.

"I'm terribly sorry for my companions behavior. We'll be on our way, if you don't mind."

"The hell we will! I'm not gonna-

_"Something about this guy doesn't feel right." _Naruto hissed. "Can't you feel that? Therere's way too much energy packed up inside, more than anyone should have, almost as much as Master's. "We don't have enough strength left to take him head on either, not after that Unison Raid. Even if we did, this guy would make us work for it. So trust when I say we _can not _get pissed off here. Got it?"

"Fine." Mira snorted her assent and broke away from her companion. "Gods, you're such a-Before she could so much as take another step toward the shop or finish her sentence, a spurt of jet black ink splattered across her face. Nary a second later, did the white bolt of magic launch Mirajanne off her feet and into the air, ramming her flailing form into the unyielding wall of the pavilion with a sickening crunch. The foul mouthed mage collapsed amongst the cobblestones and lay very still, the ink blot obscuring whatever horrified expression she might have worn during her final moments.

"Mira-san!" Hinata gasped tearfully, only to cringe away when another such blob was fired toward her.

"Oh no no no! I can't let ya go!"

"Mira!" Naruto snarled, whirling to face her attacker with a look of hate anf confusion in his eyes. "Bastard, why the hell did you-

And _then _she started swearing.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mirajane surprised them both by jolting upright, only to vehemently rub at her face. "Itai... Itai... _Itai! _What's your deal dumbass! Don't you know how to treat a lady!"

"_Kirābī's _the name, rhymin' is ma game!" The wily dancer wagged a finger. "I ain't got no time for no young flame!"

_"WHAT?" _A dark aura radiated from Mirajane, making Killer Bee appear as though he were an ant beneath her boot. "Did you just insult me, _jijī?"_

"I think he did." Naruto nodded sagely, reverting to a serious expression only when Mirajanne leveled a frightful glare at him. "But enough is enough. We _are _going to be late if we waste anymore time here, you said so yourself." Chuckling softly, he performed a half bow towards Killer Bee. "My deepest apologies, friend. We'll be taking our leave now, so please, forget you ever encountered us, yes?"

"What!" Mirajane bolted to her feet, and immediately began running both hands through her ink spattered hair. "Seriously! You're just gonna let him go after what he did to me? Screw that! I say we kick this mother fucker's ass to kingdom come! He has it coming!"

"Motha-fucka!" Killer Bee indignantly pointed toward Naruto. "Maybe you oughta listen to your girl! Otherwise I could make you hurl!"

"Oh...someone's gonna hurl, alright." Mirajane muttered, butNaruto subtly shook his head, gripping Mira's wrist as he did so. "Kirābī'-san_, _I have absolutely no intention of fighing you, and my partner is sincerely sorry for what she has done." Naruto revealed both hands as he spoke, proving that they were indeed devoid of any weaponry. "Surely you can let us pass you by without further incident?"

"Aye!" Killer Bee waved a hand."Cuz ah' meant every word ya heard!" Killer Bee nodded vigorously and planted a fist on each hip. "Now go on and fly away, shoo, ya cowardly birds!"

_"Coward?" _Naruto's left eye twitched noticeably, and suddenly, he performed an about face. "Did he just call me a coward?"

_"Us." _It was barely murmured loud enough for him to hear, with her lips pressed tightly against her teeth, but with his enhanced hearing, Naruto was able to pick it up. After she said it, Mirajaneturned her head to the side, and gave him a frightful glare. Naruto wasn't at all surprised when he recognized his own expression, reflected in the pools of her eyes. "He called me a coward too, dumbass."

"That prick thinks we're afraid of him, eh?" Naruto clicked his tongue angrily against his cheek."Man, that really pisses me off. We don't have the time for this, but...aargh! It just makes my blood boil!"

"We can't let that stand now, can we?" Mirajane snarled. "But you're right. Just looking at this guy's face makes me mad. We'll make it nice and quick so no one can recognize him, then we'll be gone."

"Sixty seconds, then?" Naruto inquired softly. "Would that be enough?"

"Psssh." Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Let's make it thirty."

"N-Naruto-san, Mira-san," Hinata stammered softly, and fearfully. "L-Let's go. D-Don't let him provoke you...

"Hinata-san."

The young teen immediately went rigid again, looking at the two mageswith wide eyes.

"H-Hai?"

Naruto turned his head slightly, as did Mirajane, each revealing the terrifying expression lurking in their faces.

_"Urusai."_

Hinata swallowed nervously as the first rumble of thunder reached her ears. It was already far too late for anyone to stop either of them, she could see that now. While there seemed to be many a thing that Naruto and Mirajane could tolerate, or at the very worst outright ignore, the label of cowardice was apparently not amongst them. Storm clouds swiftly gathered overhead, darkening the peaceful afternoon sky. Killer Bee glanced upward at the sudden change, and suddenly found himself on the wrong end of someone's heel, an instant before it stamped into his face. With a grunt, Naruto kicked off with both feet, launching the rapping mage toward an awaiting Mirajane, who effortlessly caught him in midair, dragged his body across the ground, and tossed the poor fellow back.

"_Rairyū no Shōgeki!" **(Lightning Dragon's Impact!) **_

Naruto held up his right fist, revealing that his lower arm had become covered in lightning, to the point where no distinction could be made between nature and flesh. Cocking his arm back, the Dragon Slayer assumed a rigid stance, and the light pulsed in response. Without a second to spare, his fist swung around to clock an equally stunned Kirābī' clear across the chin. The sheer pressure behind the blow was nothing short of extraordinary, for the devastating right hook crumpled around Killer Bee's face and sent him hurtling into a series of buildings before he could be seen again. Limp, and likely unconcious from the many collisions, Killer Bee tumbled head over heels as he crashed through a vendor's cart, smashed through a sorceror's shop, and finally came to rest in the plaza's fountain.

"STAY DOWN!" Naruto snarled, thrusting one hand forward, revealing the massive spehere of light swelling before his palm. "Raikōhō!" As Killer Bee extricated himself from the fountain, he had only an instant to see the massive explosion hurtling towards him. Then the Dragon's magic was upon him

"Okay..._now _I'm done." Naruto gasped, falling to his hands and knees, his body reverting to human flesh once more. "That was the last of my magic. Satisfied, Mirajane?"

"Very." Mirajane groaned, tumbling to her knees not a second later. "That was soooo worth it."

Naruto chuckled, and saw Hinata look up towards him, blinking owlishly.

_"That's _what the mages of Fairy Tail can do, Hinata-san. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"That's what _we _can do,dumbass." Mirajane corrected matter of factly. "Don't compare Fairy Tail to the two of us. Fairy Tail has hundreds of members, and every single one of us is different, or did you forget the speech?" Shaking her head, Mirajane turned back to a stunned Hinata. "Ignore him. We're far from being the best Fairy Tail has to offer, hell, we're not even the strongest team out there!"

"We're definitely the brightest, though." A sullen Naruto protested, which only caused both girls to burst out laughing. "Hey! That wasn't supposed to be funny! Seriously! Knock it off!"

"Fairy Tail, you say?" A burst of light came from behind, slamming into Mirajane's unprotected flank with incredible force. A similair blast struck Naruto, but as the smoke cleared, Hinata saw, and not without much relief, that the blond had somehow turned aside, resulting only in the loss of his long hair, which had now been viciously cut short by the wind strike. "Now that just made ma' day!"

"Mira!" Naruto gasped, eyes wide at the sight before them. "MIRAJANE!"

With a surprised grunt, the light-skinned mage went flying down the street, a trail of dark blood following her body through the falling rain. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Mirajane's limp body slammed against the asphalt once gravity took hold of her, her skin skidding across the street as the momentum continued to drag her over the road. His feet were suddenly free from the ground as his clogs carried him over the rain-soaked ground. He had to get to her, everything would be alright, if only he could make it to her in time.

_Kirābī' _suddenly crashed down in front of him, the giant beast of man creating a spider-web of fissures in the street below. Naruto looked over at the mage, the rapper having reclaimed his sunglasses once more. The Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes and gripped at the sparks that crackled between them, hoping that his wet face didn't look as panicked as he felt. Kirābī' stood stone-still as he returned the glare; Naruto had very little desire to fight the man head on, but he wasn't about to stand trapped while Mirajane was dying in the streets. Neither was his opponent going to move.

Briefly, he glanced toward a trembling Hinata.

"RUN! Get out of here!"

"Eyes, up ya fool!"

Hinata could only cry out as Naruto crashed into the streets to join Mirajane.

"That takes care a' two." Killer Bee whistled softly, turning toward Hinata. "Now there's only you."

"Are you sure about that?"

Lightning split the sky, wedging itself between a stunned Killer Bee and an equally startled Hinata, shattering the earth as someone staggered to their feet. Naruto, bleeding profusely from the forehead and chest, thrust his arms out imposingly at either side, barring the path, and refused to move.

"You'll have to go through me." His words little more than a gasp, Naruto stared defiantly into the eyes of his adversary and _grinned_. "The second we met, it became my job to protect her."

"N-Naruto-san...

"I'll rock ya then!" Killer Bee rammed a knee into Naruto's stomach, launching him back into the street.

"Na-Naruto-san!" Hinata winced as he crashed into the street, grabbing a nearby post to support himself. "A-Are you alright?"

"As if I would give up that easily, Hinata!" Naruto snarled, slamming his hands together, arresting his momentum sharply. When next he did open them, it was to reveal a swirling orb within, growing larger now, as he spread his palms further and further apart. "I have no idea how he survived that, but he won't this time! I'll shut him up even if it fucking kills me! TURN TO DUST AND DISAPPEAR!"

"D-Don't!" Hinata cried, but it was too late.

"RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto hollered, hurling the mass of wind and lightning magic as if it truly were a giant shuriken. Killer Bee grinned, unconcerned even, as the magic slammed into him and devoured nearly half the shopping district, leaving little more than a smoke filled crater in its wake. Nothing could survive such destructive magic, Hinata knew this and yet, raw terror still clutched at her breast.

"Na-Naruto-san!"

The technique had proved too much for the exhausted Naruto, however, and he toppled to the ground seconds later, gasping for air, his body failing him for the final time.

"I'm okay." Vomitting blood was definitely not okay, and he continued to retch. "Just...give me a second."

"You're hurt! We need to get you to a healing mage!"

"Don't be worryin' about him."

**!**

Killer Bee stood in the smoke filled wasteland, arms folded across a heavily scarred chest. The blast had ripped his vest and scarf away, and there _was _a small crack in his glasses, but other than that, he was entirely unscathed. Marching toward them, the mage continued to whistle tunelessly, oblivious to the horror of his soon to be victims. He didn't need ears to know what they were saying.

"Masaka." Naruto gaped, staring at the surroundings in abject horror, then redirecting his gaze to a very much unharmed _Kirābī'._ "That was... one of my best techniques! But...He doesn't...He doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"The Thunda God Canna' be undone!" Killer Bee roared, flexing a bicep imposingly revealing a swirling, black stamp, on his right forearm. "Cuz he's from Phantom Lord, n' its time ta have some fun!"

**"Phantom Lord." **Mirajane gasped, struggling to rise, and failing miserably. _"Fuck. _Why did one of them have to show up? I told you this would happen!"

"Oho, so _now _you wanna go for round two with Thunda King do you?" Much to Naruto's ire, Killer Bee began to bound around, refusing to stay in any one place for more than five seconds, constantly bounding around in a wild and unpredictable fashion that made it difficult to predict when, or _where _he would appear next. "Fool, If ya canna' graduate from my rhymin' school! Whaddya gonna do!"

"N-Naruto-san!" Hinata fervently fisted her hands against his shirt, accidentally tearing the fabric when the mage began to rise. "Don't get up again! He'll kill you this time!"

"I know." Naruto had forced himself to one knee despite Hinata's plea, but though he couldn't bring himself to stand, sparks had begun to fly out of his clenched hand, emitting the strange popping and clicking sound that Hinata had noticed. "I know what he's going to do to me, Hinata-san, I do. But I...I...I won't lose to him. I cannot lose. I am absolutely, definitely, not going to lose to this..._this idiot!"_

Strengthened with every word spoken, the Dragon Slayer inexplicably stood up on broken legs. Scales glistened over his forearms, and his brow hardened marginally. When next he opened his eyes, they had retained their true color, but were now more of an electrict blue, than sapphire. Slitted pupils regared Killer Bee coldly, sharp fangs gnashing against one another in sheer fury and frustration.

"Oi, Mira! Whatever magic you have left, give it here! I need to unlock!"

"Whuzzat?" Mirajane blearily pulled her head out of the rubble. "Unlock... _what?"_

"These!" Naruto showed her the gauntlets on his arms as Kirabi eyed the sudden threat warily. "Shoot the lock on my wrists! Hurry before he attacks again!"

"I can't! I don't have anything left!"

"WHAT!"

**"Jyuuken!"**

"Hinata?" Naruto blinked, having forgotten that Hinata had still been on her knees and was less than a foot away from him. He turned, just as her _bare hand _crashed into the unyielding irons that had encased his arms for so very long. Sapphire eyes wide and disbelieving, narrowed, as small cracks began to form in the armor. "What on earth was- his awe abruptly became relief as a satisfying click arose from each of the chain links, and gave away moments later, crumbling into dust at his feet. He glanced from his arms to Hinata,arms, to Hinata once more, back again. She felt his chest rumble.

_Naruto was laughing._

**(Insert Fairy Tail Main Theme)**

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled, blurring inexplicably as the temperature around him began to rise. "Everything's gonna be alright from here on out, I promise." No sooner had he spoken, then his body _exploded_, raw lightning shredding the torn blazer that had so stubbornly clung to him. Only the cape remained, determinedly clinging to his shoulders despite the intense gale. Throughout it all, his magic power skyrocketed, doubling, tripling, _quadrupling, _to what it had been before the fight had begun. Several bolts danced around Hinata, as though they were avoiding her deliberately, instead angrily lashing out at Killer Bee, who was forced to wildly evade the grasping hands that sought to trip him up. Naruto roared suddenly, a loud, piercing sound that shattered every window in the shopping district, and cracked several more for miles around, and the storm around him slowly began to subside. With a rush of unbelievably warm air, the power surged finally abated.

_'Naruto-san's magic...it has...such a warm feeling to it.' _Hinata blushed deeply as the blond patted clasped her shoulder and walked toward Killer Bee_. 'I guess that is what Dragon Slayer Magic feels like..._

"I _really _didn't want to use my full power." Naruto regarded the erratic rapper with a strange expression, something caught between elation and bitter sadness. "Because it just so happens to be the only thing that could kill me. But against someone like you, I can't afford to hold back any longer." Reaching for the bracers that he always wore on each arm, Naruto slowly began to unfasten them.

They crashed to the ground seconds later, breaking the stone.

_"Get back." _Naruto warned, taking a few steps south for emphasis. "Get back right now, Hinata. I can't keep this under control for long." Both arms bare, Naruto, flexed his hands, and the heavens answered with an ominous rumble. Vermillion replaced azure, giving him, slitted reptilian eyes, much like one would expect to find in a dragon's face. Hinata stumbled backwards, in awe at the sight.

"This is...Naruto-san's...full power?"

"Hoho?" Killer Bee tilted his head. "Something interestin' decided to show."

Mirajane rubbed the dust from her eyes.

"Finally stopped holding back...hah. I knew you weren't weak."

"Tobias never could teach me how to fully control my power." Naruto stated suddenly, and to Mirajane's eyes he was a completely different person. "I was always taking constant care not to break something, to break _someone_. Afraid to lose control, even for an instant, or someone could die. But you, I think you can handle it, tough guy. What we have here, is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose. To show you how powerful I really am. You think you're strong? Well, I'm about to show you strength. You think you've got speed? I'm about to outrun you. You think you've got endurance?"

Naruto flexed his pinky finger, and Killer Bree _flew_.

Naruto stormed after him, and the Phantom flew back yet again, pummeled by some unseen force. Naruto wasn't doing anything, at least, nothing that Mirajane could see. Hinata, however, could see, and she was stricken speechless. Not by the magnitude of his blows, but by the words, and the incredible emotion, the feeling, Naruto put into every sentence. He meant them. _He meant every word._

"I'm going to take ten years of suppressed magic, and crush your endurance, Phantom." Another invisible blow, another incredible kick that turned a building to rubble. "I am going to drive every bit of my magic into your body, keeping it there, until you _beg _for your death." Not once did he falter, not once did he pause in his assault. "I am going to take whatever you throw and me, and show you how it feels to be utterly helpless, to be nothing before a superior mage. I am going to remind you-no, your entire godamn guild, why you _do not _fuck with me, Hinata, Mirajane,_ OR ANYONE IN FAIRY TAIL!"_

As he finished, Naruto ground his fist into the face of the elder mage, launching him miles away into the town. He did not bother to pursue his quarry. The relentlessly dogged Phantom mage was already on his feet and sauntering toward him again. Naruto noted with a small amount of irritation that the man's wounds were virtually nonexistenst, so he either possessed healing magic, or...

"Good. Come get me, Kirabi-san." Naruto intoned, seizing his right wrist in his left hand, increasing the output one hundredfold as a _blue _magic seal materialized beneath his feet. "Do not tremble. Do not break your stance. Do not drop your guard. Stay fully alert at all times. Do not allow yourself to be distracted for a single moment. I will show you the destruction a _true _Dragon Slayer is capable of."

"So, the Dragon's finally ready to fly?" Killer Bee pulled himself out of yet another wall and flipped back to his feet with a cheerful tune. "Alright then! I'll give you a try!"

"Thanks." Naruto clapped his hands together, dropping to one knee as he spoke. "You won't regret this, I can promise you that. Now, I'll show you something cool as my thanks. The Legendary Magic Technique that could split the heavens. The one weapon that even a lightning mage like yourself will not be able to counter. It is as powerful as it is relentless. Tell me, do you know of this technique?"

"The magic that was able to cleave lightning in half..." Hinata murmured. "Otherwise known as...

"RAKIRI!" Naruto declared, holding up his magic drenched hand, a wicked crackling emitting from the center. "This is not my best technique, but it has by far, _the _most penetrating power. With this sacred blade, my second sensei, the great Kakashi Hatake, tore the Lightning itself in two. Now, I'm going to use it to drill right through that thick skin of yours and rip out your heart! **Prepare!"**

Laughter answered him, as Killer Bee threw all seven of his sheathed blades into the air. They looped wildly, their scabbards' slid away as they circled. Gravity exerted its hold now, and they plummeted to the earth. A smiling Kirābī' stood on one knee, raised his arms, and opened his mouth, his gaze directed toward the pirouetting projectiles, and once again began to laugh aloud.

"I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The Thunda King is a Killer Bee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH!"

Amazingly, Kirābī' _caught them_, one by one, in between the joints of his arms, left armpit, both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and in his mouth. Naruto was so stunned by the dancer's little balancing act, that he didn't apparently didn't fear for his own safety. Only then did Kirābī' took up a combat stance, somehow balancing all seven of his swords even as he did so.

"Here I go, yo! Hope ya know how to weave and flo, bro!"

"He's a kenjutsu user, you idiot!" Mirajanne hollered as Naruto took a small step back. "Watch your flank!"

**!**

"Seven Sword style, _HOHOHO!"_

Before Naruto could defend himself, Killer Bee struck, all seven of his blades descending upon Naruto from various and impossible angles. Naruto suddenly phased out of existence, leaving Killer Bee to strike what had been an afterimage. It now faded away, leaving him to face empty air. No counterattack was immediately forthcoming, either. Was it an illusion? Did he even know how to make one?

Before he could finish the thought, a long staff swept his legs out from beneath him, and flipped him into the air. Naruto appeared below him, static distorting and blurring his form. As Killer bee plummeted back to earth, Naruto clenched his hand once again, and allowed the magic to surge through him, hotter than it ever had before. With a mighty roar, he buckled down, and _swung._

_"Rairyū no Tekken!"_

The force behind that punch was nothing short of incredible. Enough to dislocate his jaw and shatter a building, but alas, not quite enough to knock out a mage from Phantom Lord. Therefore, Killer Bee was unlucky enough to remain _concious _as Naruto descended upon him in a series of attacks meant only for dragon slaying. To say that it was nothing short of bone-crushing was blatantly obvious.

"Wings!"

"Claws!"

"Teeth!"

"Sword!"

"Tail!"

High, higher, and higher still, Naruto pressed on, until he and his victim had vanished altogether. "H-Hayai!" Hinata blinked, losing sight of Naruto as he continued to launch Killer Bee higher and higher into the clouds, weaving a complex and neverending combination of Dragon Slayer Magic. "How did he-

"Up there!" Mirajane's voice jerked Hinata's gaze toward the clouds, and back to her. "He's pushing that bastard toward the storm's center!"

"The storm? But that would mean...

Mirajane grinned.

"Fucker's about to get his ass _kicked."_

Spiraling wildly and out of control, Kirābī' arced into the tempestous clouds, unable to stop his ascent, and dreading what awaited him there. Naruto had vanished at some point, allowing momentum and velocity to take their course, rather than exhause himself. Gravity refused to claim him, however, and he hung there, suspended in midair, as though held by the hand of an unseen giant.

"You're so slow." Naruto scolded, a thunderclap signaling his reappearance as he emerged directly above Killer Bee. "Or maybe I've just gotten faster? Regardless, I have to thank that old geezer for the staff. It packs a wallop, as I'm sure you've noticed. Speaking of which, I've noticed something else. You aren't able to deflect Dragon Slayer magic, are you? Aha. I'll take your stunned silence as a yes, then. Well, that's good to know. For me, that is. Because now that I _know _your weakness,"Spreading his palms, Naruto birthed another magic seal. From this seal, he summoned a mighty weapon.

"You're going down."

No, it was so much more than a mere _weapon_, for a weapon was made by _man_. A weapon, as it was made by man, was meant to inflict pain, to kill, and therefore had a finite purpose. The enity that ebbed and flowed within the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, an immovable pivot, a _God_amongst the ever changing storm, was no such thing. Infinite in its radiance, and ever present amonst the peals of thunder and lightning, the light was drawn from the heavens themselves, to give shape to his art. Lightning, Thunder, Speed, and Power. Naruto took these elements from the storm itself, and crafted them in his hands, molding them, _forging them_, into a masterpiece, the likes of which were seen only once in a lifetime. Holding it aloft, he drew a rather impressive looking halberd, bourne of the light.

For the first time in this incredibly one-sided fight, Killer Bee stopped smiling.

"Tondemonai! Zettai tondemonai! Ya fool! This ain't over! Hit me at this range and we're both goin' down!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Bee-san." Naruto smiled, holding the blade aloft and ever so slowly bringing it down. "I know I'm not. My magic can't harm me. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you."

"Shit!"

"_Rairyū Hōtengeki!_"

**(End music)**

Naruto snarled, gripping tight its pulsating shaft, before thrusting the Heavenward Halberd magic deep into Killer Bee's solar plexus. The sheer pressure behind the blow must have been nothing short of extraordinary, for the devastating Halberd's hook crumpled around Killer Bee's chest cavity and sent him hurtling into the ground, rupturing the concrete with a massive explosion. Suddenly, Naruto was above him him, another Halberd crackling in his hand. Swinging it like a bat, he buried the weapon in Killer Bee's leg, pinning him in place, denying Bee-san any chance to escape from his bonds.

Three more Heavenward Halberds' pinned Kirabi's remaining limbs, and the blond stowed his staff once they were completed.

"You tell your guild master to stay away," Naruto scowled, revealing a second Rakiri in his _left _hand. "Stay away from Fairy Tail."

"Heh." Killer Bee peered up at Naruto throuh bloodshot eyes.

"Hehe. Ya think ya can stop _Master Jose?_ Hmph! Bah! No way Master's gonna make ya pay!"

"As you wish." Naruto brought the Rakiri down, seperating the stone a mere centimeter from Bee's forehead. "Killer Bee. I'll gladly take you on again once you've healed. But Hinata comes with Fairy Tail, which makes her off limits to Phantom, understand? She's under my protection, and that of Master Makarov's. Any attempt to harm her, indirect or otherwise, will be taken as an act of war by us."

"Ya fool..."Killer Bee tittered. "Ya don't know wha' dat princess canna' do."

"No," Naruto scowled, dousing his hand in a nearby puddle as the sounds of rapid footsteps approached. "And I don't much care, either. So you have only yourself to worry about now. I'll remove the chains once we've traveled a certain distance. Until then, they should stop the bleeding. You're free to do what you want with your life, but I would ask that you not waste what I deliberately spared."

"Huh." Killer Bee sighed as he drifted into a peaceful slumber. "Course...ya...don't."

"Phew." Naruto sighed as blood began to trickle down his rain soaked skin. "Its over. That was the Most Annoying Fucking Mission Ever. But it's finally over. "

"You don't have to worry about these guys anymore, Hinata." Turning toward Hinata, the Dragon Slayer raised his hand in a familair symbol, one known to every member in Fairy Tail, and still a sign of peace to all those who did not know of it. At that very moment, the sun burst through the clouds and shone down upon him. "Ha! I won! Lets head back to Fairy Tail, all three of us! Whaddya say!"

His next words nearly made the poor girl faint.

"Join our guild, hime!"

_'H-Hime?'_

"Naruto!"

Scarcely had he turned around, then Mirajane glommed him, her arms flying around Naurto's neck as in a flying tackle attack. Naruto had just enough time to be surprised, then he was twirling her, hands on Mira's hips as the unpredictable momentum violently flung the two mages around in a small circle. A short, relieved sight parted her lips as Naruto finally set her down, only to be embraced.

"Holy shit." Mirajane immediately noticed Naruto's 'haircut', one hand cupping his cheek as she fiddled with it. "When did that happen? You look like Natsu."

"Blame my stylist." Naruto glared at the now snoring Killer Bee. "He has no sense of beauty."

"Ugh, you're right, its mangled." Her hand came away with a few more strands of Naruto's hair. "I'll have to give you a proper hair-cut when we get back."

"What, you don't like the new look?"

"Actually, I think it suits you." Mirajane replied. "When its not a total hack job."

"Thanks." Naruto chuckled. "That's the first sincere thing you've said about me this week."

"I-I- I mean, you look like shit." She muttered against his torn chest, not caring if she got a bit of blood for her efforts. Her nose crinkled at the foul smell, however. "Ugh. You smell like shit, too."

"I _feel _like shit." Naruto winced as his laughter casued a broken rib to shift. "Itai...it hurts to talk. You wouldn't happen to have a camera on hand, would you?"

"Iya." Mirajane sighed. "Master's never going to believe this anyway."

"Who cares?" Naruto squinted up at the sky and tasted the salty ocean air upon his tongue. "That guy was easily S-class, and _we beat him._ Plus, we have a witness."

"Eh?" Mirajane craned her head over his shoulder. "We do?"

"Hinata!" Naruto hollered, waving slowly. "You saw all that, right?"

"H-Hai!" The young girl waved back from her perch. "You were amazing, Naruto-kun!"

"Kun?" Mirajane twitched angrily. "Naruto...what happened while I was out?"

"N-Nothing!" The Dragon Slayer stiffened. "I was fighting for my life!"

"LIES! Let's see if some pain can jog your memory!"

_"Uurgh!" _The Dragon Slayer doubled over in agony. _"That huuuuurt!"_

"Oh, fuck! Your wounds! I forgot!"

"Apparently!" Naruto hollered angrily. "I knew you had a violence fetish!"

"I said I was sorry! Be a man and shake it off!"

"M' sleepy." Naruto muttered, eyes drooping. "M' really...sleepy...to sleepy...to...be...a...man...

"Oi!" Mirajane began rapidly smacking Naruto in the face. "Wake up, Naruto! Ima sugui! You can't afford to fall asleep when you look like this!"

"Mira-chan, you're making it worse!"

And thus, ended Naruto's very first SS-Class mission.

xxxx

"Kukuku...So, this boy calls himself a Dragon, hmm?" A slender man smiled from his far off perch, revealing a yellow eyes framed by long black hair."How...amusing." He would have had a handsome visage, were it not so deathly pale. "You've trained a rather interesting specimen this time around, my dear Tsunade."

**A/N: SOOOOO FUCKING LONG! 22,000 WORDS! Double the length! BUT I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS FUCKING MISSION! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! BECAUSE I. AM. TIRED. **

**_A/N: Before you complain/congratulate atme, I say this. I DID NOT MAKE KONOHA ITS USUAL SELF WITH THE WORDS 'GUILD' AND 'MAGIC' SLAPPED ON INSTEAD OF'VILLAGE' AND 'CHAKRA'! IT IS UNIQUE! DIFFERENT! ORIGINAL! All the Naruto characters are NOT in this guild, as you will soon see in later chapters, some of them don't even know each other, and one, whom I particularly hate, will have their personaly flipped completely. There are some similarities to the Naruto world, yes, BUT, they are not the same. I will promise one thing, however._**

**_Akatsuki WILL appear!_**

**You didn't think I'd simply kick out every technique, character and concept from the Narutoverse, did you? NO SIR! Various Character's from Naruto will make the occaisonal appearance and cameo, though, as you've obviously seen with Killer Bee, their abilities are going to be a bit modded, considering that this is MAGIC we're talking about, and not jutsu. Don't think for a single second that any of them won't have any significance. I don't want to say anything definite just yet, as I'm still in the planning stages. Be prepared for an epic yarn, my friends!**

**Translations(There's a lot of them this timeto cover what I may have missed in later and future chapters lol):**

**Tondemonai! Zettai tondemonai=RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!**

**Ima sugu=rIGHT NOW!**

**Iya=Nay!**

**Kono Hentai=you pervert!**

**jijī=old man**

**Itai... Itai... Itai=ouch...ouch...OUCH!**

**Erzengel=Archangel**

**Löwenmähne = Lion's Mane**

**Shākutēru=Shark Tail  
**

**Chikushō=Damn it!**

**Desho=Huh?**

**Chotto matte!=wait a second!****  
**

**Yurusenai=UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Zettai ni yurusenai=ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Kakusu tengoku no ryū no=Hide of the heaven dragon.**

"_Rairyū Hōtengeki!_"**=Heaven Dragon's Halberd.**


	7. Winter Brawl Begins

_**A/N: Remember, this fic is rated T for Teen, it does have some blood foul language, etc. Also, I apologize for any OOC but I'm going off instinct here, and utilizing Mirajane's abrasive personality to the fullest. The bits of genuine sincerity scattered in this chapter are only natural, given what the elaborate concoction I've created. Please Review! The more reviews I get, the fast this wonderful story is updated! I also have another members of the Naruto cast, along with techniques and variations of them, will be appearing in this fic, henceforth! This is a CROSSOVER, remember? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like where all of this is going, at least, I hope you do. And Pleaaaase, don't forget to review and/or comment! Now, let me introduce...**_

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / CRASH! Home at last! Commencement of the Winter Brawl Arc! **__**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / **_

_(Fairy Tail)_

_"They're back!"_

The door opened to Fairy Tail opened swiftly, and slammed shut just as quickly, shutting out the harsh light of the afternoon.

All activity in the guild hall stopped immediately. Most people started either shooting grins or scowling at each other, but everyone was offering hands to help people on the ground back to their feet. Yet Another of Fairy Tail's many brawls had met a swift and unfortunate end at these words. At first, they had thought it to be _her_, but no, Warren's expression was one of delight, not sheer terror.

_"They_ are back!" He shouted, driving the point home. "I just saw them!"

"NANI!"

All eyes fell upon a breathless Warren Rocko.

"Just up the road!" He gasped, steam escaping with his words in the cold air. "They'll... be here any second!"

"Hontōni?" Natsu perked up at once, much to Makarov's amusement. "Naruto-nii's back?" Makarov held his belly and laughed, the sound giving birth to a series of nervous, anticipated smiles among the many faces of Fairy Tail mages. The boy had been unusually sullen for the past week, and his fights with Gray, which were often an everyday occurrence, had become increasingly scarce, as of late.

Now, they knew why.

"Yosh!" Natsu declared loudly, fists ablaze. "Time for a rematch!"

"Natsu, didn't Naruto say he'd beat you within an inch of your life if you attacked him again?"

"I was a kid back then, Happy!"

"That was last month." Happy reminded with a sweatdrop. "You're going to get beat up again, Natsu."

"Nu-uh!" Natsu vigorously shook his head. "I've been training! I'll kick his ass this time for sure!"

"Uwaaah," Happy cried comically. "Natsu...he's doomed."

"Oi! Mira-nee, too?" Elfman was already shouldering his way through the crowd, helping everyone back to their feet as he waded towards the door. "Lisana! Ask them if Mira-nee made it back safely!"

Warren grinned.

"Ask her yourself, Elfman. They're right behind me."

**(Insert Fairy Tail slow theme)**

The twin doors slid open, inviting a rush of cold air into the guild, and a blinding white light behind it. Someone pushed on both the doors from the other side, and they reluctantly gave away once more, intensifying the already irritating glare to a blindingly bright one. Some shielded their eyes against it, others complained and looked away, and still others, those chosen few being Laxus and Makarov, just chose stare straight into the glare without so much as flinching. Inexplicably, the light began to dim, and now, two silhouettes could be discerned from within the fading glow, neither of which looked looked even remotely recognizable. As one, they crossed the threshold, their steps smooth and graceful, despite the heavy cloaks that they wore for warmth. Everyone backed several steps away as the duo entered their guild, only for a handful of them freeze, eyes shooting wide, _gasping. _A stunning young woman, with exceptionally long hair that nearly grazed her knees, was the source of their stupor, her very prescence causing several of the more 'mature' members to drool at her gorgeously slim figure beneath the coat. Deep, azure eyes, regarded the gawking Faires with concern, her full lips pulling into an angry scowl and uttering a snarl as she recognized the throbbing pink hearts in their eyes, realizing that their thoughts were far from being rightly admirable.

"Mirajane, don't." The man beside her pulled back his cowl, exposing his face. "We just got back."

Her companion gently placed one hand on her shoulder, squeezing the supple skin beneath his palm in such a way that the girl jumped in surprise. Now, he shook his head, sapphire blue eyes wider than they should have been as she frowned up at his sudden burst of anger. Indeed, though it seemed that the young woman would protest, but remarkably, she remained silent. A handsome young man, her companion proudly bore the insignia of Fairy Tail upon his chest, which should have made him identifiable right away. However, incredibly short, spiky hair, looking as if it had gone through a blender, prevented them from recognizing him. Strapped to his back, held by a worn leather strap, was an equally worn staff, and behind that, an ornate cape of black and gold. He was naked from the waist up, with only ragged slacks to serve. _Their _clothing was ripped and torn beyond repair, absolutely _everywhere_, and of the two, the blond had been more heavily bandaged about his upper chest, exposing the heavily muscled body beneath the wrappings. How they still wore the same outfits, went beyond anyone's guess, but an all too familiair magic _poured _forth from these two mages. _Them_.

It was only when they _spoke_, however, that happy tears and gasps of disbelief greeted them.

"Yo." Naruto nonchalantly raised his hand, cutting the tension with a simple greeting and tossing aside his coat. "Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu."

"What's with the long faces?" Mirajane smirked, letting her own garment slip off her shoulders. "Are you fuckers going to congratulate us or not?"

"WELCOME HOME!"

The answering shout was nothing short of deafening. Naruto and Mirajane had only an instant to share a grin, first toward one another, then to their guild mates, before they were inundated by friends and family alike and swept apart. Naruto quickly found himself separated from Mirajane, as Elfman and Lisana congratulated/pestered her on and about the success of their mission, with Freid and Bixlow also inquiring of her sudden change in appearance. He shouted something and waved, but Mirajane was unable to make his words out clearly amongst the static. Before she could, a blur of white and pale pink rammed into her, knocking her off her feet and into a nearby table. She was up again in an instant, a swirl of dark magic funneling into her hand. But this was no enemy mage...

**(End Music)**

_"Lisana!" _Mirajane snarled in disbelief as she recognized her sisters unruly mop of white hair. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Mira-nee! We missed you _soooooo _much!"

"Oof!" Mirajane cried out, wincing as Lisana glommed her. "Take it easy, Lisana! That hurts! OW! Okay, okay, I missed you too, now STOP! You're gonna tear my stitches!" Exhaling sharply, Mirajane fervently scanned the crowd for Naruto, but he had either left the main hall, or she wasn't looking hard enough for him. Finally spying a brief flash of blond hair, he was gone again, ducking a burst of flame. An annoyingly loud, and very familair voice cried out, demanding the blonde's attention. Glancing in the direction of his would be attacker, Naruto summoned a thunder bold to his right hand.

"Uwah!" Natsu ducked instinctively, holding both hands over his head. "I didn't mean to-BASTARD!" Furious at his embarassment, Natsu leapt to his feet, eyes blazing as he scanned the crowd for his attacker. He hadn't far to look, as a simply glance to the right confirmed his prescence. "Oi, Naruto!" Naruto blinked, glancing down as a familair mop of pink hair caught his eye. "I want a rematch!"

"You're looking well, Natsu." Naruto patted his fellow Dragon Slayer on the head, completely unfazed by his enthusiasm. "Doesn't feel like you've gotten much stronger, though. Haven't you trained?"

"Bastard, I don't wanna hear that!" Natsu whirled around, indignant, as Naruto ignored his demand and began to walk away. "Fight me!"

"Not today, Natsu." Naruto answered, waving a hand over his back as he walked away. "Maybe tomorrow. Go fight Gray, or something." He laughed and continued to depart, only to feel someone tap him on the back not a second later. Turning in place, Naruto wore confusion for but a moment, right until the the very last second before Natsu's flaming fist smashed into his palm. He scowled, an angry growl tearing out of his throat as the flames scorched into his hand and burned them. Natsu, being Natsu, _laughed_, and abrupty swung his fully charged free hand into Naruto's furious face.

All the laughter died away as a small explosion shattered the air.

Naruto took the blow, and remained standing, despite the fact that a good section of the ground behind him had just been burned to a scorching crips. Natus seemed to realize that this was very, _very _bad.

Mirajane shook her head in disbelief.

"Damn. I've heard of being thick headed and all, but-

"Achoo!" Naruto surprised everyone by abruptly sneezing. "Not bad, Natsu. You actually made me sneeze, _this time."_

_"Aargh!" _Natsu bellowed suddenly, clutching his limp hand and falling to his knees. "My arm! Fuckin' hurts! What the hell did you do!"

"Me?" Naruto blinked owlishly. _"I sneezed._You germophobic or something?"

"I don't even know what that means!" Natsu gasped through the pain. "Stop usin' big words I don't understand!"

"Aye." Happy chirped pleasantly, somehow making light of the situation. "Natsu doesn't remember words that aren't associated with food."

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head, only for Natsu to punch him in the face again, which produced no effect, just as before. "Huh. Didn't sneeze that time. Too bad." Natsu gaped, clutching his now throbbing left hand. What the hell! Punchin Naruto felt like punching a steel pipe!

"Is your face made of bricks or somethin'! OW!"

"Wow." Elfman whistled. "I've never seen Natsu act like this before. What do you think, Gray...huh?"

Gray was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? I think a change of pace can be good from time to time."

"N-Nazeda!" Natsu whined. "Why is everyone taking his side!"

"Natsu...Lisana groaned with shame. "This time its your own fault."

"Lisana's right, Natsu." Elfman assented. "Be a man and use your fists."

"I did!" Natsu gagged around a mouthful of bile. "He almost broke my hand because of that!"

"Natsu...you're in for it now." Naruto growled menacingly, suddenly looming over the terrified Dragon Slayer. "I told you what would happen if you attacked me again...and you've done it twice."

"W-Wait a sec! You might be overdoing this a little!"

"Uwah!" Natsu threw up his good arm and closed his eyes against what was to come. "Damnit! Not again! I ain't gonna look!" Naruto swiftly approached his quarry, slowing, raising his arm when he was less than three feet away. Naruto frowned and abruptly brought his hand up, pressed the tip of his forefinger against the pad of his thumb... and none-too-gently flicked the boy's forehead.

"Ow!" Natsu promptly opened his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "What was that?"

"I warned, you didn't I?" Naruto declared in a sing-song voice. "Now, you have been punished."

"EH?" Everyone facepalmed, whilst Naruto looked on curiously. _"He calls that a punishment?"_

"Natsu." Naruto smiled pleasantly as he clasped the wrist of his fellow Slayer, pulling a confused Dragneel to his feet. "Didn't Igneel teach you to fight with your head?" A smile still adorned his face, but as opposed to their previous encounter, Natsu found himself reassured, as opposed to terrified. He quickly realized that a continuous grin like this could make many people assume that Naruto was a unfriendly man, even when they should have known better. Naruto surprised everyone when he inexplicably laughed aloud. "That was a decent punch." Grinning, the blond tapped one hand to his skull, where a distinct, scaled pattern could be seen. As Natsu looked on, it returned to its usual coloration, the scales dissapearing entirely seconds later."But striking at my forehead...not so much."

"Here." Naruto took Natsu's face and placed it against his bandaged mid-section. "_This _is a better one. You want to go for your opponents gut, not his head. If you're lucky enough, you can incapacitate your opponent with a single punch. If not, you'll likely knock the wind out of them, which is even better, and inflict all kinds of damage. Go on- He tensed his muscles in preparation- hit me. Right there."

"Alright," Natsu cocked his hand back for a third time. "I ain't holding back this time!"

_"Uurgh!" _Naruto grunted, miming a pained groan and pretending to double over in pain. "See? Even against someone like me, that actually _hurt."_

A wide eyed Natsu nodded emphatically.

"Sugoi! I never thought of it that way!"

"That's why you need to train." Naruto laughed and tousled the boy's hair, earning a protesting whine for his efforts. "Think about it! You can create and control fire! That's right up there with lightning! Practice a bit, and I'll fight you again in a week. That's seven days from todya, alright? If you can keep yourself from attacking me for seven full days, then we'll see what you're capable of learning."

"Promise?" Natsu frowned. "Every week?"

"Every week." Naruto nodded firmly. "And I never go back on my word. Now hop to it! Your training begins now!" Thrusting one hand forward, he struck a pose, indicating the door with his right hand, and clasping Natsu's shoulder with the left. He must have been using an illusion of some sort, as a very nostalgic looking sunset beach appeared in the background as he dramatically declared:

"Go forth! Go forth and become strong, Natsu!"

"Yosh!" Natsu cried, giving a little fist pump. With an enthusiastic cry, the young Dragon Slayer leapt to his feet, and was released from Naruto's grp. "Let's go, Happy! I need to start training!"

"Aye Sir!"Happy Saluted. "Reporting for duty!"

"Hmmph." Mirajane snorted as Natsu disappeared, leaving a trail of dust in his wake for Happy to follow. "Look at him, acting all super cool and brotherly...

"Isn't that what you love about him?" Lisana sighed happily. "He really can be nice, you know? Maybe you should try-

"Shizukana!" Mirajane clamped a hand over Lisana's mouth. "Quiet! Not another word!" Naruto scratched at his head, then shrugged, leaving the two sisters to their quarrels. It was only when he was no longer within earshot, that Mirajane realized she had been smothering her sibling. "Shit!" She released her sister with a profane cry. "Lisana, give me some warning next time! Don't blurt it out!"

"Nee-chan, you need to breathe." Elfman was wise enough not to approach Mirajane, at least not in the same manner as his little sister so foolishly had. Rather, he waited until Mirajane's demonic aura had died down, and only then did he lay a hand on Mira's shoulder. "We're just glad to see you again, is all. When we read the newsletter, well, you don't"

"Eh?" Mirajane slowly turned back toward Lisana, a wicked gleam in her eye. "You guys...actually read it!"

"Duh!" Her younger sister stared back proudly. "You were gone for an entire _week_! I need details! What happened on the mission! Did you find anything? Why is your hair down? And why is Naruto's hair so short? Its cute! Uwaah, I have so many questions! Elfman does too, but he won't say anything until you sit down!" Against her will, Mirajane found herself being led away from the main crowd.

"W-Well, its a long story...

"We aren't going anywhere, sis." Elfman began pulling on Mirajane's arm with suck force that Mira swore it was going to break, and Lisana was idiotically skipping around the two of them like a giddy schoolgirl the entire time. "Come on c'mon!"She giggled happily as Mirajane settled herself into a chair they'd preapred for her, Tell me everything, Mira-nee! I wanna hear it all!" She would not yield.

Mirajane blushed at the thought and thumbed at her necklace.

"W-We completed the request and got back a bit later than expected, th-that's all." She named a few minor details to satisfy her siblings' curiosity, but reluctantly decided to leave out a few of the more...interesting details that Lisana had craved. Anything concerning Konoha, its underground city, or their tentative status as honorary members of the guild, were tabboo in Mira's book. Jiraiya stressed that this was very significant, as there hadn't been an alliance of such a sort since Konoha's early days. That two members of _Fairy Tail _had been chosen, was nothing short of extraordinary.

It wasn't anything top secret, Jiraiya had been quick to assure them of that. It would, however, be best if they kept quiet about it for the time being. Oh, there were a few perks of this honorary status, stuff like promising them his aid, they but they all paled before her fear of being discovered. Naruto managed to keep a calm face, but was he really at ease, or was he just playing the fool again. She couldn't be sure, but she didn't like it. Naruto was a boy, of course he loved all this excitement and danger! Thus, it fell to her to be the more rational of the two, which of course, made her the kill-joy.

Scowling, Mirajane glanced down at the mark she bore upon her chest.

_'Stupid thing! And stupid Naruto for talking me into this!'_

How they'd been suckered into _that_, she'd never understand...

_(Flashback/Several Days Earlier)_

_"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."_

_Something cold and wet landed on her face, smothering her__, until Mirajane jerked upright. _

_"Get that shit out of my face, kono Hentai! I'll fucking kill-Uurgh!"_

_A wave of nausea seized her, and she regretted the sudden burst of motion. The room spun around her, threatening to buey her beneath the covers, Before she _could _bury herself in the pillow, however, a pair of strong, muscular arms, draped themselves around her, providing support and balance for which she was grateful. Then someone yawned, and then the first strands of ragged blond hair tickled her nose, whilst someone placed their chin upon her shoulder, and yawned for a second time. _

_"Oi." Warm breath flared against the nape of Mira's neck, launching her heart into frantic palpations. "Could you keep it down? M' trying to sleep here."_

_The pillow she had been sleeping on, this entire time...was a person!_

_"ECCHI!" Mirajane spluttered furiously! "Why am I in bed with him! I'll kill him! Naruto!"_

_"Is that any way to treat someone who saved your life?" Jiraiya scowled, removing his left hand from one of his many pockets. "If not for Naruto, you wouldn't be here, celebrating with us." Suddenly, he opened it, his hand, and was holding a gorgeous necklace before Mirajane's scowling face. Bound by a simple cord, a jewel dangled before her eyes, twinkling softly in the morning light and demanding her full attention._

_"The fuck it is-what...?" Mirajane stiffened once her mind processed the words. "He...saved my life?"_

_Behind her, she felt Naruto tense._

_"Oi, Ero-Sennin! There's no need to remind her of that!"_

_Mirajane frowned, both at Naruto's words, and the twinkle in Jiraiya's eye._

_"That's right, miss ungrateful." Jiraiya walked past her, took Naruto's arm, and yanked away the remnants of a sleeve, revealing the bloodstains for her to see. "He was the one who carried you here, bleeding out internally, while you were sleeping like a baby, I might add. The girls' had to work on him for five hours straight, just to keep his heart pumping. Be sure to thank them. AFTER you thank Naruto, of course."_

_Jiraiya exchanged a glance with Naruto and winked, but the blond glared in such a way that said he didn't appreciate the gesture._

_"Now then...Do you want to tell her, or should I?"_

_Naruto sighed, and pressed his head into Mirajane's back, but otherwise remained silent. _

_"Tell me what?"_

_"That the two of your are heroes!" Jiraiya grinned, constantly moving the paper back and forth. Mirajane swiftly became frustrated and snatched it to read. It was The Weekly Sorceror, she realized, and its publishing date was a good many days ahead of what it should have been. Her eyes widened marginally, and she could tell that Naruto had come to a similair conclusion as they hurriedly flipped through its pages. Then she saw the headline. Depicted on the cover, a rather haggard looking young man, a blodn, cradled an unconcious young woman, with white hair. Both of them were clearly exhausted, their clothes a good deal more torn than she had remembered. The backdrop was that of a destroyed town, with the bodies of defeated members of a certain Dark Guild strewn about. It was complete, utterly, unmistakable._

_A young woman with white hair?_

_A young man with blond hair?_

_IT WAS THEM!_

_"Huh." Naruto peered over her shoulder and began to read the headline.__"Lets see...**FAIRY TAIL'S NEWEST POWERHOUSE? DESTROYERS OF THE DARK! EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW NEXT WEEK! **These guys really know how to spin a good story." Taking the magazine in hand, Naruto thumbed through it and nodded to himself. "Ero-Sennin wasn't kidding. So...why are we on the cover and when's our interview?"_

_"We're dead." Mirajane wailed, burying her head in the pages of the magazine. "We're gonna diiiiieeee..._

_"Whoa there, its not that bad!" Naruto bolted out of the bed and began to wave his hands desperately. "It's just a bit of publicity, that's all! See? There isn't anything about expulsion in the article!"_

_"Why would there be?" Jiraiya's chuckle drew their attention. "I told you, my people can take care of themselves."_

_"We held up our end of the bargain." Naruto warned. "So you're obligated to do the same, Ero-Sennin. Are we free to go?"_

_"Why wouldn't you be?" Jiraiya laughed. "You guys are great! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if-AHA! There it is now!"_

_At the sage's sudden exclamation, Naruto glanced at Mirajane, eyes widening._

_"Mirajane...look down." __Gingerly, Naruto pressed against the back of her head with his hand, forcing her to do just that. "I think you should see something." Doing as she was told, she noticed a faint mark upon her skin. Peering closely, her eyes narrowed at the sight, and she pressed her index finger upon it to make sure it wasn't a bruise. Her reaction was nowhere near as controlled when she realized it was not, and refused to be wiped away._

_"What're you-OI!" Mirajane yelped aloud, eyes widening in disbelief as she suddenly became aware of a small tattoo on her left breast. "Where the hell did this come from!"_

_"What's this?" Naruto calmly regarded an identical symbol on his forearm. "It looks like...a leaf?"_

_"That, is the symbol of Konoha." Jiriaiya stated proudly. "Only a fellow guild member can see it, and for miss skeptical over there- he glared at Mirajane to make his point entirely clear- Yes, that mark is completely and utterly undetectable. By any and ALL means, magical or supernatural. If you aren't a guild member, you just can't see it. No matter how much you want is, well, important to us."_

_"I don't want it!" Mirajane furiously rubbed at the mark with her hand. "Tell me how to get rid of this stupid thing! NOW!"_

_"It just isn't that simple." Jiraiya explained, showing them his palm. To their surprise, it bore the exact same mark, though his was terribly worn and faded when compared to their own. "Because we don't use a magical imprint like conventional guilds. Konoha's founder crafted an ancient spell, the very first spell, if you believe the rumors. Allies of the Leaf will bear this mark and its benefits for the rest of their life. This has been the way of the Leaf since Hashirama Senju, Konoha's first guild master, founded it. No one remembers the spell, or how to reverse it. As cliche as it sounds, tha is how we, how Konoha, operates."_

_"So what does this make us?" Naruto had yet to break down crying as Mirajane had. If anything, the Dragon Slayer looked as though he were quite pleased with himself. "Official Members of Konoha?"_

_"More or less." Jiraiya smiled. "Though you seem to be taking it better than your friend." He ducked and laughed when Mirajane launched a pillow at his head. "Welcome to Konoha, the both of you! __Regardless, I, no our entire guild owes the two of you a great debt." Jiraiya bowed for the first time since they'd met him. "We'll be moving our base of operations tomorrow, so I'm afraid I'll have to make this brief. This way."_

_Naruto rose from the bed without question slinging his pack over one shoulder, and the staff another, as he headed for the exit. Mirajane trailed after him. Jiraiya hung back, content to let them find their own way out. At least, that was what Mira believed he would do, until Konoha's Guild Master abruptly stood. She ignored him, and was just about to close the door behind her, when Jiraiya decided to speak up:_

_"Oi, gaki."_

_"Eh?" Mirajane jerked herself around, her hand stabbing forward, just as Jiraiya tossed the necklace to her, grabbing it out the air. She dangled it from her palm for a moment longer, before reluctantly glancing back to the Guild Master. "You're giving this to me? Just some old necklance, why would I want it?" Shutting the door and locking it, she cracked a knuckle. "Listen, kono Hentai, if this some kind of trick..."_

_"Keep it." Jiraiya waved her off. "That originally belonged to Naruto's master."_

_"It belonged to Kakashi Hata-whatever?" Mirajane blinked, vaguely recalling Naruto mentioning the name during their last battle. "Was that his name?"_

_"Kakashi?" Jiraiya sharply pulled back on Mirajane's pack and dragged her back into the office, nearly strangling her in the process."Wait, come back here!" She whirled around to bite his hand, and the sage yelped, releasing her. "Did you say...Kakashi Hatake?" His expression was one of surprise and disbelief, sprinkled with a bit of anger. "That's the name of a dead man, I'll have you know. Please, don't be rude-_

_"Naruto mentioned it during the battle." Mirajane snapped, though inwardly, she wasn't sure of herself. "Said a guy named Kakashi taught him how to use The Rakiri. Dead men tell no tales, kono hentai."_

_"RAKIRI!" Jiraiya hollered, clamping one hand over his mouth seconds later. When next he spoke, it was a hushed whisper. "Kakashi taught Naruto the Lightning Cutter? Are you certain that you didn't just imagine it, that it wasn't a different magic?" Mirajane frowned at this, annoyed and irritated by the question. __"Yes...she frowned. "I'm fairly certain I'd recognize a legendary magic when I saw it in action. Why?"_

_"Hatake...was thought to be dead." Jiraiya relented. "For two years, we had given up hope That's not to say he isn't dead, but when someone just disappears like that, and doesn't send word..._

_"You guys really have a problem with your guild members, don't you?" Mirajane refused to admit it, but she pitied this man. "You're guild's incredibly strong, yet you have less than a handful left of your original members, don't you, kono hentai?" Jiraiya laughed softly, choosing not to contest Mirajane's chosen nickname for him. If Naruto wanted to call him Ero-Sennin, then what was stopping Mirajane from doing so?_

_"Perhaps."_

_Slowly, he reached for a frame, the only object occupying his desk. __Contained within, a worn and faded photo depicted a young, white haired boy, and two children his own age, one, a young blond girl with hazel eyes, the other, a slim youth with pale skin and dark hair. Standing over them, an arm draped over the shoulders of his students, an aging man, not quite young, but neither was he old, smiled into the camera. _

_"If you had asked me that question ten years ago, I would have laughed it off in your face. Tsunade would've punched _you _in the face. Orochimaru, well, he'd have called you and a weakling and stabbed you."_

_"Tsunade? Orochimaru?" Mirajane blinked, annoyed once again. "What's with all these names, kono hentai? Did they run away from the guild, too?"_

_Jiraiya smiled, and for an instant, Mirajane saw through the flawless mask of laughter and debauchery__. Pain. There was an intense pain in Jiraiya's eyes, one that threatened to drag him down into the depths and never return. Intense, mind-numbing pain, that spoke of countless losses suffered, some long ago, others recent, and many still to come. That look softened into sadness as Mirajane slipped the necklace over her head, and allowed it to dangle around her throa. She found its jewel incredibly warm against her suddenly cold chest, but she could not gring herself to speak against the sorrow adorning Jiraiya's face._

_Despite her intense hatred of this man, this stupid pervert that irked her like no other, Mirajane suddenly wanted to hug him._

_"Hold your tongue, gaki." Jiraiya warned, and Mirajane instantly recognized the change from grieving Guild Master, to hardened leader. "Tsunade was a sorceress in Konoha, and a damned good one at that. She had her flaws, but we all have our vices, don't we? For some reason that I still don't understand, she left us nearly a year ago, to train what she told me would be her last pupil, some boy she'd found in the mountains. I only saw him once, but it was easy enough to put two and two together. I won't risk losing an arm by mentioning her with the kid around. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask him."_

_"And Orochimaru?" Mirajane argued. "We were asked to look for him by old man Sarutobi before he...left."_

_"I...see." Jiraiya shuddered."I wasn't aware of that."_

_"Have you ever heard of The Akatsuki?"_

_"Nope." Mirajane shook her head, dimly aware of the approaching footsteps. "What, are they a dark guild, or something?"_

_"Are you that naive?" Jiraiya froze Mirajane with a terrifying glare that could easily put her 'Demon Eye' to shame. "A single member of Akatsuki can destroy a entire guild by themself. Orochimaru is a part of that..._organization, _now, and you two would do well to stay away from them. Whatever Sarutobi-sensei asked you to do, just forget about it and go home. It's best that you don't do anything, understand?__"_

_"Well," Mirajane smiled deviously and placed a finger to her chin in thought. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were actually afraid of these guys."_

_Jiraiya weakly raised his arms in mock surrender._

_"You wound me, Mira-chan. I may be old, but I'm not _that _old."_

_"What, so now you're gonna tell me you can beat these guys by yourself?" Mirajane had been shaking her head, and now, she scowled outright. "Listen, if you're in trouble, we can help. I'll talk to Master and-_

_"No!" Jiraiya declared, a bit too loudly, lowering his voice upon realizing so. "No, no. You've done more than enough, both of you. We already owe you a debt we could ever hope to repay. But this is a problem that Konoha must handle. Alone."_

_"Didn't you just say we were part of Konoha?" Mirajane could sense that something was amiss, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Shove that pride, and let us help you."_

_"OI!" Naruto's loud shout shattered the silence, followed by his incessant pounding on the door. "Ero-Sennin! Where the fuck is Mira!"_

_"I'm coming, dumbass!" Mirajane hollered, kicking Naruto back into the hall. and storming afterhim "Don't get your boxers in a twist!"_

_"Mirajane."_

_"Uugh," Rolling her eyes, the demon mage turned to face Jiraiya for what felt like the fifteenth time._ "Now_ what is it, kono hentai?"_

___"Take good care of Naruto, will you?" _Jiraiya smiled, and it was a face full of accepted despair, of a man resigned to his fate, that greeted her. "I'll be leaving my vision of the world to him." 

_"Huh?"_

_(End Brief Flashback)_

-nee! Mira-nee!"

"Huh?" Mirajane blinked, the snatch of memory slipping away. "What?"

"Mira-nee," Lisana's expression darkened in a way that would have made Mirajane proud, if it didn't truly terrify her so. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? Is it about Naruto, if it is you can tell me, you know that right?" Mirajane huffed and glare in the opposite direction. She couldn't bring herself to say it, or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't want to say it. But she did, damnit!

She cast a significant glance toward Naruto, who had already ascended the stairs.

"This has nothing to do with Naru-erm, I mean, that dumbass!"

"AHA!" Lisana thrust a finger outward, disbelief and outrage adjourning her features. "You _didn't _tell him, did you! Mira-nee!"

"She didn't." Elfman shook his head sternlyin assent. "Sis is complicated that way."

"I-I didn't have the chance!" Mirajane weakly glanced away, unable to deny their accusations. "B-But I'm going to! When I get the chance...

"LIES!" Lisana shouted over the incessant din that continued to swirl around them. "Mira-nee had a weeks worth of chances, and apparently, she blew them!" Lisana scowled as "What are you going to do when Erza-san gets back? Do you want her to snap him up? Do you?" The growl that rose from her elder sister would have frightened even Naruto. To Lisana, however, it was beautiful music.

"Fuck no!" Mirajane exclaimed, bolting to her feet, the table shattering beneath her fists. "No way in hell!" She had completely forgotten about Scarlet in all the commotion, and now, a horde of old memories, grudges, along with many an embarassment, came floding back to her. No way! No way was she going to lose this time! "Never! I'll be the one to win this time, just you wait, Erza!"

"Then what are you going to do!" Lisana thrust a finger up at Mirajane, demanding another burst of confidence, another answer. "She may already be on her way! You need to hurry, while you still have a chance, Mira-nee! Now, what are you going to do when you see him again! What are you going to say, when he asks you why you've been behaving so strangely! What will you do, Mira-nee!"

"I AM GOING TO-_diiiiieeeee." _Mirajane sighed, only to break out into tears seconds later, causing her siblings to facepalm. "Waah! I have absolutely no idea what to do!"

"Well, I do!" Lisana abruptly thrust a flyer into Mirajane's face. _"This is _coming up soon!"

"That?" Mirajane blinked, regarding the notice with wide eyes and a slight blush. "Y-You're kidding, right? It's already the-!" She cast a glance down at her disheveled state. Her clothes ripped and torn, had been hastily repaired by one of Konoha's seamstresses, just to keep them from falling apart. Now, her outfit, skimpy to begin with, barely held together by the last stitches, exposing her hips and the upper half of her threatened to give way and expose her chest completely. Her legs had by fr suffered the worse of it, her pantes matted down to her thighs with dirt and grime from the battle.

Tentatively, she sat back down, blushing.

"Yup." Lisana beamed. "Master's announcing it today. So we need to get you cleaned up, Mira-nee!"

"He is? Shit!" Now it was Mirajane's turn to startle Lisana, leaping up from the table and abruptly making for the darkest corner she could find. "Over here, both of you! Family meeting! NOW!"

Naruto, having snuck up the second floor in order to escape such a commotion, observed Mirajane bolting to her feet. With nary so much as a glance, Fairy Tail's 'Demon' ushered her siblings off to a secluded corner, where the three of them began to passionately discuss something. Whatever it was, they were either keeping their voices down, or he simply couldn't hear them. He was just about to take a look for himself, when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. Now, Naruto didn't scare as easily as most his age would. Living with a dragon had a tendency to beat _fear _right out of you.

However, he still felt that age old cold chill run down his spine.

"Enjoying the view?" A silken voice inquired from a range that was far too close for his liking. "This is how it feels to be on top."

"It _is _a nice view," Naruto assented, shrugging off the hand, glaring at its owner. "But I'm perfectly content to share it."

"Nothin' wrong with that." The mage nodded. "So long as you share it with those who _deserve it."_

"That s'posed to mean something?" Naruto glanced at him aside, the flare of spiky platinum blond hair catching his eye. "Laxus?"

"She's happy, huh." Laxus never smiled around Naruto, but this was as close as it could get. Naruto was about to allow a smirk of his own, until he noticed that the 'she' to whom he was referring, was none other than Mirajane, because now, the blond was staring at her. "She told me all about that crazy job you two took. I really can't stand you, but congrats on shoving it up that Phantom's ass."

"Laxus." Naruto eyed the S-Class mage warily, turning to face him completely, his back to the rail for support. He didn't want to trust his superior, or even tolerate him, and the week had done little to soften his stance on the matter. "While I appreciate the thanks, I came up here to get _away _from the noise. Did you need something from me? Or are you here to collect on that black eye I gave you?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Dreyar made as if he hadn't heard Naruto's taunt, flicking at his headphones in annoyance. "Same as you. To get away from those idiots."

"Last time I checked, you numbered me amongst them." Naruto smiled as a brief flicker of annoyance flickered across Laxus's face, shattering the smile he'd worn. "My, how a week can change a man."

"Damnit, do you always have a broom up your ass?" Though Laxus was only Naruto's senior by a few years, he was making a good show of acting like a stressed out adult now. "You gotta let bygones be bygones, Naruto. We're equals, you and I, so we're gonna have to tolerate each other, or one of us will end up dead. We both have the same element, same fighting style, and you can't just be-

**WHAM!**

"Fuck!" Laxus hissed, scratching furiously at the rising welt sticking out of his hair, glaring at the large pole that had so righteously smote him. "Where did that come from!"

"See this, right here?" Naruto smirked, a fang poking out as he indicated his staff with a downward jerk of the chin. "This, is a _staff_, and I happened to be quite skilled with it. I could beat you to death, if I wanted to."Naruto wore another of his disgusted faces as he slid the pole back into its cherished leather strap. "So don't go around saying that we're the same. Because we're not. Not even close."

"Fine." Laxus sighed, lowering his arms, very slowly, so Naruto wouldn't attack him again. "I won't say it...for awhile."

"Will you stop beating around the bush?" Naruto was clearly growing uncomfortable with Laxus's sudden hospitality. "Tell me what you want, and be done with it."

"If we keep fighting, we'll just destroy the guild, and even _I _don't want that."Laxus jammed both hands in his pockets and turned away. "Besides, I can't afford to waste energy now. That's why I decided to find you first, before you found me. I know you think I'm a narcisistic prick, and I know you're thinking of stabbing me right now, but just hold up for a sec. I wanted to make you an offer."

"An offer." Naruto had leaned over the railing again, silently observing the going-on's of the guild. "I wouldn't be opposed to hearing you out, if it comes down to such a thing."

"Good!" Laxus grinned charmingly. "Now lets just put the past behind us and get on with our lives, ne?"

"You almost killed Gray right in front of me." Naruto scowled, refusing to turn and face Laxus. "That's a bit hard to let go."

_"Here." _Naruto blinked as Laxus shoved a small orange novel, its binding still bearing a fresh and new scent, into his hand. "It should keep gramps from getting too mad at you, and believe me, he's fucking _pissed _right now."

"I'll do well to remember that." Naruto frowned. "Now, what the fuck do you want?"

"Don't be naive." Laxus smirked, enjoying the look of consternation his fellow blond wore. "I'm not going to just tell you. You gotta listen to me first, man. Look, you know as well as I do that we're the most powerful mages here, next to gramps. Now, rather than waste our time trying to kill each other like Natsu and Gray, lets talk. Because I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse, buddy."

_"Nani? _I thought Gildartz was the best." Naruto answered Laxus's prideful statement with a frown. "Aren't you forgetting about Mystogun and Erza, too?"

_"Erza?" _Laxus made a face. "She's on the right track, but still too weak. The old geezer's about to go on a hundred year mission, or haven't you heard? And Mystogun? Damn bastard puts everyone to sleep whenever he stops by, so gramps has been the only one to ever see his face." Laxus waved his hand lazily. "You and I, we're the real face of Fairy Tail! Our faces are everywhere

"So for now, lets try not to kill each other. Unless I say something stupid, of course. Which I fucking won't."

"I get the feeling that'll happen anyway." While he had yet to meet either Gildartz, or Mystogun, Naruto did not want to dismiss them so readily, as Laxus seemed content to do with Erza. Laxus, however, he wanted to dismiss and ignore altogether, and he had already begun to do so when he realized that fate continued to spite him. Laxus had been speaking again as Naruto brooded.

"Eh?-what now?"

"Damned idiot!" Laxus ripped a flyer off the wall and shoved it toward Naruto. "THIS! _This _is what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Grand Fairy Ball?" Naruto shook his head with a expression of practiced disdain and tossed the paper overhead. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I don't bend that way Laxus. Ask Evergreen, no wait, Freid would probably be a better fit for you, ask him to be your date."

"TEME!" Naruto ducked as Laxus took a swing at him, and was blocked. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! We can't stand each other, and you wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto couldn't help but notice that laxus had started to smile as well, even though they were drawing attention to themselves. Breaking away, Laxus produced another flyer and warily held it up to Naruto. "It reads: Grand Fairy BRAWL! There ain't a dance till the _end_, disphit! _That's _what you were thinking the entime time? I swear, I should just take my own damn chances! Why must you be so freaking annoying!"

"I take your team isn't?" Naruto yawned. "Team Rajin-something? They practically worship the ground upon which you walk. Mira and I could kick their asses, no problem."

_"Aargh!_I won't waste my breath correcting you!" Laxus thrust his hand into a table, turning it to ash under a mighty crackle of lightning._ "All_ teams are disbanded during the competition! That includes your precious _Team Underworld! _Everyone has to find a partner by the end of the week, or they'll be matched up wildly at random! I'm swallowing my pride and asking _you_! Help me out here, damnit!"

"You want my help," Naruto repeated, realization dawning upon him. "Because you _don't _want to fight me."

_"Exactly." _Laxus smiled, the kind of smile you only saw when he was about to beat the shit out of you, or spar with his grandfather."I'm not a fan of you either, Uzumaki, but just think about it!" It was quite contagious, as Naruto soon found himself wearing such a grin of his own. "With the two of us working _together_, we'd be unstoppable! As long as Gildartz and Mystogun don't participate in the game, the odds'll be in our favor! Even if Natsu, Gray, or anybody else gets the same idea of teaming up, what would it matter? Beacuase we've already eliminated the two most powerful options! _US!"_

"And Mirajane?" Naruto eyed Laxus with a look of skepticism. "Why didn't you just ask her?"

"It's...complicated." Laxus shuddered. "Besides, she fucking hates me."

"And she _won't _hate me for helping you? Naruto deadpanned. "Mirajane's strong, you know that. She broke Natsu's arm the last time he pissed her off, and that was being nice." Naruto's expression darkened signiciantly, eliciting a brief shiver from his fellow blond."Mira-chan won't show us any mercy."

"I-I know! Idiot."

"You're afraid of her, aren't you Laxus." Naruto's grin continued to mirthlessly apall Dreyar "Wow, I knew you were a selfish prick, but this is new, even for you."

"Damare!" Laxus hollered, a sharp rumble of thunder filling his voice. "You're afraid of her, too!"

"Aye, as I and every man, woman, and child in all of Fiore, have every right to be." Naruto folded his arms and grinned, the expression eerily, oddly Happy-like. "But I have mastered the oh so subtle art known as _staying the fuck our of her way, _which you have yet to do." Naruto flashed the peace sign seconds later, the act of which caused Laxus to sweatdrop at his comrade's blatant stupidity.

"Honestly, are you retarded or something?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"Err...no reason." Laxus sighed. "You're seriously weird though, do you know that?"

"Nope. So what exactly are we gunning for?" Naruto cheerily began to inquire further, oblivious to the blunt insult. "It must be something big, if you're desperate enough to ask for my help."

"Instant promotion." Laxus held up one finger from his closed fist. "Whoever manages to make it to the very end of the tournament, not only gets an exhibition match with gramps, but is instantly kicked up to S-Class and gets freem room and board for a year. There's some other big prize attached to it this year, but gramps has been keeping it under wraps from me, so I'm as clueless as you."

"You're already S-Class." Naruto argued. "Why bother? You also make it sound as if you train with The Master on a daily basis. I can't fathom your rent being the reason, either."

"You're right." Laxus continued to smile. "I'm not insterested in any of that crap, but I'm just dying to find out what the mystery is, aren't you? Who knows, maybe Gildartz _will _show up. If Erza and Mystogun decided to show their faces too, that'd definitely make my day, yup! But we can't let them join our team, because that would make the game easy and an easy game equals fucking boring!"

"Oi, you just said you _didn't _want them to show." Naruto spoke a bit too softly. "But now, you're suddenly hoping they'll make it back in time? Which one is it, Laxus?"

**!**

"I knew it!" Naruto declared suddenly, shattering the tension with a loud laugh that caused several mages to glance toward the upper levels. "This is just another damned excuse to fight Gildartz and Mystogun, isnt' it! IT IS! Master told me you had a grudge against them, and to be honest, I never really thought about it, but when you said that, I just _knew!" _Naruto continued to laugh boisterously.

"URUSAI!"

"You know you can't beat them on your own, so you want my help!" Naruto clutched at his stomach and doubled over, despite the command given by Laxus. "HA! I'm laughing so hard, it hurts! Itai!"

"I'm seriously going to kill you if you don't shut up! Will you help me or not!"

"Whew." Naruto rolled the flyer up and placed it in his bag. "Actually..._I like the__ good idea. _I'd rather die than work together with you, but I can't deny that I don't want to lose to Mirajane, and I've been dying to finally see the others in action, _especially _Erza."Naruto thumped one hand against his chest, igniting a small spark there. "Alright, if we're going to be a team, we'll need a third person, just to even things out. That being said, did you come up with a name?"Laxus snickered at the inquiry of a third member, and nodded his head at the same. Naruto arched an eyebrow, but Dreyar only smiled.

"_Apocalypse._"

Naruto grinned exposing his fangs.

"_Apocalypse_, huh? Fucking lethal. What gave you the idea?"

"You destroyed an entire town and beat an S-Class mage to a pulp." Laxus spared another glance toward Mirajane and chuckled softly. "I can't claim anything quite that flashy, but, I'm the grandson of Fairy Tail's 'Almighty Makarov' for fuck's sake. Our worst and most hardened enemies turned tail and ran home, _crying_, when I took the field. Mix two guys like us together and you've got armageddon. That didn't sound cool when I tried it out, so Apocalypse was the next best idea. A Dragon Slayer, and Fairy Tail's strongest mage, working together for the gold. Mirajane's going down _hard_, believe it."

"Oi, that's my line." Naruto smirked, clasping Laxus's wrist to cement their agreement. "I copyrighted that shit, Laxus."

"Tch." Laxus released Naruto and began glancing at everyone, apparently gauging their strength. "So who did you have in mind for the third?"

"Mind if I join you up there?" Someone called up to them, forcing Naruto to lean forward in an attempt to ascertain he speaker's identity. "Even though we're not supposed to be up here in the first place, not that you seem to care, Laxus." He couldn't quite make them out, but he did not offer his usual protest when he recognized her, despite the wardrobe change. Laxus frowned at the sight.

"What do _you _want?"

Her upper body bore a bikini-style top, her arms decorated with metallic bracelets. A belt diagonally crossed over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist in what appeared be a purse. She wore knee-length brown shorts another belt on her lower body, as well as high-heeled shoes. Her Fairy Tail mark,once unseen, could now clearly be seen on the lower left part of her abdomen.

"Oi, we're in the middle of something." Laxus continued to protest as she drew closer, though a faint blush could also be seen on his face as he recognized her. "Do you mind?"

"Wow, you've gotten taller."She sauntered up the steps to Naruto, who, only a week ago, had been the exact same height as her. Now, her head only came as fasr as his chest. "Been eating your vegetables, buddy?" It was clear that she had expected some sort of glib reply from the blond, not a sudden exclaimation of surprise. Spinning on one heel, Naruto lunged in her direction the _instant _she cleared the last step, which was something she han't prepared herself for. She _had _been prepared for him to be happy, to sad, angry, or even distant, given what had occurred during his job. After their first mission, many of her friends would act odd, or unusual, not even Natsu or Gray were an exception to that rule, and neither was she. This being said, she had prepared herself for anything.

_She had not been prepared, to be swept off her feet and spun around like a top!_

"Cana!" Naruto laughed loudly, setting the dazed alchoholic down on her feet with much laughter._ "I fucking love you!" _He was rewarded with a small squeak of surprise as he spun around and she stiffened, slackened, and looked up at him with a look of dumbfounded amazement. Naruto only grinned and held her tighter, ignoring her protestations about tearing his wounds back open.

Naruto only laughed harder.

"You're the best, Cana-chan!"

"Huh?"' Laxus blinked. "When did you two...

"You what! _H-Hey!" _The brunette flushed scarlet in his embrace. "W-What the hell brought this about? I-I I wasn't expecting y-you to say stuff like that..."

"Neither was I." Laxus deadpanned. "Sorry, but I'm fucking confused now."

"The job!" Naruto elaborated, not noticing Cana's crestfallen expression. "That job was awesome! It was sooo complicated, but you should have been there! You wouldn't believe the shit we got ourselves into! Hehe, I get charged up just by thinking about it!" Naruto suddenly folded his arms authoritatively. "That was the absolute best bet I ever lost by default. Best fucking week of my life."

_'Baka yarō!' _Laxus stared, aghast, as Naruto continued to go on and on about the mission, and all the while, Cana's expression was continuing to darken. _'Is he really that stupid? No wonder Mirajane always beats the shit out of him! He's utterly oblivious when it comes to understanding women!'_

Cana shared a similair thought, though directed toward herself.

_'Gah, there I go overthinking things again. He wasn't talking about me. Baka.'_

"O-Oh. I'm sure you are-er... it was." Cana shied away from Naruto ever so slightly. "Did... anything interesting happen?"

"You bet." Naruto grinned, placing one hand on her shoulder, eyes sliding shut as a spark coursed through his hand. "I can't tell you, but I _can _show you."

_Ba-dump._

"Holy shit." Cana blinked, momentarily startled out of her wits. She stepped back with a shudder, eyes wide with surprise, awe and just a touch of fear. "What happened to you_? _Your magical power..._it was never... that huge!" _The magic she had just sensed from Naruto was _massive_, likely equal to that of Mystogan's, perhaps even higher. Thankfully, Naruto, despite the huge boost, was still well beneath Master's magical power, but still, the thought of anyone else wielding such enormous power, influence, well, it genuinely frightened her, to say the least. Mirajane had _seen _this kind of power?

"Impressive, isn't it?" Laxus smirked, eager to intervene before he was forced to. "We're gonna dominate the competition this year."

"B-Both of you?" Cana paled, all the anger and frustration draining from her face. "You mean you two are-

"As unlikely as it seems." Naruto shrugged indifferently. "We're working together on this one. The reward's just too good to pass up."

"S-Seriously?" Cana paled. "Isn't that a little overpowered?" Putting Naruto and Laxus in the same room was enough to start a fight, but forcing them to work together? She shuddered and rubbed at her arms, suddenly very cold at the thought. These guys were worse than Natsu and Gray! And they wanted to fight on the same side? All of Fairy Tail would be a huge pile of ashes before morning!

"Of course!" Laxus hollered through laughter. "That's the idea, Cana!"

"I get that, but why? You two fucking hate each other!"

"I'll tell you all about it." Naruto sighed, drifting past them both. "Tonight."

"What about tonight!" Cana blinked, shaken from her reveries as Naruto suddenly placed one hand on the railing. "You didn't even ask me if I was doing anything, stupid!"

"There's something I want to ask you." Naruto turned around gave one final wave before leaping off the railing and onto the first floor again. He grinned up at Cana from the first floor, ignorant to the glare Mirajane directed at his back. "Meet me at the bridge behind my place. Around eight, kay." Without another word, Naruto bolted down the hall, ignoring all manner of protests he received for it.

"But I-

"Sayōnara."

And he was gone, literally, vanishing in a burst of light.

"Baka." Cana muttered sullenly. "Why do I always get the bad fortune...

"He's confusing, isn't he?" Laxus shrugged, grimacing now as he spied Naruto only a foor or so to the east, creeping towards the surprisingly empty bar. "Oi! Dobe! Its rude to ditch a lady!"

"I'm not ditching! I said I'd meet her later, dumbass!" Naruto shouted back as he slinked away. Laxus snarled, a thick vein bulging in his forehead. Annoying! This guy was so fucking annoying and it really, really pissed him off! With a sudden movement of his hand, Laxus swept his right arm free of the wall, and arced it back, summoning a charge. A good jolt would remind the dobe of his manners!

"Why you...

"I'm fine, Laxus."

_"Tch."_ Laxus shook his head at Cana's words, dispelling the thunderbolt he'd nearly hurled. "You were acting weirder than usual back there, _Cana?"_ He peered down at her, aware that the fifteen year old was suddenly hanging her head and averting her gaze. Twin water marks adorned her cheeks, stemming from where her eyes were supposed to be. She was trembling, shaking, ever so slightly.

"O-Oi, you're not crying, are you?"

"Boys are stupid." Cana snifled in reply. "All of you are so damn stupid! I got myself all dolled up, and-and-and...

"Aaaah...Laxus scratched the back of his head as Cana snifled again, though it sounded like more of a sob to him. "I don't know how to deal with stuff like this... He'd never really had any particular interest in that field. People were so fucking annoying, he just preferred to work alone, and now, it apparently fell to him to calm down a potentially destructive Cana. Allying himself with Naruto had been a stretch to begin with, but at least idiot would actually be useful in a fight. This...this wasn't useful or interesting at all!

"Laxus, you're older than Naruto, right? Is this how boys act when they have a crush?"Cana suddenly jerked her head up, addressing the blond with a distraught and hopeful gaze. Laxus blinked, a light pink blush adjouring his cheeks, for he was distinctly out of his depth when it came to this topic. "Well... y-yeah? But Naruto's a dobe, so I wouldn't take anything he says at face value, y'know?"

_'Ugh, that sounded hella lame.'_

"Really?" Cana miracously began brighten a bit under his misguided advice. "Yeah...Yeah! That makes sense! Naruto's always the confrontational type, so, so...would that mean he's just _shy?"_

"How the hell would I know!" Laxus threw both arms up in exasperation, and immediately regretted it when Cana started comically crying again. "No wait! Don't start crying again! Godamnit Shit! I'm just no good at this! Look, he's meeting you tonight, Isn't he?" At once, Cana perked up, the life returning to her eyes. "There you go, now you just have to wait a few hours, and then talk to him!"

"But...

"What now?" Laxus groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. This just wasn't his style! He wasn't used to any of this mushy gushy crap, and now he was suddenly obligated to pull one liners out of thin air? Hell no! He could walk away from the stupid little shit at any time. And yet, there was still that incessant little tug on his heart strings, keeping him talking. He just hated the look in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't like my outfit? I picked this out special."

_'Damn you, Uzumaki! Damn you to hell!'_

"He'd have to be gay not to notice you." Laxus growled, leaning forward to tower over Cana, clasping her by the shoulders. "And he ain't. Trust me. The Dobe's a lot of things: Stupid, retarded, cocky, powerful, and annoying, he may be all of those, but no way in hell is he bent, ya get me?" Cana flushed a scarlet tinge at this. "I'm no good at this shit, but just..._just fucking talk to him._ Just do that."

"Aye." An annoyingly happy voice chimed in. "Cuz Cana llliiiiikes Naruto."

_"Aargh!" _

Laxus whirled to find his least favorite Exceed hovering jjust over his head.

"You have the worst timing!"

"I got lost." Happy giggled and glided away. "Natsu said he's gonna run around the guild five thousand times for his training, but I got dizzy. So Cana _does _llliiiiike Naruto?"

"Damn cat!" Laxus snarled, lashing out to grab Happy, swearing now as the Exceed slipped away. "I had just salvaged the situation! Beat it before you make things worse again!"

In the instant after Happy reappeared, two events occured. The first, being that Cana's eyes widened immeasurably, the second, being that her face, once a dull red, now flared an impossibly bright shade of hot pink, spreading to cover her entire body, from head to toe. Laxus took one look at the feline, then Cana, and a mental timer appeared above her head, suddenly shading her eyes.

"You llliiiiike him." Happy purred, suddenly floating behind Cana. "You llliiiiike him. Cana llliiiiikes Na-

"Urusai, baka neko!" Cana threw one of her cards at the Exceed, who simply drifted out of the way, endlessly repeating the offensive live. "Stop rolling your tongue before I cut it out!"

Laxus watched, and now _winced_, as Cana seized a nearby table, lifting it over her head with ease and hurling it in the same manner. "Hold still, Happy!" Happy blinked, let out a dismayed squeak of surprise, and darted toward the exit, only to be barred, and nearly flattened, by a second table. Cana lunged for the terrified Exceed, shouting obscenities, only to have a wall of light wall her off.

"None of that!" Laxus snapped as he rematerialized, a chair passing through his not yet solid form. "You'll destroy the guild again, Cana no baka!"

"Move, Laxus!" Cana shifted to the left and right, hoping to find some way around the S-Class mage, who, short of shocking her, could do little more than bar her path again and again. "You are _not _getting in the way this time!" Laxus swore when she suddenly slid under his legs, and continued her relentless pursuit. Laxus hollered in disbelief and stormed after her retreating form.

"Oi! He said tonight, remember! _TONIGHT!_ Calm down!"

**"TOO LATE! C'MERE, HAPPY!"**

"Uwah!" Happy wailed and darted out of the way, leaving a rather nasty fire spell to swirl around a startled Laxus, leaving him covered in smoke and lightly burned. "Natsu, come back!" Happy cried aloud as another such blast narrowly evaded him. "Cana wants to cut my tongue out-_nyah!" _Laxus snarled and a sharp crack answered the erstwhile feline, leaving him to plummet to the ground.

Happy was in no danger. however, as a hand closed around his tail before he could clear the railing.

"Happy...Laxus glared at the sheepish Exceed, who, now hanging upside down, bore a small patch of burned fur on his buttocks. "Skedaddle. Before I decide to make a rug out of your hide." Happy paled at the thought, and the crackling fist now held before his face. Within seconds, he began to sweat bullets, eyes widening impossibly large, as Laxus deliberately and slowly charged his power.

"Aye!" the Exceed cried, darting out the nearest window the instant Laxus released his tail. "Skedaddling!"

Laxus fired a warning shot, and Happy's scream of terror could be heard miles away.

"Damned cat." He spat at the ground, glaring at those who few dared to stare at him for his actions. Unable to meet his eyes for more than a handful of seconds, the S-Class mage soon found himself alone and at the top, just as he had grown accustomed to. Muttering to himself, the teen angrily swept his coat away from the floor, dusted it off, and threw it over his shoulders. He didn't see Cana anywhere, and quite frankly, he didn't care. Rather, this was what Laxus told himself as he fumed for lack of thanks. Whatever, he didn't care about these guys of this would be gone soon.

When it was _his _turn.

"Sumimasen, Laxus."

Laxus Dreyar froze as a pair of arms wrapped around him, just for a moment, then Cana stepped away, smiling as she came full circle to face him.

"I just realized something." Cana's grin was that of a child's, one who was hiding a huge secret and about to share it. "You're actually _human."_

"What?" Laxus cursed for lack of words, but this was all he could think to say. "You got shit for brains?"

"Nope." Cana giggled and shook her head. "But now, I see through your tough guy act. Deep down inside, you're just like the rest of us, Laxus."

"D-Don't joke around." Laxus shook his head empahtically. "I've got shit to

"Wish me luck, then." Cana simply smiled. "I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"Go it."Laxus waved with his hands as Cana practically skipped away. "Shoo."

Shaking his head and shrugging his singed arm at the senseless commotion Happy always seemed to cause, Laxus turned, staring towards the suspiciously vacant bar. If Naruto was lucky, he could grab a drink and sneak out before Makarov came looking for him, as he was bound to do. As luck would have it, however, _he _came face to face with a certain little old man sitting on the counter. Naruto froze, likely convincing himself that if he just remained still, he would not be seen. Slowly, the old man raised his glass, and drank from it. Slamming the mug back to the countertop, he belched, patted his stomach contentedly, and only _then _raised two fingers in greeting. Naruto continued to stare at him, all coloration gone from his skin, pale, and white as a fresh sheet. Oh, this would be interesting.

"So, you've decided to give Natsu a few pointers, have you?" Makarov sipped from his ale once more."Or perhaps that was just the excuse you were going to use when I couldn't find you?"

_'Kuso!'_

"N-Not at all!" Naruto forced a smile. "Um...M-Master! How have you been?"

It was all Laxus could do not to burst out into laughter.

"Quite well." Makarov beckoned with his cane. "You seem to have done more than survive your mission with Mira-chan, Naruto-boy. forcing Naruto to follow his gaze, across the hall, beyond the other mages, past the request board, until he saw the shock white hair. Naruto and Makarov were both staring at Mirajane. One bore a look of gentle contentment, the other, an expression of wided eyed disbelief. _Mirajane was laughing_. with Lisana about something an exasperated Elfman had said. He continued to stare, until Makarov spoke again. "I haven't see her smile like that since, well, Laxus."

_"Laxus?" _Naruto remembered the S-Class mage and their discussion, though he couldn't say it was a fond memory. "What does _he _have to do with any of this?"

"Its nothing." Makarov shook his head. "That was years ago. We're in the here and now, aren't we, _Naruto-boy!"_Without rhyme or reason, Makarov suddenly lashed out, his staff arcing through the air and down upon its startled victim. A large black pole met it halfway, stopping him cold, and surprisingly, forcing him back when he laughed and struck again, with a great deal less force than before.

"Excellent form." He complimented. "I did not expect you to move so swiftly."

"Oi, _jijī."_Naruto glared back as he shouldered Sarutobi's Staff. "What the hell was that!"

"Oh? Where did _this _come from?" Makarov asked, though it was clear from the smile and the twinkle in his eye that he already knew. "Now that you mention it, you hated weapons, Naruto-boy. Last time I saw you, you weren't toting around this pole of yers. "

"It's a staff." Naruto objected weakly. "There's a difference."

"And?"

"And...It was given to me as a...reward." Naruto regretted his choice of words at once. "Er, um... look the client was really sick when he found him and he uh," Makarov arched an eyebrow, looking as though he might bop Naruto over the head again for telling another lie. When he did not do so, however, Naruto relaxed, if only marginally."Y-Yeah, so that's how I came by this piece of junk. Okay?"

"Mirajane fared well on your little escapade, I hope?"

"Uh? Oh...yeah." Naruto blinked and shrugged, though it wasn't as forced as it had been a week ago. "She's not so bad, once you get to know her."

"Indeed." A rare twinkle in the eye, Makarov chortled softly to himself. "She'll be S-class soon, you know."

"I'm not surprised." Naruto folded his hands, smiling softly as he leaned forward, his fear forgotten. "She's freaking strong, _jijī_."

"That she is," With a grunt, Makarov hoisted himself upright and covertly beckoned the blond closer. "The two of you make quite the fine pair. Have you ever thought about settling down, Naruto-boy?" Naruto stared at Makarov for a moment, his left eye twitching as the words echoed in his mind. Makarov simply stared back at him, waiting for the Dragon Slayer's inevitable reaction to the suggestion.

He hadn't long to wait.

"M-MARRIAGE?" Naruto jumped out of his chair, eyes wider than saucers, waving his arms frantically and desperately. "Not you too, _jijī_! Everyone's been saying that since I started this damn mission, and Mirajane keeps hitting me whenever she hears it! _Aargh! _Why does everyone keep saying that to us! I'm a man, damnit! I'm not interested in any of that stuff! Not at all! Absolutely not! _Zettai ni!"_

"Hoho," Makarov tittered at the looks everyone gave. "You doth protest too much, Naruto-boy."

Naruto felt his face heating up a bit, and Mirajane didn't look like she was much better off. What caught Naruto's attention, however, was how quiet the room had gotten. Looking around, he saw that people were looking towards their group and then back to others sharing their tables, whispering conspiratorially to each other. Occasionally he'd pick up the names of Mirajane and himself in their conversations when he tried listening carefully, but couldn't hear much else. He looked at the table where Mirajane had come from, only to see that Lisanna was looking at her sister with a frown.

"However, I didn't ask you here to talk about Mirajane."

Naruto paled.

_'Oh, I so don't wanna go there.'_

Damn.

_Makarov had found out_. While the Master of Fairy Tail looked quite silly in his new hat and staff, it did little do diminish the solemn expression he wore. Naruto didn't bother to ask, he already knew he was in deep shit. Allowing himself to be led to a far-off table, he fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to say. He had no idea what Makarov knew or didn't know about Konoha, and he was just as like to make things worse by trying to defend himself. What _could _he possibly say? No, it was best to keep quiet for now, and let the storm pass. The only thing he could think of was taking the blame for Mira.

"Master, Mira didn't-

"Sit down, Naruto-boy." Makarov did not so much as glance at the blond, indicating a nearby stool. "You have some explaining to do." Naruto did as he was told, sparing a glance over his shoulder as he did so. All around him Fairy Tail was caught up in their own celebrations, and Mirajane was at the center of it. Briefly, she caught his gaze and smiled. _She really smiled_. Blushing, she waved at him.

Naruto blinked a few times.

_'What...just happened? That feeling just now..._

"Eyes up front, Naruto-boy. You can stare later."

"I suppose you're-HEY!"Naruto cried as Makarov folded his arms and legs and began to nod. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Mystogan tells me you've been busy this past week." Makarov now regarded Naruto with a lazy eye. "Destroying half a town. Eliminating a Dark Guild, liberating hundreds of slaves. Is this true?"

"You've got me there." Naruto shrugged. "Our request jumped from a simple surveillance mission, into an SS-Class, literally overnight. But by the time it did, there was nothing we could do. If we had backed out..." A small shudder wracked his frame. "Gramps, a lot of people almost died on that mission. It was a godamned miracle that we managed to pull out a win, and even then it was too close."

"Phantom Lord is furious." Makarov sighed. "You took down one of their senior members, Naruto-boy. Jose's report doesn't help your case either. He wanted to punish you himself, but thankfully, you were gone for an entire week. He's still angry of course, but you did yourself and Mirajane favor by laying low, considering the Unison Raid you used was never meant to even exist to begin with."

_"That's _what you're so upset about?" Naruto sweatdropped. "You're angry because we used a strong magic, gramps?"

"Fool!" Naruto yelped as Makarov rapped him across the head with an enlarged fist. "Unison Raid is not a magic to be taken lightly!"

"It just means that our magic is symbiotic or something, right?" Naruto scratched at his head. "Wherever there's light, there is darkness, after all-_Uurgh_!" Naruto flinched and rubbed at his head again, for Makarov had given yet him another smarting bop on the head. "Itai! Why do you keep hitting me, Master! Do you want me to get amnesia! Aargh, everyone is this guild is more violent then I am!"

"Violent?"Makarov scowled, and it was a truly intimidating expression, one that Naruto flinched away from. "You nearly killed one of Jose's best men, and his childhood friend, at that. His pride as a Guild Master and a man were almost killed when he heard the news. Naruto-boy, you will know _true _violence when Phantom Lord brings this roof down on our heads in retaliation for your actions."

"Bee attacked _us!" _Naruto slammed one hand down on the table, nearly causing Makarov's ale to slosh out of his mug. "He nearly killed Mirajane! He would have strangled Hinata if I hadn't...

"If you hadn't suddenly turned the tables on _him."_

Naruto abruptly fell silent.

"Mā," Makarov sighed suddenly, hopping onto the table. "I knew it. Removed Tobias's seal to win, did you? It was the only way you could have. Naruto, that seal was placed on you for a reason, you, of all people, know that. Now that you've removed it, you will never be able to truly control your own power. I needn't say more. You're barely able to suppress it as it is, but if it continues to build up...

"I'm well aware of what will happen, _jijī." _Naruto willingly admitted his fault, albeit sullenly . "But if I hadn't removed it, that mage would have killed everyone. As I am now, I'll be able to at least fight on par with other S-Class mages of my level, if not defeat them outright. As far as I'm concerned, taking down my seal was the only way to protect everyone, and that's really all I care about. That is all."

"Power is not everything in this world, I hope you remember that one, Naruto-boy." Makarov had stated a fact, not a question. "Still, I can't see you getting an idea like that in your head so suddenly, and certainly not by yourself. You defeated-no, you _obliterated _one of Phantom Lord's Element Five, you crushed this man's spirit so utterly that he left his guild without explanation and has not been heard from since. Now, Jose only has Element Four, which, as you can imagine, wounds his pride greatly. You've angered one of _the _most powerful guilds. You claim this was all of your own doing?"

_"Yes! It was my idea!" _Naruto nodded emphatically, because technically, it was_. _He had been the one to demand the removal of his seal, and he had been the one to stop Bee from whatever he planned on doing to Hinata. He had single handedly brought down the invincible titan fromt he heavens, and hurled him into the earth. He had let this man go, and it was already biting him in the ass.

"Did Mira-chan play a part in this?" Makarov asked softly. "Was she the one who suggested you remove your seal?"

"No!" Naruto barked, a stray spark flying out of his now clenched hands before he regained control. "Don't blame Mira-chan! She had nothing to do with that! She didn't have any energy left when-"

"When?" Makarov inquired softly. "Naruto-boy, I can understand the _who, what_, _when _and _how, _as do I the _where_. What I do not understand however, is the _why. _You worked with an unofficial guild to take down a Dark Guild, which is all well and good in of itself, but then you nearly killed a member of a _legal _guild, who was simply trying to complete his own, _legal_, request. You know what the council will think of this, regardless of your intentions. Phantom Lord is already pushing for your expulsion, and I won't even say what they want to do to Mira-chan. Thankfully, the council isn't quite so crass."

"S-So," Naruto glanced aside, sweating slightly. "So you... know about Konoha, then."

"I know that Jiraiya-boy is still writting those wonderful books of his." Makarov tried, and failed, to hide a perverted smile. "Punishment aside, how has he been?" Naruto eyed The Master warily for a moment, before eventually shrugging, and giving up the ghost. In the span of an hour, he explained everyting. Told all that he knew, all that he did not, witholding on dying cultist's words, for fear of-

"Oh, dear." Makarov shook his head, folded both arms and exhaled, his already diminutive form seeming to deflate as he did so. "That's quite the fascinating story, and I believe it. I want you to avoid making contact with Konoha again, Naruto-boy. They're a good bunch of folks, but a great many evils also came from that guild. But if you insist on meeting with Jiraiya-boy again, tell him to be careful."

"Ero-Sennin?" Naruto frowned at the mention of the man, recalling the white haired perver with no small amount of ire. "I think Mirajane left his heart beating when she was through with him." He put one hand into a clenched finch for emphasis, and Makarov actually winced at the implications.

"Ah," Makarove winced. "He did something foolish, as always."

"So he's always been like that?" Naruto shrugged, handing the book to a startled Makarov. "Here, I was told you'd like this, Master_. _Just...don't ask who gave it to me."

"Th-This is...!" Makarov gaped at the text in his hands. "Where did you get th-this...?"

...from a friend."

"Wonderful!" Makarove tearfully paged through it with great joy

The blond's face adopted a hardened look.

"Jokes aside, _jijī._ I have no regrets. If you're going to eject me, then I will take full responsibility for my actions."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Makarov was already gleefully flipping through his new book,yet somehow speaking at the same time. "No no no, absolutely not. Hoho! This is good stuff!"

_"Eh?" _Naruto, who had been about to leave, suddenly sat down again. "But you said...

"That you must take responsibility for your actions." Makarov was beginning to smile. "And you have. Now enough about those fools on the Council! Tell me about this girl that you seem to speak so highly of! I've heard mention of her in the Weekly Sorceror, but she hasn't been seen since the publication of that lovely article. Is she really as beautiful as she was in that splendid photo, I wonder?"

"That's not all, Ojīchan." Naruto's grin was peerless now that he realized he wasn't going to die. "_She's _the one who unlocked my seal, and with her bare hands."

"Oho?" Makarov closed the tantalizingly peverse book and peered upward with no small amoung of surprise. "I didn't expect to hear that one. She must be strong."

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto stated, as though this explained everything. "She wants to join Fairy Tail."

_"Hyuuga, _you say?" Makarov tilted his head. "Why would someone like _that_, be wanting to join a guild like this?"

"She wants to join. That's enough for me." Naruto folded his arms, making it clear that he would not be budged. "As to why Phantom Lord was after her...well, won't it be safer for her here?"

"True enough." Makarov nodded and slowly stroked his small beard. "But where is she? You mentioned she had a rather...unique ability concerning movement, but she doesn't seem to be, well, _here."_

"She will be." Naruto grinned, his gaze sliding to the door, as though expecting it to open at any moment. "Mira-chan and I left offered to take her here ourselves, but Hinata said that she wanted to find her way here alone, something about standing on her on, or whatever. I'll warn you, she might be a bit shy, but her magic is nothing short of incredible. I promise you won't be dissapointed."

Makarov laughed again.

"I'm sure I won't Naruto-boy! You've proven to be full of surprises these days!"

"I try, Master." Naruto grinned. He was about to elaborate further, when a dull thud reached his sensitive ears. Searching for its source, he noticed that someone had, at some point, opened the door.

"NANI!" A sharp cry of surprise went up from the front of the guild and drew their attention. "Who the hell is this!"

"O-Oh." A _very _familair voice murmurred/stuttered softly. "Sorry, I d-didn't mean to startle you."

"Utsukushii!" **(Beautiful)**

She walked past the man, leaving him to drool mindlessly on the floor.

"Ah." A slow smile had begun to creep across Naruto's face. "It looks like she finally made it."

Standing in the now open doorway, was the most beautiful young woman that any of them had laid eyes upon. Pale, wide orbs, the lightest shade of lavender, she bore visage of an angel, framed by the smooth tresses of long, flowing hair. With the body of a goddess, garbed in light blue slacks and pale, form fitting violet blouse over which she wore an unzipped hoodie, white in color. All the men in the guild, save for a mildly irritated Laxus, and an amused Naruto, gaped and gawked at her. Utterly oblivious to the infatuated stares following her form, she began to glance around, searching for...

"Sugoi." Makarov whistled softly as she turned in their direction. "I take it this is her?"

"Yup. That's her." Naruto waved slowly, giving away his position with a loud shout. "Oi! Hime!"

Her eyes widened marginally, and then she was walking toward him, her stride confident and steady, if not a tad hurried. The entire time, Naruto kept eye contact, even though there were certain _reasons_, to look just a bit lower. Laxus threw up his arms and sighed in exasperation. How the dobe could not notice a body like that, was absolutely beyond him. Suddenly, she stopped, just then.

Naruto nearly fell back into his chair as a result.

"Na-Naruto-kun...

"Long time no see." Naruto replied warmly. "How have you been?"

Suddenly, and without warning, Hinata crosed the remaining distance between them. She paused before Naruto, her eyes downcast as he looked on in confusion. With a small cry, she threw her arms around his neck, practically knocking him over as she leaned in, and delicately pressed her lips to Naruto's cheek. Breaking away from him, everyone could see the scarlet flush burning in her cheeks.

"Kon'nichiwa, Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly, glancing away and meekly twirling one hand in her hair. "Y-You're looking well."

There were a few disbelieving shouts, a few groans, and a great deal of 'encouragement' from the senior members.

Amongst them, one, not quite so encouraging.

Laxus suddenly felt Mirajane's dark aura.

"Oh, fuck."

"Hey, you changed you're outfit." Naruto noted with an easy smile,unaware of the impending danger. "Was it difficult to get here?"

"Ano...not really." Hinata shook her head shyly. "I had help."

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked. "You did-

"DOBE!" Laxus's shout abruptly tore through the air. _"INCOMING!"_

"What the hell was that, dumbass!" Mirajane suddenly reared up before Naruto, causing the Dragon Slayer to blink and step back in shock. As he did so, her nails raked across his cheek, forcing Naruto to wince as the wicked sharp claws of hertransformed left hand tore a series of thin slices into his right cheek, instead of tearing half his face off. Blood spattered the pristine guild floor a cruel crimson.

"Ow!" Naruto hised, clutching at the gouges with one hand and using the other to block Mirajane's second attack."The hell- Mirajane shrieked wordlessly, crying out as Naruto's heel crashed into her hip, launching her across the guild as though she weighed no more than a sack of potatoes, which to Naruto, was very light. He made no effort to hold back, simply because he was not capable of it.

"Gyaah!"

Mirajane hit the ground _hard_, her body going limp as a small crater formed around where she impacted. Groaning as she sat up, the white haired demon shook her head a few times to get the stars out of her eyes. Leaning back on her elbows, she breathed in deeply, watching as Naruto glared at her through the drooping shadows of his bangs. He made no effort to approach her whatsoever.

"Idiot! That hurt!"

"What the hell is your problem!" Naruto gasped for breath, eyes wide and angry. "Mirajane!"

"Don't play dumb!" She struggled to rise, only to wince in pain. "_I saw it_, you son of a bitch!

"Eh?"

"The kiss! You son of a whore!" Mirajane snarled and tried to rise again. "Don't deny it!"

"Kiss?" Naruto touched the side of his cheek. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"You fucking kissed her!" Mirajane managed to make it to a sitting position, but that was as far she would go. "I saw it!"

"What?" Naruto shrugged, indifferent, unfazed, and apparently _ignorant _as to what had just happened. "She calls it a greeting in her country." Mirajane didn't know whether to be relieved, or angry, but in the end, she settled for anger, because she strongly suspected that was no goddamn greeting, even if Naruto didn't know it. He wasn't that stupid, the no good bastard! He had a brain, fucker!

"Mirajane," Naruto shook his head and started toward her. "C'mon, you're being stupid."

She couldn't stand it! He made her so angry and at the same time, so fucking high! Nothing worked! Nothing she said, nothing she did, nothing! Whenever she was around him, her thoughts became fuzzy, and she got so damn angry! And now he was doing it! She It was everywhere she looked, red, red too much fucking red! Hinata had that look in her eyes too, damnit! Sneaky little no good bi-

"So, she calls that a _greeting_, does she?" Mirajane looked up at him, a cold, blank look in her eyes. With swift and steady steps, she stalked up to Naruto, who could only stare as her normal hand shot out and struck him in the face, leaving a vicious red handprint upon his cheek. As he reeled from the blow, Mirajane spat into his face, once again, confusing him with her actions. "Well this is mine! How do you like it, fuckface? You'll get plenty more. As soon as master makes that announcement, you're going down! I will kick your fucking ass, you no good piece of worthless shit! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Enough!" An iron gauntlet closed around Mirajane's wrist. "Mirajane!" Azure eyes widened, first in disbelief, then in anger, narrowing seconds later, as she was hauled to her feet, and released. Her rescuer wasted no time in performing a swift about face, and walking directly toward Naruto. He regarded her warily, this strange vixxen that approached him with heavy, clunking steps, thanks to her suit of armor. He was just about to ask who she was, when Hinata spoke up beside him.

"Erza Scarlet." Hinata smiled at Naruto's expression. "I met her on the road."

"Erza?" Naruto blinked, eyes shooting wide. "Titania Erza!"

"Kuso!" Gray's cry of despair sent everyone into a fit. "Natsu! She's back!"

Naruto didn't see what was so scary about this girl. Beautiful she was, with long, scarlet hair, and doe brown eyes, the picture of youth and vitality. Odd that she wore a full set of armor, yes, but other than that, nothing exceptional caught his eye. Her expression, however, suggested otherwise. As did the sword she reequiped into each hand. Best to approacht his one carefully, yes, _very carefully_.

"Yo." Naruto smiled. "So you were the one who escorted Hinata-hime here, Erza-san?"

"You might say that." Erza smiled, and it was a rather cold one. Naruto blinked, suddenly aware of the blood in his hand as his fingers closed around a sharp point, preventing further penetration into the flesh of his skin. Within one fist, Naruto clutched the blade, and slowly, began to rermove it from his palm, despite the fact that Erza was still holding onto it.

"What's this now?" He stared at the injury, irritation evident. "Do you enjoy stabbing people at random?"

"Your friend told me a great deal of you, and it would seem that she did not exagerate in her tale." Erza smiled again, and it was a warmer one. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why would she lie to you?" Naruto regarded the blade sticking into his palm with no small amount of scorn. "Real men are honest, and so am I."

"Yosh!" Elfman triumphantly fist pumped. "It's true!"

"Now, let go." Naruto warned, a spark traveling from his wrist,sending a tingle up her arm. "With all that metal you're wearing, you might die, if I _defend __myself."_

"Fiend." Erza scowled. "You'd truly attack me without hesitation?"

"Nope." Naruto answered plainly. "I have a policy against attacking beautiful women who threaten me." Abruptly, his expression darkened, twisting into a scowl. "Unless they attack me first, of course. Which I'm afraid you have already done, Erza-san. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me go?" .

"Oi oi, we're all friends here, aren't we?" A smooth, masculine voice interjected suddenly. "Lets not be fighting over something like this." Naruto swore, just before he and Erza were each seized by the wrist, and held in place. Seconds later, this certain someone seized down and abruptly both redhead and blond landed on opposite sides of the guild, covered in small stones and a few brusies, too.

"Itai...Naruto sat up and rubbed at his head. "What in Kami's name...

He wore a dark cloak over his attire, but what could seen, the man had a rough,coarse, beard, spiky hair, and a very familair face that crinkled into a worn smile. His companion had chosen to hide his own, his body wrapped in a series of buckles, belts and sashes, wrapped around a series of thick cloths, and all of his face but for his eyes. A low gasp went up at the unexplained entrance of these men, two of _the _most powerfl mages in all of Fairy Tail. Even Makarov appeared speechless, caught off guard by the sudden reappearance of his most powerful wizards, but by no means unprepared.

"Welcome home." He stated. "Come to join in our fun, have you?"

"Gildartz... Mystogun?" Laxus gasped, eyes wide and full of awe. "They came back?"

"See?" Naruto grinned triumphantly. "I knew they would."

"Why not?" Gildartz smiled an easy smile."Its that time of the year, so we thought we'd participate, this time around."

"We also recieved word of," And here Mystogun unmistakably turned to stare at Naruto, "A pair of rather interesting individuals."

Kindly, Naruto placed one hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"That'd be me and Hinata, I take it?"

"Likely so." Mystogun assented. "You match the description."

"Hey, hime." Naruto grinned brightly as he indicated the pair. "I guess its time for introductions. Those two over there, are Mystogun and Gildarts. The annoying guy next to me is Laxus, is Master Makarov. And you already know Erza. But the old geezer up there on the counter, that's Fairy Tail's guild master." Painstakingly, he ran through a list of names, introducing everyone, even Mira."

"Ano...Kon'nichiwa, everyone, Makarov-sama." Hinata bowed shyly. "Th-Thank you again for seeing me on such sh-short notice."

"Hoho, aren't you a cutie." Makarov smiled warmly. "Naruto-boy wasn't kidding when he told me a princess wanted to come see Fairy Tail!"

"I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience."

"No no, not at all!" Makarov cackled gleefully. "Though he tells me you want to join our guild and train under him. Is this true?"

"H-Hai."

"Hmm?" Makarov leaned forward and placed one hand to his ear. "I can't seem to hear you. Could speak up a bit?"

"HAI!" Hinata shouted, startling everyone, save Naruto, with the sudden change in tone. "I REALLY REALLY WANT TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!"

"BWAH!" Makarov toppled clear off his seat amongst raucous laughter. "I think we all heard you that time, Hinata-chan!" He swiftly reclaimed his perch amongst a handful of snorts and giggles, all of which were well warranted, considering Hinata's talent. "So, has Naruto-boy explained to you what it _means _to be Fairy Tail, Hinata-chan? Answer truthfully now, we'll have to punish him if he didn't!"

"Oi!" Naruto scowled as Hinata turned scarlet. "That ain't funny, gramps!"

"Not for you!" Makarov laughed. "The rest of us find it quite amusing!"

"Now, where would you like your mark?"

"A-Ano...could someone else do it?" Hinata blushed and feverishly shook her head. "Um...please?"

"Oh." Makarov blinked knowingly. "Bisca-chan, if you would...?"

A young girl with green hair approached, allowed Hinata to whisper into her ear, and nodded. Tilting her hat back, she appraised the newest member with a keen eye, before shrugging and producing the a Guil Stamp in her left hand. Hinata timidly nodded her thanks and allowed herself to be ushered aside. Not a second later, they returned, though Hinata still bore the traces of a fading blush.

"She chose as good a spot as any." Bisca assented. "Pretty bold of her though, to put it there."

"Hmm?" Naruto glanced toward Hinata. "You had it put _where?"_

A blushing Hinata pulled down the collar of her blouse, ever so slightly, to reveal her own Fairy Tail Stamp, which was a light, orphan blue. Ironically, it was in the same place as Naruto's if not just a little higher up on her neck. When Makarov tried to take a peek, Hinata swiftly pulled her kimono shut and gave a small squeak. A few cries of "Kawai!" Went up amongst some of the older members.

"I-Is this good enough, Naruto-kun?"

"A'course." Naruto grinned. "Welcome aboard, hime!"

Still grinning, the blond shouted to someone. "Oi, somebody bring me the beer! We gotta toast to this!"

A loud cheer went up from all of Fairy Tail.

"LATER!" Mirajane hollered, shaking her head rapidly as the cheers died away into scowl. "Master's about to make an announcment!" She thrust her gaze up toward the second floor, and lo and behold, Makarov was indeed standing there. Coughing into his fist once, twice, three times, the master tapped his cane against the rail upon which he stood, earning everyone's attention at once.

"Here we go." Laxus smirked.

**(Insert Fairy Tail Main Theme!)**

"LISTEN UP ALL YOU FAIRIES!" Makarov thrust one hand into the air, silencing all of his guild with the gesture. "You too, Hinata-chan! Now that I've finally got your attention, you all had better listen, and listen good! On behalf of Naruto-kun and Mira-chan's triumphant return, we'll be starting the Winter Festival early this year, and you know what that means! GRAND FAIRY BRAWL! It will be held at night five days from today, the first round matches will start at around. You guys will have to be there in time or risk disqualifying." Everyone blinked, stunned, waiting for him to continue. "This time, Laxus put quite the spin on it! Instead of single rounds, all of you must must MUST cooperate with a partner this year! There's a big 'ol reward in it for you idiots this time around, so work hard!"

Everyone cheered at the declaration, since entering most of them had won at least once. The winners were usually Luxus or maybe Erza, and on occassion, miracously, Natsu, though everyone still suspected that Freid had deliberately thrown that bought years ago. They also knew that their two ace SS-Class magicians, Gildartz Crive, and the ever mysterious Mystogun, had never participated. Such a thing was now likely to change. However, the prospect of seeing either of their newest members, one of which had already completed an unofficial SS-clas assignment, in action proved to break some spirits instead, and there were a few groans amongst the older mages. This was not the case amongst the younger generation, all of whom cheered. Naruto, Mirajane, Natsu, Laxus, even Bisca, Alzack, Gray, and _especially _Erza, all of the young mages and even the Raijinshuu grinned as their eyes swept over the congregation. Sizing up their competition, everyone was already choosing theirs.

"Ano...Hinata managed a sheepish smile, slightly intimidated by all the menacing grins around her. "Everyone seems to be in good spirits."

"A partner?" Macao scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly threatened as well. "Uh...why the sudden change with the rules, Master?"

"Simple." Makarov beamed, his expression wisftul and mischevious as he began to pace too and fro. "For the first time in three years, we've received two new members, in less than a month, and look at what they've done! No, we're gonna let the youngsters have their fun! Go on youngins'! Choose yourself a buddy and hop to it, kiddies! Hurry up now, before its too late!"Makarov only grinned.

No one noticed Laxus's dark smirk.

"Oi, gramps." Dreyar swiftly jerked a thumb toward Naruto, who glanced over and nodded his assent. "Since you're mentioning that, I just wanna say we got dibs. The dobe and I already worked things out between the two of us. _Apocalypse _is gonna be your first team." A sudden chill fell across the Guild, emanating primarily from a few of the younger members, none of which were pleased.

Hinata blinked, and leaned up to whisper into Naruto's ear. He gave her a strange look, nodded firmly and grinned in reply.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT!" Mirajane gaped. "Master, that's not fair! You can't put those two on a team!" Naruto met her glare with one of his one, and shrugged when she clenched a fist in his direction. It seemed that their friendship would be put on hold during the tournament, if not indefinitely, after their most recent spat. Natsu likewise let out a cry, though his was one of _elation_, not protestation.

"Both of them! ALRIGHT! I get to take Naruto and Laxus down at once!"

Cana just groaned at the thought of the fight.

_'This is insane! We're all gonna die!'_

"Why not, Mira-chan?" Makarov laughed heartily as the white haired teen continued to argue her case."The early bird gets the worm!"

"Damnit! In that case-

"Chotto matte!" Naruto proudly thrust his hand out, demanding that all eyes fall upon him. "We have one more member to announce!"

"The fuck you don't!" Mirajane had been angry before, but now, the demon mage looked as though she would go berserk. Naruto only grinned the scowl returning at full force when he narrowed his eyes at his former partner. Sparks tore at the air between them and seconds later, insults and taunts began to fly. Everyone in the vicinity sighed, it was sadly an often occurrence with these two.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Laxus made a rather angry and offended sound as he waded into their squabble, and seperated them. By saying 'seperating', this meant that Laxus viciously shocked both Naruto and Mira until they stopped insulting each other, and reluctantly backed away, hair sticking on end. Laxus growled when it started up again and with the threat of death by electrocution, somehow managed to quiet the two of them. Silence reigned for a moment longer, before Laxus finally found his voice again, and shoved Naruto back a few paces, his intentions murderously clear.

"Enough! Uzumaki...you better have picked someone strong." Laxus had begun to scowl the moment Naruto had spoken, and now, he looked downright vicious. Naruto only grinned, looping an arm around Hinata, who had been standing next to them the entire time. With a gentle and subtle tug, he drew her towards himself and Laxus, jerking his head in that direction as well, lest they notice.

_"Her?" _Laxus blinked, a look of complete and total surprise wiping away his scorn. "We haven't even seen what she can do yet!" Naruto scowled and made another serious of elaborate gestures in sign language, too fast for anyone but a fellow light mage to discern. "FUCK!" Laxus spat, eyes widening and taking a step back, which of course, shocked just about everyone. "You sure?" Her? _She _can do _that?"_

Naruto only grinned and muttered something so soft, that only Laxus could hear, and it made him shudder.

"No kidding. That's scary shit, man. Glad we have another one our side, then."

"Another?" The master had a mischevious smile on his face the moment he said that indicating that he had something cooked up. "Might it be the lovely Hinata-chan, perhaps? A soft squeak of surprise answered that question, as all eyes fell upon Fairy Tail's newest member. She glanced at Naruto for affirmation of the fact, only for said blond to grin and throw an arm around Laxus's shoulders, too.

"Aye." Naruto grinned, to Hinata's scarlet blush and Dreyar's annoyed grumbling. "Hinata only just joined us after all. Laxus and I are obligated to show her the ropes, Master."

"Well, if the _hime _wants to join up with me and the dobe, "Laxus shrugged indifferently. "Then I guess that's cool. She has a pretty interesting power, after all."

"A-Arigatou." Hinata nodded. "If...If Naruto-kun's alright with it then are y-you, Laxus-san...?"

_"Eeeeeh?"_ Laxus made an annoyed face. "Why wouldn't I be? If the Dobe says you're strong, then that's good enough for me. Don't be letting us down now, ya hear?"

Hinata smiled brightly as Laxus gave her a thumbs up.

"H-Hai. Arigatō!"

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned. "Looks like we're all set over here! I'm gonna enjoy this!"

Several gasps/groans went up at that, as two of Fairy Tail's best mages, and likely one of their most beautiful, were taken.

"Very well!" Makarov laughed loudly and waved a hand toward all of his children. "The first and only three person team has been chosen!" Realizing that their chances of success were now rapidly dwindling, everyone began to hurriedly glance about, eager to find a strong nakama to pair themselves up with. Unfortunately, most of them were too busy considering their options, to actually speak.

_"OI!"_ Natsu yelped suddenly, startling everyone into action. "I know who'll be our partner, Happy!" Without another word, the rosy haired teen raced over to Lisana and looped an arm in hers, holding the other upright. _"Lisana!_ Me and Happy pick Lisana!" Mirajane gaped at this, though her sister flushed only a light pink and enthusiastically glommed Natsu, kissing his cheek in thanks for his decision.

_'Why is it that easy for the damn kids, but not me!'_

"EH!"

"Bisca/Alzack!" Alzack declared, just as the former shouted his name, causing them both to blush.

"Bixlow." Freid stated calmly, and his masked comrade snickered softly. "Evergreen. The three of us will work together."

"Hmmph." Elfman shrugged and extended a hand to someone as well. "Since we're both real men, whaddya say, Gray?"

"Fuck yes." Gray Fullbuster smirked at Natsu, jerking his thumb towards Elfman in answer, before closing their partnership with a handshake. "I was about to ask you myself."

"Oi, Macao." Cana jerked a thumb toward the now startled mage. "You'll do, I guess."

"Mirajane." Erza declared suddenly, her crystal clear voice causing her rival to jump. "Would you care to assist me against Laxus and Naruto in the tournament? I'm willing to put aside our difference for the time being, if you are." A low, deadly chuckle answered her, and Mirajane had that evil, nasty looking glow about her again, the one that scared the shit out of every but Makarov and Gildartz.

"You'd better believe it." Mirajane took the offered hand and shook with her longtime rival, now a comrade in arms for the moment "But I'll be the one to kill that bastard." Erza frowned at the vehemence behind Mira's tone, but did not speak out against it. She could only hope the difference between Naruto and Mirajane's magical power was as vast as she'd been told. Otherwise...

"I'll go it alone, if that's okay." Gildarts announced sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to ruin anyone's fun."

Mystogun nodded his assent as well, glancing aside as the last Fairies chose their partners, or decided to go it solo, like Gildartz.

"I believe that decides it, then. Master?"

"That it does!" Makarov laughed loudly. "Five days from now! Don't forget!"

"AYE!"

_(That night)_

"Hmph." Laxus snorted as everyone left to go about their business for the evening. "Looks like you were right after all, Uzumaki. Scarlet, Mystogun, and Gidlarts, all within hours of each other! I never thought Erza would get her ass back here in time, but Gildarts, and Mystogun? We've got an all star cast now, dont'cha think? Only five days from now, everyone will know who we-er, who I am!"

"As long as we don't get Gildartz in the first round." Naruto fiddled with a bit of lightning, folding it into various shapes as it danced in the air around him. "It will be worth the wait."

"Ano...now what?" Hinata spoke the unspoken question. "Master said we each had five days before the tournament began."

"Beats me." Naruto shrugged as they exited the guild hall and entered the night. "But I won't be able to take a job for any of them, which means I'll most likely be training. Mira's pissed at me for some reason, you saw it. I almost lost my face back there!" He rubbed at his cheek, which had yet to heal from the injury. It would likely take some time again before Naruto coud remove the bandage.

Hinata blushed and admitted that she did.

"Laxus?"

"Dunno." Dreyar admitted with a shrug. "Maybe I'll crash one of the dobe's sessions, or something. Regardless, the next five days are going to suck."

Hinata murmurred her agreement, but it was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

"So...Naruto-kun, do you think we can win?"

"I think...we're really going to enjoy this."

The teenager nodded at them, smiling faintly, though his mind was also somewhere other than here. He hadn't spoken all that much since the teams had been made, even less so after his arguement with Mirajane. Now, he had to blink several times before remembering the question. At length, he laughed, and said what he had already said only three seconds prior to the last. "I think... it'll be fun."

With a wave, he split off from them, and lazily drifted toward the dorms. Hinata paused to watch him place one hand on the door. He opened it, and paused, raising one hand into the air, in the exact same gesture he had show her months before.

"Five days." Naruto called, without looking over his shoulder. "You and Laxus better have some crazy new tehcniques to show me when I see you again!"

"Don't worry about me." Laxus thumbed at his chin proudly. "I've got a few tricks left. I'll make sure she's learns a few of them."

...Good." Naruto sighed, and without another word, closed the door behind him. Stepping into the darkness, he nearly tripped, before finding the light switch. What he saw was not an unpleasant sight per-se, but neither was it a welcoming one, either.

"Cana?"

"Sit." The scantily clad mage pointed to the bed beside her. "Down."

**(Mixing it up for once. Play Ost Naruto Shippuden Guren)**

"Ooookay." Naruto shrugged and flopped down onto his bed. "So, what're you doing here? I wanted to meet at the bridge."

"What did you want to show me?" Cana inquired, her voice breaking for a moment. "More lies? You said you'd explain everything tonight, Naruto. I've learned about a lot while you were away with Mirajane, ." If Naruto was afraid, than he did very little to show his fear.

"Huh." Naruto stared at Alberona for a second, then abruptly flopped onto his stomach, burying his fave within a pillow. He felt another weight settle beside him moments later, but paid no heed to it, even when a hand found his own. Realizing he wasn't going to be left alone, Naruto flopped himself back out of bed, rolling onto his back, sitting up, and facing Cana properly from where she sat.

She did not move from his bed.

"Five questions." The Dragon Slayer held up his hand for Cana to see, fingers splayed wide before a grim face. "That's all I can allow you, Can-san. Ask whatever you want, and I can promise you that I'll answer you truthfully. No more lies."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Cana began.

"What happened to your magic?"

"I only removed my seal, my magic did not change, it simply increased because I am no longer physically suppressing it." Naruto answered, lowering one finger. "Four questions."

"Who did you train under? When you lived with Tobias, I mean."

"Two men, and a woman. Their names were Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, and Itach Uchiha." Naruto explained, losing another digit. "Two of them are dead, and one is still alive, I am going to search for that someone. Three questions."

"Why and when are you going to leave?"

"Sooner than I would like to, and that is only because my pursuers are in danger of catching up." Naruto grimaced, biting his lip, as though he were wrestling with a great weight, and another finger curled up ."I will not come back for a very long time, once I leave. Two questions."

"Are you...Are you in love with someone?"

"Yes." Naruto answered slowly and sadly, all pretenses falling to the wayside."Two someone's actually, and very much so, though they couldn't be more unique." Lowering the second to last finger with what looked like great effort, Naruto gazed at a now trembling Cana Alberona. "Final question. I would ask that you make it the right one, Cana-san For both your sake, and my own."

"A-Are you in love with..._me? _What can I do to make you stay? What can I say? Tell me!"

**(End music)**

Naruto lowered his hand, now an empty fist.

"No more questions." Naruto shook his head. "Nay, I have heard all that I need, _my child."_

"H-Huh?"

Naruto's face was suddenly no longer that of Naruto. Long, flowing black hair, replaced the spiky blond threads. Pale, chalk grey skin, faded into place of the peach colored skin. 'Naruto' smiled, and spoke with a voice that was neither his own, or another's. Silken soft laughter filled her ears, pale, slitted golden eyes gazed upon her, holding her in place, in their thrall, under their sway.

_'An illusion...? Damnit, can't...move.'_

"W-W-Who...

"Come with me, little Fairy Tail." The man smiled warmly and extended a hand to her. "I will take you to see your beloved..._in the next world."_

_'Damnit..._

"You know, I'm really getting sick of that 'little Fairy Tail' line." A familair voice sighed from somewhere outside. "There's nothing little about this guild, damnit!"

"Yeah, it really pisses me off, man." Answered another, in a more masculine drawl. "Sorry about the room, though."

"Don't be. It's a piece of crap anyway."

Someone roared, the golden arms swelling out before his fist and bursting forward into the room seconds later, destroying everything inside. With a sickening crunch, another such pair made contact, driving away the smoke with a vicious gust of wind. As the sandstorm settled and some sort of visibility returned to the arena in front of them, someone gasped and choked within the smoke at the massive crater that lay in the middle of the floor. And even more astonishing was the fact that Cana was still standing at the very center of it. Her blouse torn, a thin cut in her forehead, bloody gash in her shoulder, she was swiftly ushered out of the smoke by a familair figure, who smelled of lavender. Hustled out of the smog, she spied Makarov's grandson holding another pair massive fists at bay with his bare hands, ready to fire them, should it be necessary. The expression he wore was not his usual smirk, nor was it a confident expression of arrogance and superiority. It was one of anger.

It was one she had seen only once before.

"Oi, teme! You've got some nerve, messing up my guild." Laxus waved one of his creations forward for emphasis. "Who are you!"

"Oh dear." The stranger tutted to himself. "My disguise is absolutely ruined now. Sasori won't be pleased..."

"Get her away from here, Hinata." Naruto cracked his fist as he stalked out of the wreckage, and toward her would-be kidnapper. "Find The Master. Tell him we're under attack." Another explosion resounded in the darkness, and the sky was filled with lightning as Laxus rejoined the battle and drove their attacker back. "And make it quick. I'm fairly certain I saw another one on my way here."

"B-Be careful! Both of you."

"Aye." Naruto replied with a grin. "We'll keep him real busy."

"Uurgh!" Seconds later, a stunned Laxus crashed into the ground and Naruto with it.

"Son of a bitch! I can't hit him!"

"Oho?" The man grinned as he rose, exposing a black robe adourned with red clouds. "So the Fairies saw through my illusions? Oh dear, this is quite problematic for me. How will I ever be able to escape from two strapping young lads like yourselves? Perhaps I should just surrender now." He held out his hands and began to beg. "Please, just take me away! Don't hurt me, I beg of you!"

"Eh?" Laxus cracked his neck menacingly, tone crude and angry. "You wanna say that again, dipshit?" Furious, he clasped both hands together. "I'll wipe you the fuck out!"

"He's baiting us." Naruto warned. "Careful. We have to stall him until backup arrives,"

"Damnit, I know! He's pissing me off!"

"Don't get reckless." Naruto clenched his hands, and the earth began to tremble. _"Just hold him off_, Laxus. He almost killed you with that last attack."

"As if I could die so easily!" Dreyar said this, but winced as the large puncture wound in his shoulder throbbed angrily. "Alright, I won't do anything stupid. Same goes for you, dobe."

"Are you done with your little strategy game?" The pale man inquired curiously, rolling up his sleeves to expose pale tattooed arms. "I'm quite anxious to get started, boys."

"So much for stalling." Naruto sighed. "Didn't he mention the name Sasori, though?"

"So?" Laxus blinked, then frowned at the look Naruto gave him. "What does that have to do with anything."

"He's the one stalling." The Dragon Slayer mouthed, loosening the clasp that held his staff. "Forget what I said about stalling till help arrives, Laxus. We're gonna blow right fucking through him. I don't know what kind techniques you prefer, but pull out your ace, now. If we're lucky, we should be able to surprise him with it, because I think this fucker's seen all I have to offer already except for _that."_

"...Problem." Laxus frowned. "My Fairy Law will take at least one minute to charge. You'll have to make sure he doesn't notice."

"What!" Naruto whirled, eyes wide as saucers. "Oneminue is an eternity! I'll be lucky to last thirty seconds with this guy!"

"It'll wipe him out." Laxus insisted. "I know for sure, that this guy is our enemy, and that makes him _my _enemy. Just give me sixty seconds. "I won't need a second shot."

"Still making plans?" The cloaked man frowned. "Come along now children, I haven't all day."

"He doesn't have all day, does he?" Laxus abruptly piped up, grinning wildly as light began to gather between his cupped hands, performing a distinctive symbol. "Pity! Well, maybe he should have thought of that before he came here!" A terribly pure sound filled the air, tearing apart the ground and ravaging the streets as more and more magical energy gathered with the palms of Laxus Dreyar.

"Too late for that now." Naruto chorused, dropping to all fours, the now loosened staff sliding wildly about in its corded holster. "He's gone and pissed us off, hasn't he." A wide, draconic energy wrapped around him, distorting his features into that of a hybrid. The cloaked man eyed them warily, unflinching as the sky suddenly stole away his straw hat and scattered it to the winds.

"Which is why/Which is why...

The two blondes exchanged a glance, grinned, and suddenly Naruto surged forward.

...YOU DON'T FUCK US OR WITH FAIRY TAIL!"

**_A/N: Before you maim/congratulate atme, I say this. Sorry for the lack of action but Naruto almost killed himself against Bee. They need a break here and there, but as you just saw, the world may not give em one lol. Dunno how this fight will end, honestly. Laxus IS really fucking tough as is Naruto, but their oppoent...well, yeah. And in regards to the Laxus OOC he is still a teenager, as this is BEFORE he got all fucking mean and nasty. This is set roughly two years or so before the actual main storyline (canon) of Fairy Tail takes place. Will Laxus turn out as nasty as he was int he future? Dunno. Also, I hope you all noticed that he and Naruto basically have a Naruto/Sasuke brotherly kind of relationship, constantly trying to surpass one another, prove that one is better and so on and so forth. Hope all of you liked that little bit of LaxusXCana I slipped in there. Thought it would be nice to see a softer, flustered side of our favorite villain. Dont worry, Naruto has dibs on Cana, and Mirajane, I just need to Laxus with someone too, but who?_**

**_I DID NOT MAKE KONOHA ITS USUAL SELF WITH THE WORDS 'GUILD' AND 'MAGIC' SLAPPED ON INSTEAD OF'VILLAGE' AND 'CHAKRA'! IT IS UNIQUE! DIFFERENT! ORIGINAL! All the Naruto characters are NOT in this guild, as you will soon see in later chapters, some of them don't even know each other, and one, whom I particularly hate, will have their personaly flipped completely. There are some similarities to the Naruto world, yes, BUT, they are not the same. I will promise one thing, however._**

**_Akatsuki WILL appear!_**

**You didn't think I'd simply kick out every technique, character and concept from the Narutoverse, did you? NO SIR! Various Character's from Naruto will make the occaisonal appearance and cameo, though, as you've obviously seen with Killer Bee, their abilities are going to be a bit modded, considering that this is MAGIC we're talking about, and not jutsu. Don't think for a single second that any of them won't have any significance. I don't want to say anything definite just yet, as I'm still in the planning stages. Be prepared for an epic yarn, my friends!**

**Translations(There's a lot of them this timeto cover what I may have missed in later and future chapters lol):**

**Ikazuchi no kiba=Fangs of Lightning.**

**Ikazuchi no Utage=Banquet of Lightning.**

**Rairyū no Tatsumaki=Lightning Dragon tornado.**

**H****ī**zamasuke= Kneel

**Hora=Watch it!**

**Ikuzo=Lets go.**

**Hontōni=really!**

**Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu=Good Morning Everyone!**

**Tondemonai! Zettai tondemonai=RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!**

**Mōshiwake arimasenga=I'm sorry, (insert name)**

**Zan'nen=too bad.**

**Ima sugu=rIGHT NOW!**

**Iya=Nay!**

**Kono Hentai=you pervert!**

**ī=old man**

**Itai... Itai... Itai=ouch...ouch...OUCH!**

**Erzengel=Archangel**

**Löwenmähne = Lion's Mane**

**Shākutēru=Shark Tail  
**

**Chikushō=Damn it!**

**Desho=Huh?**

**Chotto matte!=wait a second!****  
**

**Yurusenai=UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Zettai ni yurusenai=ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Kakusu tengoku no ryū no=Hide of the heaven dragon.**

"_Rairyū Hōtengeki!_"**=Heaven Dragon's Halberd.**


	8. Crushing Black Blizzard

_**A/N: WARNING! LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Mature humor and a LOT of violence, FLUFF ANGST, ASS KICKING and fighting in this chapter. This fic is rated T for Teen, it does have some blood foul language, etc. Also, I apologize for any OOC but I'm going off instinct here, and utilizing everyone's personalities to the fullest. The bits of genuine sincerity scattered in this chapter are only natural, given what the elaborate concoction I've created. Please Review! The more reviews I get, the fast this wonderful story is updated! I also have a few more members of the Naruto cast, along with their techniques and variations of them, popping up in this chappy. This is a CROSSOVER, remember? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like where all of this is going, at least, I hope you do. And Pleaaaase, don't forget to review and/or comment! Now, I will introduce...sheerEpicness!**_

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / A Fairy's Heart, A Dragon's Fist, and A Demon's Pride! Crushing Darkness!/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**_

"He's gone."

_'Why?'_

Cana didn't know whether it was the tears or the rain that blurred her vision. She didn't care, and it did not matter to her.

"He's gone. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone...why the hell is he gone!"

_"He isn't."_

"The fuck he isn't! I'm looking right at him!"

**"No, you are not. Now...**Cana-san." Hinata's kind, gentle voice dragged Cana back and she jerked upright with a sharp cry. "Naruto-kun _isn't _dead. You fell asleep again."

"Oh." Cana blinked, and shook her head to dispel the fatigue, and the angry tears. "I knew that."

"I'm sure you did." Hinata smiled warmly, even to Cana's stubborn reply. "You slept soundly, but you were quite...loud. Passionate, too."

"Eh...?"

"Naruto holds that passionate enthusiasm in high esteem, right?" Hinata blushed happily, the smile still in place as she looked back to the road ahead. "That's good to know." _Cana blinked_. Once, twice, thrice, it took her a total of five long slow movements of the eye before she realized the implications behind Hyuuga's words. "P-Passionate? W-What is that supposed to mean...Her face scrunched up into a puzzled expression, deliberating over the vague response. As she did so, a blush crept up her face. When Hinata cleared a rooftop in a single bound, Cana's scream was _not _one of excitement.

"Reh!" Cana spluttered wildly as they landed again. "W-W-What did I say! Tell me!"

"Well...

"N-Nevermind!" Cana crossed her arms in an X and nearly fell back before she somehow managed to once again latch onto Hinata's shoulders. "D-Don't tell me! I'll die! I'll die of embarrassment! Even if Naruto does manage to pull a victory out of this damned fiasco!"

"You should not." Hinata replied sharply. "Say that."

"What now?" Alberona blinked in surprise. "You think he can win, even with Laxus! You didn't see how-

"You shouldn't say such things about Naruto-kun." Hinata's soft, _determined _whisper jerked Cana out of her fuming speech. "He's stronger than you think. Much, much stronger. When we left, he had that look in his eye, the one he had on the day that I met him, the day he smiled and saved my life. I know this may sound foolish, but please, trust me when I say that I _know _he's going to win."

"How would you know?" Cana muttered to herself, wincing as another impact traveled up Hinata's soles and her bruised arms. "I didn't exactly see the two of you stargazing, today." While she didn't necessarily share Mirajane's opinion of 'A prissy good for nothing man stealing whore' neither did she appreciate the girl's abrupt personality reversion whenever Naruto was near. Put the two of them together, and Hinata would start stammering and blushing like a high school girl would around her crush. She'd actually considered it cute, before Hinata she'd seen Hinata give Naruto her 'greeting'. She'd just come back in to snag a request, one that she wanted to complete before her supposed meeting, when, lo and behold, she saw them. Hinata, a complete stranger to her at the time, had marched right up to Naruto, and laid one on 'em. Laxus had, surprisingly, shouted a warning, and not a second later, Mirajane was on the ground, and Naruto was the one doing all of the shouting.

Where the hell did Hinata come from, when they called _that _a greeting? This girl?

She, being the same age as Naruto, was a hale and hearty sixteen year old girl, who looked as though she were somewhere in her early twenties. No surprise there with that figure, which some of the older men had referred to as a _'rockin' bod' _before that very _'rockin' bod' _put each and every on of them in the infirmary for implying that Naruto didn't deserve to, as she quoted 'hit dat' and blushed furiously at the concept before running out of the guld. Cana winced at the memory of the pummeling, which had turned out to be a rather ironic demonstration of Hinata's abilities. The girl hadn't show them much, her little impromptu 'bout' had only lasted for about thirty seconds and the brief spar between the two of them, had been even shorter than that. She'd been their damn referee to boot!

_(Brief Flashback, a few hours after the announcement)_

_"Oi! Cana-san!"_

_"Like the new look?" _

_"Eh?" Cana glanced toward Naruto who gazed down at her with a toothy grin. "What's up with the new outfit?" He was still bare-chested, but now, he'd apparently integrated the cape even further into his wardrobe, now wearing it beneath a well designed long sleeved coat. (Reference: Coat is that of the Hokage in shape and form NOT color) You weren't wearing that thing five minutes ago."_

_"Well, it felt kinda weird, wearing painted clothes." Naruto shrugged, twirling for emphasis. "So I decided to go shopping. Some girl said I looked 'ravishing' in this. Anyway, I need a favor."_

_"Ravishing?" Cana shook her head. "Boys. You really don't understand women, do you?"_

_"Should we?" Naruto shrugged. "I think it looks good on me."_

_"So do I."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Err...I said wow, look how time flies!" Cana smacked herself across the face, chiding herself for the slip. "Look, whatver you need, I can't do it. There's this job I gotta take before tonight, so-_

_"Wait!"_

_"Not now!" Cana shook her head. "I really gotta go."_

_"But...I really need your help with something, Cana-san. We need a ref!"_

_"A referee? Why, are you and Laxus finally going at it?"_

_In the background a few girls passed out from a certain...image._

_"Eh? Naruto scratched his head. "No, everybody wants to see Hinata and me fight. You gotta be the supervisor."_

_"Me? I'm going out on a job, remember?"_

_"It can wait!" Naruto grinned. "Just for sixty seconds! Its all I'm asking!"_

_"Ask Mirajane!"_

_"Zettai ni nai!" Naruto bellowed, causing everyone to glance toward the suddenly sweating blond. "Absolutely not! She wants me dead! I'll die Cana-san! I'll die!"_

_"Too bad." Cana shrugged, already on her way out the door. "It was nice knowing you, Naruto."_

_"Waaah! Traitor!" Naruto sank to his knees in lament. "Damn it all! Not you too! What did I do to deserve this, my lord, my god?" Cana slowed, but Naruto, head buried into the floor, did not notice. "What right did I wrong, what sin did I commit, to be given such a terrible and loathsome fate? What, oh what did I do, to deserve such a fate, youuuurgh!" Naruto yelped as Cana hauled him up by the collar of his jacket. _

_"You know what you did, baka! That face won't work on me! The answer is no!"_

_"Pleaaaaaase?" Naruto begged __with wide, puppy dog eyes.__"Everyone's been fucking harassing me about it! No one wants to do it, but everyone wants to see it! I won't have peace until they do!" Damnit he even had tears! Either Naruto was a VERY skilled magician, or he had taken acting lessons at some point. Regardless of the training or lessons, Cana found herself unable to resist such a pleading expression._

_"What about Erza?"_

_"Wants to watch." Naruto answered, expression unchanged. "Natsu and Gray, too."_

_"...Gildartz!_

_"Out for the next four days. Mystogun too. Master just left for the yearly guild meeting. No one wants to referee, but everyone wants to watch."_

_"Laxus!"_

_"Fuck no, Cana no baka!" Dreyar barked from the nearby stairwell. "I'd rather eat Natsu's shitty flame than do that!"_

_"EH! What as that about my flame being shiiiiiiiirrrrgh!"_

_"Like I said," Laxus sighed, ignoring the now barbecued Natsu at his feet. "The dobe wants you to do it Cana. Accept his feelings."_

_"NANI!" Cana shrieked angrily. "Don't say it like that!"_

_"Well, it IS what he wants. You CAN do it, right?" Laxus shrugged, either calm in the face of impending doom, or suddenly as much of an idiot as Naruto was. "So stop being such a pansy and get wet, already. I mean, everyone has to do it sooner or later."_

_Cana was seriously beginning to suspect the former._

_"S-S-S-S-STOP SAYING NASTY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Laxus evaded the spell she launched at him, and deflected the rest. "HENTAI! KONO HENTAI!"_

_"You're the perv for thinkin' that way." Laxus chided sternly. "Just do it."_

_"Aye!" Naruto chorused, STILL keeping the sad expression. "Just do it!"_

_"CRUEL! How can you say all of that with such a face! Both of you!" Cana hollered back at them. __"No! Anybody but me! I won't do it! Especially not after that!"_

_"Gotta be you!" Naruto insisted with either a very good fake whimper, or a real one. "No one but Cana-san will do!"_

_"Why me!" Cana thrashed the blond up and down as though he were a rag doll, much to the amusement of Laxus. "Why are you so determined to have me do it, huh!"_

_Naruto blinked, abandoning the comical sad eyes for a more serious expression._

_"Well...I just want you, Cana-san."_

_He was posthumously deposited seconds later, to a l__ow whistle from the second floor._

_"Not a bad answer, dobe."_

_"Y-Y-Y-You...want me?" Cana asked through chattering teeth. "Seriously?"_

_"Yup." Naruto replied simply, completely unaware. "You're the only one for this."_

_'C-Cana no baka! Don't think like that!'_

_"Fine."_

_"For real?"_

_"Naruto no baka!" Cana threw her arms up in exasperation! " I said I'll do it! But you have to treat me to lunch-BEER! I said beer! Do you hear me? ! You have to treat me to a cold beer!" She stuck out a hand, awaiting Naruto's reply, knowing, hoping, that the blond did not have nerve to see through the obvious bait and tear her plan apart. "Or no deal!" Naruto's quizzical expression suggested that he disagreed with it._

_"Definitely said lunch." Naruto shook his head firmly. "You have a stuttering problem, Cana-san?"_

_"NO! NOW STOP INSULTING ME! I SAID-_

_"Lunch, it is then." Naruto grinned, abruptly shaking her hand, silencing her protest. "I don't see a problem in sharing a meal with around...tormorrow?"_

_'Hehehe. Tonight AND tomorrow...I win!'_

_"Alright, then in that case..._

_"W-Wait a sec!"_

_"Nē, min'na!" Despite the intense ruckus, Naruto whistled, somehow earning everyone's attention. "Everybody! Who was it that wanted to see Hime and me spar, again?"_

___"Again?" Cana blinked, but Naruto abruptly shushed her, as n__early everyone chorused a loud shout of approval. "You ALREADY decided this without me?"_

_"Wonderful!" Naruto laughed boisterously, looking eerily like the master for a moment. __"If you would be so kind as to form a circle, then?" Naruto waved his hands like a master conductor, guiding everyone into a rough oval as they complied. When they had done so, he circled his wrist around a few times, instructing them to spread out accordingly. "A few meters should do. No...that's too wide...ah! There." He lowered his hands and grinned, bowing in thanks. "Now, this bout only be a spar. Neither Hinata or I will use any ultimate technique, or super cool finisher, just in case you expect such a thing. But magic..who knows?"_

_Everyone smiled, or smirked to Naruto's lazy shrug._

_"Now, our referee!" The blond snapped his fingers and Cana felt someone push her from behind, not so subtly ushering her into the center of the large cirlce. "The lovely Miss... Alberona!" Seconds later, Naruto staggered back, reeling from a huge welt in the head. Cana quietly lowered a closed fist, much to everyone's laughter, only for Naruto to lurch around plafully, clearly exaggerating the extent of a harmless injury._

_'Itai!' Cana winced inwardly as her now hidden hand throbbed against her chest. 'My hand's fucking numb from that punch! Natsu was right! Hitting Naruto felt like punching a lacryima! How the hell does Mirajane hurt this guy?' With a scowl, she stared at said blond, who abruptly tensed his body, bringing himself back to his feet. 'Not even fazed! Wait...could he also be acting when Mira slaps him around?'_

_The thought was a tad discomforting, and Cana gladly shook __it off as Naruto began to scan the crowd._

_"Now, where oh where is Hinata-cha...AHA!" Naruto answered his own question by abruptly pointing to a random point in the crowd, causing everyone to move away from the section he had indicated. "Hora!"_

_The crowd parted for her, a sea of seasoned mages gaping and gawking at the graceful beauty that glided toward Naruto. Unfortunately, Hinata had opted, to keep her original attire, which only intensified the lustful and open stares directed toward her lithe form. Thankfully, she did not greet Naruto in her previous manner, though her eyes were warm and bright as she bowed her assent to him._

_"Naruto-sensei."_

_"Sensei!" Mirajane's incredulous screech momentarily rose above the crowd. "Who the hell do you think you are! You hardly know him! There's no way you can-_

_"Urusei!" A suddenly intact, battle eager Natsu and nearly every other self-respecting 'man' in the guild hollered in unison. "I wanna watch!"_

___"This is a friendly spar, Hina-chan." Naruto adjusted his coat accordingly, as if he were cooling himself. "Let's enjoy ourselves to the fullest extent, shall we?" Hinata squeaked at the comment, flushing a deep, dark crimson, though their was absolutely no lecherous intent of any sort behind it. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" A few groans and cries of loathing bounced off Naruto's thick skull, too which he blinked all too slowly, wondering at what that strange itching sensation was at the tip of his nose. Cana sweatdropped, realizing that she not only might have a crush on Naruto, but a possible crush on a Dragon Slayer who just so happened to be a complete and total goofball/idiot/flirt._

___"OI! " Cana hollered, waving her hand angrily. "The ref, that's _ME___, is losing her patience! Finish the greeting quikcly and start!"_

___Finally, Hinata seemed to calm._

___"W-Wakarimashita." Hinata nodded stiffly, bowing low in apology. "I understand."_

___Several perverts passed out from nose bleeds as she did so._

_"Just like we practiced." Naruto declared loudly, earning a few confused looks and noises from the lot of them. "We'll take this round...oh...three steps further than before?" He shrugged, leaving everyone terribly confused, but not Hinata. She nodded her assent, and assumed her stance, spreading one leg forward the other back, and adjusting her arms likewise. Naruto opted to settle into a more rigid stance._

_"Jā?" Naruto smiled cheefully, hands slipping out from within the pockets of his slacks, coming together as he paid respect. "Ready to start, hime?"_

_"H-Hai!"_

_Cana rolled her eyes._

_"Ready? We're using points for this one, too bad if you don't agree. A DIRECT HIT, not a block, determines the score. Fist to three is the winner!"_

_"Sate..." Naruto smiled, straightening up from his customary bow. "Hina-chan."_

_"BEGIN!" _

_In the time it took Cana to blink, Naruto grinned again, and swiftly brought his arm down upon Hinata. Sparks exploded from his hands, smashing down into a seemingly unprepared Hyuuga, who made absolutely no effort to block, evade, or even shunt the blow to the side. In the cloud of dust the strike created, there was the unmistakeable pop, and Naruto was sent skidding back, one arm rasied to defend himself against some unseen strike. He glanced upward, and raised his hand, catching a Hinata's fist, and revealing that her hand had inflicted the wound, that the sleeve of his jacket was torn and bloody._

_"Point!" Cana declared._

_"Very good!" Naruto spoke to Hinata as a proud teacher would compliment their most prized student for a correct answer. "Once again!"_

_With sharp ruh of wind in the closed hall, the two jerked apart amongst dismayed and elated cries. Hinata was unreadable, her face a blank slate as she stared across the distance that seperated them. Naruto was not quite so calm. With a slow, and dangerous smile he raised both arms, and brought each hand toward the other, as though he was going to clap, Hinata blinked, as though badly started, and suddenly..._

_Naruto had Hinata by the, wrist with both hands as the afterimage everyone had been staring at, disappeared. In place of it, Hinata was in front of Naruto, straining against his trembling arms that struggled to hold back a simple punch. Hinata, however, did not show the slightest amount of strain, and conitinued to drive him back, exerting a constant pressure of strikes with the other, until Naruto finally stopped evading, frowning as he locked fists with her._

_"I didn't even see that one!" Someone whispered. "When did he get her?"_

_"No, look! He's bleeding!"_

_"Good." Naruto regarded his bloodied palms, as a man would a disloyal dog, but when his gaze slid to Hinata, it was full of warmth and admiration. "That...is your point as well, Hina-hime. I also tore my own arms off by trying to grab you like that.__" __Hinata 'eeped', one that was drowned out in a loud chorus of groans amongst the mages. "Eh? Why does everybody keep acting like that? Jeez, you're all so...WEIRD!"_

_Abruptly, Naruto swept a leg outward, the circular sweep forcing a suddenly clumsy Hinata to skip backwards. _

_"Oi, that wasn't your best, though."_

_Straightening, he smiled._

_"Full force."_

_"B-But..._

_"Hit me with full force, this time, hime." Naruto grinned encouragingly and surprisingly, relaxed his guard. "I won't be holding back either this time, so you don't have to wooooorrrrg__gh!" Naruto abruptly sailed across the room, as though launched from a cannon. Thos unfortunate to be in his path, either scrambled out of the way, or were mowed down with the rest as he was sent shooting past an amused Laxus, and into the wooden beam opposite Cana. Not only did the impact creating a large dent in the wood, but it was enough to earn several gasps and cries of admiation from Hinata's followers. Dismayed wails from those who had chosen to support her opponent. Naruto wasn't making any move to get back up, even though he technically still had another point left to use. Eventually, he raised his head, and laughed, loudly._

_"Itai, Itai, and Itai again." He turned his head and opened his coat, revealing the massive bruising he'd been given. "You pack a helluva punch, that's for sure, Hinata-chan. I only counted about eight attacks in that one, but I'm pretty sure you got me good with all sixty four." Laughing, he allowed his body to sag amidst many a startled gasp. "Huh. And you didn't break any of my bones,eh? Well, can't fault you for being gentle with me. I wouldn't want to be in bed for a week now, would I, hime?" Hinata only blushed and timidly began to check him for any extensive injuries she might have caused._

_"EH!" Everyone gasped, quieting as they gazed upon Hinata. "Sixty four blows?_

_"Aye. I give." Naruto raised a hand, wincing from the pain. "Call it, Cana-san."_

_"W-Winner! Hinata!" Cana tossed her arm up, to many a laugh and lament. "Now skedaddle!"_

_Hinata blushed furiously and murmurred her gratitude one last time, before she was swarmed by the adoring guild members. Naruto watched with a small smile, blinking only when Cana tapped him on the shoulder and offered him her hand._

_"Hehehe." Naruto laughed as he took her hand. "I didn't hold back."_

_"So how strong IS she, then?"_

_"Well," Naruto folded both arms and grinned as Hinata was surrounded by adoring fans. "If you want an estimate, I'd have to say she's about...ten times stronger than I am right now."_

_"But that's only because you just got back!"_

_"Paritally." Naruto closed his jacket and adjusted it accordingly. "But I just need to eat, and I'll be back to full power. Even then, Hina-chan will still be WAY above me."_

_"R-Really now..._

_(End Brief Flashback)_

Now, from what she knew of Hinata, Cana knew that Hyuuga was (A) Unbelievably fast, to the point where Naruto was either holding back against her for fear of destroying everything, or, because he really couldn't kee up with her. She moreso all the other girls save for Erza, could literally, _punch your fucking lights out_. Hinata, meek as a mouse around Naruto, seperate them, or throw an insult at her beloved 'Naru-kun', and you had a one hundred percent chance of waking up in the hospital with a broken leg and a punctured lung. She was strong and she was weak. But worse of all...

Naruto would probably end up having the hot's for _her!_

"Ne, Hinata."

"Hmm?" She replied, clearing a sudden pothole with ease. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have a question." Cana replied, albeit softly. "It might annoy you."

"Ask away." Hinata glanced toward her single passenger, griping Cana bit tighter as they slid across a puddle, when most would have slipped and gone down. "We have nothing but time."

"Huh." Cana sighed. "Alright then. Just who the fuck _are you?"_

"Well, the same as you, once."

"I heard about that." Cana couldn't smile, but she did giggle at the story, the one thing she _had _managed to wrangle out of Naruto before he snuck off to train. "So, the great Uzumaki Naruto, Raikage of Fairy Tail, singlehandedly defeated an entire army to save a princess, huh?" Such a story was likely exaggerated, but she had to admit, that it did make for a good read. Now, if Naruto were ever to publish all of his excentric tales and put them into one huge book, he could make a killing! That is, if he didn't always laze about like a dead possum whenever he wasn't taking a job or meditating.

_Bummer._

"N-Not really." Hinata abruptly reverted to her shy, introverted self at the mention of the blond. "M-Mirajane-san was there too. If she hadn't been, then Na-Naruto-kun would have...

"Yeah." Cana cut Hinata off at the pass, recognizing her hesitation. "Man, I wish they took some pictures. I would have killed to see the look on those guys faces when they realized who they were up against. Still, wiping out an entire Dark Guild by themselves? Not only is that major overkill, but its just insane!" She shuddered. "They must have done something to piss her off, though. Making that girl lose her temper and all. That's why its the second rule of Fairy Tail. You just don't fuck with a Fairy, unless you want things to really get hairy." She laughed at the pun master often told them.

"Then what's the first rule?"

"Ha! Eeveryone knows that one!" Cana grinned at Hinata, unable to contain her laughter."Never piss off Mirajane."

"Cana-san," Hinata giggled helplessly."That's...not nice!"

"And Mira is?" The brunette leered happily. "Name one time!"

"Mirajane can be..._nice."_ Hinata protested weakly, though a trembling smile and closed eyes suggested she did not entirely support her statement. "Sometimes." She sweatdropped as she finished, however, causing Cana to sigh and lean forward. Hinata did not flinch away in surprise as most men would, when she nonchalantly rested her chin against the thin collarbone of Hinata's shoulder.

"Sounds like we have something in common with our-er...YOUR prince, _hime."_

"W-What might that be,Cana-san?" Hinata quirked a glance over her shoulder, and _still _managed to leap over a tree trunk, all without looking away from Cana. Nothing out of the ordinary, if it hadn't been around a blind corner, which was absolutely impossible to see around. Alberona was just about to comment on the feat, when Hinata skirted a building, clearing it with a tremendous surge from either leg. This time, Cana Alberona did scream in fear, as they hurlted into the air, and came crashing to the... impossibly, they landed on a low hung awning that Cana hadn't even seen, such was the distance of her leap. Damn, what kind of trick was that! Did have something to do with the way her eyes looked now? With those veins in her head? Probably magic, but still, in her eyes? How could it-

"Cana-san?"

"Eh?" Alberona blinked rapidly, shaking her head to clear it, and only then, did she turn her gaze toward Hinata. "Whuzzat?"

"You were going to tell me what we have in common."

"Oh!" Recovering herself, a sly look slid across Cana's face as she leaned a hairs breadth forward. "Well, you see, its like this. Fairy Tail has another rule. _A golden rule._ Not everyone knows this but its absolutely _vital _if you want to be in our guild. That rule, is you must earn the trust and confidence of as many nakama, that is to say, _friends_, as you can, within your first day of being here. I suppose you could count Naruto as one, _maybe _Laxus, if you want to push your luck." She shook her head sadly. "But you need more than two! Even Natsu had at least six nakama when he first came here!"

"Ano...I'm not so sure that is wise, to count Naurot-kun." Hinata blushed furiously. "I just think...he wouldn't be a very good person to count as a...a.._friend."_

"Oh?" Cana scowled, offended by the concept that Naruto wasn't a good person, but moreso by what her potential rival was implying. "Why might that be?"

"Um...no reason." Hinata shook her head, unaware as Cana was, that their pace had slowed to little more than a crawl amongst the rubble strewn streets. "So...thsi rule...is important then?"

"Mōchiron!" Cana declared dramatically jabbing her finger into Hina's cheek with gusto. "Very! Without it, you won't be able to make any friends and will be exiled from Fairy Tail! You have to something in common with someone, or you get the boot!"

"I-I don't want that."

"'No one does!" Cana jerked her head down in affirmation. "So I'll tell you what we have in common! That gives you three, instead of two, ne?"

"I'd...appreciate it."

"Alright then." Cana grinned evily."The one trait that Naruto, you, me, and even Laxus, all share, is...

"Is...

"Mirajane can scare all four of us absolutely shitless!" Cana laughed loudly, Hinata's own joyous peal of amusement soon echoing after her for several seconds, until the rain and thunder overhead threatened to drown them if they kept their mouths open. Sighing, Cana laid her head down, content in listening to Hinata's silent laughter, her steady heartbeat. Leaning against the Hyuuga's back to recover her strength and stamina, she closed her eyes...for the moment. "Hime,huh? Damn. That's a good title, y'know." Hime, as in princess, had become both Hinata's official and unofficial nickname, codename, thanks in part to Naruto's little revelation that thie upon revealing her family history. Oh, _that one was fun_. The look on Laxus's face was especially satisfying. So was Mirajane's screaming.

'The Princess of Fairy Tail'. Born and raised from a noble line, she was the closest thing Fiore had to royalty. Granted, the government wasn't exactly a monarchy anymore, bu t

Hinata had either been too shy, or unwilling to ruin their fun, and thus, she had earned her infamousity.

Which brings us to our current situation. Hinata, despite vehement protestation from Cana, had insisted that she should not be walking on a sprained ankle. She'd shaken her head at the suggestion of simply staying within a certain radius, stating that they were told to head back to the guild, so that was where she would be taking Cana. She failed to be mentioning if she would stay behind, too.

And so, she sulked as the rain continued to fall.

She _still _couldn't see a damned thing through all this water. As Hinata helped her up the steps, daring to let her test her strength, Cana mumbled a thank you for what felt like the millionth time, only for the girl to insist that none of this was her fault. _Suuuure_. Spill your guts out to a fake Naruto who was was probably some mass murderer or worse, get your ass saved by the original, who stayed behind to fight said mass murderer. The only reassurance she had was a brief word from Laxus, who had raised his hand she was hurried away, muttering he'd "Keep your damn dobe alive."

_'Don't die, you idiot. You better not die.'_

Another raindrop, cold and frozen, splattered across her cheek, joining the silent tears there. She offered a silent plea to the gods of fortune, Kami, Buddha, or whatever deity that existed.

_'Please don't die let him. He's...He's my...my-_

Her words faded into silence as they rounded a corner, and into a huge black shape, for that was all she could _think_. Whatever it was, it certainly _wasn't _human. Legs, as thick as tree trunks glittering scaled wings upon its back, and a wild, shaggy mane of green hair, which looked oddly out of place on its grey skin. One eye regarded each of them in turn, then fixated upon Cana, narrowing, as though in anger. But, to Cana's disgust, the monster _beckoned _to them, clearly intending for them to follow. Cana skittered backward, eyes wide and shook her head vehemently at the suggestion.

"Found you." It sighed, sounding relieved somehow in its deep, dark voice. "Quickly, both of you. They're heading this way. "

"Reh! No way in hell!"

"Cana-san, calm down."

"Calm down? Hinata, he's gonna eat us!"

"Pardon?" The demon tilted its head. "Why would I do such a thing?"

Ignoring Cana's plea, Hinata started walking steadily towards the demon. It let out a low snarl, but strangely decided to remain docile for a moment, likely sizing her up. Hinata stopped less than a foot away, and placed one hand upon the creature's massive forearm. The abomination's head cocked to the side slightly as it looked down at the small girl in front of it. Other than that one movement, it made no further actions to acknowledge that it noticed her. She smiled wordlessly, her eyes lighting up, happily. The glance of her shoulder, therefore, did not hold even the slightest trace of fear.

"He's on our side, Cana-san. This isn't even a monster. He's just a big puppy."

_"Puppy?" _Cana's left eye began to twitch at Hinata's innocence. "Puppies, don't have claws, Hinata! Puppies, don't try to eat you! Puppies, don't get that big! This thing is NOT a damned puppy!" The Demon still made no further movements, but let out a small growling noise as it continued to look down on Hinata. She lifted her arms up and opened them, expectantly, as if offering a hug to Demon.

"..."

The Demon..._twitched_.

The Grey Demon leaned it's head back slightly and let out a strange roar that seemed to continue much, much longer than it should. It took Cana several seconds to realized that it was not attacking them, but actually _laughing_. Mirajane watched with growing dread as it slowly lifted a hand in the air, while Hinata continued to stand there, looking up with her arms open. It lopped one arm down slowly, and patted a giggling Hinata on the head with one massive hand, whilst the other looped around her slowly, creating aloose embrace. Cana shrieked in confused disbelief, waving her arms madly at the sight.

"Oi oi! Hands offa her, kono hentai!"

_"I am merely checking her,"_ The Grey Demon made the laughing sound again. _"For injuries, as ordered."_

"Stop that, you." Hinata frowned and smacked it on the wrist, forcing it to release her. "Change back already before I forget that you can't control yourself in that form. "You're scaring Cana."

_"My apologies."_ The gravelly voiced replied, its body beginning to ripple._ "I am still... unacustomed to taking this form."_

"Uwah!" Cana scrunched her eyes shut against the monster that reared up before them, the bulk and muscles shrinking away, the limbs thinning out and becoming humanoid. Slowly, it, regained an eye as it continued to shrink down from a hulking eight foot beast, to a more slender, Six foot, human. Assuming a fully human shape as the wings receded into its back. "No! He's turning into something even more hideous! I won't look!" She said this, but in reality, only partially succeeded, before her curisoy

"Open your eyes, Cana." A firm, masculine voice commanded, a now very human figure standing amidst the smoke and steam, now slowly approachingthem. "Tis' only I, though you might not recognize me at the moment. But as per I have been ordered, I will be escorting the two the rest of the way." Hinata made a relieved sound, and bowed graciously toward the still as of yet unmoving silhouette.

"I knew Laxus-san had a plan."

"Actually, _Uzumaki _was the one who requested my services."

_That _got Cana's attention.

_"Naruto?" _She blinked, eyes widening slightly. "Then you're-! A shriek of dismay cut through the no longer empty street as shewhat-or rather, _who_, had appeared. "Holy shit! You're bleeding! You're all cut up, too! What the hell happened!" She shouted and spat and hollered at a silent young man of eighteen years. He stared down at her sullenly, though not without a flicker of annoyed interest.

"..."

"Well?" Cana demanded, only for a surge of killing intent to silence her. "Answer me!"

"I was made aware of my limits." The figure finished replied brusquely, stepping the light at last. _"Painfully aware."_

"Fuck." She whispered, stunned into near-silence. "Wha on earth did you do...Freid?"

"I made the mistake of fighting." The teen now known simply as _Freid_, answered. "But it was a worthy one."

"No fight is worthy enough to die over!" Cana flung a rock at him, and to her dismay, he did not dodge. Instead, his hand shot out and crushed the pebble to dust within his palm. Brief, ever so briefly, a furious expression danced within his eyes, but it was gone by the time Cana had registered the movement. For Freid to be angry, even now, for him to be this _furious_, then that could only mean...

"W-Why didn't you move?"

The Raijinshuu captain offered a mute shrug in reply.

"Gods...Freid you look like shit." Cana struggled with the words and upon finishing them, bit her lip angrily. "Even the Raijinshuu got beat?"

"Yes, and you will be pleased to know that I feel far worse than I look_."_

With a small gasp, Cana covered her mouth and gazed upon a battered visage. Freid Justine, stood before her. His handsome face bore a series of bruises along his jawline, and the rest of him wasn't exactly in quality shape either. The long hair of which he was so proud was tattered and sticking out wildly across his shoulders, leaving his once perfectly, pristine outfit ripped and torn absolutely everwhere. With his arms and upper chest heavily bandaged, everything about his appearance suggested he'd been on the receiving end of a very serious beating, though he only smiled.

"This way."

Averting his eyes, Laxus's right hand man placed one hand on Cana's shoulder and began to guide her up the steps. Cana hadn't the energy to resist, and silently accepted the additional escort's assistance. From somewhere behind her, a massive explosion swallowed the central plaza, dimming seconds later. She shuddered, and kept with Hinata had calmed her, but now, the anxiety, the fear, all that tense and rigid anger, came rushing back to the fore. Seeking to distract herself, Cana opted to taking her surroundings, lit by the full moon overhead. That too, was already in danger of being swallowed up by the ever encroaching storm clouds, and she had to squint to see properly in the dank, dampened night. Naturally, her eye caught upon the first intense flash of color nearby. There, just to her right, she could see a strange, dark red pool. It had yet to be completely washed away by the rain, though it was already on its way. As they drew near to it, she was able to make out a a dark shape, one that wore a tattered red rob, and did not move. The pool, which smelled incredibly foul, came from _that thing_. Wait, that wasn't a body, was it? If it was, then that would-

'_Oh God.'_

Cana convulsed at the thought.

Freid gripped down on her shoulder, the pain the only thing that kept her from fainting outright. As she ascended the steps now, she could see them, the signs of a fierce battle. Burn marks on the white marble, huge cracks in the street, decimated buildings...she was beginning to suspect Natsu had been here recently, judging by the thick smell of smoke and flame in the air. Not only that, but it was quiet. So quiet, in fact, that, were it not for the rain and the storm, it would be completely, and utterly lifeless. As it was, the three of them were the only ones out and about in the night.

_'Was everyone-_

Hinata gently prodded her forward.

"No one was hurt...badly."

"Oh." Cana exhaled softly. "Good."

"You'll keep her safe?" Hinata slowly glanced at Freid, her expression inexplicably stern. "Freid? I can't afford to wait any longer."

"I gave my word to Laxus. "Freid stated swiftly. "I intend to keep it."

"Keep wha-

_"Yamo no Ecriture: Silence!"_

"Oi, Fre-_mmph!"_

Cana had just enough time to blink and shout against his palm, then Fried swiftly raised a hand, revealing two fingers over which elaborate and beautiful runes now danced. Without a word, he swiped two fingers across Cana's lips, as one would a zipper. Not so much as a squeak came past her lips, though they moved and shouted furiously. Outraged, Cana rounded toward Freid , waving her fists silently and idignantly, screaming for him to return her voice _'This fucking instant!' _A set of binding runes around her arms solved _that _problem, and while he found it humorous as Cana furiously hopped up and down screaming curses at him with her eyes, Freid decided against binding her legs. Although it would have been absolutely hilarious, the magician reminded himelf with a small smile that only made Cana even more furious. Freid, however, content that the girl would not be able to interfere, turned toward a slightly abashed Hinata once again, who mumurred an apology to the poor girl.

"I meant every word, hime."

"I know."

_"Mmph!" _Cana protested mutely_. 'Give me back my voice!'_

"I see... That's good." Hinata suddenly let go of Cana's shoulder but it was Freid's firm voice that kept her from moving ahead of them. "You're going then?" His face scrunched up as they walked up the steps, but that was all Cana could see. "You'll die, hime. Allow me to accompany you. It is the least I can do." A noise of surprise answered him, followed by a soft sigh, and an even softer shy giggle.

**?**

Hinata smiled to Freid's puzzled face, and it was radiant.

"So, you're calling me that too, Freid-san? I never expected to use that title again." Slowly, Hinata glanced up to the moon, which could still be seen, despite the encroaching thunder clouds. "Everyone calls me the 'Princess of Fairy Tail' and I've only been here for one day. I knew Fairy Tail was nice, but I never expected it to be such a wonderful guild. Everyone here is so warm and thoughtful and..."

"Lady Hinata...

"Kon'nichiwa, Freid." Hinata abruply took a small step back, her hair swirling from the movement, her face eerily calm in the face of her decision. "It really was nice, being a part of Fairy Tail, being in the same guild with you and Naruto-kun, and Erza-san, and Natsu and Gray, everyone, evenn if it was only for one day." She blinked, and there were tears, rolling down her face, yet even sadness could not hope to diminish her beauty, as she stood against the backdrop of the shining moon. "I'll remember this place. I'll never forget you guys. No matter what. But...could you just do me one favor? It is...personal. I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to say it to him. So I want you to tell him, whether I come back or...not." Cana felt Freid stiffen, but outwardly, the rune mage nodded firmly.

_'Kon'nichiwa? Why not Sayonara? Why would she say hello, and not goodbye?'_ Freid contemplated for a moment._ 'Odd. I still cannot understand women of royalty.'_

"Anything." He nodded, keeping his thoughts his own. "What would you ask of me?"

Cana tilted her head and tried to listen as best she could.

Hinata took three steps forward and whispered a series of soft-which to the bound Cana sounded absolutely unintelligible- words into Freid's ear.

"Hime!" Freid exclaimed loudly, lurching back from Hinata and nearly dragging a furious Cana down the steps with him. "You can't be serious! No!" Freid shook his head rapidly and vehemently, the wild mane of indigo green hair that was impossibly his own, whipping around violently from the motion. "I cannot!_ I will not!_You ask too much of me, hime! Never! I cannot bring myself to do such a thing!"

_"Freid." _Hinata took five steps to the south, once again placing herself within Cana's sight. "You have to promise me, Freid. No matter what." Cana frowned and tried to turn around, but Freid would have none of it, and held her in place. Seconds later, Hinata's shadow fell over the two of them, to which Freid promptly stood, blocking Hinata from Cana's view. He made a sound then, something caught between a angry snarl and a scream of frustration, neither of which sounded even remotely normal for the usually stoic mage. _'Ouch.' _Hinata snapped angrily back, words sharp. Whatever she had said, it must have been terribly painful, for a broken Freid nodded, relenting with a sigh to her sharp reply. They shifted once again, and then it was _Hinata _who was blocking Cana's view of _Fried_.

"You have my word... _hime." _Fried muttered.

"Thank you, Freid." Hinata smiled one last time as the moon was lost behind the clouds. "Maybe we'll see each other again." Suddenly, all of Magnolia Town plunged into wet, inky darkness, illuminated only briefly by the ever so often flash of lightning. She drifted in and out of sight, there one moment, gone the next as she drifted toward him, removing her rain soaked hoodie, that bore a bloody tear.

_'Holy shit...when did she get that? Was that the thing I saw on her back earlier?'_

Casting it off, she revealed the vicious tear in the back of her blouse, stained red with blood. Cana gaped, her eyes shooting wide as that very wound, _stitched itself shut again_. With a brief glance over her shoulder, Hinata smiled softly. She placed one hand where the wound had been the soft and smooth skin of her back soft and supple beneath her hands. She shook her head slowly, for silence.

_"Please, don't tell Naruto-kun about any of this. Cana-san."_

_"Weh?_' Cana tilted her head, stiffening in surprise, Freid's bindings preventing her from doing much else. _'Hinata? How're you... _Unfortunately, being tied up by magical runes, witnessing a huge battle raging in your backyard with your potential romantic interest involved in said battle, becoming momentarily mute, AND hearing random voices in your heard, do not prevent one from sufffering complete and total pyschotic break down, otherwise known as: _'Eeeeeh! OI! How the hell are you in my head! Are you some kind of freak or something! G-Get out! Don't be reading my thoughts! OUT OUT OUT **OUT!'**_

_"I-I'm not doing anything harmful.' _Hinata's voice protested weakly. _"I'm just p-projecting my thoughts into your mind. It's a one way process, but I can use it to communica in times like this. So please, I'm asking you...take care of Naruto-kun for me. My death will hit him hard, I'm sure, but he needs people like you, like Mirajane, to keep him grounded. He's strong, but even so, without someone to support him, he won't make it on his own. So please... for Naruto, for me, be that someone to him."_

_'No!'_

_"...What?"_

_'I said no!' _Cana shook her head vehemently_. 'You're not pulling a kamikaze on me, you hear! Stay put! You don't have to run off and-_

_"You're so kind, Cana-san." Hinata's voice broke suddenly. "So...just be quiet. This is difficult enough."_

_'Hinata!'_

Freid of course, did not hear any of this.

"Decency would be preferrable." Freid averted his eyes, only to stiffen a pair of soft lips pressed themselves to his cheek. "W-What are you doing, hime?" Hinata laughed, the joyous peals of laughter fading as she slid her foot out into empty air. Cana screamed wordlessly as she realized what Hyuuga was about to do, but her body refused to answer, and so she lay there, bound, and helpless.

"That, is how my people say hello." Hinata breathed, now taking that last, crucial step backward. "Christ, I'm so selfish." She smiled, and even Cana could see the tear marks flowing down Hinata's smiling face."All my life, I've always wanted what I could never have. Peace, courage, bravery, even simple things like being held by another. I had all but given up on that dream, but that dream did not give up on me, and neither did Naruto-kun. Love. I think you call it that. Its everything and anything I could ever want or need, and now that I've finally found it, I really don't want to give it up." She sighed, turning in place, her back to them both, staring into the ominous sky overhead. "I was always persecuted by my family for what I am, did you know that? Today, I'm going to use that gift."

"!"

"Which is why, I won't say goodbye to Naruto-kun, Cana-san, Laxus-senpai, or to you, Freid. Instead, I say-

Her lips parted ever so slowly.

"Kon'nichiwa."

_'Don't!'_

With a rush of air, Hinata stepped forward, and plunged into the darkness.

"Hime!" A loud explosion of thunder deafened Freid's desperate voice as his dripping hand passed through empty air. "Wait!"

Cana risked a glance toward the stormy sky, a sorrowed look in her eyes. Those flashes of lightning were Naruto and Laxus, fighting for their very lives, against something inhuman. Hinata murmurred something else to Cana, and then, she was gone, and they were alone. Startled, Cana turned, but Hinata was already sprinting in the opposite direction. Not _away _from the fightning, as she had been instructed, but rather, _toward it_. Before Cana could even think to call out, she was gone, scaling a wall with ease, leaping over a railing, and leaping across a rooftop, to be lost from sight altogether.

Freid exhaled sharply, as though it pained him to breathe. Lurching a step backward, he sat down beside Cana, and stared blankly into the distance.

"Take care...hime."

'_Freid!' _Cana angrily kicked his shin, earning a confused blink for her efforts. '_Aren't you forgetting someone? ME!'_

"What is it?"

_'My voice!' _Cana pointed toward her soundless lips, tapping one foot impatiently. _'Kind of mute here, in case you forgot!'_

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten about you."

_'Eh?'_

_"Yami no Ecriture:Dispel."_

Freid flicked his hand a second time, and Cana's voice, as well as control of her body, returned with a loud shout.

-KA! BAKA!_ Why the hell did you let her go!" _

"My deepest apologies," Freid bowed humbly, evading a kick that swept over his head. "But your silence was necessary."

"So is _this!"_

Cana swiped at the rune master, only for him to spin her around and face forward to the far off light that awaited them at the guild. "Come Cana-san." Cana slapped his hand away, and was about opene her mouth and protest, but Freid's sound of offense, and a furious glare silenced her frustration just as quickly. "Hold. Cana Alberona, do you take me for a fool?" His lips pulled back when she began to disagree, exposing pearly white teeth in an unusually frustrated snarl. _"Nay. _Do not think that I would be so foolish as to pursue Lady Hinata. Furthermore, if you're entertaining the notion of following her yourself, then I will bind your arms and legs together. Our hime is more than capable of holding her own in battle. For that very reason, I have stayed to take you to safety, instead of pointlessly throwing myself into this battle." Abruptly, Freid's face softened into a gentle smile, instantly dipselling the fearsome visage. "Please, Cana-san. I will be more than happy to answer the many questions you have _while we walk." _Cana gave a small shiver, despite herself. So this was why everyone called him 'Darkness' Freid. Still, she could not remain silent about Naruto's warning.

"Stop! You idiot! We have to stop her! Naruto said he saw another man in a cloak! Hinata will-

_"That, _has been dealt with." Freid offered her a scattered scrap of a red clouded cloak, tattered on the edges, and soaked in fresh blood. "Thanks to Uzumaki, the _true _Uzumaki Naruto we somehow, _please_, do not ask me of the _who, what, when, where ,why, _and _how_, managed to repel that man and those..._things _he controlled."Freid frowned suddenly, sorrow briefly overwhelming the pride that had so intensely filled his features. "I am shamed, Cana. I had my doubts of the man, as did the rest of the guild, but now...I do not know what to think." He stared sorrowfully at the street, and Cana could clearly see the pain in his face. She said nothing, and again, Freid answered, though his pause was significantly longer this time, his voice wracked with barely contained humiliation and relief.

"Stop rambling!" Cana shouted, furious at being delayed. "We have to turn around! Hinata's going to throw her life away for nothing!"

"I will respect her wish. Should she die aiding the man she so ferevently desires, then so be it."

_Ba-dump._

"Freid. Are you done yet?" Cana lowered her throbbing palm, regarding a smacked, stunned Freid through tear filled eyes. "Hinata. Is. Going. To. Die! You won't do anything?" Freid Justine stared for a moment, gingerly touching the throbbing red handpring upon his face. "Just because of some stupid jealousy?" Slowly, that hand clenched into a fist, releasing her to turn away. "Freid! Answer me!"

"..."

_"Freid!"_

**"YOU NAIVE LITTLE WENCH!" **Freid _rounded _on Cana, no longer that perfect gentleman, but the burning, passionate young man again, with all the fury of hell in his eyes and heart. "Do not preach your spirited sermons to me! Do you think I know nothing of the situation?" He thrust a handout, indicating a bright light suddenly visible. "That I do not know of her feelings? That I cannot see how she fawns over him so? I am well aware of it!" He made another sound again, this one sounded more of a scream, than a sob. "The way she looks at him, reveres him, adores him! Him! _Only him!"_

"Freid-

"You know nothing!" Freid snarled, not harming her, but startling her nonetheless as he pointed toward the sudden brilliance that grew larger with every second. "You...Cana, who are so blissfully ignorant! They are as the sun and the moon! They cannot exist without one another! Have you not seen how he coddles her, how she shadows his every step? There is no point, there is no logic in declaring my feelings for one who will never acknowledge them in turn! She may have all seeing eyes, but her vision has been clouded by that one desire! Do not speak to me of it! For I shall not!"

Gasping the last of his words out, Freid panted for air, a wild, and terrible look in his eyes.

"You love her." Cana replied suddenly. "Don't you? I wasn't deaf when you used your runes, Freid."

**"!"**

"My sincerest apologies." Freid abruptly calmed and dusted himself off."I do not know what came over me. My temper, I suppose.I suppose I do hold a bit of a grude against Uzumaki, but I will settle my dispute with him in the tournament, as is proper. Until then, I shall speak no more of this topic. Come, we must go." He beckoned Cana after him and switly continued on his way down the street. It was only seconds later, that he did speak once again. "Mention this to no one, Cana. I do not wish to be considered a raving lunatic by my comrades. I am entrusting you with this secret, as Uzumaki did your well-being to me."

_'Freid..._

"He saved us, Cana." The words exploded from Freid's lips, and he appeared to bend beneath them. "Before you ask, I will offer a brief explanation, brief, mind you, nothing more." Freid helped her through a particularly large mound of rubble, but when Cana turned to offer her thanks, she was greeted by a strange, and distant look, one that both saw, and did not see."When the attack came, you might say we were...less than prepared." Cana managed a hasty nod, realizing that the right hand of Laxus, had finally decided to speak. "Everyone was drinking, celebrating, laughing, and altogether thrilled by the news of Gildartz and Mystogun's participation in the tournament." It was only after Laxus left with Hinata and Uzumaki that some of us began to notice certain..._items."_

"Such as?"

_"Brief." _Freid reminded Cana, cringing as a sharp explosion echoed in the distance, followed by the faint sound of laughter. "I'm nearly finished, Cana." Freid shook himself mightily, the misty eyed gaze returning as he swung Alberona over a small fissure, and somehow continued to weave the tale. "Within an hour after their departure, a young man came to our door. Freid shuddered, but delved back into the memory with those chilling, haunted words, as though he were experiencing the horror a second time. "He...He begged for food, Cana. He was reed thin, and looked as though he might dry up at any moment. Elfman let him in, how could he not have? The man was on death's door, and his hair, red, if you must know, and absolutely filthy, was matted down with blood, though I am beginning to think this too, was also an illusion. Regardless, he had the face of an angel, and Mirajane was not there to warn us of the cruel intent lurking under that all too deceptive facade."

Dread seized Cana's heart and threatened to crush it into a bloody pulp.

"Oh god, don't tell me-

"They are injured, but still very much alive." Freid was quick to assure the distraught girl. "Thanks to Uzumaki."

"But you said you were wiped out!"

"We were." Freid gave Cana another taste his infamous Dark Glare. "Will you PLEASE stop badgering me and let me finish?"

...Aye." Cana relented sullenly. "So I guess he really did beat all of you, then."

"I was the first to fall." Freid inexorably dragged himself onward, ushering the story to its ultimate conclusion. "They knew then, though it did us little good. Slowly, precisely, he picked each and every one of us apart, inflicting just enough damage to prevent retaliation, yet stave off death."I, was forced to _watch_, as one by one, he defeated them, while I lay there, paralyzed. "I do not remember how long that lasted, but it was long enough, when Uzumaki Naruto arrived. _Five seconds, Cana._It took Uzumaki Naruto, five seconds, to completely, utterly destroyed him, this man- no this creature, that none of us, not even Natsu and myself, could harm." A cold, terse expression filled his face again, yet still he maintained his monologue, determined to recount the terrible memory. "Sadly, he escaped before the final blow could be dealt." Cana did not press Freid when he paused, and he seemed to recover swiftly as a result. "He left us with Mirajane and Evergeen, claiming that there was another."

"The one who came after me." Cana murmurred, recalling the memory with dread. "I get a wierd feeling about that freak. Like, this guy is worlds apart from the last one, or something."

"Why do you say that?" Freid blinked, startled by such a prospect. "Wait...you encountered him? The second intruder?"

"He touched my forehead." Cana explained, flicking her thumb upward, brushing it against her head. "When he did, I got a brief sense of his magic. Maybe his thoughts, to. I dunno, and you know what, I do NOT want to know. All I could see, _all I saw_, were two blonde's inside his head, over and over again. They were grinnin' hella crazy. The only people like that, are Naruto and Laxus."

"I see." Freid cast a worried glance over his shoulder. "That would explain Uzumaki's concern..."

"Eh?"

"Questioning again!" Freid repeated whirling around with his Dark Glare, demanding Cana's silence. "Let me finish!"

"...Sorry." Cana waved him on angrily. "But hurry up!"

"I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but Uzumaki insisted that someone had been posing as _him _immediately after he and Laxus formed their team with Lady Hinata." Freid's expression hardened suddenly, pulling itself down into a furious scowl, directed not at Cana, but the one who was responsible for this immense scale of destruction. "If that is the case then..._he knew_. Impossible as it may seem, this man, and the other, likely his partner, knew that Mystogun and Gildartz had left us, only hours before. No, it is far too obvious to ignore."Their attack just so happened to coincide perfectly, with the master leaving to attend the yearly guild meeting, _and _our deadliest warriors taking on one last monstrously difficult mission before the tournament? Unlikely, at best, perhaps even _planned."_

"Alright," Cana had begun to frown under Freid's horrified stare, and now, she was scowling ourtight. "Care to explain? You kinda lost me there when you said _planned." _Freid beckoned for her to follow, as he increased his pace, forcing Cana to hurry after him. "Oi! Chotto matte!" Suddenly, the sky, which had been eerily quiet during the course of their discussion, decided to, erupt into a fresh torrent of wrathful thunder and renew the storm en mass. "OW! Not so tight on the wrist!" Cana, winced through the rain as Freid suddenly reached back to grab her by the arm and drag her aside.

"Kono Hentai!" Dragged into a nearby stable and shoved back first into a bale of hay, Cana cried out in protest. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Freid ignored it, virulent screaming and all when Fried abruptly wrapped both arms around her. Further protestation only earned her another glare. When she bit down on his wrist, the rune master winced, but only shook his head, vehemently.

"Do not move." He warned, pressing Cana into his chest. "Do not make a sound."

"What're you-

Not an instant later, Dream Boulevard exploded.

"We need to move." Freid winced as another explosion destroyed a building less than a yard away, and the unmistakeable sound of laughter filled the night. "They are above us now. If we stay here, I'm likely to be dragged into the battle against my will, as are you. If this man is as strong as you claim, then we must not allow such a thing to happen. I would say the same of Laxus, but...

"So those two are...

"Too late." Freid grimaced as something hit the street not a yard away, snarled, and exploded back into the sky with a loud expletive. "We've been spotted again. I can only hope that Uzumaki can keep that creature from noticing us." Freid's expression made it clear that he did not think likely of this. In his current state, despite a sudden burst of sanity, Naruto was just as much a danger to them, as he was to himself. And where was Laxus in all of this? Surely he hadn't been defeated, so soon? If he had, then

"You mean...above?"

"_Directly."_

Cana blinked, gazing up into the frozen clouds overhead. For just a moment she could have sworn she spied a human shape in those clouds, but it was gone with the next flash. Nodding, she allowed Fried to lead her away by the arm, anxious to be gone from whatever it was Naruto and Laxus were fighting, whoever it was that had tried to kidnap her, and was now likely stalking the both of them. Unfortunately, their pursuer did not take kindly to their abrupt retreat, for as they rounded the next corner and came into clear view of the guild, There was no warning, no pretense, no precursor to herald its arrival, it simply _arrived_. A dull crunch, very much _not _that of lightning, slammed down into the street before them, tearing up stones and rubble alike. Freid, aware of it before Cana was, moved in an instant. His hand seizing the guard of his sabre, drawing it, gliding around Cana to stand before her, warily. Seconds later, something large and serpentine reared up over their heads.

"Show yourself, intruder."

"Kukuku...It whirled, rounding on them. Clad in a black and red cloak, wrapped in sickly grey skin with black hair, and for just a moment, Cana could see the teeth. "I seem to have happened upon two little fairies, one of which I have already met. But the two of you aren't S-Class. Now, both of you can just- A sudden burst of lightning dissuaded him, as did the heel crashing into his face. Cana blinked, as someone, a figure she couldn't quite make out thanks to that last explosion, grabbed the man by his hair. She did, however, hear the sound of music, and recognize the furious voice.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Hoisting the cloaked man upright, their rescuer hollered an obscenity, and tossed the man down the street, launching after him not an instant later. A series of angry shouts and breaking bones came now followed by a calm sigh that whispered through the darkness, as familiar as it was thrilling. A terrible humming filled the air, and for the briefest of moments, she could see someone. Then the darkness swarmed, pressing in around them, and he was lost once again. A sharp light lit the dark, and two figures could briefly be seen within it, walking toward them slowly.

Someone blew it out, and everything plunged into darkness a second time.

"Oi oi, you're fighting the two of us, remember? If you wanna fight these two, be our guest, but you'll have to go through _us _first."

"Dobe's right. _We're _the real threat, not them."

**(Insert Fairy Tail Ost: Guild Darkness)**

"Persistent." A sharp hiss answered their footfalls. "Why won't you boys just die?"

"Yeah, about that..." Answered the calm voice that was Naruto. "Dying sucks. I'm none too fond of being in the ground a second time."

"You'll be dead a _third time _if you don't zip it." Answered a second, brooding figure that had to be Laxus. "Wait a second...You were never dead to begin with!"

"Technicalities, Laxus." Laughter, kind, amused peals of mirth, resounded around Cana, followed by a rush of warm air. "I was mistaken and _assumed _to be dead, and was posthumously buried alive when everyone in that town _assumed _that I had died. I'll have you know I was very much alive when they put me in that damned coffin! Ingrates! Fools! Imbeciles! I almost suffocated in that damned box! To them, I _was _one hundred percent D.E.A.D!"

"Not that I care, but what the hell were you doing in there anyway?"

Cana sweatdropped.

_'He's cracking jokes at a time like this? To think I was actually worried about him..._

"N-Nothing in particular." Naruto answered hesitantly, only to yelp under a sharp, _thwack _one that sound particularly painful. "Itai! The hell was that for Laxus! My answer ain't that great!"

"Humour me."

...Sleeping." Naruto replied sullenly.

"Seriously?" Laxus stared blankly. "In a coffin?"

"Damned thing was comfortable, alright!"

"Wow." Laxus snorted. "You _are _a freak."

"NANI!"

"I hate to inerrupt your little comedy routine, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"That would be?"

"Me." An angry hiss reached Cana at the same time as Naruto slapped a red blast aside and into the ground.

"Uh?" Naruto scowled his face exposed in that brief flicker of light. "Did you just pull a sneak attack?"

"Oh...that is it!" Laxus snapped. "Fuck it! Let's just kill him!"

"Kukuku...The silky smooth voice laughed, assuming the shape of a man once again. "Such selflessness, to value the safety of your friends more than you do your own lives."

"Fuck yes we do!" Naruto coughed loudly. "It'll take more than a puny fireball to knock us out, too!"

"Damnt straight."

Freid abruptly stiffened.

"Laxus?"

"The one and only." A smug retort came. "But what're you doing out here, Freid? You should be inside."

"You too, Cana." The smooth voice that undoubtedly belonged to Naruto was dangerously close to her face. "It isn't safe for you out here. Y'see, we're a little..._pissed."_ A hand touched her shoulder, and then someone walked past her, his footsteps firm and strong, echoed by another, more aggressive sound. Amidst the rain, it sounded as though that of someone stomping forward heavily, about to wade into a river. Two pairs of footsteps, one soft and calm, the other, barely containing their rage. Two figures, each walked past Freid and Cana. As one, they paused, the sound of footfalls dying away for but a moment. They were replaced by the sound of thunder, a loud crackling rising within it, swelling outward to momentarily stifle the turbulent hissing of the storm.

_"Raikiri." _

With a sudden explosion of blue lightning, Naruto, and Laxus beside him, burst into existence. In either hand, Naruto clutched a crackling mass of light magic, providing illumination. The faint light soon became something more, as seconds later those twin flares of light raged even brighter. With in no time at all, their attacker was forced to step back into that light, revealing himself once again.

"See this, Laxus?" Naruto scoffed as he waved the glowing beacon about. "Betcha can't copy this one."

"Will you shut up?" Dreyar elbowed Naruto in the head, and jerked him by the hair to look ahead. "He's coming."

Covered in blood, the man slinked across the courtyard, somehow still standing, still moving despite the wounds he'd received. Naruto hissed in warning, his hand tightening around the magic. Cana shuddered at the sight of his disfigured visage, twisted horribly around as though someone had literally rearranged the features of his face. As they looked on, he began to, welll... he _moved them._

"Gross!" She gagged as he manually cracked his jaw and performed various other procedures to repair his face. "He just..._yuck!"_

The man smirked toward Cana.

"Do you disaprove?"

"Very much so!" She hollered back! "Nasty fucker!"

"My apologies, then." He tutted softly. "I'll be back for you soon enough, my dear."

"The hell you will." Naruto snapped, sapphire eyes narrowing as he placed himself in the serpent's stare, walling Cana Alberona off from his lecherous gaze. "Are you forgetting who we are?" He slowly raised his hand, and the heavens wailed in reply. "How about it, Laxus? You're better with these speeches than I am." Beside him, another shadow tossed aside what looked like a pair of headphones.

"We're S-Class, _bitch."_Laxus snarled, thrusting a hand outward, shifiting the light toward the unamed assailant. "The dobe over there may not look it, but he's every bit as strong as me." The heavens shook a second time as Laxus slowly clenched that hand into a fist. "We're the best of the best, you no good son of a whore!" Naruto mimed the action, increasing the output of his own technique, forcing Cana and Freid to squint against the suddenly offensive glare lest it blind them."Aye, he took the words right outta my mouth. No matter how strong _you _may be, together, _we're _stronger."

"Man, it just doesn't sound right when you say it like that!" Laxus complained loudly, with a shudder of his shoulders. "This ain't no happy hour!" The two headbutted, snarling at each other as one of their many arguements began to deteriorate. She glanced at Freid, who only gaped, his expression hidden in the darkness. If not for his hand on her wrist, Cana might not have even seen him there.

"Just like Natsu and Gray except...

...who just so happen to be capable of destroying an entire city when they're angry."

"A-Aye." Cana agreed with Freid's assesment and gave a nervous gulp. "Th-They're exactly alike...

"Will you cut the crap already!" Naruto shouted in a crude voice, as though he were deliberately trying to pick a fight. "I'm just saying he doesn't stand a chance! That is all! Can we move on and be done with this already!"

"We could, if you didn't sound so fucking _gay _when you talk! Say it with more flair! Something with style! Like: _'C'mere, mother fucker! We'll kick your ass back to hell!' _Like that!" Laxus folded his arms defiantly, refusing to budge as Naruto glared sparks at him. "There's no point in winning, if we make assholes out of ourselves! You just don't do that shit, dumbass! That's the way its gotta be!"

Naruto's eye twitched angrily at that one.

"Wha the-Are you kidding me...? _This isn't the fucking anime you always listen to, Laxus!"_

"How did you know about that!" Laxus glared back at the fuming Dragon. "Eh! Who told you! Was it Evergreen?"

"Nope, but thatlast bit was interesting." Naruto sneered. "You and Ever, huh? Hehehe, I'll be sure to remember it."

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Kukuku...fools."

Naruto and Laxus abruptly paused, and turned toward their snickering opponent.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The cloaked man chuckled. "I'm simply enjoying the free show. Though I wonder, whatever happened to that clean victory you were bragging about?"

"I wouldn't say _clean_, per-se." Laxus grinned, making his intent all too clear, his magic crackled louder than usual. "But yeah, when I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrub the town clean, just to get rid of your smell." They each advanced a step, making it all too clear that the fight was far from over. The red clouded cloak was indeed a menacing sight, as was the expression its owner wore as he suddenly turned toward Naruto, unnerving the slayer with a glare. "Such cruel words, son of Ivan. But your friend hasn't exactly said his peace yet now, has he?" Naruto looked away with a grimace.

"What of you, boy?"The man smiled kindly, if such a face could wear that expresssion. "You've been hiding the bulk of your power from me this entire time. Why not let it out?" Naruto tilted his head, a scowl forming upon his face as he regarded the man. "Doesn't it irk you, to constantly hide your true strength away from the world? From yourself? Come, let it out, hit me with that raw energy lurking just under the surface."

"In a densely populated area, you _really _want me to cut loose?" Naruto shook his head. "No way. I do that, not only will you have a real fight on your hands, but I'll destroy everything. You wanna fight me at full power, take the fight somehwere else, or I'll make you." He rasied a hand, revealing a second Lightning Cutter within his palm. and shot forward, plunging the blade directly into the man's chest, so suddenly, so forcefully, that a portion o fthe street was actually destroyed from the sheer force of the thrust. Had Freid not been holding her down, the concussive force would have blown Cana clear off the ground. Laxus spared them a glance, his hand shooting out to catch Naruto by the collar when the glond was inexplicably toseed toward him. "Idiot, that doesn't work, remember?"

"Shut up! It did the first time!"

"We can handle him as is." Laxus retorted. "Get ready."

"So you two have been toying with _me _the entire time? Dear me, this is quite surprising." The man smiled thinly. "My word. I seem to be at an even greater disadvantage than I had originally thought. How could I, a humble sage, ever hope to overcome such terrible pair of adversities? The offer of my surrender still stands, you know. Surely we can negotiate a cease fire?"

"God I hate him!" Laxus was getting into berserk mode again, Freid paled at the sight. "He's...pissing me...OFF!"

"I noticed." Laxus exhaled softly. "Give that windbag some wind, then."

_"Tch." _Naruto scoffed. "Let go of me and I will!"

"Eh?" Cana blinked as Naruto dropped to all fours, and raised himself up seconds later. "W-Wait! We're right behind you! Idiot! Don't do anything crazy!"

"Check it out, yo." Naruto grinned, slapping both hands together as though he would pray. "Hold down tight, cuz I'm about to unveil my latest and greates technique. It's a real..._blast!"_

**"!"**

_"Rairyū no Tatsumaki!"_** (Lightning Dragon tornado)** Naruto waved the hand that Cana had thought to hold a Raikiri, but in actuality, attached to that hand, was a massive lightning twister, one that sure as hell hadn't been there before. It was also shaped like a gigantic dragon! Naruto laughed at the noise of surprise Cana made. "I'll blow you away! Have a nice trip!" Waving his hand, directing the elemental beast as a conductor would his musicians, he bid the tornado to sweep the cloaked man up, and carry him off. Without so much as an ourtraged cry, the man was launched into the air, spiraling several miles to the south, and out of sight as the Dragon Twister carried him off. A plume of smoke in the southern plaza pinpointed his current location seconds later, as did the many fires.

"O

"I'm going on ahead, Laxus." Naruto declared, walking back toward the plaza station even as he spoke. "Get Cana to safety."

"Hell no!" Laxus spat, only for Naruto to up his pace to a fast walk. "As if I'd let you steal all the glory!

""I'm not telling you to run." Naruto called, staring straight ahead, as though he expected the shadows to erupt at any moment. "I'm telling you to drop them off and get your ass back here." He waved, descending the steps seconds later. Laxus muttered something and turned towward Cana, who stared back with a slightly gobsmacked

"Move it ALREADY!" Laxus hissed, shoving Cana forward a stunned Freid. "Get her out of here! GO!"

Then he too, rocketed into the clouds.

"We must hurry." Freid swiftly abruptly forswore the way of the gentleman, causing Cana to squeak aloud as he swept her up into his arms. "As it is now, the entire town of Magnolia will become their battlefield." Another explosion to the south confirmed this. "We will not be safe anywhere, but for the Guild. Perhaps not even there. Naruto and Laxus, they, are the 'knowledge' that man is seeking."

"N-N-Nani?" Cana stared with trembling hands, as the three men shot back into the sky, returning to the battle. "N-Nevermind! I don't wanna hear your messed up theory!"

Cana shook her head.

Freid sighed softly.

"Cana, I am beginning to think you are an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You, are among the few individuals that one our most powerful members cherishes more than his own life." Freid raised his hand and pointed toward the sky. "I daresay Uzumaki Naruto would give up that life, if it were to protect you. Naruto, had he been an instant off in either arrival, would not have been able to save you, nor would there be a guild to take you to." Freid bit his lip, a thin line of crimson running down his lip seconds later." They must have thought that they could succeed. What concerns me, however, is that not only were you targeted, but Mirajane was also attacked by the secondary intruder. Why do you think that is? _Why _were you attacked? The answer is so blatantly obvious, and yet you, are oblivious to it."

Doe brown eyes snapped open.

_"Naruto!" _The name finally tore through herthroat and emerged as a sob. "Naruto is-

"Likely the true target?" Freid nodded. "Correct. Lisana was attacked as well, but...Natsu was with her at the time, and he did not take kindly to that." He averted his eyes, grimacing towards a rather large scorch mark in the eastern gondola, visible only in the storm when by another explosion of light. Cana swallowed nervously, and allowed herself to be hurried along at a more rapid pace, whilst Freid continued his detailed explanation of the situation. "I am beginning to suspect that they, whoever they were, are targeting the Dragon Slayers. Which means that they may strike again. Also-

"That means-

"Yes." Freid glanced down at a suddenly terrifed Cana. "The one who attacked you, did so _knowing _that Uzumaki would likely try to stop him." A deafening explosion silenced them, even though it was many a mile to the east and still far off. "And as you can see, he succeeded in angering the man known as Fairy Tail's _Raikage_. What they did not expect, I think, was for, excuse the pun, _Raikage _to have befriended _Raijin, _our most powerful mage. For reasons I do not know, Laxus decided to follow Naruto once he went after Cana, and that, may very well be the deciding factor in this battle." He scowled into the storm for a second time. "_That, _is the only reason that I am not at his side now, rather than escorting you." Freid remained remained remarkably stoic. "The God of Thunder and the Shadow of Lightning have decided to work together. Do you know what this means? Lightning is the purest form of the storm. In this environment, the two of them are nothing short of _invincible."_

"But," Cana couldn't bring herself to stand again. "It's my fault. The fake must have come to Naruto's place looking for something, and when he found me there...

"I will not repeat myself, or Laxus." Freid gently rapped Cana across the head, just enough to earn her silence. "This is not your fault. That you desired to learn what was promised to you was entirely natural, given the fact that the fake may have very well been the one to promise you the answers in the first place. In fact, you may have saved the lives of thousands today, just by being what you would call 'selfish', because whatever your actions were in that room, it alerted the original to this foul play So do not reflect upon your faults and wrondoings, Cana. Rather, work to build upon them."

"Is that so?" Cana scowled darkly. "You almost had me for a second there."

"Pardon?"

"You need to stop fussing over Hinata and find yourself a _real _girlfriend." Cana answered with a deadpanned expression. "Because you've got that whole knight in shining armor routine down pat. I swear, you're even worse than Naruto and that idiot doesn't even know what he's doing half the time!" She glared at the Raijinshuu commander, blatantly clear that she did not approve of his sullen emoish act.

"Erm...yes. Thank you for the compliment." Freid answered hesitantly, off balance. "N-Now,we realy should be-

"Helping Naruto." Cana argued. "And dragging Hinata back with us."

"That concerned for him, are you?" Freid sighed.

"If its him...Cana paled and managed a stiff nod. "Then...yeah."

"Uzumaki won't lose." Freid assured. "Laxus is with him, and I'm certain Hinata won't intervene unless she sees an opportunity. Regardless, I intend to join them once I've taken you home."

"You do?" Cana twitched. "Then, what the hell was with the speech?"

"I have had a change of heart." Freid blushed and looked away. "Is that truly so surprising?"

"Very. But why the hell do I have to go back!"

"Erza." Freid replied, and the word sent a small rush of relief into her. "Has already set out. Natsu is on his way there as well. THAT is why your assistance is not required."

_"Na-Natsu?"_Cana gulped, remembering how fired up he could get. "Is that...a good idea?"

"Yes." Freid paused at the top of the steps, and stared yearningly into the clouds. "'Titania Erza, and three Dragon Slayers will be fighting side by side with Laxus. They cannot be defeated. My prescence will only bolster their ranks and increase our chances further." Cana blinked, he'd lost her the moment he mentioned three Dragon Slayers. That didn't make any sense. Fairy Tail had two...

"Eh? _Three? _But there's only Natsu and Naruto. Who are you-

Freid would say no more, for they entered the guild and were greeted by the light.

"I have returned." Freid announced, to the exhausted gazes that fell upon him. He gently shooed Cana toward a battered looking young brunette, her fair skin and mark easily visible amongst a light green skirt and slightly torn blouse. "Evergreen, take care of Cana." Without waiting for her consent, Freid abruptly snatched a new rapier off the bar counter, buckling it tightly into his second belt.

"Freid, you aren't going to-

"I am." The Rune Expert abruptly whirled around. "Cana has made a formal request of me, and as I gentleman, I cannot refuse her. "He paused, glancing over his shoulder. "After all, someone else has to keep Natsu from destroying the town again." He stare meaningfully toward Lisana, who flushed and looked away at the implications. "I'll be off then, if you have no further need of my services...

"Now wait just a second." A pair of strong hands slammed the door behind him, and Elfman braced himself against it. Again, Freid regarded someone as though they were a dust mote. "You've been out there, right? What the hell's happening? And where the hell's Naruto and Laxus?" A defeaning explosion from somewhere outside answered them. "Eh? D-Don't tell me they're in the middle of a...

"War." Freid stated simply. "One that I am about to join."

"I'll go." Elfman delcared suddenly. "You'll need the help."

"Foolish boy." Freid shook his head. "You barely control a partial Takeover and you haven't even attempted a **Full Body Takeover **yet, Elfman. You'll only slow me down." He earned a few nervous laughs at this , but the tension had undeniably been broken. Brushing Elfman aside, he briefly glanced around the guild."On the off chance that Laxus and Uzumaki return without me, I...apologize."

"Don't spout that crap!" Cana glared at Freid. "I owe you a drink when you come home."

"I would...appreciate that." Freid Justine actually smiled at her offer. "That will be my goal to return to, then."

"G-Good." Cana blushed and glanced away. "So...come back."

"Hehehe, it sounds as though our little Cana prefers a _different _brand of alcohol, now." Wakaba snickered evilly at the pun, to Cana's swelling blush. "Gosh, they grow up so fast! When did you two get 'addicted' to each otherr_rrrrrrgh!"_ Seconds later, he sailed across the hall, and found his head stuck in the stairs. When Jet and Droy were foolish enough to voice their opininon on the matter, they joined him. Cana glared toward a now snickering Bixlow, but the man was a light on his feet as he was strange, skipping away from the wild punch she threw in his direction.

"Hoho! Looks like you've got fans, Freid!"

"Baka! Don't be saying wierd stuff like that at a time like this! He's just a friend!"

"Hoho, watch out! She's gonna get me!" Bixlow laughed and danced away from the girl's flailing fists as she turned her wrath upon him. "The new guy tastes better, eh? Bettter than that booze you're always chugging down? Oohoo, don't deny it, I can tell! That look says it all!"

"O-Orokana!" Cana shook her head and waved her hands wildly in protest. "W-W-What're you saying! A man that tastes better than alcohol? S-Such a thing doesn't exist!"

"Leave em, be, Cana-chan." A tired voice sighed. "He's just in high spirits from the fight."

"M-Macao!" Cana whirled on the voice, fuming when she saw that its owner sported only a patch over his eye, but was otherwise unharmed, whereas the others were not. "Why aren't you doing anything! You're nearly an S-Class yourself! Get out there with Freid and go help them!" She thrust a finger imposingly toward the door, to which the veteran paled and rapidly gave a negative.

"C-C'mon." Macao weakly rubbbed at his head. "We're taking about _Naruto _and _Laxus _for crying out loud! Those two are crazy powerful, right? If they really are working together, kami forbid, their opponent doesn't stand a chance! B-Besides, a an old far like me couldn't do much to help them." He grimaced toward the upper stairwell, which was badly damaged. "Only one who could or _would _s' gotta be Gildartz and Mystogun, but they're a bit tied up...y'see." When no one answered, he felt the need to elaborate further. "They weren't attacked or anything, guys. They're just _not here."_

"I know." Freid blanched. "We're running out of options. I'll have to hurry."

"Do you really have to?" Levi cradled a broken arm in a nearby chair, but now glanced toward him. "You're injured too, Freid."

"Course he'll does." Bixlow snickered, sidling up beside Freid. "And _I'll _make sure he comes home safe and sound, ya?"

"I appreciate it." Freid offered a small smile of thanks. "Can you fight?"

"Who do you think yer talkin' to!" Bixlow cackled madly, one hand touching at the mask. "'Course I can fight! Ain't that right, BABIES!"

His floating dolls each chorused an affirmative.

"That's it!" Gray spat into a nearby corner and leapt back up from the barrel he had been sitting on. "I'm coming with you, too!"

"You will do no such thing, Fullbuster." Freid scowled and thrust out a hand in warning. "This battle is beyond you."

"Then why is Natsu out there!" Gray glared back. "Huh! You were awfully quick to let him follow Erza!"

"Because," Here did Freid Justine smirk, the corner of his lip pulling up ever so slightly as his gaze slid subtly to a dazed Lisana. "Natsu has s_omeone _to fight for. You would be surprised by the strength that can give you. You, on the other hand, have no such thing, and while you are indeed strong, I will not risk your safety with your injuries." Before another volunteer could emerge, Freid spoke up again, raising his voice to drown out the initial cries of protest. "Enough! All of you! This enemy is well beyond any of your ability! Bixlow and I are the strongest present at the moment, so we will-

**"SHUT UP!"**

A loud growl silenced them all.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"Stay here, all of you." Cana flinched as a sharp voice broke that silence. "Take a nap or something. I'll handle this."

"Eh?"

"Aren't you listening?" Someone abruptly shoved their chair out from a nearby table and stood, her boots clompingloudly. "I said...

_'Eeep!'_

_"Clear that shit out of your ears and go to sleep!" _Seconds later Freid, with Bixlow, and soon after them, Gray, joined Wakaba in the wall, out cold and blissfully unconcious. The doors were torn off their hinges not an instant later, each bolt squealing in protest as they were heaved down the stairs. Illuminated in a brief flash of lightning, someone with long, white hair, stalked outside and outside, a pair of black and demonic wings flaring out against the sky as they erupted from her back. "I'm off." She announced loudly, calm on the outside, and a raging tempest within. "Take care of yourselves."

With nary so much as a parting word or a farewell glance, she sprinted down the stairs, and took flight.

Lisana blinked.

"Mira-nee...

Somewhere now miles away, Mirajane snarled.

_'Damnit... fucking idiot! I'll kill you, Naruto!'_

zzz

_(With said idiot/even further away)_

"_Above!" _Naruto roared, whirling to the right as the individual he had dubbed 'Cloak' for lack of a better word, reappeared. "Laxus! MOVE!"

"No way-**!"**Laxus spun and blocked, only to find Naruto in front of him, barely bringing his staff up in time to stop a slender _snake _from slicing across his chest. "Oi! I don't need you saving me again, Uzumaki!" Naruto grunted in reply, lashing out and upward with his heel. To Dreyar's amazement, he actually _landed _a clean hit, the abrupt kick to the chin, launching Cloak head over heels, and more importantly, away from them. Their victory was short lived however, as the man tugged upon the serpent that still gripped Naruto's staff. Naruto glanced down, eyes widening as it uncoiled rapidly.

_"Shit."_

With a a furious roar, he was jerked toward Cloak, the serpent used as a means to whip Naruto around, and _through _another building. Thankfully, most of them were unoccupied, their inhabitants having fled the scene the moment their battle reached the Town's outer limits. What was not so fortunate, he realized, upon emerging, was the wickedly sharp piece of glass from a nearby broken window that Cloak seemed to have acquired and intended to use. Holding it out as means by which to impale the approaching blond, the nameless man smirked as his hapless prey rapidly drew closer.

That is, until Laxus loomed up behind him.

"Got you." He grinned, pressing one finger into the man's spine. "I finally found something to call you too...fucking _Hebi!"_

"Hebiii_iiiiiirgh!" _Smoke leaked out of the aptly dubbed Hebi's ears eyes, and nose as a jolt coursed up his spine.

"Now what?" Naruto scowled toward the intact form of their opponent. "I thought we could get him if it was two on one, but...damnit! We can't hit him!"

"Wow, noticed all of that on your own, huh?" Laxus spread his hands, warning the enemy away with multiple threads of lightning. "You want a medal or something?"

"Platinum, preferably." Naruto replied angrily. "Handmade would be better."

"I look like a smith to you?" Laxus snarled. "Dobe?"

"Not really. You look like more of a-Oh no."

"Eh?" Laxus turned, just as Naruto shoved him aside, a knife arcing into what would have been his chest. Instead, it plunged deep into Naruto's arm and remained there, burying itself from the wide edge, up to its plastic hilt. Wincing, the Dragon Slayer swiftly extracted it, but it was clear that the damage had already been done.

"Ahem." Cloak coughed into one fist. "Please, refrain from the foul language, boys."

"Shut up!" Laxus screamed. "I'm sick of your mouth!"

"Thankfully," Cloak chuckled into one hand, "I have yet to grow sick of _yours."_

"Wu-oh." Naruto took a small step back as Laxus began to twitch. "You really...should not have said that."

_"AARGH!" _Laxus howled, the last thread to his sanity snapping under the taunt. "Enough! No more! I can't take this guy's bullshit anymore!" With a sharp crrrraaaack, he drove his fists into the street, cracking it with a single blow. "He pisses me off!" Another blow, another crack, as scales began to bulge upon his arms. "I'll kill him!" Cloak stifened, eyes widening at the sudden change that occurred.

"Fairy Law it is, then."

"Eh?" Laxus blinked, his rage abating, the mysterious transformation subsiding. "Did you just say-

"Aye. Naruto abruptly tossed his coat aside, allowing the tattered garment to be swept away in the wind. "We'll have you use Fairy Law one more time, and I'll be the decoy, again."

"Idiot! We already tried that, remember!" Laxus spat at the memory. "I had to jump in and save your ass after ten seconds!"

"How long you need?" Naruto asked quietly. "I can make it... if it's a minute."

"As if. I need at least _five _minutes this time, and I'll need _even longer _than that if I have to abort it again."

**"..."**

"Can you last that long?" Laxus frowned toward a now silent Naruto. "If you're telling me to do _that_, I won't be able to step in again." This guy had taken them _both _with little to no effort thus far, two _S-Class_ mages, with utter ease. Now, upon discovering that he was a mere diversion for another, they had been forced to resort to this, most unorthodox of tactics. It was either wipe him out in one fell swoop, or risk the delay and allow his still living partner, some fellow by the name of Sasori, to retrieve whatever object or intelligence they had doubtlessly come here for. Regardless, Laxus knew a losing fight when he saw one, and he was likely sending a good friend to their death. He took no pleasure in the knowledge it brought. Something like this would either make or break his very soul.

Naruto was strong, he begrudgingly acknowledged this. It was the reason they had agreed on an alliance in the first place. But no, the dobe was not _that _strong. Yet for some reason, whether he truly was holding back himself back or not, he insisted that Fairy Law, not tag teaming would win this battle. All they had done thus far, was get their asses kicked. Now, he suddenly wanted to face this guy alone, this man, who, nearly one hour before, had almost skewered him within ten seconds? No, Laxus hated the dobe with a passion, but he did not want him dead. Alone, Naruto was definitely dead.

_'Fucking guilt trip, all of these guys..._

"Forget it." Laxus threw his hand out now, barring the path, as Naruto slowly looked up and stepped forward. "We'll just have to get past him somehow."

_"Eeeeh?" _Naruto glanced over his shoulder suddenly, and showed Laxus the very face he so _very _hated. "What's with the face? I ain't a weakling, baka yarō." Laxus nearly said _To hell with this _and took a swipe at the blond right then and there for that one. It was the Dragon Slayer's next words however, that stayed his hand. That, and the chuckle he gave was slightly more than..._unnerving._

"Eh...you sure you wanna do this?" Laxus hastily aveted his gaze, backing down for the first time in his life. "It ain't my fault if you get killed, buddy."

Naruto _smiled_, and it was the coldest, most inhuman expression Laxus had ever seen.

"I have to." He grinned, his features shifting, molding, as lightning surged in and out of his body. "He's going to kill us." Naruto eyed the red clouded cloak with dread, and even more so the man who wore it. "I haven't felt any magical energy like this before, and to tell you the truth, I don't think we can beat this guy by ourselves, even if we _do _go all out." He shrugged, buckling on Lisana's cape, tying it tightly down. Abruptly, the stormy sky began to rumble, as though a thousand horses were racing through its dark horizon, over the skies of Magnolia Town. "Still, I can buy some time, Laxus."

Naruto raised his hands, palms up, to the sky, and closed his eyes.

When they snapped open, there was nothing but pure and holy light radiating from within them. An impossibly

"With this technique."

With a soft sigh, the heavens released their bounty, and it continued to rain. Thick, freezing droplets spattered about the town, drenching the pair again within seconds, chilling them to the bone. Yet they stood stone still, even as a curtain of rain blocked their opponent from sight. Silently, Naruto raised a hand to his face, his thumb jutting outward prominently. Without hesitation, he bit down on the digit, allowing the blood to flow down his fingers, and leak into his palm. A dull rumble answered this sudden action, and sparks began to fly out of his body as he removed his hand from his mouth.

"The magic that only I, the great Raikage-sama, can utilize. Behold!"

The blood in his plam flashed a pure, transluscent white gold. Seconds later, it lurched as though it were alive, wrapping Naruto from head to toe in a shining fabric of such intense light, that even silent attacker looked on with intense intrigue. Before either could comment on the spectacle, the coffin of fabric disintegrated from knees up, leaving Naruto's bare thighs and feet wrapped in the strange material as it withered away into fading embers and vanished altogether. With a small sigh, his head escaped into the air, exposing silver irises and long, smooth skin was a bit more tahn than before, bordeering on brozne. A refined body that spoke of years of in the outdoors, and a face that possibly chiseled from stone, such was his expression. Most importantly from his back, sprouted...

Wings. The kind of wings iwith a six foot wingspan, that you only saw in a painting of the angels.

"There." He sighed, his voice reverbrating slightly. "Are you satisfied?"

"The fuck is that?"

"The magic I was born with." Naruto sighed in a slightly deeper tone, echoing in on itself. "Why do you ask?"

"Give me a name." Laxus argued. "Damnit."

"Raizen."**(Risen)** Naruto declared solemnly, gazing at a glowing palm. "This is my full power, and ascended state. It won't last long. Make it count, Laxus." Naruto stared straight ahead, calm, despite the wild and unruly element raging around him. "I'm going to go all out now, and you know, it would really _suck _if I died for nothing. So do what you have to do, and I'll do mine. Get me?" He slowly reached for the staff, which was the only aspect of his new form that had not changed. "Don't come running in if you see me in trouble. Do not break your stance, even for a moment. If I call for you, stay still. If I'm about to die, _you stay the fuck put, Laxus. _Finish that Fairy Law, no matter what I say or scream or shout. If you don't, and really, I hate to be the downer here, _we are fucking dead."_

"As if I'd stop just to keep you alive...Laxus muttered. "Gods, you piss me off."

With a dull thunk, his victim flew back out, comically skidding to a halt on his back, and at the feet of Laxus. A white whip of energy coiled around his neckk, violently jerking him into the air, and slamming him to the ground just as quickly.

"See you on the other side."

"Don't get yourself killed, dobe." Dreyar's grin bordered on mirthful and sadistic. "I'll have to buy another punching bag."

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement." Naruo deadpanned, his expression oddly similar to that of a fox, despite the transformation. "I'm _definitely _going to win with that inspiration."

"Oi," Now it was _Laxus _who placed one hand upon _Naruto's _shoulder_. _"Seriously._ Don't fuck up. _I won't be able to save your ass time if you get caught."

"Careful?" Naruto laughed coldly. "But Laxus, that isn't entertaining at _ALL!"_

The rain was deafening when Naruto spoke again.

"If I don't make it..."

"Un?"

"Tell Mirajane I...ah fuck it." Naruto shook his head and shrugged when the words failed him. "Don't tell her anything. I'm just no good with any of this... _shit!"_

**(Fairy Tail OST vol. 2 - 28 Tokihanatareshi Chikara)**

Just as he finished, Naruto lobbed an obscenely large blast of magic energy towards their assailant. Slamming into the dusty earth beneath his feet, they ignited a series of small explosions, kicking up smoke and flame. Surveying his handiwork, Naruto glanced at Laxus one last time, nodded his thanks, and bolted, racing into the noxious fumes with a mighty war cry befitting that of a grand warrior.

"Here I come!"

Hebi suddenly flew through the air, as Naruto's staff shrank back to its normal size. Laxus blinked, surprised by the sudden feat, but before he could think to inquire further, Naruto slammed his weapon into the ground and muttered something. Crazy bastard. The Dobe was unpredictable, that was all his card said, and now, Laxus could understand why. Playing the fool to find an opening. Striking when least expected, and generally being hated/loved by the entire populace. This was the way of only one mage, the idiot who called himself the Raikage, The Lightning Shadow of Fairy Tail.

_Brilliant._

Naruto surged forward, the lightning moving in his hands, out of his palms, before he'd even taken the second step. Behind him, Laxus continued to gather magical power, funneling it into his hands. A blindingly bright glow issued forth from his palms, casting multiple shadows upon the streets and walls, sweeping aside the smoke as though a giant hand had pulled aside the veil. Hebi grinned into the smoke, and spat out an enormous roiling mass of what looked like _snakes_, all of which rushed toward Naruto as one massive, writhing column of flesh. Such an action would have made Naruto retch, were the situation not so dire. Instead, he inhaled, drawing a massive amount of magic into his lungs, as well as a good deal of the lightning that raged overhead. The magic raged, surged...

_"What?" _Hebi frowned at the sight.

_"Rairyū no...Hōkō!" _Naruto roared, skidding to an abrupt halt, spewing a massive, concentrated beam of light into the sawm. "And," With his free hand, Naruto gripped the iron clasp of his holster, throwing it, staff and all, into the air. _"Rairyū no...dai kōzui!"_As the staff spun wildly toward the snakes, Naruto declared the name, and hurled the Halberd forward, into the blaze. The moment the surge of light met the rod of steel, it birthed an explosion that could only be described as a _small nucelear warhead_, gouging out a large section of the approaching wave, consuming each, and the rest of them in turn. It was as if he'd used his own power to direct the explosion, but as the smoke cleared, there was not a trace to be found of either, save for the incessant thunder and lightning overhead.

And the hissing behind his back.

"I believe you miscalculated." Hebi noted, indicating another such wave that loomed over the boy. His vague smiled faded into a frown as Naruto lowered a now empty arm, sending an indiscernible white blur hurtling into the heavens above. "Hmm? What _are _you doing?" Naruto only smiled as the clouds crackled a bit too brightly, with a sudden lack of thunder that was eerily disturbing now.

_"Byakurai!"_

_"Oh, dear."_

With a deadly riar, for which it was so well known, _Lightning _descended from on high. With a deafening roar,white light blasted downwards and plowed into the serpents, sweeping through them and into the perplexed magician below as one, shredding his body to the point where it appeared to disintegrate outright, as did his creatures. Sand blew up and out, blanketing the surrounding structures and the sole spectator that looked on in awe and disbelief. Hundreds upon hundreds of blackened husks rained down from the sky, now little more than charred charcoal.

"What was that about miscalculatin', huh! No good-_ oh yuck."_

Naruto raised his hand once again, now to remove one of the dead creatures that fell on his shoulder. It was limp, tiny little thing, but the moment his hand brushed it, the blackened husk jerked back to life with an angry hiss. Naruto blinked, startled by this sudden reanimation, but before he could swat it away, the little serpent hissed with satisfaction, and sank its fangs deep into his shoulder.

_"Hsssssssssss!"_

_"Uurgh!"_Naruto blanched, stunned to realize that thse things actually _were _snakes, then angered as a burning pain erupted in his neck. "Fucking damned nasty snake!" Crushing the viper in his hand, Naruto squeezed until he felt its feeble heart burst from the strain and beat no more. Scowling at the bothersome viper, he tossed it away to join its brethren. His shoulder burned from the pain the motion induced, and was irritating at best. But aside from the twinge of anger he felt, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. He'd have to ignore it for the moment, and hope that it was _not _deadly.

"Hey, Laxus-

Turning back toward the crater, Naruto was greeted by an unnaturally bright aura.

"Did you get him?" Laxus called, his hands trembling as the struggled to contain the massive flare that would eventually become Fairy Law. Sweat beaded down his face. "I can't see anything in this godamned smoke!" Naruto frowned as a small tremor shook their feet, only to fade away seconds later. Laxus hadn't been kidding. Even Hebi would die if he got hit by that much compressed magic.

"I don't think so." Naruto glanced at the crater, from which black smog continued to pour. "He's probably moving underground." One Byakurai would have done the job, but two were just plain overkill, this he knew, and yet, their enemy still lived, his presence hidden and unable to be located. Naruto's gaze slid to the left, the right, and then the left again. _Damn_. It was nearly impossible to suppress your own magical energy, and this guy had tons of it, so where on earth was he hiding, now? A strange feeling of dread began to coil inside his heart, shortening his breath ever so slightly.

"Oi, Laxus. Give me a charge, just in case."

"Fucker!" Laxus spat, a sudden burst of steam rising from his shoulders. "I'm using all of my magic for Fairy Law!" Naruto scowled at his fellow blond, refusing to budge as his rival glared at him over the holy light. In another ten seconds, Fairy Law would be ready, and once it was, this little partnership would be over, until their tournament began. Still, did Laxus always have to be such a dick?

"Well if you want to be that way, then fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

_"Byakuraishō!"_

"Eh?"

Naruto slid a centimeter to the right, just as Laxus _shoved _all the energy he had been collecting into his fist, and into Fairy Law, forward. With an exasperated hiss, a hideously distorted face, whose fangs had been about to clamp down upon Naruto's neck, now crumpled around the sparkling white blow and was launched backward. A long, spindly neck followed after it, retreating into the earth with a wet, sucking, slurping _pop _and disappearing. That strange echo continued, long after the earth closed up behind the abomination's head. Laxus's gaze slid to the right, and he rounded on an empty patch of dirt, his hand closing around the creature's face when it emerged a second time, just beneath their feet. Naruto blinked, startled, surprised, and very much grossed out as he felt the saliva on his neck and realized he had nearly become that _thing's _dinner. Impossibly, a _sword _exploded from the beast's mouth, piercing the hand of Laxus cleanly, stretching, no it was _extending_, taking some of Laxus's cheek with it as he jerked his head away and let it slam into the street. Wincing in pain, Dreyar tightened his grip, grimacing when it hissed and spat under him, determined to be free.

"Subarashi!" The Hebi beneath Laxus's hand cackled madly. "Such marvelous-

"DIE GODAMNIT!" He _roared_, the whites of his eyes widening, irises disappearing under the intense anger. _"Shinsei no Inazuma!" _**(Divinity's Lightning)** With a thunderous roar, he drove the magic of thousands upon thousands of golden thunderbolts, into the creature's gaping maw. Plowing the energy down into the monster's gullet, and the body that he likely he hidden away beneath them. The blast surged into the earth, forcefully bulging it outward beneath them, _toward them_, forcing both Laxus and Naruto to skip backward as the entire street exploded around them and was consumed in the blast radius. Outrunning the explosion proved to be the easy part, seeing through the noxious cloud of smoke and fumes that now enveloped several city blocks, was not as simple for our sad duo.

_"Fuck." _Naruto breathed at last, the air leaving his lungs in a sharp expletive. "Sorry, Laxus. I didn't see him."

Laxus, who had read and reread the scenario in his head, a half dozen times, had nothing to say. Throughout the battle, while wondering about what the mysterious man was after, he had imagined any number of horrible scenarios. Now, his worst fears had been realized. They were pawns in some kind of _experiment._They were being toyed with, poked and prodded by a superior opponent, their abilities being assessed and gauged before each and every attack. Worse yet, their captor was SS-Class at least, and apparently, planning to torment them until his blood lust was sated. They couldn't win without Fairy Law. The Fairy Law that he'd just wasted, saving Naruto's life. He'd lost more than half his magical power in that attack, and he strongly suspected that it hadn't been enough, either.

There was nothing they could do.

"Chikushō...

"Look, I'm sorry!"

"Chikushō!" With an angry roar, Laxus slammed his hand into the nearby wall, utterly pulverizing it in the rain. "Naruto, you fucking idiot! We nearly had him that time! You fucking blew it!"

One second! _One more fucking second_, and it would have been over! He'd wasted his chance, their only chance! Now, as he felt the first tremor beneath his feet, despair filled Makarov's grandson for the first time in ten years, and he was afraid. _Impossible_, he thought, as their quarry burst out of the ground no less than a stone's throw away from them, long neck thrashing wildly about, his body still very much intact. How could anyone, how could _anything _be alive after that! It wasn't possible! And yet, it was, as the wizard dusted himself off, and swallowed the sword into his gullet once more.

_"_"Think you can do that again?" Naruto whispered, sliding back a step so they were side to side. "Your Fairy Law?"

"Not for another ten minutes." Laxus snarled, raising one hand warily. "We're not gonna last that long, dobe."

"Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Tell it to my corpse!"

"Not bad, boy." With a slithering hiss, Hebi resumed his original shape, neck retracting, popping into its socket, revealing a perfectly clean and handsome visage. "You're faster than your friend, aren't you? He wasn't even aware of my presence, yet you knew where I would strike, before I did." Keen, serpentine eyes regarded a brooding Laxus, who returned the stare tenfold. "Tell me, how did you do that? How did you know where I would appear, _before _the thought had even entered my mind? Is it some latent ability that you've been keeping under wraps, hmm? Or perhaps something else?"

"Intuition." Laxus snarled, his left foot sliding back half a step. "Besides, you weren't exactly quiet down there, teme. I could hear your heartbeat for miles around." Hebi frowned, the amusement wiped clean off his face in the light of this supreme arrogance. He glanced warningly at Naruto, who had shifted forward when he wasn't looking. Then, with a slow smile, his gaze fixed upon Laxus.

"Hmmm. I think I've changed my mind." Hebi stated suddenly. "I'd much rather fight _you_... son of Ivan Dreyar."

**_!_**

A vicious explosion swallowed everything the very second Laxus brought his fist to the ground. It appeared to many that the earth was crushed underneath it. A dust cloud erupted from where his fist forced its way into the gravel, and bits of rubble from Fairy Avenue were kicked up and sent away from the impact site; Confused voices soon made their way through the clearing smoke, hacking and coughing as they emerged from the windows of the nearby dorms, demanding to know what had just happened. The ruin that greeted them was more than enough to both answer and silence all.

"Uwah! Naruto and Laxus are at it again! Run away!"

The townspeople likely thought this was just another one of Fairy Tail's "firework's fights."

How wrong they were.

zzz

"Fuck!" A sudden gust of wind yanked Mirajane's skirt upwards, but before she could shove it back down, another violent gale blew clear off her feet, down the street, and into a nearby warehouse. Said warehouse just so happened to be a storage area for fruit and other varying food-stuffs. Spitting out a chunk of watermelon, the demon mage struggled and slipped around the messy entrails of what had once been fresh fruit and takoyaki. Muttering incessant curses, she stalked backk out into the rain, shivering as the frozen pellets pelted her skin in what Erza called her 'barely acceptable' outfit. Still, even the rain could not wash away the thick stench that rose up to greet her nostrils. Mirajane turned green upon recognizing it, and swiftly stuck her head into a nearby barrel to puke.

"_Damn_," She snifled. "Great, now I taste fish _and _I smell like fish." Mirajane rubbed at her sore bottom as she struggled to find her footing. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a brief flicker of momevement, darting across the rooftops at a much swifter pace then Mira could maintain or afford. In the town square, she even though it was still a good distance away, she could hear laughter.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

zzz

**"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"**

Laxus had prided himself on keeping his temperamental outbursts contained during the past few days. He'd apologized to Gray for his sudden outburst, and of course, for nearly killing him. He'd tried not to beat Natsu so quickly whenever he'd gotten the idea to pick a fight. He had even been able to swallow his pride and actually ask for help! However, the old insult that Hebi had shot his way seemed to snap something inside him, his pent-up pride swelling like a riverbed after the breaking of a dam. With a feral snarl, Laxus launched himself forward and swung a hand down into his opponent's visage, causing the magician's eyes to widen under the shower of sparks. Grinning, the son of Makarov gripped Hebi tighter, fingers clenching around pale skin, _laughing _as he struggled.

"Laxus!"

_"Raihamon! **(Lightning Ripple)." **_Laxus declared snarkily, ignoring Naruto's dismayed cry_. _"Enjoy it, _fuckface!"_

_"Nygaaaaah!"_

"Doesn't feel too god now, does it! **DOES IT?"**Hebi's scream of raw agony was answer enough, and Laxus grinned in delight. "Didn't think so! Its your own fault for pissing off the great Dreyar!" Laxus cackled as he continued to drive the ten million volt charge deeper and deeper into his victim's brain, gouging out the eyes as he pressed into the brain. All he could think of was killing this evil man.

And as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

The writhing creature in the hands of Laxus Dreyar had begun to melt, the features of his face oozing into a thick, brackish substance that negated the lightning. It seeped through his fingers, denying him purchase and the satisfaction that came with victory. He could only stare as the sludge slipped away from him, forming a thick and soppy puddle at his feet. It bubbled once more, then lay still.

_'What the... hell?'_

"So that's...Earth Magic?" Naruto frowned as the fake Hebi crumpled to the ground in a gooey, earthen heap beneath them. "He made a duplicate out of mud and replaced himself with it? Smart!"

"Such a terrifying expression." Hebi emerged from the earth not a foot behind Naruto, his arms spread invitingly as the Dragon Slayer wheeled about to strike at him. "Such a temper! It's a good thing I sent in that replication." Naruto stumbled, his staff striking empty air as the man reappeared behind Laxus, the S-class mage throwing himself back as well, although no attack was made. "Have I struck a nerve now, Laxus? It would seem so." Hebi laughed aloud as Laxus leapt away with a choking sound."Truly, the Council was right to fear your grandfather. You have the same expression he had when we first met, all those years ago."If Laxus's angry snarl was anything to go by, then his memory of the event was either too dim to recall, or it was very, very unpleasant. It was the former.

"I take it you know this wacko?"

"Yeah...I remember him." Laxus made a sour face. "Barely. His name sure as hell ain't Hebi, though he prefers to be called that. He used to be an aide to some big wig, or something. You'd have to ask gramps about that part." Naruto continued to stare at Laxus expectantly. waiting for further answers. Laxus sullenly stared back, refusing to divluge them.

"Soooo...you got a real name for me, or what?"

"Yes, I think I do." The impostor smiled, answering the question before Laxus could speak. "But you see, I'm too wrapped up in all of this to remember. Ah, such nostalgia!" 'Hebi' laughed, eyeing the two blonde's and whispering death to them as a predator would their prey. "You've brought up many an old memory for me, little ones. I thank you. It's been such a long time since I've thought of it."

"Huh." Naruto frowned. "So you're from the council, then?"

"No, no, no." Hebi wagged a finger, his face puckering humorously as if he'd tasted a lemon. "My dear boy, I would _never _associate myself with those incompetent buffooons. Do you know that they want you executed, my dear boy? Hmm...the look in your eyes tells me that you either knew nothing of it, or you did,and it does not bother you. Such a pity, wouldn't you agree? How they decide who lives, and who dies." 'Hebi' began to strut about suddenly, as though he were giving a lecture, actually _daring _to fold both hands behind his back. "Fools, the lot of them. They sit up in their grand little castle, meting out justice and deciding the line between right and wrong as they see fit, and when we dare to voice our opinion!" He spared a glance to make sure his impromptu audience was giving him their full attention."They cry _Dark Guild _and send their lackeys to wipe us out. My guild, the one I founded, was nearly such a victim. Tell me, does that sound at all fair to you? I should think not."

_"You?" _Naruto and Laxus looked as though they might burst out laughing, despite themselves and the situation. It was only with a supreme effort that they did not laugh at the absurdity of it all, of a man like this, this creepy makeup wearing freak, who spoke in riddles and distorted perversion. The somewhat frustrated glare he was giving them only made matters worse, but somehow they did.

"Is it so odd that a humble fellow like myself would be a guild master?" Hebi sulked, and the expression did not seem to be altogther...well, it just didn't seem to _fit _on a face like that. "You'd fit right in there, Naruto-kun. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you." Naruto's expression remained dubious. "Uh-huh. Bunch of old farts and creepy pervs like yoruself. Sorry, I'll have to pass on your offer."

"Kukuku...Hebi tittered, as though he found something incredibly funny. "You would be...surprised if you came with me. My guild has quite few lovely young ladies that are more than capable of rivaling Fairy Tail's 'Demon' Mirajane and 'Titania' Erza. Naruto arched an eyebrow, but a slap on the wrist from Laxus silenced him. "So you claim. I haven't heard of them, and I don't particularly care, either."

"Very well." Hebi shrugged, the way you might expect a frustrated parent to, and for a moment, Naruto was nearly pulled in by the deception. "Still, I'm certain Kin-chan and Tayuya-chan would be _thrilled _to see someone their age again. Poor things, they've been so... _lonely _as of late." Producing a card from thin air, Hebi abruptly flicked the item toward Naruto, who swiftly caught it in his fist. "

"What's this?"

"A souvenir." Hebi stated as Naruto stared down at what appeared to a simple squre of black paper, rimmed by a white outline. "Oh don't worry, it is merely a harmless card. A strange old man I may be, but I have no intention of killing two future recruits. Oh, this?" He glanced down at the cloak they were frowning at. "Well...I _could _explain but I'd rather not. You'll know what _this _is...soon enough."

"Suuuuuure."Naruto snorted, still smiling derisively as he jammed the card in his pocket to burn later. "How many members do you have? _Five?_ Because you're starting to bore me."

_"Hundred." _Hebi smirked. "Five hundred able bodied mages, most of which, are A-Class and higher. Can you claim to have that many here in Fairy Tail?"

"That's a lot." Naruto nodded. Ain't it?" Naruto and Laxus exchanged a glance. "A fucking lot." Laxus seconded. "We have that many, don't we?"They burst out laughing. The exact number of Fairy Tail mages was a closely guarded secret, and there was no way in hell that they were telling them they only hand a hundred or so! Instead, they laughed, both nervously, and to distract each other.

_'Shit.' _They thought as one_. 'That IS a lot.'_

"Anyway, the Magic Council is a piece of shit. Finally, something we all agree on." Naruto smiled ruefully. "And here I was beginning to think that we'd just end up killing one another like wild animals."

"Such a cheeky lad." Hebi smiled softly. "You would have flourished under my tutelage. Actually, It's not too late. If you agree to come with me, I can spare your precious home from this needless destruction." Naruto arched an eyebrow, gaze narrowing as it slid across the rubble and the destroyed homes. Fixating upon a plume of black smoke rising to the east, dangerously close to the guild.

"I'm inclined to disagree." Naruto did not fight down the flare of anger that raged inside his chest when he remembered Cana's broken arm. Nay, he welcomed it, and the brief power surge that it brought to his weary body. "I'd already decided to kill you the instant you attacked Fairy Tail-no, the moment you laid a hand upon _Cana_, you became my enemy. Laxus, and me, we'll stop you."

"As you wish." Hebi shrugged with a dauntless smile. "You will come to me soon enough, Naruto-kun."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto registered movement in the corner of his eye."I'm quite content with my place in the world. Besides, you have nothing to offer me."

"Oh, but I have a great deal to offer you." Hebi argued, his voice growing more and more passionate with every syllable. "I do not speak of mere magic, but much, _much _more. You will see, Naruto-kun, in due time. Now, come! The both of you! I wish to see the strength that the old generation and this new age has to offer me!" He raised a hand and beckoned. "Show me the might of the Dragons!"

Laxus hollered and threw himself forward seconds later.

"I'll show you strength, you piece of fucking shit!"

"Do not interrupt us, _boy!" _Hebi whirled, his hand striking out. "We are preoccupied at the moment!" With a dull crunch, Laxus crashed into the street, eyes wide, and disbelieving, as not the cloaked assailant, but _Naruto _lowered a smoking fist. Both mages stared at one another, one with surprise, the other, with cold and clear intent as he stalked toward his fellow blond against the heavy rain.

"Kukuku...Hebi shrugged helplessly at the expectant expressions. "T'was not I."

"Look, I'm all for kicking his ass, but have a sense of style, man!" Naruto sighed as Laxus tried to get up. "You need more _oomph _in your lunge, y'know?"

"You're the one who gave the signal!"

"Aye!" Naruto grinned miming a Happy expression and tone. "But _you _didn't do it right! Bleh!"

"Uzumaki...Dreyar rubbed at his bruised jaw, a cold expression in his eye looing as though he might actually turn on his partner this time. "I'm gonna kill you once we finish this guy."

"That so?" Naruto sneered, offering his hand. "Well, we shouldn't waste our time, then."

"Heh." Laxus squeezed harder than necessary as he was hoisted up. "I'll kick your ass to the moon when this is over."

"Cool." Naruto grinned, sapphire blue eyes melting into slitted vermillion as he spoke. "I've always wondered what it's like up there."

"Dumbass." Laxus spat, his voice crude and angry. "You tryin' ta pick a fight?"

"Idiot." Naruto replied a bit too sharply. "I don't associate myself with weaklings."

"Kono yarō." Laxus inched forward, lips pulling back into a snarl. "Watch your words."

"Baka yarō." Naruto slid a centimeter to the north, eyes narrowing venemously. "Hold your tongue."

"Dobe!" Laxus growled, headbutting his rival, sparks flying between them as they glared at one another. "You think you're better than me, don't you!"

"Ahō." Naruto hissed, his fangs gnashing together. "I _know _I'm better than you, there's no need to think about it!"

"Lovely," Hebi watched them bicker with thinly veiled amusement. "Dinner _and _a show."

_"TEME!" _The two mages snarled in perfect synch with one another, looking as though they were about to come to blows at last. "You're dead to me!"

What they did next was nothing short of incredible.

_"AND SO ARE YOU!"_

With this declaration, Naruto and Laxus inexplicably rounded on Hebi. A deadly glow filled his eyes, as both blonde's revealed two crackling bolts of pure magic, one for each hand. Naruto's were more of a raging azure, the twin chirping bolts held by Laxus, a light orphan blue, and emitting a wild chirping sound, as though thousand birds had taken flight and begun crying to one another. Regardless of their shape and texture, the two moved in perfect unison, sweeping under, thrusting their signature technqiue, designed for the sole purpose of taking life, deep into the stomach of their opponent.

_**"Raikiri/Chidori!"**_

zzzz

_"Again!" _Mirajane gripped a nearby wall for support as the street exploded not a block away. "They're crazy! Both of them!" Seconds later, Fairy Avenue went with it, forcing her to dive for cover as the flames licked at her heels and singed her toes. "What the hell are they doing over there!" Another explosion answered her, and she blinked against the dust and dirt that stung at her eyes. Crying out, she _leaped_, a pair of wing emerging from her back and carrying her away from the roiling inferno, and to safety. As the smoke swoftly lifted, she found herself staring at a massive trench that stretched across the town square and ended just below her current position. Embracing her **Satan Soul, **Mirajane hovered over the remains of what had once been bust street during the day, filled with shops.

Well, at least they had enough sense to get the damned bastard away from the town.

Now, Mirajane stared at a massive trench, as though something had just plowed through the street and devoured everything in its path. She was rewarded with a brief flicker of motion and then, with another explosion of azure light, the two figures rammed into the cloaked figure and drove him further south, toward the town limits. She dare not fly towards them, there was just too much thunder up there, and at this height, she was a veritable lightning rod. Plus, the rain continued to fall, dimming her vision and providing a thick curtain to cover their movements, and blunder her own. Damnit.

"Damnit, since when does his _Raikiri _do that? Whatever, I hope he didn't miss this time."

With an angry swear, Mirajane folded her wings and began the long chase after them.

_...On foot._

**___zzz_**

_(Miles away, on foot)_

Two exhausted blond boys glared into the gaping hole in a nearby motel. Black smoked oozed from the aritificual wound, only to be swept away with the fire as the rain intensifed. They had long since passed the Town limits, driving their enemy down toward the outer walls of the town, and now, they were on the verge of forcing a retreat altogether. Assuming they hadn't killed him, of course.

"Got em." Laxus smirked, the energy vanishing from his palms. "By the way dobe, when the hell did you learn that move? It looked a hella lot like my _Chidori_." Naruto glanced aside, the twin _Raikiri _still snarling and spitting from his palms, reluctantly dying seconds later as he now opened his badly burned fists. "_Raikiri_?" he snorted. "Before you created yours, I can promise you that. After all _Raikiri's _ten times better than that little spark you call _Chidori_." Laxus scowled at the remark and was about to refute it, but Naruto began to laugh, content that they had finally put down the persistent mage.

"Whew, I feel like someone stuck my brain in a blender."

_"I _feel like Gildartz just tap danced on my face." Laxus replied, grinning as Naruto paled. "Yeah, he's that strong. You'll find out once we fight him-

"Fuck." Naruto spat, and Laxus suddenly saw where he was looking. "That can't be possible." Amidst the rubble, stood a very much intact Hebi, his cloak sporting a series of holes from where the spell had made contact, but aside from a few receding burn marks, he was still among the world of the living. Smiling, he walked toward them, a content look in his eyes. _No!_ After all that, he was still alive!

"Not bad,"His voice rang out from the wreckage, dispelling the mood and all of Laxus's hopes at a premature victory. "But not good enough either. Laxus just didn't have all that much power behind his spell, so it was easy enough for me to nudge it away from my vitals. From there, it was simple to absorb Naruto-kun's energy and heal my injuries. These techniques are nothing, students of Hatake."

Naruto frowned, eyes widening at the realization.

"Oi, _Kakashi-sensei _taught that to you?"

"Maybe." Laxus muttered. "What's it to you? You know the guy?"

Naruto winced as the itching in his shoulder intensified.

_'Damnit...its starting to burn...gotta be poison.'_

"Nothing." He finally relented. "We need to figure out how he keeps negating my attacks."

"Hardly." Hebi shook his head in a way that said he was telling the truth, but knew more than he was letting on. "Attack me again, if you don't believe me."

"Fucking asshole!" Laxus snarled, his body assuming a pale golden glow as lightning began to leak from his hands. "We tore right through his stomach! _I felt it! _Damn it all!"

"No point in bawling about it." Naruto staggered to his feet, weakly groping for his staff as soft laughter echoed across the plaza. "Here he comes again. You got enough energy left?"

"Not as much as I'd like." Laxus groaned, taking a defensive stance. "Hate to say it, but I'm fucking _tired. You got any tricks left?"_

"I have _three _aces left that _might _not kill me." Naruto muttered to the disbelieving snort. "You won't like any of them, though."

"Better than nothing." Laxus winced as he stepped forward but two steps. "I'll take point, just hurry up and pull them out."

"Sure thin-

"Incoming!"

**(Music change Naruto ost Kakuzu)**

Laxus's preemptive defense proved to be a prudent decision as Hebi burst forward out of the smoke and attempted to plunge his hand into Naruto's gut. Laxus immediately swung down with his right hand and blocked the strike, causing Hebi's palm to miss Naruto completely as his arm was violently jerked aside. The magician quickly countered with his other fist, gripping Laxus's throat tightly with pale fingers and drawing him off the ground. Hebi's leg rocketed skyward then, the heel of his right foot catching Naruto square in the jaw before he could aid his comrade. The Dragon Slayer flipped backwards as his teeth clamped down on his tongue, the fleshy muscle in his mouth tearing as his head snapped backwards and dark blood splattered out from his lips. Laxus snarled at all of this, thunder exploding from his hands as they swooped down upon a smirking Hebi, slamming into his unproteced ears. With a pained cry, the mage staggered back, clutching at his skull, writhing in abject misery and agony. Laxus took advantage of this momentary laspe and kicked out against the wizard's chest, momentarily stunning him and buying the blond time to escape from the chokehold. Alas, the terrain betrayed him, and he lost his footing amongst the flooded street, for just a moment, landing awkwardly on his hand. A jolt of pain arced up his shoulder, exploding in his arm like shrapnel.

_"Nnrgh!"_

That moment of rest he took nearly killed him.

"Impudent pup!"

"Get your ass up, dobe!" He whirled around as an enraged Hebi descended upon him, seizing his hair in an effort to shove Dreyar's head under the water. The only reward Hebi received for his efforts was ten thousand volts of pure fury, into every inch of his very much soaked boy. Laxus received every bit of his own attack in response, the water working against his usual immunity to the elements. Stunned, both of the now smoking mages fell back in a heap, collapsing into the ever rising water-line, smoking and burning as the water put the fires out. Laxus groaned weakly as the sparks crackled over his body. So this was what it felt like to get hit by lightning. It fucking hurt, even more so as he sat back up, and found Hebi already rising to his feet. Naruto ate this stuff? Fucking nasty bullshit!

"Get up right now, or I'll fucking tell Mira about _that!"_Laxus gasped, more so from the exhaustion, then actual desperation. "Don't think I won't, _Uzumaki!" _Whatever _that _was, it was enough to get Naruto, face down in the water, moving again. With a sharp and angry gasp, he slapped both hands against the street, spewing out a gallon of water, then greedily inhaling a lungful of air.

"BASTARD! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Then get your ass over here!"

Naruto quickly flipped himself off of the asphalt, his exposed torso now marred with fresh scrapes and burns as he ran towards his beleagured rival. He leapt up and planted both feet flat against the brick building, his left hand reaching down to grip air, summoning light into his palm. Seconds later, he held up a hand, wildly swirling with gold that lit the side of the structure. He suddenly leapt backwards, pulling away from the wall as he swung his fist outwards. The Dragon arced through the air, connecting with Hebi's skull at the precise moment that he drifted out of the smoke below...

And froze.

"So, what was that about us being bad students?" Laxus had arched his back, left hand shining with saffron light, the other, restraining Hebi's wrist as he attempted to retreat. Naruto skidded to a halt beside him, bare feet sliding across the rain soaked stones as he came to a stop. "That lazy old man taught me more than just a few flashy moves and one liners, y'know. What about you, dobe?"

"Che." Naruto grinned as Hebi glanced from Laxus, to him, and realized what was about to happen. "He wanted to see our strength, didn't he? Well, the woman I trained under, also taught me a little trick, and she had a saying. Always go for the sucker bet. She said. Fighting someone like this guy is definitely a sucker bet, but you know, I am the student of The Legendary Sucker after all. Lets go."

"Again with the speeches?" Laxus sighed. "Where's that sense of style?"

"I'm about to ram it up this guy's ass." Naruto clenched his fist, summoning an inhuman amount of magic into his clenched fist."You can have it back when he pukes it out."

"Fair enough." Laxus cocked his arm back in reply. "This punch will determine who had the better sensei."

"We both know who that is." Laxus nodded. "Don't we?"

"Of course we do." Naruto's body abruptly exploded back into its Raizen form. "There was never any doubt."

_"Mine."_ They spoke in unision and struck as one. "Is the best!

"!"

_"Raika Hōken/____Rairyū no Tekken!"_

Hebi blinked in surprise as several dozen blows crashed into his face/stomach, ploughing him into the ground and across the town. As he skidded to a halt, two intangible blurs of golden light appeared before him, revealing themselves to be both Naruto and Laxus. A punch unlike any other, the next combined attack was nothing short of god-like, for the twin devastating right hook crumpled around Hebi's face and sent him hurtling across the street, through the girl's dormitory, and another series of buildings before he could be seen again, skimming across a roof as a _third _combined strike hurtled his frail form back to the earth. Limp, and likely unconscious from the many collisions, he tumbled head over heels, flailed through the air, careening into, through, a ridiculously rich restaurant, where an eager Laxus awaited, now launching the mage face first into the air with both hands, as though he were a human volleyball. Instead of pursuing, however, he waited, staring up into the darkened sky.

**"RAGING BOLT!"**Laxus snarled, thrusting one hand forward, revealing the massive sphere of light swelling before his palm. As Hebi began to fall toward the earth, he had only an instant to see the massive explosion hurtling towards him. Then the thunder magic roared over him, accompanied by a large, massive orb that engulfed him seconds later, shoving him upward. Laxus snapped his figners, severing the twin tethers that held his favorite technique up, triggering the detonation, heaving the badly burned dark magician even higher than before. Hebi pierced the cloud veil, and Laxus grinned.

"Dobe! _Do it now!"_

Floating amongst the storm and the rain, drawing power from itthem both Naruto raised his hands, and the staff they clutched, to the skies, leeching raw lightning into them, into the metal. As raw lightning surged into his palms, as Hebi's ascent began to slow, he placed them softly upon one another. With a sharp crack, he spread them apart moments later, revealing it, his signature technique in both hands, the weapon with which he had crushed Killer Bee. Channeled into the staff and amplified a hundred times over, the metal rod burst into the shape of a magnificent _white _halberd.

___"Rairyū Hōtengeki: Saishū Keitai, Kami no Ikari! **(Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd: Final Form, Wrath of the Divine!)**_

With a massive effort Naruto cocked his arm, and theheavens, they roared in response. The Almighty Halberd scorched his hand, sending wave after wave of raw voltage into his arm. With his bare hand, Naruto lashed out seizing Hebi by his collar, drawing him close, their faces inches apart from another. **"Shinē!" **He hissed in the age old tongue taught by Tobias. "**Anata wa kaibutsu o kuso!"**

With a swift, bisecting motion, the Dragon Slayer plunged the Divine Halberd into Hebi's hip, disintegrating his body below the ribs. With a swift arc, he brought it back around, and stabbed the tip deep into what remained of the man's chest, and released his hold on the shaft. Momentum seized hold then, dragging the snake down, at an ever increasing pace, triggering a massive explosion that wiped out half the forest. Laxus threw an arm up to shield his face, slamming one fist into the ground to keep himself from being blown away. When the smoke had finally cleared, he was stunned.

He stood at the lip of a massive crater, stretching several miles wide, blackened and charred, devoid of all life. A few stray sparks still skittered about the rocks, and he could taste the scent of burning flesh in the air, thick and putrid. Behind him, an out of breath Naruto began a barely controlled descent, gasping for air and covered in sweat as he struggled not to topple to the earth and perish.

"Oi! Overkill, dobe!"

"So? Ask Lucky to fix the forest with her wood-make, or something. Naruto landed with a soft tap, his boots thudding upon the ground ."Because It looks like this one did some real damage." Silently, he appraised the smoking crater,"He won't be getting up again, not with half his face blown off." Laxus was inclined to agree,or rather, he would have, had he seen a corpse, somehwere amongst the rubble. All he could see were a few tattered strips of cloth, however, and that did little to assauge his worries.

**(Naruto ost Kouen also known as Crimson flames)**

The bone chilling laughter behind them didn't help either. In a whisp of smoke, Hebi simplyappeared, having suffered severe burns about his now exposed neckline. Remarkably, his legs were still there, even though Naruto had watched them turn to ash and be blown away. He appraised the two blonde's for a moment longer, the laughter abruptly dying away as he decided to speak.

"Such wonderful magic. It nearly finished me off, Naruto-kun. Now, is that anyway to treat your future sensei?"

_"Fuck you."_ Naruto growled. "The day you become my sensei is the day I become a priest. Ain't gonna fucking happen."

"I should hope not." Hebi grinned. "You would make a terrible preacher."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dreyar collapsed to his knees, disbelief filling his face for the second time as the snake drifted around and appeared before them. _"What are you?"_

"That's my secret." Hebi winked, serpent coiling around his now exposed jugular. "Sadly, I no longer have need of you, Laxus. Which makes you...

_"Raikiri."_

Laxus barely had time to stand before Naruto rematerialized in front of him, the blue-eyed Dragon Slayer's magic blade crashing down upon their enemy and scoring a hit for the second time. Hebi, the wizard, was sent rocketing backwards and through the air, trailing smoke as he flew into the clouds. Naruto swiftly jerked his gaze skyward, then buzzed out of sight once more, this time chasing his prey out through the open air of Magnolia Town. Not alone. With an angry snarl, Laxus rejoined the battle, roaring back into the hurricane, creating another explosion of thunder amongst the heavens.

"Damnit...why won't he just die!"

The clouded skies overhead exploded, flashing as the light illuminated the three mages warring within the foreboding nimbus.

zzzz

"What on earth...

Upon reaching the plaza, Mirajane found herself staring up at what appeared to be a large mass of approaching storm clouds, brewing together as successive flashes coursed between them, around them, through them, and above them. She heard her own soft sound of surprise, and knew that the battle had become an aerial one, she understood this before anyone possibly could. Three streaks of light, two gold, the other a filthy smoke grey slammed into each other again and again, ricocheting wildly about as they parted, before careening toward one another yet again. The peals of thunder that deafened them, actually that of bones being broken, and magic shattering as the two clashed. Below it, a soft light, almost an afterglow, began to rise, illuminating all of the town with its radiance.

"Naruto and Laxus are battling the intruder." The heavy footsteps from the armor should have alerted Mirajane to the presence of her rival, but instead, she _yelped_, shrieking like a frightened school girl as someone emerged from the shadows behind her. "They will be able to delay him for a while yet, I should think." For the second time that day, Mira whirled around to face a stone faced Erza Scarlet.

"Scarlet! What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

"I am going to assist them before they drown in this flood." The redhead replied as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just as you are."

"Me? _Oh, hell no."_Mirajane folded her arms and shook her head, only to scowl when the wet locks came around to slap her in the face. "Ain't no way in hell that I'm helping that bastard!"

"Which one?" Erza tilted her head.

_"Naruto!" _Mirajane barked just a little too quickly. "I-I mean Laxus! Both of them! You saw what happened!"

"What I saw this afternoon," Erza folded her arms over her breastplate, "Was a little girl throwing a hissy. I saw a _child_, Mirajane." Simultaneously, she reached forward, catching Mira's fist as she swung, securing her grip on Mira's hair as she did so. With a sharp tug, Erza pulled her head back, to slam into what felt like a wall, but in reality, was merely the suit of armor she always wore.

CLANG!

"Itai!" Mirajane yelped as she was released, furiously rubbing at her head. "Scarlet! Say and do that again! I dare you!"

"I needn't." The redhead raised her hand for silence. "However, I will say something else, regardless of whether I am challenge to repeat msyself. I agreed to be your teammate in the competition because I wish to test myself against strong opponents, Mirajane. I wanted to fight with a _stronger _ally. You have become stronger, I acknowledge that. However, strength of the body is nothing without strength of the heart," Erza rapped one hand against her chest, producing a loud echo. "Which is here, and what you are lacking. If you do not have both, then you will never be stronger."

"What, so you're saying you're stronger then me!" Mirajane seethed. "I hate it when you-

_"I am not." _Erza's swift and blunt reply startled Mirajane, she felt her lips parting in a silent 0. "Saying that. In fact, I do not claim to be strong in either aspect. You are, but you're so blinded by that pride of yours that you can't bringing yourself to admit it. That what you did today was likely a misinterpetation of a simple greeting, and now, you're not so certain if you made the wrong decision. Even now, you will likely deny my words and storm back to the guild, leaving your comrades to die. All of this, to satisfy that empty, foolish, stupid, and oh so destructive pride of yours, Mirajane."

"..."

"Do as you will." Erza roughly shouldered Mirajane aside as she walked past. "But remember, _I _will be the one to save Naruto and Laxus now, _not you."_She pasued, glancing over her shoulder, and through her rain soaked bangs, smiling coldly. "Can you live with that, Mirajane? Will you be able to tolerate the knowledge that he will owe me a debt that I can make him repay _however _I wish?"

"Y-You wouldn't dare." Mirajane stammered. "You can't!"

"Would I?" Erza smiled slyly as she turned away. "Uzumaki Naruto _is _quite handsome after all. Anyone would be lucky to have him."

"B-But you like-

"Women are fickle creatures, Mirajane." Erza smiled mysteriously as she continued onward, the shadows shading her eyes. "We are capable of changing our mind in an instant, as you aleady know."

Not three steps later, Mira ran after her.

"Oi! Wait for me! Erza! I'll help you save their asses, but don't mention any of this!"

A soft smile was the only answer.

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

zzzz

_(With the guys in need of saving)_

"On your left!"

"Oi! Don't hit me, too!"

Naruto spun and fell back as Laxus burst out of the sky and hurled another massive sphere, forcing Hebi to raise his hand and block. The two clashed and showered sparks across the horizon. Laxus pulled back and swung forward with both hands, hurling a torrent of lightning that barely missed Hebi's head as Naruto's right arm came back around a Rakiri aimed for the kill. The dark mage laughed and stabbed outward. Laxus dropped flat, the blade clipping a few hairs, instead of gouging out his right eye as it had been meant to. The blue-eyed Slayer dodged and skipped backwards as his opponent charged forward, his staff a blur of black and gold as it deflected the deadly serpents emerging from the man's sleeves. Laxus managed to ward off the attack as well, hurling bolt after bolt with wild and reckless abandon and forcing Hebi to either block, or leap away from the violent cage of light he was weaving. But as with all mortals, Dreyar had to stop and breath at some point.

Darting around the wall, Hebi swerved, pouncing upon Laxus when he paused for half a second.

_"Ah, I see." _Hebi grinned as Laxus, instead of blasting him away as he should have, caught his hand in one fist, and did so with the other when he truck out again. "So you require a cooldown period of fifteen seconds whenever you use your magic for more than an hour. Intriguing." A sharp crack to the right drew his attention elsewhere, and he, incredibly, lost focus. Laxus took that opportunity to lash out, the Chidori clipping Hebi's skin and sheering off some skin as he twisted to the right to avoid the expected attack Several strands of black hair fluttered to the ground as Laxus looked on in shock and awe, recognizing a weak spot at long last. That was it! Whatever magic he was using, it had something to with the higher functions of his body, likely his brain seeing as Hebi had survived multiple attacks that would have injured even gramps, albeit not very seriously. Hebi seemed to realize this, for his eyes widened slightly, narrowing as Laxus's voice left his lungs in a hollering shout.

"His face! _Aim for his fucking face!"_

Before Hebi could retaliate, a jagged bolt of lightning slammed into the back of his skull, and another into his spine, momentarily paralyzing him. Laxus grinned, grabbing Hebi by the hair and driving his knee into the wizard's face. There was a sickening crunch as cartilage gave way to bone, and Hebi staggered back, blood marring his otherwise flawless face. Aged eyes widened at the crimson fluid.

"You-_Aargh!"_

Naruto lowered a scorching palm and grinned as Hebi rubbed at his sore backside.

"I'm your opponent, too!"

A snarling laugh behind Hebi confirmed the long awaited return of Laxus's true magic.

"Don't be forgetting about me!"

"Boys," Hebi hissed playfully, his eyes narrowing cruelly. _"You're beginning to iritate me."_

"Really?" Laxus cracked a knuckle nonchalantly. "Good."

"Now that we know what we're attacking," Naruto seconded, creating another swelling mass of light in his poen hand, "I think this fight just got a lot more interesting." With a snarling hum, it expanded, double, _triple _its normal size. Hebi eyed it warily, the huge mass of lightning and wind swirling in its center, propelling it forward into a neverending loop as it continued to swell outward.

_"Rasenshuriken!"_

"OI!" Laxus abruptly threw himself back from the explosion. "Let me get ouf of the way!"

"Rasenshuriken?" Hebi inquired curiously, landing on a nearby roof opposite to Dreyar. "What is that technique, boy?"

"Fucking powerful, that's what." Laxus grinned back. "You get hit with that, and its all over."

"So, your friend suddenly created this powerful technique." Hebi began to smile. "Intriguing."

Naruto swore.

"Urusei! Laxus doesn't know what he's talking about!

"As I'm sure he doesn't." Hebi nodded. "It's a wonderful improvement to the Rasengan, Naruto-kun. After all, even a day with my old friend Jiraiya can work wonders for nearly anyone."

_"Jiraiya?" _Laxus blinked. "Who's-

"I've never heard of him." Naruto interrupted swiftly. "So don't bother."

"Rubbish." Hebi shook his head. "Do _not _lie to me, simply to placate your friend, boy. If you insist on doing so, I will have to...remove him from the discussion."

**"!"**

With a vicious laugh, Hebi pounced on the stunned blond, launching Laxus into the nearby lobby of a motel with an impossibly powerful kick. Dreyar lay amongst the rubble for a moment, stunned by the impact, but as he began to rise, a sharp cracking reached his ears. He had only an instant to jerk his gaze to the ceiling, just as Hebi brought it down around him with another torrent of snakes.

"Laxus!"

"It would seem that he isn't coming out." Hebi noted with false sadness. "Pity. Now, let us converse."

"Theres' nothing to say." Naruto insisted, despite the cold pit of dread in his stomach. "Don't bother."

"Oh, but there is much to say."

"I have nothing to say." Naruto snarled, futiley eyeing the rubble under which Laxus had been buried. "To the likes of you.

"Must you continue to stall? Hebi sighed quietly. "You'll only bore me at this rate."

"Laxus would do the same."

"What a troublesome child." Hebi shrugged his shoulders and placed one hand against his face. "But now that I've disposed of him, I can finally rid myself of this loathsome visage." Reaching up to his face, 'Cloak' did something that should not have been humanly possible, for a human. Gripping the flesh of his chin and neck, he pulled, tugging off the skin of his face as though it were a second skin, and tossing it to the ground. Revealed now was a similair, but much more sinister face. Lacking the laugh lines his previous face had possesed, this man's face was slim and smooth, his skin not quite an ashen grey, but more a polished, white marble. As the rest of his body peeled away, a slim, yet not frail figure emerged, wearing the same cloak as before, but the way this man wore it, was not with charign, rather, he wore the garment with utter pride. He ran one hand through his silken smooth hair, lacking the grease and grime of before, as did it the knots and tangles. Sharp slitted eyes regarded their new reflection in a nearby puddle, and the man _laughed_, the sound as hauntingly beautiful, as it was obscenely terrifying. The snake lazily opened one eye to regard the Dragon Slayer.

"Now do you know me, Naruto-kun? I'm the one Sarutobi-sensei asked you to search for?"

"You're..._Orochimaru!"_

"Yes, and you've made the great Orochimaru miss his appointment, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled softly, gazing into the sapphire eyes of his opponent. "For shame. Now I have to catch up with Sasori before I lose my head. Again." Tutting softly, he wagged one finger in admonishment. "However, I cannot leave without something of value. Would you care to compensate me for my losses?"

"What?" Naruto slid back half a pace. "What do you mean?"

"I find you and your kin...intriguing." Orochimaru smiled softly. "But you, Naruto-kun, you fascinate me to no end."

"Nasty." Naruto coughed up blood, and winced. "That is just nasty!"

"Ahem." Orochimaru coughed into his fist, hacking violently, his eyes widening against the intense strain. "My apologies, just a moment...AH!" Naruto stared...

Orochimaru _gagged_, arching his back as though he were in great pain. Pressing both hands against his stomach, he parted his lips, tongue hanging loosely agains the side of his face. As Naruto looked on in horror, a snake, yes _a real living snake_, emerged from Orochimaru's throat, and opened its mouth. From that mouth, the hilt of a weapon rose, no, it was the kilt of a katana, one that now arced overhead as it shot out of the serpent's retreating mouth. Naruto cast a bolt of lightning at it, but upon striking the blade, the element reflected, forcing the Dragon Slayer to dart three paces back.

"What in the hell?"

"Shall we then?" He briefly saluted, and took his unusual stance yet again. "Come at me, if you dare."

By then, the blade had already landed in Hebi's open palm, deflecting the staff as it descended upon him.

"Damnit!" Naruto whirled, tearing the street with the force of his next swing. Not an instant later, he met a solid wall of resistance, and was halted.

_"Kukuku..._this weapon, that technique...how nostalgic it is, to see them again. Both were created by my old sensei. He passed them down to his three pupils, which would explain how you were able to learn it." Cold, serpentine eyes regarded the stunned magician's furious vermillion with disdain and scorn. "Uzumaki Naruto...how could you possibly hope to harm me with a technique taught to you by Tsunade?" Scowling, he lashed outward with the blade, slicing into the blonde's neck, before he could retract the staff and leap away. Pain awaited his return to earth, however, for the instant Naruto touched down, his balance betrayed him, leaving him to tumble into the street. The world spun before him, and without warning, he vomitted, puking out what had once been meager meal on the road home. The pain in his shoulder was horrible, insatiable. No matter how he tore at it with his nails, even as he broke the skin, still, the horrible sensation persisted, growing stronger with every moment.

_'W-What is this...? It...burns!'_

"Still concious after all this time?" Orochimaru laughed softly. "You're more resistant than the rest, Naruto-kun. Your kind have a tendency to pass out after my little... _love bites. _But you, were able to fight for several hours against me before succumbing. I suppose I should attribute it to your DNA, though that last strike seemed to do it." Orcohirmaru smirked at the confused shouts Naruto gave.

"Don't worry, you won't die. Far from it. _You will be...reborn."_

"What?" Naruto winced as the burning in his shoulder intensified. "What the fuck did you do to-_Aargh!" _The words perished amongst the inhuman scream the Dragon Slayer gave, doubling over to furtively clutch at his head. Orcohimaru looked on in silent satisfaction as a strange mark blossomed from where the looked like a pair of fangs had dug into Naruto's hardened skin. It was...a tattoo?

"I gave you..._a gift."_

_"When! When did you-Nyaargh!"_

"Do you remember my pet?" Orochimaru smiled, and held up a hand, revealing a tiny little viper, or what remained of it. "He found your blood quite satisfying." Naruto glared at the crushed mound of flesh, recognizing it as the same serpent that had bitten him at the beginning of the battle, the very one that he had mercilessly killed after the fact. That little snake was the cause of all this pain?

Sapphire eyes widened immeasurably. _Snakes_. Pale skin. Constantly mentioning Sarutobi and his techniques. Everything, every puzzle piece settled into place, and with it, came a new wave of agony.

"..._Bastard!"_

"How insightful of you." Orochimaru's _Kusanagi _sword pricked the Dragon Slayer's chin, forcing Naruto to look up at him. "I was wondering when you would figure it out, Naruto-kun."

_It burned. _He hadn't felt pain like this since he'd first fought Tobias and even then, the agony had only lasted for about a second before he blacked out. However, instead of passing into peaceful slumber as before, Naruto remained concious, and thusly, was very much aware of the changes taking place inside his body. The marking had long since finished forming, but the sting of its fangs remained. Blood trickled from his skin, wherer he had been bitten Naruto had the strongest suspicion that he was missing a good deal of flesh in that general region. What the hell was this thing!

"Finally, it has begun." Orochimaru smiled as the mark glowed a virbant reddish orange, and began to spread across Naruto's skin. "Embrace it, young dragon. Embrace the darkness within your heart and make it your power. With this power, none can stop you, none can hope to stand in the way of far reaching ambition. You will come seek me out when the time is right. Until then, my boy...

"Fuck...You...Naruto spat gasping as they reached his right eye. "You won't get away...with this!"

"I already have." Orochimaru smiled. "Take care, little dragon. Become stronger, until next we meet!"

Someone screamed, filling the night with despair, and something else as well. A white bolt of _something _shot past the sage's cheek, forcing him to twirl around and face in the opposite direction as a thin gash blossomed there. When another such blasted lashed out at him from the blackness of the night, his palm shot out, slapping it aside with contemptous ease. He smiled, turning in the direction of the attack, his gaze falling upon a nearby rooftop. Though most of this building had been destroyed, a young woman stood atop the rubble, her lavender eyes wide and angry, trembling with fury.

"Oh?" Orochimaru chuckled as the rain began to subside, smiling as he beheld _Hinata_, soaked from head to toe. "Another insect has come to die."

Cold, frozen orbs regarded Sarutobi's former apprentice, the rubble in which Laxus lay, and the inert form of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Unforgiveable."

Her sorrowed gaze slowly slid from the the blond, back to the chuckling villain.

"Were you the one who did this?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I will destroy you." Hinata smiled serenly.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't take you at your word."

"Don't...underestimate...him." Naruto gasped, the marks inching back as he fought at them. "He's...tough.

"Jūho Sōshiken." Hinata clenched her fists, now shrouded in pale blue light, each blur of magic resembling a lion's head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you need to lie down."

Orocihmaru chuckled.

"Amusing. But I have no time to be playing with yo_uuuu__uurgh!"_

Without warning, Hianta had shot forward, and so too, had Orochimaru _shot back,_ crashing through the wall. Buried within the now massive trench the collision had created,Orochimaru grunted, slowly opening one of his eyes, then the other. Blinking slowly, he shook his head to clear it, only to feel the crumbling remains of debris fall from his head. He lay there for a few moments, wondering if he had blacked out or what had happened. Hinata was stalking toward him trying to say something, but for some reason a ringing noise in his ears was blocking out most of what the woman was saying, even though Hinatawas speaking calmly and clearly to him. He tried to rise, but suddenly found that his body refused to move. He could feel everything, but somehow nothing would respond...

He could not bring himself to stand.

-Jyuuken." Hinata declared, glaring into the smoke with killing intent. "A hand to hand combat style, also known as the Gentle Fist. By striking certain points within your body, I can cut you off from your own magical power, and render you powerless, utterly powerless. My clan perfected this fighting style years ago, as a defense against people like you. I suppose you could call me an antimage, fiend."

"Such impudence." The dark mage hissed. "Little wench!"

"Hehehe." Naruto weakly rasied his head and grinned. "Get...'em...hime...

Orochimaru grimaced, but still, the invisible force held him fast.

"Can't move?" Hinata smiled, the first dark expression she'd ever worn, and it was terrifying. "Do you think that I've paralyzed you? Wondering why you can still feel your arms and legs?" Orochimaru renewed his efforts, but all he could manage was slight twitch of his neck, nothing more."You will not be able to move, so long as the moon is full." Hinata placed her hands together, and abruptly, the crushing pressure _tripled_, shoving him downward. Hinata no longer meek, and bashful, wore an expression as a terrifying as Mirajane's infamous Demon Eye, perhaps even moreso, as she spoke.

"Ordinarily, I am opposed to violence." Hinata inhaled sharply, a white magic circle appearing before her face."I cannot stand the thought of harming others, and that has always been my weakness. I am also weak, cowardly, and unable to express myself to those I care deeply about." Hinata tipped her head back, eyes gazing lovingly up to the full moon, widening as an immense surge of white energy forced itself upon her magic circle in that very instant. "However, whenever Naruto-kun is concerned, I suddenly lose all that inhibition. On this very day, one month ago, He saved my life, and in repayment, I promised to train under him, for either the rest of _my life_, or until he had nothing more to teach me. You...Hinata's hands clenched suddenly, her eyes stinging with hot and angry tears.

"I will never allow you to do this!" She bit back a scream, blinking the tears away, allowing them to run down her face. "I will not let you use him for your wicked schemes!" Hinata shook her head fervently, her hair splaying about, the stones beginning to rise under their feet. "I cannot find it in my heart to forgive you. No, I will not forgive you. Nor will I forgive anyone who harms him!" Now, a few of the uprooted trees, ancient Oak's that were the size of an entire town began to succumb to the strange filed around her. Shredding these and everything else to jaged peices, Hinata _screamed._

_"Tsukiryū no..._

Suddenly Orochimaru understood the intensely powerful and unseen force that was still holding him in place.

"This...This is...

Hinata exhaled, her eyes narrowing viciously.

**_"Hōkō!"_**

With a terrifying crash, everything exploded.

**_A/N: Before you maim/congratulate at me, I say this. First, YEEEEES! its all coming together, but it ain't gonna be that easy, you'll see. NOT A HAREM because no one wants it to be so do not be angry! Hinata is NOOOOOOT in the relationship, her feelings for Naruto are onesided, unless you guys want it be otheriwse, and yes, she is the Dragon Slayer of the MOON, which was briefly mentioned in the first few chapters. Second... HOLY SHIT. This was the hardest and most EPIC fight scene ever, and it isn't over yet! In retrospect, Naruto and Laxus are ridiculously strong, but at the same time Orochimaru is one tough bastard! Even a Kirin Fairy Law combo might not be enough to do him in, if he's well...you know. Yes, Naruto got bit by that nasty, and NO he won't go all emo and power mad like Sasuke did, I mean come on, this is Naruto, people! You'll have to read on and see how he deals with this new "gift" Orochimaru so kindly gave him. If you haven't gotten the OTHER hint though, then I'll say it point blank. Orochimaru and Sasori are acting without direct orders, meaning there was no mandate to say "Wipe out Fairy Tail" so Akatsuki as a whole has yet to make its appearance, and this was likely an intel raid, which Orochimaru screwed up by being, well.. his suckish, usual perverted self. AGAIN, Dont worry, Naruto has dibs on Cana, AND Mirajane, I just need to put Laxus with someone too..._**

**_I DID NOT MAKE KONOHA ITS USUAL SELF WITH THE WORDS 'GUILD' AND 'MAGIC' SLAPPED ON INSTEAD OF'VILLAGE' AND 'CHAKRA'! IT IS UNIQUE! DIFFERENT! ORIGINAL! All the Naruto characters are NOT in this guild, as you will soon see in later chapters, some of them don't even know each other, and one, whom I particularly hate, will have their personaly flipped completely. There are some similarities to the Naruto world, yes, BUT, they are not the same. I will promise one thing, however._**

**_Akatsuki WILL appear!_**

**You didn't think I'd simply kick out every technique, character and concept from the Narutoverse, did you? NO SIR! Various Character's from Naruto will make the occaisonalappearance and cameo, though, as you've obviously seen with Killer Bee, their abilities are going to be a bit modded, considering that this is MAGIC we're talking about, and not jutsu. Don't think for a single second that any of them won't have any significance. I don't want to say anything definite just yet, as I'm still in the planning stages. Be prepared for an epic yarn, my friends!**

**Translations(There's a lot of them this timeto cover what I may have missed in later and future chapters lol):**

**"Orokana! Anata wa watashi ga naite tsukutte iru! Kore wa, subete omae no seida! Watashi wa anata o riyō shite imasu! Dōshite anata ga okonatte, jibun de subete no watashi no tame ni naguru shutoku shite iru! Orokana naruto! Orokana! Watashi wa, kuso o anata o aishite imasu! Anata wa... Anata dakede wana shini-kata o suru koto wa dekimasen! Watashi wa, dai baai wa Naruto anata o yurusanai! Sore wa kōheide wa nai!=**_STUPID ! You're making me cry! This is all your fault! I hate you! Why'd you have to go and get yourself all beat up because of me! Stupid Naruto! STUPID! I love you, damnit! You just...You just can't die like that! I won't forgive you if die, Naruto! It's not fair!_

**Anata wa kaibutsu o kuso= Die you fucking monster**

**Rairyū no...dai kōzui! ****(Lightning Dragon's Cataclysm)**

******Subarashi=Wonderful!**

**Un=yeah?**

**Ikazuchi no kiba=Fangs of Lightning.**

**Ikazuchi no Utage=Banquet of Lightning.**

**Rairyū no Tatsumaki=Lightning Dragon tornado.**

**H****ī**zamasuke= Kneel

**Hora=Watch it!**

**Ikuzo=Lets go.**

**Hontōni=really!**

**Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu=Good Morning Everyone!**

**Tondemonai! Zettai tondemonai=RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!**

**Mōshiwake arimasenga=I'm sorry, (insert name)**

**Zan'nen=too bad.**

**Ima sugu=rIGHT NOW!**

**Iya=Nay!**

**Kono Hentai=you pervert!**

**jijjī=old man**

**Itai... Itai... Itai=ouch...ouch...OUCH!**

**Erzengel=Archangel**

**Löwenmähne = Lion's Mane**

**Shākutēru=Shark Tail  
**

**Chikushō=Damn it!**

**Desho=Huh?**

**Chotto matte!=wait a second!****  
**

**Yurusenai=UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Zettai ni yurusenai=ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Kakusu tengoku no ryū no=Hide of the heaven dragon.**

**Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō=Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm**

**_Rairyū Hōtengeki_****=Heaven Dragon's Halberd.**

**Raika Hōken=Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning**

**Byakuraishō=White Lightning Palm**


	9. A Father's Sin

_**A/N: Alright! Question for you all! I have gotten a TON of Pm's asking me to put Naruto with Hinata, in addition to Cana and Mirajane. Now, putting Naruto with two girls is dicey at best, but three would really end up stretching things toward a harm. If you guys and gals want NarutoxCanaxMirajanexHinata, then PLEASE TELL ME. Otherwise, I won't know whether to keep it a twofer or not, kkay? Anywho, Mature humor and a LOT of violence, FLUFF, ANGST, ASS KICKING and fighting in this story, so brace yoruselves ladies and germs and everything else in between!**_

_**This fic is rated T for Teen, it does have some blood foul language, etc. Also, I apologize for any OOC but I'm going off instinct here, and utilizing everyone's personalities to the fullest. The bits of CONFUSING sincerity scattered about are only natural, given what the elaborate concoction I've created as I am trying to keep their behavior in character, such as Naruto's refusal to give up, and Laxus's ridiculous pride. Do take into account that this is roughly two years or so before the main canon starts up, so please be lenient in your criticism though fair, because fairness keeps this world spinning round, not annoying villians who try to run this world (and probably a few others 0_0) with their...ugh. Ranting again, sorry, I'm just pissed at the latest Fairy Tail Chapter! Damn Dark Guilds and Damn Hades! If anyone else in Fairy Tail dies... I am gonna be pissed!**_

_**Anywho, enough of my ranting! Please Review! The more reviews I get, the fast this wonderful story is updated! I also have a few more members of the Naruto cast, along with their techniques and variations of them, popping up in this chappy. This is a CROSSOVER, remember? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like where all of this is going, at least, I hope you do. And Pleaaaase, don't forget to review and/or comment! Now, I will introduce... the continuation of the battle and something incredibly horrifyingly awesome! The title should be a dead giveaway for that LOL.**_

_The Sins of the Father shall be the Sins of his Son (Part I)_

Hinata was cruel.

Though one would never realize it should they happen upon her in the market, at home, or encounter Magnolia's princess within any other setting. Cruelty was defined by one's actions, and it was the day to day actions of Hinata Hyuuga that held the entire guild-save for Naruto-captive in the belief that she was a meek and harmless girl. Oh, he was well aware of how easily she could turn toward violence, especially when _he _was the one being insulted, as opposed to her. Excessive violence toward one's enemies and comrades. Relishing in the feeling of blood upon your hands, of the endless battles. Revel in horrifying and senseless torture and brutality. These were what made one cruel, but once again, these preconceived misconceptions did not fit Hinata's definition of intolerable cruelty.

Cruetly, to her, was the slow and painful death of an enemy who deserved to burn eternally for their crimes. Those who dared to deliberately destroy the bonds betwen lovers, who delighted in the pin by pin and systematic destruction of entire familes, they who taunted and mocked and spat at the souls of the dead as they trampled upon their graves, deserved nothing less of Hell. Hinata, choking on the bile in her throat, on the grisly image that had ended her childhood at the tender age of fifteen, was determined to make see Orochimaru be sentenced to the ninth cirlce of hell for his crimes.

It did not matter how cold and callous she must become during the course of this skirmish.

She would become cruel.

For Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata could become that girl again, that white woman who was cold and ruthless, and death incarnate. That ruthless wide eyed warrior who had once slain an entire village full of vicious cuthroats, one of whom had the lack of were-with-all to insult her mother and question her upbringing. She could drop the facade, as easily she did now, and stare up at him, and let the tears fall down her face, those raindrops of hate and sadness, heedless of the reaction they might provoke in one as unpredictable and defiant as Naruto. Silently, she entered the forest that lay ahead.

_'No mercy.'_

Such a concept was as foreign to her, as life was unto death.

Despite this, despite her infamous reputation for mercy, Hinata was a warrior. Not just as a warrior, but as a Dragon Slayer, she fought with that callous side of her soul that sought nothing more than to lay waste to her enemies and revel in their complete and utter destruction. T'was more than mere desire that tugged at her in day to day llife. It was a _voice_, one capable of sentinent thought and comprehension, an entity that was no larger than the size of her thumb, yet more vast than the oceans that spanned the continent of Fiore. It spoke to her at times, whispering unintelligible words in a strange, guttural tongue she did not understand but recognized as draconic. It was like a child, easily frustrated by the lack of understanding between them, and easily appeased when spoken too.

But it was nothing if not persistent, and it whispered to her now:

Eventually, it had learned to use the pictures. Those flashes of agonizing sadness, the brief lingering instants of pleasure, years of pained losses and the brooding hatred and fury that were Hinata's memories and emotions. It crudely cobbled the semblance of her past together like one large jigsaw puzzle, shoving the mixed words and emotions at her, in a crude interpretation of its thoughts.

**_"Bright eyes." _**

It called out to her, in the one line of dragon tongue she had learned from her mother, aside from many a dark profanity. Hinata indulged it, shooting the mental equivalent of a reply back to the curious entity in her head. It paused andwithdrew, assesing her response int the primitive manner in which it could respond. At last, with a jumbled series of Tsukiyomi's words and brief vision of Naruto's face, it replied, conveying a brief inquiry of concern, through a flash of Hinata's own visage. _Impatient, _it pushed the word at her through the annoyed expression she wore, reflecting its eagerness to fight.

She shuddered against the brief surge of enthusiasm, the chilling eagerness that demanded she leap into battle, and forget about her beloved. This was what Tsukiyomi had meant by her imminent death under the full moon. During this time, her magic was amplified to near god-like levels, granting her incredible powers so long as the moon hung in the sky. Allowing the strange sound to seize control of her body, even for a few seconds, was more than she could tolerate. She was entering dangerous territory just by conversing with the spectre, who seemed to be much wiser than it let on.

_Freedom,_ it asked, through an image of the clear blue sky and a lone raven.

Hinata paused, considering the conesquence of heeding the challenge.

Briefly, Naruto's voice rang in her ear.

_We call them...The Lost._

The souls of Dragon long since past, which only a chosen five received, and of those five, only three would _willingly _bequeath one unto their children. The High Dragons. Unlike Tsukiyomi, who had been quite secretive with her tutelage, Tobias had been geneorous with his knowledge, telling Naruto, who had in turn informed her of the strange ritual concerning those who could fuse two souls into one.

All one required was a cleansed soul, as pure and white as the snow, untouched by the evils of the world. Such was the requirment of the spell, that the host must have an untainted soul, and those were most commonly found in human babes, seldomly seen in a jaded youth, and all but nonexistent amongst human adults. Once fused with a host, these apparaitions could never be removed, and were inseperably bound to the soul of their potential master or victim, should they survive the grueling week it required to bind them together. Other, more rapid methods were known, but so too, was their high mortality rate. Because they had survived the embuing process, Naruto, and by definition Hinata could be considered...royalty, if not in the Human world then certainly in the Dragon Realm.

_Purity._

Moon, Light and the Night, the three dragons, two of which just so happened to be their parents, were second only to the Dragon King Himself. Unlike the many others of their kind, these three were singled out to receive the souls of their ancestors to which they gave their 'children' during their transformation into Dragon Slayers, as part of the spell cast upon their would-be-protoges when they were but infants. what they were today. The Wraiths were in fact, the actual souls of Dragon long since past. Summoned back to the world of living and forcefully embued within the heart of a human infant, they granted immense power to those few who could tame them.

Naruto had already mastered his Wraith, Raizen, also known as the Risen One. He had tamed the cruel spirit at some point before joining Fairy Tail, tempering the ghoul he had been fused with, and it was now his partner as much as he was its host. It gave him th

That was what irked her. No Dragon Slayer, no single member of the trinity, regardless of their strength and stature of their element, could overcome the vengeful personality of their Wraith. Without having another mated soul there to subjugate the tempestous spirit, they were doomed to be possesed by the Dragon's Soul and lost to madness. When asked of this, of how he had managed to do so alone Naruto merely smiled and supplied Hinata with a single phrase, one that perplexed her to this very day. One that she could never hope to understand, no matter how she pondered over it so.

_"I had an...Angel."_

_This, _was a requirement of her lineage, of a Dragon Slayer, one that she had yet to fufill and utilize properly.

Till this very moment.

Sullen, it pressed at her again.

_**"Bright eyes."**_

Suppressing this relentless personality required a certain...finese. Rightly so, Hinata abhored the thought of shedding another's blood, and sought to avoid it whenever at all possible. Naturally, there were times when a diplomatic solution could not be found, a chance encounter with those belittled this view and this 'fruity piece of shit hippie' as they had called her. Sadly, they just so happened to meet with an unfortunate end days later. Alas, she always seemed to happen upon some confrontation, as there always are, that could not be avoided without staining the streets red with new blood.

_'How long.'_

It pushed another image at her, one of Orochimaru impaled on the blade he had taken from their mother. It was young, this strange other prescence within her, and it considered Hinata's new family to be as much its own as hers. It was not inherently evil, but at the same time, neither was it a force for good. _Neutral_, it insisted, showing her a swift flash of grey color. It just wanted to fight today.

_**Five**_.

It revealed a number before her eyes, implying that it wanted only five minutes today.

'Five?'

_**Five.**_

She received a brief surge of pleasure in affirmation and scowled.

_'__Forgive me, Tsukiyomi-sama.'_

Hinata sighed and sank down, down into a black abyss that swallowed her up and wrapped her in the darkness. Clinging to her, swelling inside her, it burgeoned faltering reserves, pouring pure power back into her faltering frame and figure. Choking out a sharp rasp, her now violet eyes snapped open, the air leaving her lungs in a pleasurabe hiss as something unholy and black and oh so incredibly _satisfying _coursed through her veins, filling her bleagured body with a sickly sweet sensation, a euphoric high that she was unable to deny. Fighting the twitching smile that crept upon her lips, her eyes lazily swept across the clearing, to the left, and then the right, as she looked for the body prey-erm, opponent.

As she did now.

Hinata glared into the smoldering crater she had birthed and scowled. Her luminous eyes, though they continued to calmly asses the incinerated rubble for any signs of life, found none and frankly the notion of a one hit kill irked her a bit. Ahead of those pale orbs, a wide trench of ashen terra firma lay, stretching far and wide across the darkened forest floor. Having detonated upon impact, the explosion had been as swift as it had been unecessary and she mourned the loss of life she had unwillingly orchestrated. Nearly a quarter of the entire forest was gone, reduced to smoldering stumps and in some places, not even that. Everything had been incinerated in the blast, eliminating countless animals, and badly wounding others. She could not see them, but she could hear them, and their dying cries.

The image invoked a brief surge of sorrow from the Hyuuga.

_'I'm so sorry.'_

She still could not wield her powers properly.

_'How can I be stronger than Naruto-kun? He wouldn't do something like this, and I...I..._

Naruto was strong, and she agonized over his prediction, what he had told her, that she, Hinata Hyuuga, was _stronger than him_. While Hinata seriously doubted that to be possible, she now found herself so desperately wishing and hoping that he had spoken falsely to her during their journey home. _Me? _Somehow, she resisted the urge to wail and shake her head. If she was weak, then she could tolerate it, the fact that she couldn't control her powers. But if she was strong, if she truly _was _stronger than Naruto, there was no excuse nor could there be forgiveness for her callous actions.

Alas, it was _that _slim sliver of hope that terrified her to her very core.

_No!_ Hinata bit her lip, ignoring the metallic taste of blood against her tongue. _Ten times stronger than him? I can't be!_ Sincere though he may or may not have been, Hinata could not bring herself to completely dismiss the minute possibility that Naruto might have told the truth on that warm autumn afternoon. Those brief and fleeting days when she'd first gotten to know him and the truth of what he was. Inquiring of him the the whereabouts of Tsukiyomi, only to learn that Naruto was a fellow Dragon Slayer. Knowing that there was another who shared her burden, who was the same as she...

It had been a _shock_, to say the least.

Literally.

_(Brief Flashback approximately one month ago/On the road)_

_"Careful!"_

_She'd stumbled against a pebble of all things, her sandal catching against the outcropping and cruely tripping her. Naruto, being the concerned older brother type of fellow, had instinctively reached for her arm in the hopes to slow her fall, and his hand had briefly, oh so briefly, glanced across her skin.'What?' His hand closed around hers a moment later and she blinked, wide eyed as she was gently tugged backward, fall safely averted. _

_"Gotta watch those pot holes." Naruto chided with a small smile. "Hime."_

_"Eeep!" _

_Hinata yelped loudly and jerked back as though she'd been burned. _

_"What in the hell?"_

___Naruto swore in surprise, releasing Hinata with such suddeness that she nearly tripped a second time._

_Heedless of Naruto's expression, Hinata slapped at her knees , trying to dispel the strange prickling in her hands. Even as she pulled away she could still feel it, the raw, tingling sensation that tightened the skin of her shoulders, arms, and back, crawling over her flesh millimeter by millimeter, bristling the small hairs on the back of her neck. Her body was of a similair mind, clenching and un-clenching in wild spams, as though she'd been badly frightened, only to realize that there was nothing to fear. Whatever it was, she could not ascertain whether it be dangerous, or perhaps it was something to be welcomed. She knew it, if not from Naruto's stunned expression, then from the newly strange way in which he regarded her, as though she might sprout claws and fangs and try to tear his throat out, should he choose to glance away._

_Her lips worked silently, unable to find the words to express herself._

_She could not see her face in those slitted eyes, but she was almost certain that Naruto wore a similair expression, though his was a good deal more controlled. His shock visible only through a slight widening of the eyes and a faint clenching of the jawline, he stared. Aside from these subtle indications in his visage, it looked as though he were deep in thought, not struck speechless by the sudden and sharp surge._

_At length, his expression softened._

_"So that's what it feels like to encounter someone stronger than me." The blond stared at his still trembling palm, regarding the twitching digits with wry amusement. "Fascinating." Shaking his arm to dispel the lingering charge, he tilted his head in a subtle 'follow me' motion and continued to walk on ahead of Hinata. Startled, she was forced to keep pace with him, despite the fading tingle within her veins. If she had expected Naruto to continue their journey in silence, however, she was to be dissapointed. For as Hinata finally matched his pace, Naruto cracked a sly grin, blatantly exposing his fangs for her to behold._

_"You're Tsukiyomi's student, aren't you?"_

___It was at that exact moment that Hinata knew the truth of Naruto and the reality of what he was. Any and all Dragon Slayers could tell one of their own kind from a mere human. In some cases it was just their appearance, but, as Tsukiyomi had told her, there were exceptions. Primarily, when two Dragons of greater or equal power came into physical, un-stressed contact with one another. She'd likely mistook the sensation when she'd first met him, being scared half to death and whatnot. Now, the feeling was practically one big...connected...ZAP!_

_"I...um...yes."_

_She barely managed to force the words out. Only a handful of individuals had known of her mother and this boy was certainly not one of them. Resisting the urge to question him, she forced herslef into silence, knowing that she was as likely to trip over her own tongue when around him. Surpisingly, Naruto saved her from her own inability with one of his own. His innate loathing of an awkward silence and the casual desire to strike up a conversation at any given moment._

_"Well, aren't you going to ask ME?" Naruto feigned dissapointment as she quieted down. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions." _

_"Um..._

_Hinata shook herself when she realized Naruto was speaking up again._

_"Seriously, its cool. See?" Naruto gave a tug at the side of his head, and actually earned a shy giggle for his efforts. "I'm all ears."_

_Mirajane groaned at the pun and continued to walk ahead of them._

_"Ano...I don't want to be-_

_-Rude?" Naruto ended her sentence with laughter. "You're not. We're practically the same element, 'cept you like the night, and I like the afternoon." Hinata stiffened a bit, her eyes growing wide again as Naruto raised his right hand and placed his forefinger against the thumb."Maybe, this'll give you a hint." Snapping his fingers but once, a tiny spark no larger than a speck of dust, ignited between them. Startled by it, Hinata lurched back, but the minute sphere of whitish gold simply drifted forward, alighting upon the very tip of her nose. Puzzled, Hinata's face crinkled in confusion, to which the speck of light wobbled lightly._

_And then, the light simply vanished from her sight._

_"Tobias," Naruto regarded Hinata keenly, never once breaking his stride as they continued down the road, "Had an apprentice too, you know."_

_Hinata choked aloud, eyes flying wide open._

_'Tobias..._

_"Oh boy." Mirajane huffed indignantly from somewhere ahead of them. "Here we go...again. Fucking chatterbox..._

_"So that makes you," Naruto continued, raising a hand to scratch at his head. "Dragoness of the Moon, right?" Hinata lost her footing for the final time, and upon recovering, stared at the blond with a look of outright disbelief. He stared back without any sign of a jest, somehow easily keeping pace with her as he did so. It was though they were talking about something as menial as the weather, not the ancient mages that had long since become the stuff of bedtime stories and legends. He wasn't angry, even knowing this? Somehow, Hinata gathered up just enough courage to supply a semi-decent answer:_

_...Hai." She reluctantly admitted. "I draw my power from the moonlight."_

_"Cool." Naruto nodded, momentarily satisfied by her revelation. "So how does that work?"_

_"P-Pardon?"_

_"Well, you can't eat the moon." Naruto laughed loudly, heedless of Mirajane's glare boring into his back. "I mean, its not even anywhere near here!"_

_"Well I can absrorb l-light of the moon." Hinata stammered, slowing her pace a tad more to keep with him. "A-And my powers depend on the lunar cycle, increasind or decreasing when-_

_"Hey, wasn't there a new moon that night?" Naruto interrupted suddenly. "I couldn't tell because of the storm but-_

_"Yes." She hung her head, still shamefaced by her helplesness against Killer Bee."When the moon cannot be seen, I have very little power to draw upon."_

_"So, if there was a full moon -he abruptly broke out into a low whistle. "Damn." For the first time Naruto gave Hinata a once over, as though truly seeing her for the first time. She glanced aside, unable to meet his inquisitive stare, tenting her figners nervously before her bosom. __He stared at her expectantly, still waiting for her to confirm his suspicions. Hinata shied away from his burning gaze. Surely he didn't mean to stare at her with such passion? Surely she was just imagining that look in his eye? Why did she suddenly hang on his every word as she wanted to...to...Why was it so hot, why was she so hot, so suddenly?_

_"You ARE stronger than me." Naruto declared abruptly, his face breaking out into an exuberant smile. "I'm really glad I met you, hime."_

_"I...am?" She stared at the handsome Slayer with nothing short of disbelief. "You are?"_

_"Yup." Naruto chirped, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, as an older brother might one of his younger siblings._

_"We'll make a great team."_

_(End Brief Flashback)_

_She loved him._

The thought sent a cold shiver down her spine, and twisted her heart into a knot.

What point was there then, in entertaining the delusion of a relationship with a human? Nay, how could she even consider another, when she only had eyes for one of her own? Problematic as it was, Hinata would not have preffered it any other way. You had to work at it if you wanted something in this world, and Hinata Hyuuga was quite content to work towards building a relationship with him.

Glaring into the hazel eyes of her opponent, Hinata understood that victory would not be so clearly cut. She had been sorely mistaken in entering the fray alone, _injured_, while her opponent remained fresh as a daisy, and as insatiable as leech. Relfecting upon her decision to leave Freid and the others back at the Guild Hall, Hinata warily raised one arm to defend herself and thought back on what had spurred her into making such a foolhardy choice. Granted, she already knew the answer as she knew herself, but it helped in times such as these, to think of happier times and unclouded skies.

She, this cruel and selfish girl, who had been _ordered _to take Cana back to the guild and _stay there, _who had callously _disobeyed _Naruto's orders. Selfishly, she had left the task to Freid, leaving Cana in his care. Now, Hinata did not doubt his abilities, but neither did she believe that his participation in this battle would be particularly wise. They would be angry once they realized what Hinata had done, once they understood what it was that she planned to do. Naruto and Laxus would have bound and gagged her themselves, had they been privy to the suicidal strategy she had recently concocted.

Still, the fact that Makarov was _not _here and they had _forgotten_, genuinely concerned Hinata.

_'Why was there an emergency meeting so suddenly?'_

She had not regretted her actions at the time, until she reached the market. _Then, _Hinata had begun to reconsider. Laxus would sulk, cuss, stomp and swear at her, insisting that they didn't need her help, and that she should have reminded them about the damned meeting. Naruto would agree at first, but after a few moments, he would yield, smiling as he always did in that gentle way that lit his face and caused her own to darken in a fierce blush. Her mind had been alight with what he might say or not say, and so lost was she in her musings and her desire to be at his side, that Hinata did not recognize the signs until it was far too late. It had been easy. _Far too easy_. There had been no opposition, no resistance whatsoever. She'd had a relatively easy time of finding the two of them, even in the pitch blackness of the storm.

"Laxus!"

With a cry of fright, she looked back as a blur of gold and black jolted out of the ground. She'd arrived just in time to witness the violent end of Laxus Dreyar as he flew from the rooftop, through the street, and became buried amongst the rubble. His attacker cackled and fired what looked like serpents from his wrist, bringing the building down around the stunned blond and sealing him within it.

_That_ was when Naruto had started to scream.

_"Orochimaru!"_

The memories, those flashes of light and sound and pain that Hinata had driven to the furthest corners of her mind, roared to the surface. That which she had long since given up to the dead returned to the world of the living with the raw screeching of one buried alive, determined to claw its way back to the surface. Choking on it, on the past she had tried to forget, Hinata quietly forced herself to swallow the rush of hot bile that shot up her throat. Staring straight ahead, she snarled but once, dimly aware of the sudden change in her surroundings. Through a red haze of blinding rage and building fury, she heard Naruto shout something and witnessed him drawing his staff, only for it to come crashing down into Orochimaru's ribcage, pinwheeling him away and toward the north wall.

Crashing into the perimeter wall of the city, Orochimaru-the mere mention of the name itself casued Hinata to shudder- faltered for a split second. Naruto must have seen something most unpleasant in that gaze, as he wasted no time in exploiting that brief and ridicously obvious opening. Hinata felt the night stretching around her, all sense of perspective seeming to elongate on gluey red strings as the one she loved leapt into the trap and to his imepending doom. With a gasp of disbelief, Naruto staggered back, unharmed, but in unbelievable pain nonethless, as he clawed as his right shoulder.

_'Naruto-kun..._

With a sharp _twang _Hinata felt the sounds and colors of her world receding. Through a red haze, on the opposite side of the plaza, Naruto stumbled, howling in pain and falling to his knees. Hinata saw this, watched him retch violently into the rain soaked streets, and still, she did not move. Any thoughts of rescue, any method of peaceful resolution, had been driven from her mind and replaced by the overwhelming desire to remove the head of the man who was responsible for her pain. She raised a hand instead, and the clouds parted overhead, banishing the rain and revealing the full moon above.

At that very instant, she snapped.

She had not come to destroy the enemy, not at first. Initially, her intentions had been for rescuing Naruto-kun and Laxus-san, and if the enemy still desired to create further chaos, she would have driven them out in an appropriate manner. Suitable and sensible, with a minimal amount of injury and bloodshed, Hinata had planned to bring this conflict to a close, before more innocent lives were endangered. Everything had detiorated so quickly. Once she had felt that final tremor, heard that loud and despairing scream, she'd leapt into the plaza, clearing the unhinged gate with ease to face their foe. But from the instant she'd laid eyes on him, on the pale man who so blasphemously wielded that blade, who held it over Naruto's head and prepared to strike the final blow,_ it was all over._

_"NARUTO-KUN!"_

Hinata felt the air leave her lungs in a furious shriek, mingling with Naruto's smoldering scream, twining two seperate voices into one, furious entity. Orochimaru actually blinked, his eyes widening as he sought the source of the defiant shout, just as thefirst blast slapped across his skin with a raking screech. The second, to Hinata's great annoyance, flew wide as he managed to raise an arm at the very last second and deflect it harmlessly to the side. She descended then, forsaking the customary banter before battle, instead lashing out with all the considerable force she'd hidden over the years.

_"Jyuuken!"_

He hadn't expected this, she could see it in his eyes as he stumbled out of the smoke. Wide eyed and furious, it was apparent that he'd been too focused on Naruto to notice when she'd lunged at him the second time. This was likely the only reason her hand had been able to bury itself into his solar plexus and avoid the blade that clumsily stabbed at her. It was the blade of her birth mother, whom Hinata never had, and never would have a chance to know. Kusanagi, the sacred and cherished katana of her family, had been meant for _her _hands. Originally intended as an act of good faith, a peace offering between mother and daughter, to show there never had been, nor would there ever be, any ill will toward their eldest daughter. That she would be always be welcomed home with open arms, even after her sudden and abrupt return.

Now, it was a perverse tool of murder, for an equally perverse man.

Spraying the white flame as she did now, she spared a glance toward Naruto, flinching as the blast roared over Orochimaru and swept him out of sight. Plowing a huge hole through the northern wall, it did not slow, nor did it abate, instead thrusting itself and the howling sannin into the distance. When Hinata felt her strength beging to falter, she inhaled, swallowing the perpetual light of the moon with the eager slurping of one who has not seen water for many days. Momentarily sated, the white brilliance before her lips began to dim, losing its radiance, dying away as the magic faded to winds, to the ground into the night, before vanishing altogether. Burgeoned by the abrupt intake of her native element, Hinata shivered. Her eyes grew large and wide as she felt her strength returning with a rush of intense and wild euphoria.

_'More.'_

She breathed a second time, drawing in the air as though the though the moon itself would fall from the sky if she did not drink deeper. Swelling inward, she absorbed the moonlight and sighed softly as it rushed down her throat and instantly brought her newly restored powers to their absolute maximum. A lonely bead of sweat trickled down her brow and cheek, caressing her neck and the veins beneath. Still, she gazed upon the moon and called its power to her for a third and final time, eeking out every drop of magic and filling her body to the brim. Behind her, someone gaped in soft awe and swallowed and gasped and _sighed _as her body veritably glowed with the ill-contained power, allowing the scales to emerge and adjourn her body, within and around her, wrapping her warmly.

"Son of a bitch!"

The dull _thump-thump_ of her frantic heartbeat thudded loudly in her ears now.

"Laxus-san?" She inquired softly, refusing to glance over her shoulder out of fear for what she might find lurking there. "Are you injured?" Almost immediately, a large chunk of rubble flew a few yards to the south wedging itself firmly into the greaves of a nearby rooftop. Swearing virulently, a vicious and angry voice cursed the darkness for another frantic heartbeat, crashing and smashing through the blackness until at at last, the raging entity seemed to have calmed itself. Hinata knew better than to speak until finally, she sensed another prescence. "Laxus-san? Are you there? I thought-

"Oh, I'm just _p__eachy." _A snarling hiss tore its way out of the fog. "Bastard popped my arm out and damn near broke my fucking leg." A pause, a lengthy consideration as someone whined softly beside the first voice, only to be silence abruptly by an angry snarl. When next it did speak, the voice sounded vaguely apologetic, if not stunned altogether. "Oh, yeah. Uzumaki's here too, but he's out cold."

"Wonderful." A tiny flicker of hope trickled through her heart. "But please, allow yourselves to rest for now. I am going to..._fight." _Her lips curled around the word, spitting it as though it were the foulest substance known to man or woman or beast.

Without another word, she gave chase.

**_(Brief Flashback)_**

_"I'm...not very good at this."_

_Hinata glanced nervously back at the inn, and the loose fitting black clothes they were wearing. Having been roused only a few hours before sunrise, she blearily regarded Naruto with heavy eyes, unable to see clearly despite the morning dew clinging to her body. She'd agreed to come with him to Fairy Tail, but had insisted she would only follow half the way, as she wanted to make it on her own. Naturally, Naruto had agreed to her stipulations, but in return, every day for the last two weeks. Tomorrow, she'd be setting out on her own, and would eventuallly meet him at Fairy Tail. It would be a frewell, albeit only a brief one._

_"You don't need to be." Naruto insisted with a sudden burst of passion, momentarily startling Hinata. He was glaring pointedly at her now, the features of his face pulled up into a severe squint as they regarded her through the harsh light of the cloudless afternoon. There was just something about that look, the way his lips pulled back into a smile, that thrilled her so much. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise, hime."_

_A minute had passed, and the night had just fallen into its familair rythym again when he finally spoke. _

_"Shall we get wrap this up, hime?"_

_"Ano...I don't want to be-_

_-Rude?" Naruto finished with laughter and abruptly snapped his fingers. "You're not. We're practically the same element, 'cept you like the night, and I like the afternoon." Hinata stiffened a bit, her eyes growing wide again as Naruto raised his right hand and placed one finger against another. Snapping his fingers but once, a vicious bolt of lightning burst into the air and dissappeared into the blue sky over their heads, only to plummet into his waiting palmwhen he beckoned back to the heavens, as though silently demanding its return. Placing his palms together, he parted them and the strange halberd was already away._

_"Last one of the day!"_

_Her hand lashed out on instinct, slapping the weapon aside with contemptous ease. _

_"Aye." Naurto declared, the blue sparks still crackling around him, igniting a faint blue aura. "That's the way." He raised his knee as she surged forward, gently tapping it against her stomach when she was unable to stop in time.. "You need to work on your physical skills a bit more though, hime." He rapped her lightly upon the head with a swift chop of the arm, causing Hinata to wince lightly. "Just, loosen up."_

_"Gomen." Hinata bowed stiffly, only to blush as he laid a hand upon her head. "I'm not very good at this."_

_"Don't need to be." Naruto yawned politely – __apparently he'd decided to call it a day. "You blocked a Rasenshuriken yesterday. That's enough progress for a month, neh?" Peering toward the horizon, he suddenly broke out into a familiar grin, only that he only wore when he was genuinely, truly excited. "Ooh, is it that time already?" Hinata blinked, unable to understand Naruto's sudden enthusiasm, or how he was warm despite the bitter chill of the the early morning._

_"Check it out." Naruto indicated the brightening skyling with one hand, a smile alighting his visage. "Sunrise." __Hinata batted an eyelash at that, finally realizing that the sky was actually crystal clear for the first time in two weeks. Sure enough, just within sight, the sun had begun to peek out from behind the mountains. Just north of the falling snow, that drifted to the ground, creating a strange mixture of warmth. _

_It was incredibly beautiful._

_"Awesome." Naruto sighed. "It's been awhile since I've seen a Snowy Sunrise this far north."_

_"Snowy Sunrise?" Hinata blinked against a speck of snow._

_"Oh, that's right." Naruto rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "You're not from here,huh?" He gazed wistfully across the sleepy little town in which they had stayed the night, lingering on the ramshackle hut here and there, and a few of the better upkept buildings. "Tobias used to take me sightseeing all the time when I was younger. This, was our favorite little hideaway back then, if you can believe that one."_

_Naruto was smiling forlornly._

_"I-I didn't mean to-_

_"No, I don't mind." He stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake. "They were good memories."_

_"Gomen." Hinata mumurred guiltily. "I still feel bad."_

_"Well then, I'll just have to fix it so you feel good, instead." Naruto didn't laugh, but his smile was still warm amongst the snow. "Do you know WHY a Snowy Sunrise is so special?" He spared a brief glance back at the inn, the windows of which remained cold and dark. "Mirajane's asleep, so I should be able to to tell you without getting hit again." He didn't even flinch upon mentioning the demon mage's peculiar temper._

_She'd been particularly cross as of late, but this thought faded from Hinata's mind as did everything else, when Naruto began to speak:_

_"Well, they say a Snow Sunrise only happens once every year." Naruto explained patiently. "Right around the beginning of December. Everyone in this village believes it to be a blessing from the Mountain Spirit, but there's actually a really cool story behind that myth, one that involved Dragons, ironically. "He reached a hand up to trace at the sky as he spoke, drawing a beautiful image with his light. "Legend has it, that those who witness this snow will encounter a Dragon." He wagged an eyebrow inquisitively. "Curiously enough, that's actually the truth. As the story goes, if a young couple sees this dragon, they'll be blessed."_

_"B-Blessed?"_

_"Meh." Naruto shrugged. "_

_A friend of mine spent his every day by that frozen pond over there."_

_Without any formality, he sat down in the snow, and contented himself to watch. Hinata meekly mimicked the motion and sat down beside him. After only a moment, Naruto began to laugh. Confused, Hinata inquired after him, wondering what had him tickled pink. Naruto just chuckled aloud and, to Hinata's shock, actually draped an arm around her, even though she'd done her best to still her chattering teeth. _

_"Hime." Naruto frowned darkly, suddenly oblivious to the steam rising when he took a breath. "You're freezing!"_

_"J-Just a little." __Hinata flushe as she edged toward him. "Everyone says that about me."_

_"Well, they're right!" Naruto laughed and playfully tousled her hair. "You're a human iceburg!" _

_Moaning aloud, he flopped down amongst the snow._

_"S-Sorry!"_

_"You know, you're way better then I am?" Naruto spoke the words softly, betraying only genuine kindness. "Yeah, definitely. Your powers just kick the crap outta my lightning, and to tell you the truth, I'm sorta kinda, jealous. After all, its not like I can just _breathe _and get twice as strong, ya know?" He offered his shoulders in a helpless shrug as the rays of light struck their faces. "I only have unlimited power where there's a storm. You, you're on a whole nother plateau, you always will be,hime. I'll never reach that level." He didn't seem to mind when she scooted closer to him, that his hand had slipped around her waist._

_Hinata found herself staring at him, and admiring his wistful expression in the gentle morning light. Her body moved, and it took her mind a good thirty seconds to catch up to what she had done. Naruto blinked as something surprisingly soft and warm, pressed against his frozen cheek. Strange as it was, the sensation lasted only for a moment, then Hinata pulled away, the blood rushing to her face as her cheeks instinctively began to glow a rosy red pallor._

_"Arigatō." Hinata allowed her already prestigous opinion of her beloved blond to rise yet again. "Naruto-kun." _

_"Eh?" Naruto blinked at her, . "What's with the greeting _

_"That one...was not a greeting."_

_"Uh?"_

_Hinata blushed hotly._

_"L-Let's just watch the sunrise."_

_(End Brief Flashback)_

Memories like that, were what kept her going, even now.

_'Where?' _She thought to herself. _'Where is he..._

Movement within the smoke caught her eye.

"There you are." Hinata murmurred, her eyes snapping open abruptly, revealing the pulsating veins. "You cannot hide from me." Offering no explanation for this sudden change in character, she turned, staring into empty air as though it contained a host of writhing serpents. Languidly weaving through an erratic seires of steps. though she was not dancing herself, Hinata's strange premonition turned true as her fingers closed around the throats of a dozen or so of the reptiles, burrowing through their scales. Denied purchase upon their victim, the summoned snakes snapped and hissed aloud as they tried to sink their fangs into the one who crushed them so. Scowling at the startled hiss of surprise their master gave, Hinta pulled, shattering them and dragging Orochimaru out of a nearby tree.

Her hand blurred forward, faster than the eye could even see, her fingers hooking down to rip into the approaching sannin with incredible force. Before he even realized it, the clawed tips of her hand came away, spurting blood as they withdrew from the wound and mucus and bone. No sooner had her hand descended, then did the other _ascend_, ripping across his visage in a perpendicular swathe.

Her arms dripping with black ichor, Hinata stepped back.

The sannin shrieked in surprise and pain and one of his hands flew up to cover his wounded eye and nose. Simultaneously he struck out at her with the Kusanagi attempting to inflict a similar injury unto her stern visage. Hinata swiftly brought her hand up this time, effortlessly blocking Orochimaru's strike, once, twice, thrice, _four _powerful blows from the blade were deflected with ease. Blind with madenning rage, he furiously slashed at the blurry image that lay before his wounded occular appendage. Unable to stem the crimson tide, it leaked into his throat, spat out with a furious snarl only an instant afterwards as his blade met her impenetrable palm for another strike. He sagged as the air left him, as a knee was forced into his stomach, driving the breath from his was too much.

Feebly, his blade rose once more-

_"Too slow."_

Her hand blurred out of existence.

When next the sannin and the mage could be seen, it was the latter who had triumphed. With a look of blank disdain, as though the mighty katana before her were a harmless toothpick, Hinata had stopped the blade for what would prove to be final time. Her arm was raised as though to ward off the katana, yet she glared up at her stunned opponent, the tip of the sannin's Kusanagi sword no longer able to make progress. And it was the method in which it had come to a halt, that was the most ludicrous of all. His powerful weapon had slammed into an unflinching _finger _as though it were a wall of hardened iron. Veins bulged and irritated grunts were given, but the Kusanagi could not make so much as centimeter's worth of an incision into the erect digit that steadfastly stood against it.

"I-Impossible!"

Expressionless, Hinata curled her finger around the steel and neatly locked down upon the blade like a vice. Rigid and unyielding, she gave no warning nor sign of the attack to come, only offering a cold smile as her opponent was pulled inwards, landing a fierce headbutt that sprayed stars before his eyes and lanced firery pain through his chest as she struck agin. For the first time during their battle, Orochimaru gasped as blood came out of his mouth. Spurting blood from the lips, he choked against the now vicious clavicle-to-hip through and through, staggering as though he'd had a bit too much to drink. lurching away from her, gasping as arterial spatter covered the ground, and his would-be victim.

"You...

...are going to die." Hinata supplied, flicking her hand upward for the third time.

Ringing loudly, the Kusanagi tore itself free. Singing sadly as it arched into the air, the blade impossibly flung itself free of Orochimaru's grip, coming away in a wide, tumbling arc, stabbing into the dirt several yards to the south. Deprived of his most cherished weapon that he had only so recently acquired, Orochimaru balked at her. This emotionless and cruel creature of a woman that so brazenly barred his path and goals. Not only had she prevented him from acquiring the boy, but now, she was effortlessly outflanking him, denying him the reclamation of his blade. _She was overpowering him._

"You...are begginning to irritate me, woman."

"Silence." Hinata spat at the source of her pain, rage breaking through for a moment alongside her declaration. "I will have no more of your forked tongue."Whisking past him, a sudden burst of cold air tore through the forest, tearing a thin slice in his sallow cheek and a massive fissure in the earth as he rolled away. "You have tread upon your last victim today, and now, you will know that pain!"

Orochimaru was once more on the retreat as Hinata stalked down the earth towards him, the sheer weight of her massive magical power threatening to crush him in his weakened state. How the girl had suddenly become so powerful was beyond explanation. Stealing a glance toward the moon, and another to the limp form of Naruto lying on the ground, Orochimaru scowled as another tree was uprooted by the invisible force and hurled toward him. He leapt up into the air as the mighty trunk mouth crashed into the ground, obliterating the chunk of soil that he'd been previously standing on.

Orochimaru spun as he ascended in the air, his body now facing the dragoness below him.

An azure seal appeared before his hand.

_"Void Magic!" _he bellowed as he swung said hand forward, a massive arc of blue ice crashing forward and into the startled form of Hinata. _"Sealing Reversing Ice!" _Instead of fleeing from the oncoming wave as most would have done, Hinata opted for a more...original approach. Refusing to retreat, she spun as though she would dodge, only to remain in place, time itself grinding to a halt around her as the disctance closed to nothing, and none. Now she raised her hands, twirling, threading blue light into the air around her, as her hands moved at an incredible pace. Melting the onrushing wave of artic into harmless liquid, shaped with constantly blurring palms. Orochimaru could only stare as the water burned into steam, and that steam became light, defying the very laws of physics themselves.

Several dozen magical seals appeared in the air around her.

Too stunned to do anything but watch, Orochimaru held his ground as a series of azure crescent were formed around Hinata. Resembling a crescent moon in shape, they hung in the sky each blade of luminescent light twirling rapidly as did their creator. As one, they slowed, grinding to an abrupt halt as Hinata cancelled her momentum and kicked up a small cloud of dust from the sudden maneuver.

She flicked a finger and the ground exploded, forcing him to leap away.

Right.

At.

Him.

Imperiously raising her hand, Hinata directed the volley upon Orochimaru.

_"Getsuga," _Hinata stated serenely and cast a single finger down. _"Tenshou."_

Too late, the sannin realized his leap would bring him directly into the path of the incoming crescent. Scoffing, he slapped the first aside, arrogantly ignoring it and turning his attention to another as the second of the many crescents rushed past. Then the third, and fourth and fifth, he soon lost track as the volley assailed him from all sides, either missing him entirely, or circling around to strike where it had been evaded previously.

_"You cannot escape."_

Orochimaru had only an instant to register the movement before her technique closed, neatly arcing through his stunned form and bifrucating his body without a sliver of resistance. The attack blew the sannin backwards, his head doubling over and crashing onto his own stiffened backside. Orochimaru landed upon a nearby treetrop, his brow tightened in frustration as he watched the slim human below him rise to her feet and stare him straight in the eye, which should have been impossible at this distance. Wordlessly, he crashed to the ground, gaping in sheer terror during his final moments.

Yet not a single fleck of crimson stained nor touched the damp soil beneath him. Laughter filled the night, and Hinata grimaced as the severed halves of Orochimaru's body exuded serpents, twining together as each half became a singular whole tonight.

"Impressive." He tutted mockingly. "But ineffective, little..._dragoness?"_

The words left him as he saw the blade.

Silently, Hinata had turned away from him she extended one arm toward the Kusanagi, her fingers grasping at empty air and groping at nothingness. The hilt of the Kusanagi trembled suddenly a faint tremor running along its length, from hilt to blade. Abruptly, it came free and burst into the air, shooting into Hinata's awaiting hand that stretched listlessly toward it only moments prior to the event. Orochimaru stared in utter disbelief as he beheld the Kusanagi removing itself from the soil, though her hand had not touched it. With an audible pop, it smacked into Hinata's palm, and was thrust into her belt an instant later. Jutting out proudly against her hip, it listed to the side, resting resting calmly against its new mistress as if had always belonged with her, and not a wildly egocentric madman.

Wordlessly, she advanced, heedless of his furious screech.

"Return that to me at once!"

"I will do no such thing," she said, her eyes burning with a cold gravity. "This blade belonged to my mother." In a blinding explosion of light, Hinata appeared behind Orochimaru, arm cocked back and ready to hurl to impale him on what had been his own weapon moments beforehand. "Now, I will use it to kill you, as you, killed her." Thrusting the blade, she made a stabbing motion, burying the hilt to the bitter end in what should have Orochimaru's chest. Satisfied that justice had been done, she twisted the blade inside his intestines, eliciting a pained hiss from her victim as she drove it through.

_Mud._

Much to her incredulity, Hinata found her blade sticking into a wet and sopping mud figurine. Life sized, as large as Orochimaru, it had somehow taken the blade instead of the sannin. Even now, the foul stain oozed off her blade and it slopped down from the branches to form a soggy pile of the goop below. Stunned, she pulled the Kusanagi out, and glanced about furtively for an sign of the sannin, who had left the blood on her blade before impossibly replacing himself with the earthen replica.

**"WHERE?"**

She didn't want to assume that one stab would be enough to kill him, but she had no idea how durable his body was, nor was she aware of his current position. She landed in the forest, the hard rain above abating slightly as she entered the cover of the trees. The interior of the burning wood was terrifying to behold, the flames casting an eerie palor across the Hyuuga as her feet settled against the earth. She was dimly aware of her surroundings as she rose, and the abrupt lack of sound that once filled the thick smoke filled clearing. All of the animals with the forest, every inhabitant of the wood, living or dying, had been silenced. She had not sensed anything, but now, a sudden chill seized her, even through the sticky sweetness of the Wraith Release, and she squirmed uneasily.

They were not alone in the dark.

Nor were they in the light, as with a mighty tear, a section of the treetops was sheared away, allowing the rain to fall down upon her. Startled, Hinata jerked her gaze upward, and was spared a brief, fleeting glimpse of something massive overhead. Gone in the next eyeblink, she scowled asNot even the crackling flames around her could hope to compare to the spark of irritation that flickered across her face. Guided only by these dimming fires, she stared into the dark. It was darker than the skies above it had been – she squinted her eyes as she looked for any sign of living movement.

It caught her eye then, and formed into the massive shape of a pitch black _something_, one that exuded a cold sense of nothingness.

She was still focused on it when the attack came.

The explosion tore into her back shredding what remained of her blouse. She whirled around, glaring at her unharmed opponent's smile, as he thrust something sharp and cold into her exposed back. A sudden chill flooded her, and Hinata began to realize that she was bleeding as she stared at red welling beneath her fingertips. She growled at him, her breath coming out in faint and steamy clouds as the cold rain strengthened as the Kusanagi clattered to the ground at her feet. She could just make out his face in the tear she had made through the canopy. His victory assured, the Sannin's smile twisted into a smirk.

"Fare thee well, little dragoness."

Hinata could only stare in silently fury as the knife sank deeper into her flesh. Discarding the now useless weapon, he bent to retrieve the Kusanagi, flowing like water as he surged upward at her once again. Unable to do anything but jerk herself to the side, choking as the blade sliced through her carotid artery and spilled the wasting not a singe moment as he thrust upward and drove the blade the base of Hinata's unprotected throat.

_"NO!"_ came a powerful voice.

The vicious jolt of electricity coursed harmlessly past Hinata and crashed into Orochimaru. Gasping, Hinata tumbled forward, the steel leaving her flesh as she fell off the blade. Her hair stood on end, her legs buckled, and she toppled to the ground in a heap. She did not demand an explanation, nor did she make any move to notice the screaming figure that rammed into Orochimaru. Deathly pale, she stared at her sleeve, watching as the white fabric stained itself crimson. There was no reason for alarm in her fogged mind whatsoever, for she had seen what others could not see. Eyes front, Hinata had _seen _him raise his hands within the dark, she had _seen _the flash of blond hair as he inhaled. She had _seen _him, and so, surely everything would be alright, she told herself, even if she _did _meet her end on this cold winter's eve.

But she did not die, not here, as a pair of strong arms swept her up, whilst another desperately placed something over her wound. They were speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything over the harsh pounding of her faltering heartbeat. Her eyes, weakened by blood loss, stared up at the one who held her, and blinked. She was looking at someone who looked and sounded a great deal like Uzumaki Naruto, but that didn't make sense, she blinked blearily. _Naruto _was back in the town, unconcious and with Laxus. So how was he here, how was he holding her now, _and _standing in front of her at the same time?

What were those black marks?

She strained to hear what he was saying, but again, silenced reigned.

_'This must be a dream... _

_It has to be a dream, because none of this makes sense..._

She giggled to herself.

_'That's right, you don't feel pain in a dream, do you?'_

Then this was all a dream and she was actually sound asleep back at the guild, exhausted after the long journey it took to get here. Content in this absurd view, Hinata lingered in his arms until she suddenly placed a glowing palm against her throat. She gasped, the sights and sounds of the world came rushing back to her ears and eyes, dispelling the lingering darkness within the corner of her eyes. Then there was pain. So much pain that her illusion of everything being just a 'dream' shattered around and Hinata realized that something had actually been trying to end her life, until just now.

"Live." Naruto commanded, in a voice that was not his own.

His form blurred for a moment, and when it became static again, a sharp shriek echoed throghout the clearing. Naruto lazily lowered his hand to support her back, clearly exhasuted by the effort he had just exuded. Orochimaru blinked and Hinata cried as she bolted upright, nearly flouncing out of Naruto's arms as her health returned. He muttered an apology for failing to support the princess's abrupt and unexpected movement, but made no effort to release her. The wound in the base of her throat was no still present somewhat, existent as a faint patch of pink skin, and even that had begun to heal.

Weakly, she peered through the sheet of freezing rain and past the warm arms that held her tight.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?"

She could just vaguely make out what looked like black _marks _on Naruto's bare chest, before the light faded. Looked on as the dim outline that was her beloved jerked upright, and _screamed._ Lightning crashed through the sky and was momentarily eclipsed by the intensity of his mournful howl. The thunder seized the ground as he was illuminated in the flash of lightning. Those were tattoos, Hinata had a sudden epitome in her mind, realizing that they covered every inch of his visible body. Horror dawned upon her as Naruto winced, shifting here weight away from his ruined arm. When she gazed into his eyes, they burned with a cold and terrible fire. He was looking at her, and she was frozen beneath that hauntingly beautiful gaze. Slowly, his lips parted before Hinata, voicing a soft and terribly exhilerating inquiry of her:

_"Who,"_ Naruto glared down at the stunned maiden cradled against his chest, his words slow and deliberate, _"Did this to you?"_

Thunder snapped at the sky, and something else roared alongside it, deafening them.

"Who did this?" He repeated softly. "Hinata."

"Nani?" Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hinata, say it!" Naruto gnashed his teeth together in a furious snarl. "Who fucking hurt you!"

"That, would be me."

Naruto blinked, annoyance adjourning his features as he whipped his head in the opposite diection.

"Orochimaru."

Saddened slits of cerulean narrowed, brightening in an impossible shade of crimson as his mind finally remembered who was responsible for his pain. Cradling Hinata to his chest, Naruto looked as though he were about to fly into a wild rage and remove the sanin's head. Still, Orochimaru smiled, and even had the gall to approach the grieving blond. Hinata made no move to stop him, she, anyone, even Natsu, they all knew better than to get between Naruto when he was wearing that face. Naruto remained standing however, and made no move to attack the approaching sannin, though he'd every right.

Naruto set Hinata down without a word, loosely weaving her into a brief embrace as he pulled away.

_'Something isn't right about him..._

But it was gone, and Naruto had brought all of his attention to bear upon Orochimaru.

"You?" Naruto repeated the question._ "You _hurt Hinata?"

"Yes. And I will continue to hurt her." Swaggering now, Orochimaru's confidence was dangerously close to outright arrogance."You, your guild, your friends and your loved ones, I will stop at nothing to see what you've been hiding from me." Orochimaru smiled serenly as he brandished the Kusanagi sword. "Come now, surely you must be angry with me, Naruto-kun? I've already defeated all of your friends, and I would have killed your woman, had you not intervened." Hinata flushed scarlet, but Naruto trembled visibly, his eyes shooting wide at the mention of Mirajane. "Doesn't that anger you?"

"Do you intend to bring about another catastrophe?" Naruto said, the words passing through clenched teeth and emerging amongst Hinata's dismayed gasp. "If you continue to provoke me, that will be the end result of your incessant prodding, Orochimaru." If the threat had been meant to intimidate the sannin, then Naruto must have been rather nonplussed, when it achieved the opposite effect.

Orochimaru began to laugh.

"You don't understand, do you?" Orochimaru gloated at what he assumed to be false confidence. "No one can interfere with my plans, and those who could, have been..._distracted."_ Haughtily, he raised a hand and began to count off his fingers. "'Titania' Erza, 'Demon' Mirajane, 'Salamander' Natsu. You think they're on their way here?" More bone chilling laughter. "How precious of you! _Truly!"_

Naruto frowned as a far off tremor shook the ground.

"Where the fuck are they? What the hell did you do!"

Placing one hand to an eye, Orochimaru sighed and shook his head.

"This is a private party. As the host, I simply could not allow uninvited guests to interrupt the festivities."

Hinata shrieked in surprise as Naruto tore away from her and lunged at Orochimaru.

"DIE!"

_(Elsewhere/Unknown location)_

"This…" Mirajane said through clenched teeth and labored breaths as she body dodged through the streets, "…is fucking bullshit!"

The ghastly claws of her technique opened as a bright ball of silver formed between their curled fingers of garnet shade. She hurled the magic out from her palms, the bright beams of shadow energy tearing through the cloud of dust and demolishing what was left of a once proud oae tree, the attack blasting through the ground and into the root level below, demolishing it. Mirajane had only an instant to mourne its passing before another impossibly large snake coiled around it and came for her. Flexing her hand, another, larger hand of darkness seized the beast and crushed it yet again.

"You'll end up destroying half the forest." An annoyed voice came from somewhere above, lost in the darkness. "If you don't restrain yourself."

"Tch," she hissed, her amber irises glaring at her rival hotly. "Don't give me that shit; I know you've got about a _dozen_ of those armors' that you haven't shone me yet."

"That's beside the point," Erza said flippantly, her face still serious despite the somewhat friendly tone of her voice. "Not to mention _pointless."_

"Oooooh...I fucking hate you!"

The vehement cry was lost on the serpent as Mirajane lobbed another spell at the beast, her dark breath exploding in a rush of frigid air for the second time. Beside her, Erza Scarlet whirled, her blade striking out again in a flash of silver, her wheel of blades tearing through another serpentine creature and buying them a clear path through the forest. Not a second later an even larger serpent than the last reared up to bare its fangs at them, barring their escape with an amused and eerily inteligent glint in its eye. Erza spared Mirajane a brief and worried glance, but returned to the task at hand nonetheless as her rival screeched madly.

"Why the hell does it always have to be snakes!"

This, was going to be a long night.

"Fuck off, you dammned snake!"

_'Damn you Naruto! You're dead when I get my hands on you!'_

Snakes, why did it have to be snakes! She hated the damn slimy beasts! Always so slipper and cold, beh! Sweat beaded down her brow as she cursed the maker and wondered how they had become so course they became hoplessly lost. Naturally, she blamed Erza and her terrible sense of direction, whereas the latter would have claimed that Mirajane was to blame for their current predicament. and were left to endlessly wander the strange wood, whilst Naruto and Laxus fought to the death miles away. Eventually, whether through chance or blind stupidity, they had stumbled upon a serpent's nest. _Now_, they were face to face with the lovely creatures who apparently, deemed them as food.

Now, several miles out from the town and hopelessly stranded, here they be, hacking and slashing at whatever moved as the forest itself sought to prevent them from nearing Naruto's location somewhere within the forest outside of Magnolia. _That _was where Mirajane wanted to be, not here, fleeing from these _unbelievably fucking huge_ snakes that apparently thought they were breakfast!

If there really _was _another enemy lurking amongst these branches, she didn't want to meet them.

"Hinata!" Erza stated suddenly, and Mirajane nearly tripped over her own feet when the redhead spun to a halt in front of her. "When did she find them?" Staring in the direction that must have been the town, the redhead's startled visage slowly morphed into a smirk as Mirajane looked on in disbelief. "No, there's someone else with her. I can barely sense them, but it might be- She darted to the right as another wave of **Darkness Stream **slapped an encroaching serpent aside-_Pardon me_. I had nearly forgotten them." Without a word of acknowledgement or any sort of thanks, Erza leapt upon the nearest serpent, requipping another armor. As the black steel wrapped around her slender frame, she leapt a second time, her blade striking an immeasurable number of times as she blurred out.

_"Perish."_

Five of the beasts crashed to the forest floor with a mighty tremor, bifurcated with lethal precision.

"That, is five more to my count."

"BITCH! You better hope these things kill me before I kill you!"

She sighed and summoned another sword to her hand.

"Persistent creatures." Erza scowled as she cleaved the head off one, and leapt away from the gaping maw of another. "No matter now many we slay-

"Look, I get it!" Mirajane hollered over the roar of her own magic, the Soul Extinction carving a deep trench into the forest floor and the sea of serpents. "There are a lot of snakes! Can we move past that already, Scarlet!" Steadily, they continued their retreat, never at rest, never static, constantly on the move, to prevent themselves from being outflanked by the cunning creatures. Impossibly, the vipers had already done so once before, eliciting a frantic battle to break free of their coils, and resulting in their current retreat. "There's just too many of these things! I've killed at least thrity of 'em!"

"Forty." Erza retaliated, gouging a particularly bold anaconda in the eye. "By my count."

"Bitch!" Mirajane snarled back, headbutting her rival viciously. "I'll double that!"

"Unlikely." Erza smirked, breaking away in unison with Mirajane as the serpents struck out at them. "I'll have doubled my score by then."

Five minutes later, when they felt Naruto's magical power take an abrupt jump, their kill count was neck and neck.

Where they came from was anyone's guess, but Erza had not the time to wonder, nor did Mirajane attempt to argue further as the horde descended upon them. Everything narrowed, the needless sights and sounds of the night falling away as they were forced deeper into the unexplored forest, almost as if the creatures knew their intentions and were actively seeking to circumvent them. They could not slow, when their bodies screamed in protest, nor did they pause to rest as turn after turn forced them away from civilization and into the wilderness.

Mirajane winced against a bead of sweat in her eyes, her body a constant blur of furious darkness as she spewed blast after blast into the horde that had abruptly reared up before them again and again, until her legs finally buckled.

_'Enough!'_

At last, Mirajane whirled around, seizing an equally exhausted Erza by the wrist.

"Up." She stated simply, the black wings rising from her back and flaring out against the darkness. The redhead did not offer any protest, instead allowing herself to be helped into the arms of an indigant Mirajane who visibly tensed at the unexpected movement. Still silent, Erza nodded mutely, allowing herself to be helped into the arms of a slightly blushing Mirajane.

"W-What?" She spluttered at the expression her rival wore. "I'm not doing this because I want to! Laxus'll be pissed if I leave you out here, and I don't feel like dealing with him!" Scarlet offered no arguement, as a slight flush could be seen upon her cheeks as well

"Understood." Erza coughed up a small, bloody gob. "Oh dear. It would seem that I will be requiring medical attention as well."

She leaped across the crumbling fissure that opened beneath their feet, clearing the gap by several meters and leaving their earthbound enemies far behind. Resisting the urge to smirk, Mirajane laughed aloud and tossed a vehement swear over her shoulder, only for the taunt to morph into a yelp of surprise when her right wing caught against an ill placed branch, depriving her of the proper balance for a crucial second. It was more than enough time to be found in the dark. Something large and heavy slammed into Mria's back, just as she twisted to shield Scarlet from the impact that was sure to greet them later, Mirajane and her dazed companion crashed into the unyielding terra firma that was the winter soil, expecting a flash of pain, and peaceful blackness.

Impossibly, they _bounced._

"Uwah!" Mriajane yelped as she struck the soft material, and landed face up against it. "What in the hell is this stuff?"Flinching at the faint tremor that that shook the soil, she gingerly tapped at what she had thought to be the mossy earth beneath her hand. Instead, her fingers found _scales._ Slippery, and moist. They were smooth to the touch, yet hard and unflinching when she struck out at them.

**"Rrrrrrgh."**

The ground was _not _meant to have a pulse, and it certainly should not be able to growl at her!

"Uh...Scarlet?"

"What...happened?" Erza blinked and sat up, at a loss for words for only the third time in her life. The first was one that she did not care to revisit, the second had been when she'd learned that Uzumaki had decided that he would challenge her to a match tomorrow afternoon-at least that was what an amused Laxus claimed-And the third...was in the here and now as they lay against _this._

"What just happened?"

"How the fuck should I know!"

**"Troublesome." **Mighty and thunderous against the once frozen tundra, a deep rumble suddenly resounded from somewhere beneath thesoil. **"All this ruckus and that pale faced whelp actually thinks I will ignore him and remain in my chambers?" **Though no answer was given, the voice apparently decided that all this hissing was enough of a retort. **"Bah, and there are so many of his minions slithering about, too." **Something stomped loudly.** "Such an bothersome racket, the lot of you! For daring to rouse the great and mighty Adrik, I'll slowly skin you all alive! FOOLS!" **

Suddenly, and without the slightest hint of provocation or anything to indicate otherwise, the ground began to crumble away. As the last of the soil fell away, the creature, for this was no mere hill upon which they had fallen, burst from the soil and _roared. _**"Who here dares to challenge me! Speak, fools! Before I tear off your heads!" **Erza and Mirajane gaped as a pair of onyx black wings erupted from the soil, bifurcating the treetops with a sibilant crack and bissecting most of the serpents in the process.

**"Who was it, then!"** The deep soprano of a voice hollered through loud laughter. **"Who amongst you feeble reptiles had the _audacity _to disturb my wonderful slumber!"** Mirajane paled as it shook itself mightily, nearly dislodging them both. Some small part of her mind screamed that she needed to let go of this thing and run, but her body, frozen with fear, refused to obey the earnest command.

"Whoa!" She gripped down upon the basilisk as it reared back and roared a challenge to the congregation. Erza appeared to be of a like mind in that regard, as she stared down helplessly, flinching as a massive tail arced past them, sweeping aside the serpents with was all they could do just to cling to the beast's back, lest they too be blown away with the rest of the forest.

**"Hmph."** The massive entity rumbled, arching its back with a mighty effort. **"Such troublesome beasts. Now, as for you two...OFF!"**

To say that Erza and Mirajane flew backward, would have been a massive understatement. It was more along the lines of being _dropped_, actually, for they splashed into a shallow pool that was hot to the touch. With a shriek of surprise, they leapt out of the water, soaked to the bone. The brutal chill swiftly drove them back into the water's embrace. That was odd. Summer had long since passed, and any hot springs should have long since been should have been frozen.

Mirajane knew almost instantly that the splintering crash from above was a sign of dark times to come.

**"What be this?"** The massive voice snarled, reverberating against them and their bones. **"Ye dare to bathe in my spring?"**

"Oh, dear." Erza gave a rare curse following the statement.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Mirajane swore as the massive leviathan loomed up over them, even larger than the snakes. The darkness wrapped around it, hiding a massive head and an even larger body below the gloom. Hooded by thick lids, a single, reptilian eye rolled up to regard its unwilling occupants. Blinking, the white sclera and slitted iris gazed upon them intently, as though the creature found the girls utterly fascinating. Transfixed by the massive emerald eye, Mirajane stared back, comprehension dawning on her as the beast opened its mouth, exposing a tooth filled, serrated maw.

**"Well now," **Said Dragon rumbled allowing them to notice that he, for this huge fellow as unmistakably male, spoke with a thick accent. "**Be ye thieves, come to steal my treasure?"**Smoke jetted from his nostrils. **"Hmmm...No, ye don't look like thieves.**

"Mirajane," Erza blanched. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"No, really?" Mirajane ravished her rival with a furious glare. "HE'S ONLY A FUCKING DRAGON FOR CRISSAKES!"

**"Only?" **The massive creature snapped its jaws shut, the action giving birth to sudden jet of black flame over their heads. "**Is the sky only blue, is the grass only green! Nay! They could be so much more should they so choose! Do not diminish my greatest with your imbecilic synonyms! I, am the almighty Adrik!" **The dragon slammed a scaly mit against the ground, nearly sloshing the water out of the pool.** "The Dictator of Darkness! Sovereign of the Shade! Tycoon of the Twilight! All that is of the night and of the shadows and of the darkness, including life itself, falls under my domain!" **

Erza and Mirajane exchanged a deadpanned glance.

"Okaaaaaaay...

**"And you wenches,"** Adrik rumbled, regarding them darkly, **"Have trespassed upon my hunting grounds."**

"Eh?" Mirajane blinked alongside Erza, her confusion replaced by fear.

**"You."** Adrik raised a scaly digit and indicated Mirajane.** "You, will become my student."** There was no amusement in the dragon's tone, and Mirajane wisely remained silent. **"I have already trained three apprentices and THAT man for the war to come, but I suppose a fourth would further tip the scales in my favor." **Nimble for a creature of his size, he hooked one claw against the back of her shirt and with great delicateness, hoisted her up into the air, leaving a stunned Erza to stare upward as her rival was hauled toward the ancient leviathan.

"Lemme go!"

She snarled, lashing out viciously against her captor.

**"You reek of the light."** Adrik spat suddenly. **"Tell me, have you been near that whelp whom Tobias once trained?" **Sniffing again, he gave an irate snort. **"Do not deny it, I know that stench far too well to be mistaken, child." **Setting her down upon the ground, Adrik stared at Mirajane for a long moment, weighing the consequences of his decision. **"There is also the scent demonic magic upon you, little mage. Had you come to me at another time, I would not have even considered sparing your life." **His tail twitched in warning, leaving only an instant to back away before it struck.

_Well...not exactly struck, per se_.

Erza yelped as it simply waved her forward, having raised her sword to deflect what _she _thought, would be a fatal blow.

**"You, armored one."** He beckoned with his secondary appendage. **"Come closer."**

Three steps later, he muttered an incantation, and what looked like a countdown seal appeared upon Erza's forehead. Black and bearing roman numerals, it slowly began to count down toward a red line emblazoned on the southern face of its features. It was a clock, Mirajane realized, a countdown timer, that was steadily ticking toward its inevitable conclusion.

"What...?"

"What the hell did you do!" Mirajane rounded on the black dragon. "What is that thing!"

**"I have done what is necessary." **Adrik huffed. **"When the sun rises, she will have no memory of me."**

**"Very well. I will take you under my wings...at another time."**

Abruptly, his tail flicked forward, tapping Mirajane light in the immediately, she began to feel ...strange. It was a tingling sensation, crawling all over her body. Then, it felt like she was falling, but she was still standing up. When it had ended, her eyes were hot and stinging and her vision had sharpened incredibly. No, it wasn't just her eyes. Her left ear twitched beneath the thick mane of her hair, detecting the faint and far-off sounds of battle. She could easily detect the scent of ash and blood in the air, mingling with the warm aroma of pine trees from within the tree branches.

**"That, shall be the time and place of our meeting." **Adrik replied. **"Come to me whenever you see fit, but tell no one, demon girl. Now," **Mirajane had only an instant to mutter a curse, then she felt the tip of his tail against her forehead."**Go and prove your worth to those of the light, my child!" **Just as before, her body felt strange again. Everything flickered and dimmed before her eyes as she began to dissapear, flickering in and out of sight as Erza and an amused Adrik looked onward.

"What the fuck are you-

She was gone.

Adrik laughed, the sound shaking the treetops and scattering a flock of birds to the skies.

**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."**

_(With Naruto and Hinata)_

"Unforgivable."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata flinched as the blond howled and birthed another series of magic circles, one for each arm. "What're you-

"Yurusenai!" Naruto roared and slammed his hands together. _"Zettai ni yurusenai!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

**"**_**Rairyū no Hōken!" **(Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!)_

Naruto _howled_, the golden arms swelling out before his fist and bursting forward into the smoke seconds later. With a sickening crunch, it made contact, driving away the smoke with a vicious gust of wind. As the sandstorm settled and some sort of visibility returned to the arena in front of them, every mage within _Fairy Tail _gasped somewhat at the massive crater that lay in the middle of the floor. And even more astonishing was the fact that Orochimaru was still standing at the very center of it. The upper half of his cloak was gone, a deep, bloody gash in his shoulder from the Breakdown Fist, Yet, Orochimaru held the massive fists at bay with his bare hands. The expression he wore was not usual smirk, nor was it a confident expression of arrogance and superiority. As blood spattered to the ground, she knew. Not only had he not expected such an attack, he had not prepared for it. He had been _wounded_, significantly, for the first time since the start of this incredibly one sided battle...

_He was in pain._

"Not enough," He dusted himself off sternly. "I've given you this wonderful power and you'd rather then use your own strength to defeat me? Should you continue to hide that wonderful magic, I will be forced to crush all that you hold dear, until you have nothing left to cherish. Perhaps then you'll-he lurched back as Naruto created another copy of himself and silently flung it forward, using his staff as a makeshift springboard and launched himself.

As before, a simple flick of the wrist, Naruto and his newly utilized shadow duplications slammed into the ground a second time.

"I'll crush you!"

"Really? So now you're willing to use shadow magic as well." He still eyed the duplicate Naruto that now stood between the original and Hinata. "Fascinating though it may be, you'll be needing more than these petty parlor tricks to defeat...me?" Hazel eyes widened as a humanoid blur lurched up behind him, arm had but an instant to register the sudden movement of two fingers against his spine, before a third duplicate of Naruto uttered the spell. Dropping flat, the sannin allowed the blue bolt of light to course harmlessly overhead, just before a andforehead,

_"He's fast!"_

Hinata's sharp cry of surprise joined with Orochimaru's dismayed shout against the night.

Orochimaru earned more miles on _this _first class flight around the forest, than any he'd received to this day. Naruto stared after him for a moment, stamped his foot twice upon the ground, and vanishedthis new combatant might be, they had a remarkable amount of hate driving them forward, burgeoning their strength. This must have been the case, or so the sannin told himself as he registered the dual flash of movement in his peripheals. There was more than one attacker, he realized this too late as a furious and impossibly agile Uzumaki Naruto seized him from behind.

His one way trip was remarkably short lived however, as he was jerked back by the collar and hauled in the opposite direction. Dazed from the sharp reversal, the sannin's visions registered only a blur as he noticed a small figure with..._pink _hair? He was mulling over the possible loss of color vision before a flaming fist struck his cheek alongside that of Naruto's crackling uppercut.

Orochimaru's burning body crashed through the branches, yielding to whatever lay in its path. The newcomer turned while the sannin's body could still be seen, a massive geyser of flame pouring from his mouth in pursuit. Naruto actually had to throw up an arm against his face as the blast plowed into the forest, incinerating him from head to toe, as well as a good deal of the forest, even amongst the rain. Leaning back on his elbows, Natsu breathed in deeply, watching with narrowed eyes as Orochimaru sailed into the forest, hopefully, never to return.

"That...was for Naruto-nii...bastard."

"Aye! That's our Salamander!" Happy yiped with a wide grin of his own as he flitted toward his best friend. "Natsu! You were awesome!"

"Natsu!" Hinata blinked as Happy swooped in and dropped Dragneel upon the ground. Naruto spun around, surprise fover his shoulder eyes widening briefly as each Slayer exchanged a glance of surprised recognition, but to their credit, neither paused to argue.

"Aren't you a little _young _to be out here?" Naruto asked as he turned back to face the recovering Dragon Slayer, trying to hide his astonishment. He'd known for a while that Natsu had been out here somewhere, but this was his first time actually _seeing _him in action. He had to admit – he was a little impressed. For a loudmouthed kid that was two years his junior, Natsu actually knew how to fight.

"I'm not old enough to watch Fairy Tail get messed up like this and do nothin'!" Natsu said with a grin as Orochimaru's furious frame rose above their perch , his serpentine head and neck towering above them. "'Sides, I'm already all fired up froming watchin' you guys!" Now, Naruto blushed alongside Hinata, both of them realizing the complicating position a certain someone might...strongly dislike.

"Erm...just how long were you, ah, watching us back there, Natsu?"

"The whlole time!"

"Lovely." Naruto slapped at his face. _"Fuuuuuuckin' lovely."_

Natsu exchanged a knowing glance with Naruto, who nodded sharply at the expectant expression the pinkette gave. Grinning, the two Dragon Slayers turned toward Orochimaru, who was just emerging from the cover of the branches.

_"Now!"_

Naruto screamed and rushed forward once more, Natsu flying forward alongside him. Each Dragon Slayer gathered energy around their hands, the arcane power of their _magic _flowing off their arms like a thick golden flame. Orochimaru had only just risen to his feet, when the Naruto brought his staff down, this time striking the man across his clavicle, a blow that would have killed a lesser man. Natsu quickly followed suit, plunging his raw and undiluted flames deep into the sneering face of his opponent. He stood there, looking up at a grim face as the man's blood dripped down the sleeves of his jacket and onto Igneel's Scarf.

"Curse you!"

His assailants refused to comply, and struck out again.

_"Wings!"_

A sharp and sickening crack came from his knees as one Natsu Dragneel swept around him.

"Talons!"

A geyser of blood erupted from his stomach as the blond slid across the soil, striking out from beneath his parted legs.

"Claws!"

Stunned, he lurched a half step back, only for another blow to slam into his spine and catapault him forward.

With a wild laugh of glee, Naruto vanished, and inexplicably appeared before him again. " Crackling with unrestrained power, he swung, and Orochimaru, for the second time, slammed into the ground, creating a massive pillar of light as Naruto's fist connected a third time. Everyone flinched away from the attack, even though Orochimaru was the only one to receive it. Even Hinata shied to the side.

"Naruto-kun...

_"Rairyū no Tekken!"_

Orochimaru hit the ground _hard_, his body going limp as a massive crack formed around where he impacted. Groaning, he sat up, only to find himself face to face with a smiling blond. Naruto landed hard on Orochimaru's chest, snarling as he raised his crackling fists higher. He leaned his head back slightly and let out a mighty roar, forcing everyone to clamp a hand over their ears as the high pitched sound assaulted their minds. Hinata watched with growing dread as Naruto glared down slowly, lifted one hand in the air, as Natsu did the other, their intentions all too clear as their victim gasped.

Orochimaru continued to lay there, glaring furiously.

_"__Karyū no Tekken/__Rairyū no Tekken!"_

In the time it took to blink, they roared and swiftly brought their arms down. Hinata barely noticed as the hands descended, ramming into Orochimaru's face with a sickening crack, sending thousands of birds into a screechingly frantic flight in the nearby forest. It wasn't until she actually heard the cracking of bones and the enraged, screaming of the Dragon Slayers, that she actually turned to look. Orochimaru did not bleed as the blows rained down upon him, though he certainly did bruise when they drove their fists into his face again and again _and again, _relentless and furious with their power.

Finally, when their arms ached and their muscles screamed, Natsu and Naruto raised their fists-

**"ENOUGH!" **Orochimaru snarled, jerking upright, his eyes growing wide and furious as he lashed out at them with such intense fury that both Naruto and Natsu leapt away. Naruto skidded a halt as Natsu lurched backward beside him, each Dragon tensing as though they saw something they didn't like. Orochimaru stared vengefully at each of them, including Hinata. Scowling he spoke but once.

"I, have had _enough _of this little charade."

Three Dragon Slayers did he see, and three he did stab, binding them in place with the intensity of his stare, as the air began to twist and distort around them. Natsu was the first to cry out, his eyes growing wide and fearful as though he were witnessing his own death. Behind him Hinata trembled inexplicably, a soft whimper escaping her lips and through her frame as she experienced a similair symptom, also feeling as though she had been struck by an invisible blade. Her life flashed before her eyes, yet there was no wound to be found anywhere.

"What... is...this...

Naruto felt a tremor run through his body as they wordlessly collapsed.

"Shit!"

Instantly, he was moving, disappearing with that incredible speed that had served him so well during this battle. His hands had only just closed around the sannin's throat when he felt a sudden and sharp paralysis seize his body. The mark upon his shoulder began to burn again, counteracting the effects of the syrum he'd been given. It was all he could do to maintain his grip, and even then he couldn't hold on as his fingers began to loose their hold upon the sannin's jugular.

"What the hell...?"

"As I said before, your resistance only brings you more pain, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru chuckled as he hefted the blond into the air with one hand. "Now, you are mine." Mercilessly, he seized Naruto by the face, and hurled him away.

_"DAMNIT!"_

Naruto hit the ground _hard_, his body going limp as a small crater formed around where he impacted. Groaning as he sat up, the battered blond shook his head a few times to get the stars out of his eyes. Leaning back on his elbows, he breathed in weakly, watching as the sannin started his inexorable advance across the clearing. He could barely see his pale figure against the chilling downpour.

_'Not like this.'_

Orochimaru started speaking again, his hands curling around the worn hilt as he laughed.

To be accurate, however, this wasn't quite the end. Mirajane and Erza were somewhee nearby, and rapidly nearing his position. He feared, however, that they weren't going to make it in time. Their fight had messed up only a small portion of the forest to the south, but whatever had happened, it changed nothing. Untily they arrived, if theyr arrived, he would be facing this horror alone.

"Wake up!" he growled at his unresponsive body. "You gotta..._get up!"_

Miracously, his body obeyed.

Naruto climbed to his feet, wobbling unsteadily for a moment. He tried to stand up straight, only to wince and lean forward again as he brought an arm around in front of him, supporting his ribs. One or more of them was definitely broken. A hissing noise caused him to look up again, only to see that Orochimaru had summoned another series of snakes, all of whom were glaring at him menacingly.

"I _can't _show you my full power!" Naruto insisted. "I'll destroy everything! Don't you understand!"

"Oh, I'm well aware." Orochimaru declared coldly, his gaze sliding to Natsu and Hinata. "Which is why, I plan to provide you with a solution to your dilemna." Clear in his intentions the sannin raised his hand and as one, the vipers turned their attention to the immobile slayers before them. "If you still refuse to show me your true strength because of these bonds, then I shall remove them. I will strip you of all that restrains you, all that would cause you to hesistate." Arching back, the serpents paitently waited for the command to sink their teeth into the paralyzed pair that stared back helplessly.

"Perhaps then, we can fight on equal footing, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto felt the blood rush from his face.

_'Oh...god.'_

"Now, let us begin."

Naruto didn't have time to think. He didn't have the time to remain rooted in place as they surged forward, fangs glistenind with deadly venom as they closed upon Natsu and Hinata. Lactic acid burned at his thighs, and he realized he was running, moving toward them, his clogs clattering to the ground as he lost them in his desperate sprint. Everything faded as slammed one foot into the ground and _lunged_, flying through the rain.

_"No!"_

Distance closing to three feet, two, one...he spread his arms wide.

Ice, hot and burning pain, exploded into his shoulders.

Whatever Natsu and Hinata had experienced, _this _was far worse.

They clamped down against his arms, shoulders, wrists, thighs and neck pumping him full of their venom. Toxins dragged him down, bringing Naruto to his knees, scraping at his skin and tearing at his musculature as their hollow fangs sank deep into taut muscle and sturdy bone. Naruto could only groan as the marks pulsated in response, urging hhim to wield their power and threatening to force it upon him should he resist their sileng command. Feebly, he glanced up at the sky, and the still brooding clouds overhead. Helpless, he slid down to his knees as his hands dropped limply to his sides.

_'Sorry...guys.'_

Everything dimmed.

_"Die."_

He froze as the shadow swept over him and as Orochimaru clumsily attempted to come about.

"What sorcery is-

They spun around quickly, slamming a plated tail into Orochimaru's body. With a surprised grunt, the pale-skinned sorceror went flying down the street, a trail of dark blood following his body through the falling rain. Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he found that his legs refused to move. He watched as Orochimaru's limp body slammed against the frozen tundra once gravity took hold of him, his skin skidding across the street as the momentum continued to drag him over the earth. Paralyzed feet were suddenly free from the ground as a swift kick carried him over the rain-soaked ground.

Groaning, he rolled onto his back, and reached for his weapon.

Someone or _something _suddenly crashed down in front of him, creating a spider-web of fissures in the soil below. Naruto looked over at them, over at _her_, the flash of lightning alighting upon their features and revealing them to be that of a female. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gripped onto the handle of his staff, hoping that this new arrival was friend, rather than for. He stood stone-still as they returned the glare; Naruto had very little desire to fight this newcomer head on, but he wasn't about to stand trapped while Hinata and Natsu lay paralyzed in the clearing.

Their hand crackled with electricity, shoving the raw element down his throat.

"How many times do I have to save you, _fucking dumbass?"_ Cruel as barbed wire, the voice wrapped itself around him. Wild white hair fluttered in the wind, lending her a crazed appearance as she folded her wings and turned to face him. Exposed, that cold sneer spoke only of intense hatred and violence-some of which was focused on him. Naruto slowly blinked his eyes widening in recognition.

Murmurring something, she jerked him to his feet.

"..."

"Eh?"

White hair, goth clothes, and that form, there was no mistaking them, nor their owner.

"Mirajane...

"Just...do it." She thrust her wrist at him. "Because I told you to."

Naruto adopted a torn expression.

"You're not gonna like it."

"DO IT!"

"So another fool has come to die." Orochimaru rose to his feet, swept a hand through those glimmering locks of reaven black hair, and laughed. "Marvelous. I hope you can provide me with adequate entertainment, my dear." Naruto tried to voice a warning, but the words left him as an intense pressure loomed over the clearing, his hand clumsily clinging to her ankle as she exuded pure aggression.

"Nobody kills Naruto while I'm around." Mirajane hove up a dramatic sigh and folded her arms. "You got that, dumbass?"

Orochimaru tilted his chin up slightly.

"Should I assume that you're going to tell me the reason?"

_"Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me." _Mirajane spat back as she seized Naruto by the wrist. "NOT YOU, FUCKER!"

At first, neither of them moved, and Hinata had no way of telling what was about to happen. Then, before she realized it, Naruto's hand blurred upward, moving faster than Hinata could even see, his fingers jutting out and placing themselves against his own skull. Offering no explanation for the technique, he disappeared and Orochimaru wheeled, just as _hands _clamped down upon his shoulder.

Mirajane slumped down where he had once stood, exhausted, nearly all of her magic drained.

"Get...that bastard."

Naruto was _behind _him, and Naruto was _before _him.

"My Full power." Naruto muttered. "Take a good look, Orochimaru. Everyone else, close your eyes."

Orochimaru howled as sharpened claws tore a bloody gash tore through his sternum, his hands flying down to cover the spurting wound. Naruto scoffed at this, revealing himself as he swept his heel outward, dislodging his hand from the pale flesh of their enemy who had so abruptly lurched before him. His lips worked silently for a moment, speechless and dumbfounded as a foot slammed into his back, and his arms were seized from behind, all in the span of a single heartbeat. Naruto smirked and began to pull, a cold sneer working its way across his face as the sannin struggled against him.

Everything went black as the night died.

"What's this now?" Naruto was surely grinning against the blackness and the sleeting rain. "You seem to be quite attached to these arms!" Popping, ripping and tearing, Orochimaru glared back at him in horror as Naruto continued to relentlessly drag his arms backward, heedless of the protestations bone and musculature gave. Darkness exuded from him, blotting out the moonlight as he gave one, final, visceral jerk of either arm.

"GYAAH!"

There was a _thump_, and Orochimaru came staggering back toward the edge of the clearing. Deep red arterial spray was jetting from the stump where his left arm had once been. His face had gone an even paler shade of grey, his mouth gawping open in amazement. Hinata stared as Orochimaru did a weird wandering pirouette back around and flung his arm in that direction, as if to tell her what was going on.

His lips had just enough time to part in a stunned declaration.

_"Such wonderful power..._

Then his voice stopped.

"My _Death Magic."_ Naruto drawled from somewhere beyond the reach of the light. "That you wanted to see so badly, here it is!"

**"!"**

**Extinction."**

Hinata stared at Orochimaru, who blankly stared back as the many hands of magic emerged from the darkness, wrapping around him. Clawed and wriggling, they covered everything save for his lips, which leaked blood as he was viciously dragged out of the light. Naruto growled from somewhere within that void, his lightning heard, but not seen amonst the all consuming emptiness of the night.

**"Purgatory."** Naruto seconded the next of his lethat spells, safely hidden from view. **"Bind!"**

Hinata finally shut her eyes against the next hearwrending scream that declared the outcome.

At long last...

Victory belonged to Fairy Tail.

_But at what cost?_

"**_A/N: Before you maim/congratulate at me, I ask/say this. This chapter gave me HELL! ALL OF IT DAMNED WRITERS BLOCK! We'll see if Orochi lives through the righteous beating he had coming, or not, hehehe.. Still I think Mirajane makes a good backup hero, even if she's an emotionally conflicted hto mess half the time, First, REVIEW and second, YES! After nine tedious chapters, and a near pyschotic breakdown, a sincere bit of NarutoxMira finally happened! Now, to deal with Cana and/or possibly Hinata, considering how badly I'm being harassed Second, BWAH! Who the hell do you guys think I should use for Naruto and Hinata's Exceed partner! LOL sorry, I just realized the other day that every dragon slayer (even Gajeel LOL) has an Exceed partner, so who would I be to just toss Naruto and Hinata out of the loop? A BAD WRITER, THAT IS WHO! Also, in case you are all wondering, yes, Tobi, NOT Madara, is Naruto's cat, so the japanese voice actor is the same for the little furball, if not a bit...higher pitched. As to why I made Neji a cat, instead of a person, well, I just couldn't think of anyone else to use! AGAIN, Dont worry, Naruto has dibs on Cana, AND Mirajane, I just need to put Laxus with someone too...Erza? Evergreen? Meh, who knows?_**

**_I DID NOT MAKE KONOHA ITS USUAL SELF WITH THE WORDS 'GUILD' AND 'MAGIC' SLAPPED ON INSTEAD OF'VILLAGE' AND 'CHAKRA'! IT IS UNIQUE! DIFFERENT! ORIGINAL! All the Naruto characters are NOT in this guild, as you will soon see in later chapters, some of them don't even know each other, and one, whom I particularly hate, will have their personaly flipped completely. There are some similarities to the Naruto world, yes, BUT, they are not the same. I will promise one thing, , I need HELP!_**

**_Akatsuki WILL appear!_**

**You didn't think I'd simply kick out every technique, character and concept from the Narutoverse, did you? NO SIR! Various Character's from Naruto will make the occaisonalappearance and cameo, though, as you've obviously seen with Killer Bee, their abilities are going to be a bit modded, considering that this is MAGIC we're talking about, and not jutsu. Don't think for a single second that any of them won't have any significance. I don't want to say anything definite just yet, as I'm still in the planning stages. Be prepared for an epic yarn, my friends!**

**Translations(There's a lot of them this time to cover what I may have missed in later and future chapters lol):**

**"Orokana! Anata wa watashi ga naite tsukutte iru! Kore wa, subete omae no seida! Watashi wa anata o riyō shite imasu! Dōshite anata ga okonatte, jibun de subete no watashi no tame ni naguru shutoku shite iru! Orokana naruto! Orokana! Watashi wa, kuso o anata o aishite imasu! Anata wa... Anata dakede wana shini-kata o suru koto wa dekimasen! Watashi wa, dai baai wa Naruto anata o yurusanai! Sore wa kōheide wa nai!=**_STUPID ! You're making me cry! This is all your fault! I hate you! Why'd you have to go and get yourself all beat up because of me! Stupid Naruto! STUPID! I love you, damnit! You just...You just can't die like that! I won't forgive you if die, Naruto! It's not fair!_

**Adrik= The Russian name for Dark.**

**Fukushū no tenshi=Vengeful Angel.**

**Rairyū no...dai kōzui! ****(Lightning Dragon's Cataclysm)**

******Subarashi=Wonderful!**

**Un=yeah?**

**Ikazuchi no kiba=Fangs of Lightning.**

**Ikazuchi no Utage=Banquet of Lightning.**

**Rairyū no Tatsumaki=Lightning Dragon tornado.**

**H****ī**zamasuke= Kneel

**Hora=Watch it!**

**Ikuzo=Lets go.**

**Hontōni=really!**

**Minasan, ohayōgozaimasu=Good Morning Everyone!**

**Tondemonai! Zettai tondemonai=RIDICULOUS! ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!**

**Mōshiwake arimasenga=I'm sorry, (insert name)**

**Zan'nen=too bad.**

**Ima sugu=RIGHT NOW!**

**Iya=Nay!**

**Kono Hentai=you pervert!**

**jijjī=old man**

**Itai... Itai... Itai=ouch...ouch...OUCH!**

**Chikushō=Damn it!**

**Desho=Huh?**

**Chotto matte!=wait a second!****  
**

**Yurusenai=UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Gomen ne=I'm sorry(insert name here)**

**Zettai ni yurusenai=ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!**

**Kakusu tengoku no ryū no=Hide of the heaven dragon.**

**Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō=Hellfire Mountain-Crushing, Heaven-Bearing Palm**

**_Rairyū Hōtengeki_****=Heaven Dragon's Halberd.**


	10. A Promise Renewed

**A/N: BEHOLD! Dawn of Thunder lives on! I know this is rough, and, a long time in coming, but I hope that all the fans out there still enjoy it! Consider this a warm-up chapter to get the juices flowing, and, of course, always remember...**

**...NEVER PISS OFF MIRAJANE!**

**_A Promise Renewed_**

Mirajane was furious.

The sun hid her face. Thunder and lightning danced through the grief stricken sky as she descended to the battlefield. She was both terrible and beautiful to behold. Death and suffering followed her as her stewards. Her tail drew a third of the armies sent against her to hell and those that remained were nothing more than a great feast for vultures. She was the one for whom darkness was created...she held the soul of the enemy of all living things...

And she was absolutely, completely, mind numbingly furious. The fact that she was still wearing her nightie from the previous night did little to lessen this apocalyptic fury. He who dared to glance upon the demon immediately found themselves reduced to a stuttering, gibbering heap, consisting of broken bones and battered bodies. Such was it their helplessness before the almighty wrath of this de

He owed them an explanation. He owed _her_ an explanation, damnitall!

How had he done it? How had he crushed that man without so much as breaking a sweat, when before, he had struggled so? Was it because she'd given so much of her magic energy to him? Perhaps that was the reason? No. That didn't make any sense. True, she had given him what little magical power she'd had left as of that night, but the increase shouldn't haven been as massive as it had been, back then.

Meaning, she wasn't to blame for the sudden surge_-the sudden darkness-_in his magical reservoir. It didn't have anything to do with the promise she'd made that dragon now, did it? No, for some reason, she trusted Adrik to keep his word. Erza hadn't remembered a thing, both of the night's previous incursion, nor the sudden emergence of dragons and what-not. So, yes, she trusted him. She also trusted him_-when the time came-_to train her as he'd promised he would. Then, and only then, would she be able to prove to Naruto that she was truly his equal, black magic or now.

But why had he used black magic in the first place, and _how_ had he come to possess it at all?

Mirajane did not entertain the delusion that she was to thank for this phenomenon. Prideful she may have been, but she wasn't stupid. She _might_ have given Naruto her magic she might have given him a breather at best, but there was just no way to account for the huge powerup he'd received He _couldn't _have projected such a wide distortian as he had last night, and he couldn't, have used such a spell that gave his magic such a sickly sweet feel to it that told her that something was wrong with his magic. Nervous, sleep deprived and terribly upset, these emotions did precious little to assauge the incredible feeling of dread he'd given her by such performing this simple act of kindness. Now her fury drove her out of bed, down the steps, and out the door, in search of answers.

_Death Magic. _

Was that what she had witnessed back then? Naruto had muttered the words before he dragged Orochi-whatever back into the forest. While she wasn't familair with the term, it felt an awful lot like Dark Magic. Why would Naruto's normally warm glow, suddenly feel like the kind that was used for torture and killing and more killing? Naruto had been suppresing the bulk of his power for quite some time now, Mirajane knew that, but was it _this?_

This power?

This tainted energy that turned her blood to ice and numbed her at her very core?

Naruto had gone from her level, to-briefly-rivaling Gildarts Clive in terms of sheer Magical Power. And Mirajane couldn't stand it. He'd surpassed her somehow, and it was with no small effort that Mirajane resisted the urge to lash out at him for simply being better than her, even for a moment. Just this once, she'd try to be glad for something he did. Boys liked that kind of stuff, right? She didn't know if he preffered her stupid and obnoxious self, wait, maybe he was into the whole shy and meek routine?

"No way in hell!"

Mirajane shuddered at the thought of Hinata and shook her head rapidly. Absolutey not! It didn't matter who or what that girl was, what did she know about Naruto! What did she know, about anything for that matter! Nothing! She knew absolutely nothing! Still...they did seem to be pretty close. And it was then, that Mirajane realized something, a certain something that she had known now for quite some time, yet never dared to give voice to.

She didn't know Naruto all that well, either.

_(Flashback)_

_"We can't tell anyone about this." Naruto said. "Understand? We'll make up something, but we can't let the Master know about this, alright?"_

_Laxus nodded, slinging the prone form of Natsu over his shoulder._

_"Yeah, I think I get where you're coming from on this."_

_Hinata nodded mutely._

_"Like hell we can't!" Mirajane snarled. "That guy almost destroyed the town! And You let him escape! You said so yourself! He's bound to come back!"_

_"He won't." Naruto answered._

"Sure, you say that now-

_"He. Won't." Naruto repeated firmly, as though this explained everything. "Trust me. I- _

_He winced, his eyes widening explosively, one hand flying to his neck._

_"Oi! Your neck!" She glanced between the two of them, unaware of Naruto's forlorn expression. "Well?" She waved a hand before his face, and received no reaction. "Anybody home? Naruto, hellooo, talking to you here!" Naruto blinked slowly at that, as though he'd just come out of a deep sleep, and turned to face her with a look of puzzlement and confusion. "You alright, dumbass?"_

_Naruto sighed aside, his eyes half lidded as though he were in a deep trance._

_"I'm...alright." Naruto gazed down at the sannin's corpse with genuine pity in his eyes. "Somehow."_

_"Good." Mirajane allowed her eyes to slide shut, just for a moment. "In that case, you own me an explanation-_

_Without warning, he placed two fingers to her forehead. She blinked, gawping as a violet seal manifested upon her forehead shining with such intensity that Mirajane squeezed her eyes shut against it. That, proved to be a costly mistake. For, no sooner had she done so, then she felt the influx of power shift, flowing from him, back into her. And with, said magic, he cast a spell._

_"Sleep." He intoned softly, gently, his words suddenly little more than a lullaby, lulling her into bliss. "Mirajane, go to sleep."_

_"But...I...she forced the words through numbed lips, feeling as though she were wading through soup. Suddenly, she felt sleepy. So, verry, very, sleeeeepy..._

_And theren there was only blackness._

_(End Flashback)_

It was not until much later that Mirajane realized Naruto was very much _not _okay. She'd been hunting high and low for him ever since his disappearance as of last night and it had been a fruitless endeavor to say the least. Now, her initial anger had begun to ebb, slowly fading into concern when she failed to find him anywhere, neither amidst those dorms of the men, nor amongst the reconstruction efforts.

It was rather ironic, therefore, that Mirajane found him in the lease likely place she'd thought to look for him. Standing in front of the guild hall. He didn't bother to look up as she approached, nor did the one standing beside him give any notice of her prescence. Belatedly, she realized, that they might not have yet seen her. She ducked behind the nearest beam and poked her head out, suddenly very self-concious as to what she was wearing. Did she really want to be seen, wearing _this?_ Perhaps she'd been a tad hasty in her urge to see him. Or rather, kill him. So furious had she been upon waking, upon realizing that Naruto had used a sleeping spell to knock her out_-thusly avoiding further questioning-_that she hadn't bothered to realize she was still in her pajamas.

Despite herself, despite all that pent up pride, Mirajane felt her cheeks begin to burn. Even moreso when she recognized Cana and Hinata at the center of the crowd, chatting amiacably with Naruto and Laxus. She couldn't possibly approach him now, not with so many bystanders. But the sight of him, standing there, acting like nothing was wrong, like nothing had happened-he'd probably given some bullshit story to

_Shit!_

"Lisanna!" She hissed, recognizing her sister on the edge of the crowd. "Psst! Lisanna!" She waved frantically, but to no avail. A slew of mages were crowded around the board and all eyes were fixed upon the prestigious posting lodged there. If she could just sneak back out while no one was looking and find her clothes, then she could at least approach him with a shred of her former dignity. If not...

Naruto quietly indicated the board with one finger.

_Fairy Tail...Sorceror Slam:_

**Apocalypse v. Armageddon**

**Slayer v. Sharpshooter**

**Masterpiece v. Real Men Use Ice**

**Raijinshu v. Jetstream**

**Crasher v. Smoked Out**

**Tipsy Fairy v. ?**

**Mist v. ?**

**? v. ?**

The official matches had been placed on the top of the mission board. As soon as it was released, everyone immediately started placing bets on whom would come out on top. There were no bets on Gildartz and Mystogun's matches, due to everyone assuming their immediate victory which wasn't the slightest bit offending to their opponents. Even they thought they didn't stand a chance but the pair tried to reassure the rookies of their abilities, saying that no one was invincible. However, a nonplussed Naruto eyed the board with ill-concealed dismay. There were no names up here! Only...

"Ano...what does this mean?" Hinata asked shyly. "Are the postings always like this, Naruto-kun?" He exchanged a significant glance with her, lavender locking within sapphire as he caught her gaze and held it for a moment. Strange. He'd half expected her to demand answers from him after last night's fiasco. Instead she much like Cana, had simply embraced him this morning. It had been awkward, to say the least. But she had asked him a question, and he, at the very least, owed her an answer.

"Hell if I know." Naruto shrugged. "We'll have to ask-

"Team Title." Makarov explained from behind, his sudden appearance causing both Dragon Slayers to leap back in surprise. "I think this makes everything much more interestin' don't you? Everyone who enters the Sorceror Slam has to use either a codename or an alias, otherwise known as Team Title, because we all use them. For example, if you were to enter alone, Naruto-boy...you would be listed as Raikage, as opposed to Naruto. Hinata-chan, you would use your title Princess of Fairy Tail, as opposed to your birth name." Ingoring Naruto's glare he laughed mightily. A simple concept, neh?"

"So what's with the question marks?" Naruto deadpanned. "There are...quite a few of them."

"Who knows?" Makarov grinned slyly. "It could be a surprise opponent, rule, environment, or even a handicap for the other team! Bwahaha!" Naruto shivered at the thought of that, though he could already guess at a few of the groups, going by their elaborate and over the top names. Mist, had to be Mystogun. Raijinshu was Freid's team, who they'd most likely be fighting in the very first round.

Real Men Use Ice? Had to be Elfman and Gray.

Beyond that, they were clueless.

"So we're Apocalypse, I know that, but..._hey!_ What the hell is this!" Naruto glared as the name Armageddon came into view beside it. "Someone stole our backup name!" Both boys gawped wordlessly at it, wondering who might have the nerve, nay, the gall to do such a thing. It was ridiculous! Outrageous! Offensive! Both exchanged and glance and both, shared the same sentiment.

"Ne, Laxus." The master said, glancing at Naruto whom looked grateful at him. "Come see who you'll be up against."

"We didn't even bother to learn their code names!" Laxus's reaction was just about the same as Naruto's. "Damnit, Gramps! How are we supposed to know who we're fighting!"

"Too bad." Makarov grinned deviously. "You made your team infamous. Now you have to live with the consequences, Laxus." He continued to grin, even as an unsually smug Mirajane sauntered over to them, now longer sneering, not as she devilishly beheld their confusion. Naruto offered a mute shrug when Laxus began to demand an answer. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He knew only that he was in deep, deep shit if Mirajane saw him_...shit._

"Oi." She called softly, the words little more than a soft, silken purr. "Naruto."

Naruto stiffened.

The crowd parted for her like the red sea, amidst a series of confused murmurring and babbling. He soon saw why. Her hair, those long, luscious tresses of pure, pure, white hung down before her face, yet still framed her cheeks as though they were somehow bound there. Then he noticed her appalling lack of attire, the fact that she was wearing a simple, black night gown, and, that her eyes had a positively demonic aura to them.

"Ah...Mira! Um...did you sleep well?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know, did I?" She challenged, leering upwards at him. Naruto gulped, shot a pleading glance toward Laxus, but by then, it was already too late. Mirajane lashed out as hard as she possibly could, her fingers closing on the lappels of his jacket. Without a word, without any forewarning or hesitation, she dragged his face forward into hers. Both eyes widened, one with pain, the other with supereme satisfaction as the first pair lapsed into unconcioussness from the vicious headbutt.

"You," She began darkly, dragging his prone form away and behind her, "Are coming with me."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out as she watched Mirajane drag her fellow Dragon Slayer away. Cana sighed and threw up her arms in helpless exasperation explaining to her that disturbing the impending conflict was probably not in her best interest. Hinata's expression became a pained one. She understood that Naruto and Mirajane had recently had a falling out, but for it to fall to this extent, just before the competition...

"Why is that, Cana-san?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Cana smiled grimly.

"Because, right now, he's _so_ dead.

Laxus groaned.

_"Oh, fuck."_

**A/N: IT LIIIIIIIVES! Dawn of Thunder lives on! Pairing is still up in the air, but, daw! I just love Naruto and Mirajane C= This chapter may be short, but tis a filler chappy, after all, one in which I can grease the gears and get rid of the rust that has accumulated on this long forgotten, albeit cherished, work of mine!**


	11. Bond

**A/N: Well, this has been a long time coming, and it was a dooozy to write. At long last, the tension between Naruto and Mirajane has reached a boiling point. Secrets will be divulged, pasts will collide, and in the end, it will all build up to the start of the tournament as of next chapter! Oh, and remember...**

**...NarutxMirajane rules!**

**_Bond_**

_(Many miles later, outside of Magnolia forest...)_

"You are going to tell me," Mirajane began slowly, her words soft, silent as a stalking cat's. "Everything. What that mark on your neck is. Why you used Death Magic. Why we can't tell anyone about what happened last night. Why you've been avoiding me. Everything. Start at the very beginning and end at the very end. Understand?" When no reply was immediately forthcoming, Mirajane waited._ Waited._ Then she slapped him.

_Not gently._

Naruto slapped into the ground hard, his body flipping over as he skidded onto his back. His forehead kissed an iron-hard root. Black spots swam before his eyes and left him blinded. _Up, damn you! Get up!_ Swearing and spitting he got on his hands and knees and _tried_ to stand, eyes watering, ears ringing. Pushing his hands against the gravel and granite soil, he'd made it all of halfway, a half-assed snarl leaving his lips before the shadow fell upon him; before he raised his gaize and saw her face; the unamused and smoldering irises of hell itself, come to claim his life.

He barely got an arm up in time.

Razor sharp claws raked across the sleeve of his jacket and the muscles of his right arm; shedding sparks and shredding fabric, without shedding so much as a drop of blood. He lashed out_-halfheartedly-_with his heel, only to_-damnit-_find a plated tail coiled around the limb. His eyes bulged for an instant his heart sinking for an instant, then his face met the earth with a sickening squelch.

_'Damn, those weren't stars...those were whole planets!'_ he groaned and flopped onto his back, gasping for air as Mirajane loomed over him, in her Satan Soul form. Her eyes were a crisp, cool blue, and they spoke volumes. He lay there for a moment, then he reached up to his face, cradling his dislocated jaw in one hand and snapping it back into place with the other. He lay there for a moment, and he felt fury. He was furious with himself, with her, with the beating she'd been handing him, and his damnable need for this accursed secrecy.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Mirajane demanded, blowing a stray strand of hair from her eyes, her black wingspan drenching the room in shadow. "I can keep this up all day." Naruto sprung upright with a snarl, spitting obscenities at her, and the shorter mage reappeared a short distance away from him, her wings snapping open menacingly over the afternoon skyline. He watched her for a moment, this great, glorious demon that had kicked him about for half the afternoon, and received naught but silence on his part. Now he broke that silence.

"There's nothing to tell-

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Mirajane shrieked, her tail cracking across his face. "And you know it! Now tell me!"

_...fine."_ he mumbled, this earning a disbelieving laugh from his former partner. Silence be damned! He didn't like keeping secrets. He never had. Especially now that the whole tournament had been pushed back nearly two months because of his secrecy. So, really, he had nothing _but_ time. He owed her for last night; an explanation if nothing less he supposed. However...

"Really?" Mirajane blinked, flushing as she realized _realizing_ the sincerity behind his words. "Just like that? I mean...I don't mind, its just that I thought I'd have to break a rib or two before you said anything." She drifted closer, her wings folding against her back as she approached him. Naruto's hand shot up and covered Mirajane's mouth, keeping her from talking.

_"Na-mmph!"_ She cried, her eyes bulging as he raised his gaze, grinning maniacally.

_"This is for kicking my ass!" _

Then he lashed out with all the force of a typhoon.

She slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, her back arching in agony as her entire body spasmed in pain. She groaned, made as if to rise, but before she could do so, both her hands were bound and he was upon her, straddling her for a terrifying instant. But only an instant. Abruptly, he stood, his knee driving the air from her lungs and the fight from her body, rendering her helpless for what came next.

_"You_ are going to be still." He hissed blackly, his gaze scouring her face clean of all resistance. "And _you_ are going to listen." When she did not comply, when she refused to do as he asked, he began to realize that things were not going to be quite as simple as he had hoped. Of course, that became painfully apparent when Mira _bucked,_ smashing her forehead against his with such force that, once more, entire planets exploded before his vision.

"B-Bastard!" An equally flustered Mirajane shrieked as she thrashed beneath him, struggling to free herself, her fingers digging furious furrows in the mud beneath them. "Get your freakin' hands offa me!"

"Damnit, Mira!" Naruto swore as blood speckled before his vision, as her claws ripped into his arms. "Calm down first!" When she refused to listen to reason, when she refused to understand, just as she always did, something twisted inside of him. Something snapped. Why was she always like this? Why was she always so stubborn, abusive _abrasive_ and so damned annoying! In that instant, he saw red. In that instant, he reached down toward her neck, and gently, ever so gently grabbed her.

His fingers closed around her throat in a hairsbreadth of a second, and then she was rising _rising,_ as he lifted her from the earth, and into the air. He held her there for a span of two beats, and, terrifyingly, realized that he could break her neck, if he so desired. All it would take was a little twist and then_...and then what?_ Murder the one person that he genuinely cared for in this world? His partner? His nakama? His friend? His...

**"Do it!"** A voice like liquid whispered to him, uring him to do the deed. **"Yes, do it! Snap her pretty little neck and be done with it! She's just another obstacle on your path to power! Kill her! Cast her aside and be done with her!"**

_"What?"_

Suddenly, Naruto found himself shaking, _trembling_ as he realized that a part of him_-no matter how small-_was actually contemplating murder. He felt sick to his stomach. Why would he do such a thing? Mirajane was his friend. His teammate. When Killer Bee had struck her down back then, he'd flown into such a rage that he'd nearly slaughtered the man on the spot. It had taken all of his restraint to let him live, to leave him alive. Mirajane was in the right, here. He was in the wrong. He owed her an explanation after this _and_ after his enigmatic actions last night. He owed her a full blown apology, if not more.

"Naruto," Mirajane rasped out. "I can't...breathe...

Naruto jerked back as if he'd been _burned._ He released her, dropping Mirajane on her rear with such swiftness that she _yelped. _Her Satan Soul transformation slipped from her shoulders, leaving her clad once more in a simple black nightgown. She touched a hand to her throat and shuddered. Pulling her knees into stomach and shaking silently tears began to flow freely from her eyes, forcing her to bite back a cry of pain.

"Mira...I...

"Don't!" She cried, flinging her hands up as though to ward away evil. "Don't fuckin' touch me!" She wouldn't even look at him. "Just..._don't." _She shuddered once more when he tried to speak, and, in the end, he decided against it for the time being.

He cringed.

Naruto bit back the wave of revulsion that he felt from his actions. He felt sick to his stomach. His pulse spiked and what little he'd eaten threatened to come up. A sob rose in his throat, and, horrified, he tried to shove it back. He felt the burning in his neck begin to subside, somewhat, but this brought him little comfort as he saw Mirajane's horrible state of disaray and realized that he, and he alone was to blame for it. He'd taken a harmless stunt and gone too far; because he'd let his anger get the better of him. It made him sick. Tobias had taught him better than that. _He_ was better than that.

"M-Mira...I...I'm sorry." Naruto began weakly as he reached for her, not really knowing what else to do. He'd done wrong here, and all he could think was that he had to make it right again, somehow. He looked down at his hands and his eyes bulged as he saw the markings. They were receding, true enough, ebbing away from his flesh in a slow tide of corruption as his true magic beat them back from whence they came, but that did not change the horror they invoked in him. Maybe he needed to tell the master about this after all. Maybe, as he watched the strange markings_-alongside the eerie whispers that promised power-_recede

_'What the hell's happening to me?' _he glanced down at Mirajane, suddenly intensely grateful for her refusal. If she'd seen these markings, who knew what she would say? She might have told the master, she might have denounced him as a fiend, a villian, a madman, when, in reality he was absolutely none of these things. She might have done the exact opposite; because, as he drew near she seized the lappels of his jacket _and pulled._

**_"!"_**

"I hate this." Mirajane mumbled into his chest, sounding sad and strange and broken. "I hate all of this. Ever since that bitch showed things just haven't been the same. Why, is that, Naruto?" She clung to him, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and holding fast; as though she would waste away, should she release him. "Why are you acting like this, you idiot? Idiot!" She repeated, her voice becoming tiny and small as her hands fisted against his jacket. "If something's bothering you, then just tell me! We're both part of Team Underworld, aren't we? So why? Why can't things just be the way they were before?"

The dragon slayer tensed, but slowly reached out and pulled the sobbing mage into her arms, gingerly stroking her hair. Mirajane sobbed harshly, unceasingly; it seemed as though she would never stop, that she would be locked in this moment forever, paralyzed by terror and confusion, weeping for herself; for her frustration, and, perhaps, for him as well. Naruto wasn't quite certain, but he _was_ certain of to whom Mirajane was referring.

_Hinata._

The takeover mage had been the first to voice an opinion_-crude as it was-_of her, once she had formally asked to join Fairy Tail. Even before that, she had, at best, treated the girl with naked contempt. The situation had only worsened once she'd realized that Hinata was what she would never be; a Dragon Slayer. Then her behavior simply degraded into outright antagonism; becoming little more than spiteful whenever the pale-eyed mage was mentioned.

It certainly hadn't helped any when he'd doted on the girl as if she were a princess. In the end, he'd chalked it up to Mirajane's natural agression and post-traumatic stress out of their mission. They'd spent months on that damnable job, and nearly lost their lives in the process. So he'd just assumed that it was just that. Stress. Now...he wasn't quite so certain, not anymore.

Mirajane had become a bit more peacable by the time they went their separate ways, what with Hinata wanting to find her own way to the guild and all. But, from the moment that Hinata had returned, she'd been hostile. She'd fought him_-injured him!-_without the slightest provocation. And yet last night she'd thrown herself into the fray, heedless of her own safety, and saved his life. Now they were back at square one. Now, the girl's shoulders were slumped; she seemed smaller than he would have ever believed possible. She seemed defeated.

It was so much unlike her that it truly, genuinely, frightened him. And yet at the same time, it comforted him, to know that even Mirajane was capable of breaking down, that even she, could show emotion such as this, when it truly mattered. Yes it comforted him, to have someone grabbing hold of him, to embrace them, to lend them a shoulder to cry upon.

Then why did cradling the girl in his arms while she wept make him want scamper away like a trapped squirrel? The intimacy of that moment caused a tempest of panic within the dragon slayer, stronger than any he had ever weathered, and it strained his restraint not to flee as Mirajane clung to him as if drowning. He'd never comforted someone as this before, and it was as foreign and alien to him as the outside world itself.

_'Why does it always have to be me...Tobias?_' His shoulders sagged as she raised her gaze and looked him square in the eye. What he saw there was almost too much too bear but bear it he did and somehow, he kept himself from bursting out into incoherent gibberish. Her makeup was absolutely ruined. Her eye shadow was hopelessly osbscured by her tears, flowing in dark streaks down her face and into her chin, and her hair was matted and caked with mud, _and he was trying so hard not to laugh at her._

"Can you just tell me?" Mirajane asked, sounding so unlike Mirajane, that it startled him. She sounded weak. She sounded frail. She sounded so unlike her usual brash, hard-headed self and looked so weak and timid that it genuinely frightened him. How was it possible for someone so dissheveled to still look so...so...what? Adorable? _Now, that's not the right word,_ he told himself. He couldn't find the right word. Because quite frankly, he didn't want to. He just...he just wanted her to stop crying. He was sick of it. So very, very sick of the venom and the visciousness that had consumed the two of them these past few weeks.

"Mira, _what_ do you want me to tell you?" He asked bluntly, unsure of what she was even asking anymore. The fact that he'd resorted to using her nickname alarmed him even more than the fact that her face had gotten so close to his own. So close. Terrifyingly close.

"Everything." She mumbled brokenly. "Everything. Just tell me everything so we can go back to...to...

"Back to...what?" Naruto asked.

Mirajane's eyes were wide open, staring at him, and her face was the color of a tomato.

"N-Nothing! Just tell me what's bothering you, d-dumbass!" _Ah._ There was a bit of the Mirajane that he knew. The one that he understood. Not this blushing, blubbering vixen who couldn't string so much as two words together without bawling her eyes out. He couldn't understand Mirajane when she was like this, and, honestly, he didn't want to. He would much rather return to their usual bickering and blathering at one another, than ever experience this again.

And so Naruto told her.

He told Mirajane everything. He told her about the mark on his neck, how he'd received it and his suspicions that he'd been cursed. He told her why he didn't want Makarov to know, and he told her why he'd cast a sleeping spell on her that night. For the most part, Mirajane said nothing. She nodded, scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands on occasion, but overall, she said nothing.

And when he had finished, Mirajane sighed.

"So...that's it, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Where did you learn about all of that?"

"It was something Tobias told me about." Naruto ammended softly, his eyes somber, his expression dour. "A long time ago."

"Huh." Mirajane exhaled. "So what are you going to do about...

"I'll talk to the Master." Naruto shrugged, wincing as the mark throbbed upon his shoulder once more. "I'm sure he knows someway to get rid of this thing." Mirajane nodded at that, her gaze straying up into the trees in whose shade they had lain. For a moment, there was silence. But only for a moment. Mirajane shifted against him; rolling borth her shoulders as she turned to face the blonde dragon slayer.

"Oh, and dumba-erm...Naruto?" she began, her voice little more than a tiny squeak.

"Hmm?"

_"Thanks."_ She smiled, then leaned forward a little more to give him a gentle kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto looked at her in surprise and then he saw a kind of relief settle over the girl, her face easing, her shoulders losing their tightness. Seemingly satisfied, she leaned back again, doing her best to ignore his spluttering surprise, and, perhaps, her own cherry pink blush.

"W-What the hell?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Mirajane snapped at him, her eyes blazing. "Understand?"

Naruto nodded mutely.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well...you could get off my chest, for starters." Naruto winced as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh, and you could put some real clothes on, too."

Mirajane blushed, her cheeks swelling into a scalding shade of scarlet.

"B-Baka! You had to go and ruin it, didn't you!"

"Oi!"

Naruto ducked as her hand rushed over his head. But before Mirajane could hope to follow up on the attack, a voice interrupted them.

"Mira-nee!"

Both Naruto and Mirajane turned toward the sound of the voice, and were surprise to recognize Elfman and Lisanna wriggling their way through the undergrowth. Flushing, Mirajane pushed Naruto down and hastily scrambled to her feet before her siblings could see them. Too little, too late. Both siblings exchanged a glance when they saw the bedraggled state of their elder sister, and Naruto's bandaged wounds.

"L-Lisanna!" Mirajane spluttered, trying, and failing, to put on a winning smile for her siblings. "Elfman! F-Funny running into you out here...

"We heard someone crying," Lisanna began in explanation. "We thought-

"Actually, that was me." Naruto interrupted, ignoring Mirajane's startled glance at his words. "Your sister is...a bit stronger than I expected." He held out his own injured arms for evidence, forcing a grin at their wide-eyed expressions. "Fortunately, she bandaged me up, so that was probably what you were hearing." His grin didn't falter, even under the piercing scrutiny of Lisanna.

"So...you were the one crying?" she asked.

"Yup." Naruto nodded. "Like I said."

"If you don't cry, you are not a man!" Elfman bellowed heartily.

Naruto sweatdropped, touching a hand to his cheek. The memory of Mirajane kissing him_-kissing him!-_was still fresh in his memory. He stole a glance at her, stole a glance at her smile_-her smile!-_and willed himself to see the deception through to its conclusion. Kami! She'd thanked him and then she'd kissed him! Just like that! He couldn't be sure if she was still angry with him or not!

"Yes, well, about that," He began...

Mirajane gave him a rather ferocious looking grin.

"Naruto!"

"Ahaha...nevermind."

"We're going home!" Mirajane announced, ushering her siblings ahead of her. "Are you coming or not!" Naruto raised his hand to show that he would follow, and Mirajane shot him a wary glance, one that didn't quite reach her eyes. They softened slightly, and he could see the relief in them. It was almost palpable. She turned away then, shooing off Lisanna and Elfman's inquisitive queries as they went.

Naruto shrugged and followed after them.

But as he followed, as he watched three takeover siblings, as he watched Mirajane, he recalled that certain something Tobias had told him about:

_(Brief Flashback/Night)_

_The stars lay strewn across the night sky._

_Beneath this night sky, beside the stream leading to the cavern that was their abode, a young boy and his dragon lay._

_"Just how many Dragon Slayers are there?" Naruto spared his mentor a brief glance as he washed his face. "I know there's me and the Moon Dragon Slayer, but that's about it." Tobias yawned from somewhere behind him, a strangely sad sound filled with much nostalgia. Toweling himself off, Naruto sat down beside him and stared up expectantly, refusing to yield,, until Tobias _finally_ spared him a percursory glance._

_"We've been over this before, haven't we?"_

_Naruto only grinned._

_"You truly wish to know?" Tobias inquired softly, the fireflies providing a dim shadow-image his massive visage. "There may come a time when you have to fight them." His tailed thumped against the ground, but his student did not flinch as it circled around him. Quite the contrary, Naruto laughed and pulled the scaly appendage closer about him for warmth. Irked, Tobias offered a weak growl, but allowed his son to curl up against him for comfort all the same._

_"Curious little fox." He muttered, referring to the boy's whisker markings._

_"I am not a fox!" Naruto whined. "What the hell is with that nickname!"_

_"Do you want me to tell you about your fellow Dragons or your nickname?"_

_"Dragons!" Naruto hollered__l oudly! "If I'm gonna fight them someday, then I wanna know everything! How many there are, what I'll be up against, EVERYTHING!" Tobias snorted at that, and laid himself down beside the boy, the hooded slits of his eyes drooping ever so slightly as he gazed into the dim fire they had lit for the evening. "Hmmph. You needn't shout." The Dragon King wasn't going to be happy once he realized that the Sacred Rule had been broken by his most cherished of sons, but at the same time, Tobias simply could not deny the boy._

_"Very well."_

_"We were many, once." A wistful and misty eyed gaze filled his eyes. "Now, these artificial Dragon Slayers are many, while the numbers of myself and my bretheren continue to decline." Reaching past Naruto, he began to scratch a series of Kanji into the rocky soil, gouging out symbols and names in a crude scrawl. Intrigued, Naruto peered at it against the dim firelight. "First, there is the Dragon King, who lords over all Dragon kind and writes our Sacred Law, that which no Dragon must ever defy." He glanced over at the boy, expecting him to have fallen asleep, and was sorely dissapointed._

_Naruto stared back, bright eyed and bushy tailed._

_"So he's like the boss, huh?"_

_"Hardly." Tobias chortled at Naruto's blunt inquiry. "The Dragon King's rules are more akin to...guidelines."_

_Naruto scratched at his head, but did not allow himself to be baited into asking about the Sacred Seven Rules. Amused, Tobias, erased the first symbol, that of 空 __Kū, meaning Void. Naruto was doubtlessly pleased to see that their element was next. Followed by the others, HIS element was at the top, second only to the Void. Brother to the Sky and the Dark, and cherished companion of moon, or so Tobias believed. "You and I, the element of the heavens, are charged with protecting those weaker than us, and eliminating those who would wish them harm. We are of the light, and we are of the dark, for our fate is eternally intertwined with the Dragonkin of the Moon."_

___"You mean, Tsukiyomi?" Naruto rubbed at his head. "What does she have to do with any of this?"_

___"A great deal!" Tobias huffed angrily. "You'll know soon enough when you meet her student!"_

___"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "But I thought I wasn't allowed to meet any of them yet?_

___**"You aren't."** Tobias glared at his apprentice through baleful orbs of black and gold. "Not until I give you permission."_

___"Nani!"_

___Ignoring the complaints of his protoge, Tobias returned to the task at hand. _

_"Do not doubt Tsukiyomi, unless you wish to die. My sister wields divine power so long as the moon hangs in the sky. She is infinitely more dangerous than you, as is her student, whom I pray that you never meet. The only other dragon capable of standing up to her would be The Dragon of Darkness, by my twin brother, Adrik, and his many students that he always takes in. After we three, you will find Igneel, whom you have already met. Then Water, Iron, Poison, Sky, Ice, Earth, Life, Sound, Desire, and the most repulsive of of my bretheren...Death. Of these, only three hold true significance, and are classified as High Dragons." Tobias paused, waiting for a nod. "__However, those Dragons of Death and Desire...do not associate yourself with them, little one."_

_"Not gonna." The youngster shuddered. "They don't sound entirely...pleasant."_

_"No less so than the Dragon King, should he hear of our little chat concerning your bretheren." __Tobias yawned then, exposing row upon of razor sharp teeth. "But I am telling you this for a reason, Naruto. The day of the great feast is still far off for now, but someday, it will come. And when it does, I pray that it does not find you and the others no more unprepared than you are now." _

_"Uh?" Naruto blinked as realization dawned upon him. "So that means I need to prepare myself for when it does come?"_

_"Very much so." Tobias nodded. "As do the other thirteen."_

_"WHAT!" Naruto shouted! "You mean...that makes__...fourteen of us then, _including_ me?" _

_Tobias sighed and caressed the boy's face with a claw._

_"You'll understand soon enough."_

_"Awwww, why can't I just talk to them now!" Naruto folded his arms and sulked. "Angel's the only one you ever let me play with!"_

_"That human is an exception." Tobias snorted at the mention of the girl Naruto favored. "And not for much longer, either."_

_"Eh!" Naruto cried. "Why's that?"_

_"Because." Tobias snorted with disdain. "You must have a proper bride when you come of age, not that weak human girl who has taken interest in that blasted creation known as Nirvana!" __We dragons have no need for such foul magic, not when we have our wings, nor while we have our magic!" He spread them proudly, the ruffled length of his considerable wingspan, throwing up a brilliant glare that all but blinded his son. "Cast off from her, Naruto! Take your leave of that wench before that she leads you to your ruin!" The warmth of the fire and the fireflies was harsh and bright as it struck Tobias's ancicent scales creating a brilliant rainbow of many colors upon the face of his child. __So enraptured was he by the the sight, that Naruto actually jumped against the deep rumble of his father's voice when next he did speak._

_"Do not question me, my son. You are not the same as she, nor she, you." Tobias folded his wings, and abruptly the harsh beast was gone in a sudden flare of brilliance, only to be replaced by a tall and handsome man in his mid-to late thirties. Naruto cringed at the sight of Tobias's human form, and refused to speak as he sat down beside him. Tobias's chosen guise was a man who looked startlingly like an older version of himself, though with shaggier hair and the sharp abscence of the whisker marks. _

_This man, who wore a white coat emroidered with red flames at its edges, offered a small sigh for the child he had raised for the past fourteen years. "Naruto, you're just a fledgling and I do not wish to see you take up a path that would lead to your ruin." He adjusted his formal attire (In case any of you are wondering, his human form is essentially that of Minato's, but it is for cosmetic appearances only) and waited for Naruto to come back to his senses as he always did._

_"Come now, you're being foolish." he said, tousling the boy's hair. "Surely you realize this?"_

_Naruto glowered and said nothing. And so Tobias waited. Waited. Then he lurched upright and discarded the human facade with such suddenness that Naruto-though he'd known Tobias all of his young life-couldn't help but cringe as the dragon roared and sprang upward, turning around and snapping at the blond with enough force to shatter a mountain. "Impudence!" He bellowed! "Must you be so stubborn that you would ignore all my warnings and fend for yourself, boy!"_

_"Woah!"_

_The dragon's large teeth were glistening directly in front of Naruto's face, and its breath was incredibly hot. He'd forgotten just how swiftly Tobias could move when provoked, a fact that he would likely not forget in the near future. Nothing was said for several more tense moments, until finally the dragon pulled back. Naruto couldn't tell for sure, it was hard to guess what the dragon's expression held, but he could have sworn Tobias was smiling._

_"Do you understand now, Naruto?" The great dragon of the North asked his disciple. All he heard was a begruding grumble in the dark. Tobias sighed, and folded his wings in against his back. His head brushed the ceiling of the cavern that was their home, his golden scales scraping across the rocks and stalagmites that lay strewn about their home. At length, he gathered himself together and laid his head down before that of his apprentice, allowing the light of the moon to filter into the cavern._

_"Naruto, you must gather your fellow Dragons together, and crush those who would stand against you" He succeeded in earning a confused sound from the boy, and Tobias turned to stare him in the eye, eclipsing the light for a moment. "You must choose a bride, not with that thick skull of yours, but with that kind heart that rails against your Death Magic." He reached a clawed digit down and tilted the boy's head up when he glanced aside. "Follow that always, and it will light the way for you whenever you find yourself lost in the dark, my son."_

_Naruto pouted._

_"But what about Angel..._

_"You may have known that girl for many a year, but this is for the best." Tobias reminded him. "She is not your destined one, nor will she ever be."_

_"And who is my destined one?" Naruto asked eagerly, his eyes shining at the mention of the familair term. Had he been a few centuries younger, Tobias would have guffawed. As it was, he raised his opinion of his apprentice another notch. A dragon always had a destined one; a mate, a life-partner, someone who would bear their children and grow old together with them. Someone who who would never leave their side. Some dragons had an entire coven of mates, others only ever bonded with one. Regardless, this was a matter that, he believed, applied to the true Dragon Slayers as well. Not those false, artificial cretins who gained their powers from lacrima embued with the forgotten relics of dragons lonce since past. He believed Makarov's guild even had one bearing the powers of his forefathers...But that was another matter for another time. For now it fell to him to explain to his child the importance of his own, destined ones..._

_Tobias chortled; it was a deep, mirthful, sound, that shook the cavern beneath them. _

_"I cannot tell you who they are."_

_"They?" The young Naruto blinked. "Wait a second, there's more than one?"_

_Tobias laughed._

_"You will see."_

_"Can't you give me a hint?" Naruto moaned. "I hate guessing games!"_

_"I could." Tobias grinned sardonically; it was rather terrifying expression, when one considered that he was a dragon. "But where would the fun be in that? Oh come now, dont make such a face, boy." He said when "If I were to give you such a hint, will you put the one called Angel out from your life?" Naruto was stunned. Tobias seldom offered such a boon in the form of an ultimatum, and only when he wanted something in turn. This time, that something was Angel. Naruto said nothing. He was young, true, but he wasn't so naieve as to not know when he was being tested; because Tobias NEVER offered one of his visions for free._

_The silence was deafening. It stretched between them like a thread, connecting them, and yet separating them. Neither would break. Neither would yield. Both refused to give so much as an inch. Eventually, one of them relented._

_At last, Tobias snorted; the motion expelling a thin whisp of smoke from his nostrils._

_"Would the color of her hair suffice?"_

_"Eh?" Naruto blinked, stunned by the sudden admission of his father figure. "Why would I want to know just one? What about the others?"_

_"Trust me kid, you'll want to know about this one." Was that a hint of smugness in the dragon's tone, just now? "One of them has white hair; purer than any snowfall, for this I have seen in my visions. She will become the very antithesis to your powers, and at times you may love her, and at times you may hate her. She will bear you many, many children, one of which has a destiny even more significant than your own and as the years pass you will comfort her through a great sorrow. But I digress. I have told you what I have seen, and I will speak no more of it."_

_"So," Naruto scrunched up his face. "She has white hair, she's really strong, and she might annoy me?"_

_"Indeed." Tobias rumbled._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_Tobias folded a leathery wing around the boy and drew him close._

_"Because I am leaving to you, the future of our race."_

_(End Flashback)_

"White hair...

Naruto stared after Mirajane and her siblings and wondered at her as she ushered her brother and sister onward. Had her hair always been so incredibly white? Or perhaps it was just his imagination? And was she always so...so...

Cute?

He shook his head and followed after her.

"Nah. Couldn't be...

_...or could it?_

**A/N: You have no IDEA how long I've been waiting to write this chapter! I just had to let Fairy Tail get a little ahead of me, is all. And it looks like Naruto is JUST beginning to realize his feelings for Mirajane, who, finally staked her claim on him! Gee, wonder how the other girls will react once they learn of this, hmmm? Anyway, read, and review, of course! We'll see the Fairy Brawl tournament as of next chappy, and the fruits of everyone's training. Also, I hoped you liked the NarutoxMira bit in this chappy, considering it was mostly about the two of them X3**

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. The Coming Storm

**A/N: Well, this has been a long time coming, and it was a dooozy to write with my new job pinning me down as it is. Sorry for the pitifully short chapter; I needed to get the ball rolling as well as give a certain someone a shot at some one-on-one time with Naruto. And that someone is not Hinata or Mirajane...**

_"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"_

_~Cana Alberona._

**_The Coming Storm_**

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

Naruto asked this to Makarov as the old man looked over the eerie tomoe tatto adjourning the back of his neck. This _curse mark_ as he'd come to call it, had been a source of constant pain for him going on several days now and with his training complete and the tournament fast approaching, the son of Tobias wasn't willing to push his limits anymore than he already had. He wanted to be at his very best when the brawl began. Hence the reason he stood stock still here and now in basement of Fairy Tail, surrounded by occult pillars of glowing crystalline light.

"Hmm...gve me a moment.

Master Makarov, now slightly taller than him thanks in part to his Titan magic, peered at the seal intently. He mumbled a few words, fingers wreathed in golden glow. Naruto felt a sharp, stabbing pain in the back of his neck as the old man removed his hand and then...nothing. He blinked, touched a hand to his neck. Still nothing. All he felt was a throbbing sensation in the base of his spine and before long, he didn't even feel that. He turned round as the master stepped backward, receding to his former height.

"Well?" the blond inquired.

"Whomever did this to you, they obviously knew what they were doing." Makarov frowned. "That mark of yours, its designed to draw on your second origin, putting an exceptional strain on your body in the proccess. If you hadn't been as strong as you are, no, possibly because of that, he decided to mark you.

"He?" Naruto swallowed once, hoping_-praying-_the old man hadn't discovered the truth.

"Orochimaru targeted you specifically because you've already awakened your second origin."

Naruto didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the terminology. Of course he knew of second origin. Unlocking the _second_ container of magical energy within him was one the very first things Tobias had done for him. Thus the reason he had so much magical power. More than a dragon slayer or any A-Class mage should. Few knew of its existence, this second origin, but those who did were said to be amongst the mightiest mages in all of history. Some of those mages were now part of the Ten Wizard Saints.

What alarmed him was this:

"You know Orochimaru?"

The master's face darkened.

"He was more an aquaintance than an actual friend."

Naruto waited, half-expecting a story behind the tale, but all he found was silence.

"No matter what, you must never confront him a second time." Makarov said suddenly.

Naruto frowned.

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"I've seen mages with this mark before, Naruto." His tone turned grave. "Those afflicted went mad within days, and those who didn't, were slowly altered. Their personalities warped, their views distorted, by the desire for one thing above all else. _Power._ Be it for vengeance or justice or a lack thereof, this man corrupted honest men and women, luring them to him so that they might become his pawns. And now he's marked you. You understand the significance of this, I trust?"

"You think I'll end up like them." It was not a question.

"You have plenty of power already, Naruto." Makarov cautioned. "Plenty of people to ground you. People who care about you. Mira, Cana, Hinata, to name a few. Whether that will prevent you from uprooting yourselves in pursuit of this man, remains to be seen." He watched the blond carefully, awaiting the eventual explosion that was sure to come. To his credit the young man defied his expectations yet again. Blue eyes snapped into red and his fists clenched, but that was all; as a muscle jumped in the boy's jaw. When he spoke his words were soft and smooth, betraying none of the inner turmoil raging within his chest.

"You're not going to let me compete in the tournament, are you?"

"Of course I am!" Makarov laughed heartily, utterly sundering the mood.

Naruto nearly fell over.

"But didn't you just say-

"You'll be fine!" The third master of Fairy Tail bellowed heartily, clapping him on the back. "Besides, if you rage out of control, I'll just send Mira after you."

This time, Naruto really did fall over.

"When did you...?"

"I know more than you might think." His eyes twinkled.

Mollified, he turned aside, gingerly fingering the mark upon his neck. It continued to throb beneath his fingers, but the dull ache was a mere shadow of its former self. Slowing, the dragon slayer realized he had nothing to do. Laxus and Hinata were gone, preparing for the tournament. Mirajane had vanished the day after she'd found him, without so much as a word of goodybe. If Elfman hadn't been the one to avail him of their secret takeover training, he'd never have known what she was planning. And thus, he found he had nothing to do. He'd at least three days left to him now, leaving him feeling oddly agitated.

Three days with nothing to do.

"Guess I'll go back to th dorms or something." he mused, thrusting his hands into his pockets.

Three days of peace and quiet.

It was not to be.

He abruptly felt a tug on one of his gauntleted hands. Looking over, he found himself staring into a pair of warm brown eyes, a pair he recognized all too well. Cana Alberona stared back at him, a slight frown upon her lips, her usual smugness_-and barrel of beer-_nowhere to be seen. She clung tightly to him, both hands wrapped firmly around his wrist and hand, as if he were a liferaft in the storm-tossed sea and to release him meant certain death. Naruto found this strange. He'd never seen her this serious before. Add to that the fact that she was _holding his hand_ with everyone watching, and he knew something was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked Cana.

She fidgeted beneath his gaze, fretting under the weight of his stare. At length, certain he would not flee, she released his hand and brought her own to her chest. Cana wasn't flat even before he'd joined the guild, now and here, he could see that she really was beginning to blossom. Her brown curls had grown a good length longer now that he looked at her-really looked at her, and it was with some disbelief that he realized she'd had taken to wearing a revealing bikini top above her slacks, one she filled out quit nicely. The conversation he'd had with Tobias all those years ago suddenly pricked at him.

_Has she always been this quite?_

"..."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

Before he could ask what that something was, card-mage grabbed him by the hand and yanked him outside.

"Come with me!"

"Oi! Cana!" Naruto yelped as she dragged him along. "Where are you taking me!" Though he could easily have broken her hold at any time, he allowed her to lead him on, until, remarkably enough, he found himself at the girl's dormitory. Cana hesistated only a moment before dragging him inside, guiding him through the halls leading to her dorm. Her cheeks blazed whenever they passed one of the other girls, and when inquired as to why she'd brought a boy into the dorms, her answer was to run even faster than before.

Finally, they arrived at her room.

Cana's first act was to lock and deadbolt the door. She collapsed against it, chest heaving, gasping for breath. Naruto, not even winded by the sudden run, though still very much annoyed by it, allowed the cadre mage to catch her breath and turn around before speaking.

"Well, I certainly didn't think I'd ever end up in your room like this." Naruto couldn't help himself. It was first thought that sprang to his mind. He stole a glance at the spartan furnishings of her room and sure enough, a barrel of ale occupied the right corner of her living space. "Planning to drink yourself to death again?"

Behind Cana's pale skin, the slow flushing of her face looked almost like a growing forest fire, and she seemed literally unable to catch her breath. Oh, yes. She remembered. She burned at the memory, of how soundly he'd embarassed her. She'd won of course, but the cost had been high. Much too high. Unthinking in her exasperation, she lashed out in anger. It was a mistake.

"I want your team to drop out of the tournament!" she spat out.

"No." Was Naruto's immediate response.

"But you have to!" She begged. "I _need_ you to!"

Nartuo arched an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have no chance of defeating you." Her expression was sullen, petulant.

"Cana," Naruto shook his head, "You're not making any sense."

Cana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe I should just start from the beginning." she crossed the room, and drew out a pair of mugs. "Here. Wanna drink?" Naruto gladly accepted her offer as she flopped onto the bed beside him. He was locked in with her, after all. Booze and a beautiful girl beside him. What could possibly go wrong with that combination? He raised his glass as she filled it and promptly drained it. He had he succint feeling he was going to need every drop by the time she finished her story.

"I'd appreciate that."

Cana seemed to steel herself, took a deep breath, andbegan.

"How much d you know about Gildarts Clive?"

_(One lengthy explanation later)_

_**"Gildarts is your father!"**_ Naruto guffawed, jaw striking the floor, along with much of his beer. "Cana, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Believe me, I wish I was." Mollified, Cana hung her head, having related to him her tragic story. "That's why I _have_ to win this contest. If I win...Master might consider me for the upcoming S-Class exam. And If I'm S-Class, I'll finally be able to face my father and-

Naruto wasn't having any of it.

"Bullshit." his voice was cold, intense.

"Excuse me?" the brunette sputtered at his vehemence.

"I said bullshit!" The blond thrust a finger into her face imposingly. "You? Not strong enough? Well, we'll just fucking see about that!" Now it was Naruto's turn to do the dragging, as he seized his friend by the hand and promptly dragged the budding brunette from the room, down the stairs, out the hall, and into town. He paused; searching for something. For someone. Failing to find them, ignoring Cana's yelp of surprise, _ignoring_ her cries of protest, the dragon slayer dragged her into the crowded streets of Multiflora.

Wading through the crush of people he took stock of them,

"Naruto!" She yelped, flinching, and not from the blonde's iron clad grip. "Where are you taking me!"

"Weak my ass." He growled to himself tugging her along beside him. "You're one of the strongest people I know!" He barely noticed when the card mage went from holding his hand to _holding_ his hand, her fingers tight and welded against his fist, locking her fingers within his own. He barely even considered the rammifications of his actions, as they stormed into the guild, hand in hand. Sure enough the one he sought was here as was most of the guild. But more importantly! He was here!

"Oi!" Naruto bellowed, spying said mage out of the corner of his eye. "Gildarts!" When the mage paused, the blond was quick to wave him over. "Over here!" The mightiest man in Faiy Tail slowly turned from the bar as he heard his name called. Before long, he was headed in their direction, every step bringing him closer to them. Closer to the truth. Realizing Naruto's intention, benign though it might be, Cana's eyes bulged. He would not dare. He wouldn't! Actually, he would. This was Naruto they were talking about...

"You idiot, don't!" she hissed, tugging at his arm. "You can't tell him! I'm begging you! Don't!"

"Don't what?" Naruto's grin was fierce as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "He deserves to know he has a daughter!"

"And I deserve the chance to tell him!"

"Then tell him!" The blond snapped back.

"It's not the right time!"

"The hell it is-

"Sleep!" Cana hissed, drawing her Sleep card and flashing before his eyes. The blond had only an instant to blink before he slumped over, unconcsious. She had to think fast. The spell wouldn't last long, certainly not on a mage of Naruto's calibre. Muttering softly to herself she puhed the blond upright at Gildart's approach, slinging an arm over her shoulder, grunting under his weight. Oof! _Bloody hell but he was heavy._ Cana found the thought driven from her mind, however, at her father's approach. Her heart ached. How she wanted to tell him! She'd been waiting for so long now! So very long...

"Yo, Cana." Gildart's grinned, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil raging within his daughter's heart. "Did you want something?"

"N-Nothing really."

"I thought I heard Naruto's voice...

"He just wanted to wish you luck during the tournamnet!" She cast an embarassed glance at her partner. "But he fell asleep before he could tell you...guess he's been training too hard." The lie came so easily it hurt. It had always been that way for Cana Alberona. She was a good liar. She was great at lying to her father, even better when it came to lying to herself about her own feelings.

"Is that so?" The man's grin grew. "Tell him when he wakes up: I'm looking forward to our match."

"S-S-So is he!"

She waited until Gildarts had returned to the bar before dragging the blond outside. And not a moment too soon. Azure eyes flutered open, regarding her blearily. But only for an instant. A growl left the dragon slayer's lips as he realized what she'd done, and he pushed himself upright. He started walking, and, not knowing what else to do, she followed. They could've walked for hours, it might've been minutes in her mind. Finally the dragon slayer slowed, pausing at the edge of Multiflora, at the edge of the forest pitted and scarred by last week's battle.

He stopped at the edgeof a battered oak and pinnioned her with a gaze, eyes like winter skies rooting her to the ground. Cana couldn't help herself. Couldn't fight the tears.

"Cana-

"Don't!" She begged, teary-eyed. "I already know what you're going to say! So don't! say it...

Fat salty tears began to pour down her face as her eyes reddened. She began to sniffle through the teardrops.

"I'm really pathetic, aren't I?" she whispered. "Gildarts...I don't even have the guts to confess to my own father. Oh god...I'm so stupid...What am I going to do now? What am I...

All coherent conversation broke down as the young woman was wracked by sobs

Before he knew it she was clinging to him, her hands fisting against the lappels of his jacket, her head buried in his chest. She was crying, he realized. Not for Gildarts; not for the continued denial of the closest thing she'd ever had to a father, but for herself. She was still alone. Cast adrift in this cold, uncaring world, all because of him. A week earlier, he might've said something dumb; stupid, perhaps. Tried to cheer her up. Too his own dismay, he would have failed in his over eagerness. Anything to make those tears go away, to drive the pain out of her eyes, even if only for a moment.

Now, Naruto knew better.

Just as he knew no words could possibly sway her; just as nothing could ebb the tide her grief save those tears. Calmly, the battered blond slowly leaned forward in his chair and took Cana into a tight hug. Cana buried her tear-stained face and tangled hair into Naruto's shoulder, sobbing loudly.

"It'll be alright," he assured her, voice soft. "It'll all be alright. It's not your fault. It's mind. If you want to be angry at someone, then I'm right here."

The girl brought up her head to speak, only to find coherent speech beyond her grief-addled ability.

Naruto continued. "It hurts, I know it does. But it won't help you by feeling guilty over this. It's nothing you did or intended, it's just what happened." He paused, briefly wondering where these words were coming from. Had he always been so apt when it came to comforting forlorn women? Had he? Finding no answer, he gave the mental equivalent of a shrug and pressed onward. "I never knew my parents, and Tobias well, he was the closest thing I had to a father, so I can't really claim to know what it feels like-

Cana was looking at him, expectant, hanging on his every word. Whatever he said next, her fate as a mage hinged on it; he would either cement her belief in him, or solidify her own self-loathing.

"Damnit." The blond sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "You're not leaving me much choice here, ya know?" He stole a glance at the cloudy sky, at the rays of sunlight defiantly thrusthing their way through all the gloom to brighten the world once more. The sight gave him a idea. It gave him hope. "Ah, hell. We've only got three days, and I might not be a match for Gildarts yet, but even so...

"But?" Cana snifled.

Naruto gave her a terrifying grin as the sun broke through, shatterig the clouds like so much mist.

_"I've got an idea."_

"W-What idea?"

"I'll train you." he said as easily as one would draw breath. "You might not be able to learn much from me in three days, but still...

Cana briefly found herself wishing she'd told her father after all. But only briefly. Because her fear and trepidation were soon swept up in a tide of relief and exuberance. He'd be with her. Helping her. Training her. Even if it was only for the span of three days...even if she had to face him in the tournament. Honestly, this guy was so...so...incredible. No wonder Mirajane loved him. But even so, even though she respected her friend that much, she couldn't let her gain the advantage.

"Naruto-kun."...

"Hmm?" the blond blinked at the sudden use of the affectionate suffix. That wasn't like Cana at all. What could she possibly be-

His eyes flew wide open as Cana pushed him back against the tree, momentarily stunning him. The bark creaked, protesting against the sudden strain, but it held, resisting the added weight as the young mage flung an arm around the blonde's neck, cleaved herself against him, and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft, shy, tentative, but it was most certainly a kiss. It bespoke of innocence lost and courage gained. Of hope and an overwhelming determination to become strong. To prove herself to those who dared doubt her; who thought she was weak. To prove herself to the boy she'd just kissed.

To the mage she'd fallen terribly, utterly, hopelessly in love with.

"Thank you." Cana whispered as she pulled away, cheeks flaming. "For everything."

Narut blinked, his mind reeling.

Belatedly, it occurred to the dragon slayer that he'd just made one hell of a promise. He'd willingly professed his willingness to train someone he'd be fighting not three days from now. That someone had just kissed him on the lips. And though he'd never admit it aloud, he'd rather liked that kiss. So much so that he found himelf leaning in for another, capturing the lips of the startled card mage for a second and when she pulled away a third time. There was nothing shy about these kisses. Cana practically _melted_ into his arms with each one, her hands snaking around his neck body cleaving against him eyes sliding shut as she pushed herself up on her tip-toes in an effort to better reach his lips; seeking the hands stroking her hair and the back of her waist.

Despite this, despite the fireworks in his head, despite his heart pounding in his chest and the blood roaring in his veins, Naruto had only one thought.

_Mira's gonna kill me..._

**A/N: Aaaaaaand there you have it. Naruto might have to deal with 'The Beast' incident a few chapters down the road, as I hinted at in regard to the takeover siblings training. As for Mira's dragon slayer training, that is soon to come, and it'll be one helluva thing to write. Meanwhile, Cana's having daddy issues and naturally, she turns to Naruto for training and help. Will he just make things worse? Or maybe, just maybe, might he be able to help her? And now Cana's stolen his first kiss! And his second. And his third... Mirajane isn't going to like this one bit...**

**Remember, this is a MULTI pairing! That doesn't mean everyone will be getting along though...or will they?**

**Find out next time on...**

**...DAWN OF THUNDER!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
